Tensai of the Ookami Inu
by Dog-Demon-Emiko
Summary: Kagome's family were ripped from her at a young age. After fending on her own in a near impossible way, she goes to live with her aunt and joins her bussiness. Can Kagome live with all of the blood on her hands? inukag, rinsessh, mirsan, ayakoug
1. Prolouge

Hello! Welcome to my new Story! This is just the character listing so you won't get confused with my characters. Some might be kind of OC, and there are new ones too! These are the main characters and their position in the story. More will be introduced!

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu **

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Prologue**

**Taki Higurashi**- mother of Kagome and Souta; wife of Mitsurugi Higurashi; FBI agent; 29 years old

**Misturigi Higurashi**- Japanese FBI officer; husband of Taki Higurashi; father of Kagome and Souta; 31 years old

**Kimi Nouen**- older sister of Taki Higurashi; belived to be dead; major underground dealer (assassins, gangs, drugs, etc); aunt to Kagome and Souta 

**Souta Higurashi**- First born son and child of Taki and Mitsurugi; Older brother of Kagome; 15 years old

**Kagome Higurashi**- Youngest of the Higurashi siblings; Souta's younger sister; 7 years old

**Sienshubushi Taisho**- owner of Taisho corp.; millionaire; full dog demon; age unknown

**Iyazoi Taisho**- deceased 2nd wife of Inutaisho; human; mother of Inuyasha; step mother of Sesshomaru; 28 years old when passed

**Sesshomaru Taisho**- heir of Inutaisho corp.; full dog demon; older half-brother of Inuyasha; 18 years old

**Inuyasha Taisho**- student at Shikon High; youngest of the Taisho children; half-demon; 17 years old

**Wakamusha Taisho**- brother of Seinshubushi Taisho; father to Emiko Taisho; husband to Kurohitomi Taisho; full dog demon; former head of the police department; reported dead but body was never recovered; age unknown

**Kurohitomi Taisho**- Wakamusha's dead wife; Emiko's mother; full blooded sorceress; 29 in death

**Emiko Taisho**- half demon half sorceress; Wakamusha and Kurohitomi's daughter; 17 years old

**Plot**

Kagome's parents and older brother were assassinated when she was 7. Alone, and still with a bounty on her head, she runs to the woods to find a wolf-dog. Feared by dogs, hated by wolves, the she-hanyou has no where to turn. They learn to trust each other and become friends. As Kagome grows, she must return to civilization to learn to be human again. She lives in Tokyo with her aunt Kimi and goes to Shikon high where she meets new friends, and new enemies, and discovers what it really means to keep your enemies closer than your friends…


	2. Chapter 1: Orphans

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 1: Orphans**

It had to be the coldest day in January, she didn't know. She was just amazed that she was seeing snow. She giggled as she watched the frosty flakes gently drift from the sky with her face against the window. She drew in a deep breath and snorted, then stood back to see her work. Taking her finger, she drew a 'K' and smiled before whipping it away to do another.

"Your such a kid," Souta's voice came. Kagome turned to regard her older brother. He sat on the couch of their temporary vacation home. Her brother was muscular, tall, at least 5'7", had black hair, brown eyes, and currently had his nose in a skater magazine. Kagome blew a wet raspberry at the 15 year old.

Souta looked up to his sister. He acted as though any brother would: like he hated her. But in reality, he loved her. Who wouldn't? She was about 4'6", black hair that just passed her shoulders, large innocent brown eyes, and a smile that would light up the room. Souta already made a promise to himself that he was to beat up her first boyfriend. No one would be good enough for his sister.

Kagome was prepared to retort when gentle, but calloused feminine fingers covered her mouth. Kagome looked over he head to see her mother's face. Her mother had black hair that was mid-back, brown eyes, and a muscular body, completed with a healthy tan from the sun. Kagome smiled. Her mother was her idol. Since her mother was even able to walk she was trained in nin-jitsu (he art of the ninja) her whole life. Taki Higurashi was fast, slick, and force to be reckoned with. She always kept her cool in situations, not showing any sign of weakness. But mess with something like her children, then you might as well hide in a corner, because she won't even give you time to dig your grave.

A serious looking man came down the wooden staircase. He wore heavy clothes suited for the weather outside and was just tucking something in his pocket. Kagome smiled at her father. He was a very strong man; do to the fierce training of kendo. He had hazel eyes that really only displayed emotion to his family, and jet-black hair.

"Awe, are you going out again?" Kagome pouted. Every night since they had been at this vacation home, her mother and father leave and go out on these things called snowmobiles. But no matter how much she asked, or how much she gave her parents puppy eyes, they never let her go. Looking to her father who was the biggest sucker of the two, she made her eyes large and watery.

"Maybe tomorrow koi, not tonight." Her father said as he kissed her on the head. She stuck out her bottom lip just a little bit.

"Shouldn't you be asleep anyway? It's almost 10:30." her mother but in. She always did just when her father was about to say yes.

"Nope! I can stay up just as long as Souta can!" Taki chuckled.

"We'll be back by 11, 11:15 at the latest." Taki said as she kissed Kagome.

"But-"

"No Kagome, stay with your brother so he doesn't get scared." Mitsurugi joked. By the time Souta turned to protest, the engines of the snowmobiles could be heard as they drove into the frosty night.

"It's not fair, I can go. Why do we have to stay in this house anyway? Why so far from home?" Kagome huffed. They were in the mountains of Mongolia in a private get away home that the FBI sent them to.

"Okka and Outo had to get away from Ryu-Kyu (Okinawa) for a while. I guess they finished that huge case." Their mother and father had a huge case where they busted a drug lord. They got the job done, but someone shot a gas tank, making the house explode. Whoever they were supposed to arrest, was never found. Kagome huffed again and went up to her room. Changing into her body suit, she went to the basement, a.k.a the training room.

Reaching into the leather case on the wall, she extracted her favorite weapon: the sai. Truth was, she was good with just about any hand weapon, but her mother only let her use the rubber or wooden replicas of the intended weapon. Breathing gently, she put her senses into offense mode and concentrated. Tuning out the sounds of the water running through the pipes from Souta's shower, she opened her eyes and got to work.

* * *

In Kyoto 

"Okka, daijoubou?"asked a small demon child (lol). She had silver hair that just passed her shoulders, dog-ears, and deep blue eyes that shined when she turned her head. Her mother looked at her. She was a woman of 29 years of age, with raven hair that surpassed her waist, pale skin, high cheekbones, and deep blue eyes. They were sitting in a small condo in Kyoto watching the sun set together through the cracks in the boards that covered the windows. Kurohitomi, or Hitomi as everyone called her, looked to her half demon child on her lap and smiled.

"I'm fine koi." She said in her soft voice.

"When is Outo coming back?" Emiko asked. Hitomi smiled at her daughters innocence. The truth was, Hitomi didn't even know _if_ her husband was coming back.

FLASHBACK 

"_Hitomi, I need to go and-" Wakamusha started. His sorceress wife cut him off angrily._

"_Musha, this is not fair! You promised last time that you were done with this! How can you go and deal with the same man that killed your father?"_

"_I told you Hitomi," Wakamusha seethed, trying to keep his voice down so that they did not wake their daughter "Seishebushi and I just need a little more time. One more bust and we can take the company back. Just this once!" He and Hitomi stared at each other for a while before he continued. " Seishubushi is up the street if you need anything. Stay hidden and I'll be back."_

"_I want to go with you." Hitomi put her hand on his arm, her eyes pleading. "You'll need me-"_

"_Emiko needs you. Stay with her. You know what night it is." Wakamusha felt guilty for acting so harshly, but the man they were dealing with was dangerous, and he and his brother had done some things to make him angry. The last thing they needed was for this man to find out that he still had a wife, and that he had a child. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That argument was only a few hours ago when Wakamusha had left.Tonight, her daughter would be stripped of her demonic powers and would be only left with her sorceress ones. These were the nights that Wakamusha told her to take advantage of to teach Emiko how to fully control the emotion sensitive powers.

Emiko closed her eyes as the sun completely set from the eastern side of the world. Her ears vanished and became human, her hair changed to black with a slight wave, and her fangs and claws disappeared. Still so used to her old habits, she leaned forward so her hands were on the floor and shook her head like a dog. Her mother laughed and kissed her head.

* * *

Back in Mongolia 

Kagome spun and made a cyclone kick with her feet, effectively knocking the sand bag from its rope on the roof. She then kneeled down for a second and turned her sai's so the tips of the blades faced her. She surveyed the damage as she regained her breath. The sand bags that they used as targets were still swinging, and the one she just kicked was on the floor, it's contents and rubber lining littered on the floor.

'O man, outo's going to definitely lecture me on this one. I should fix it before they get home. When is that anyway?' Kagome thought to herself. She had gotten so caught up in her training that she lost track of time. There was no clock in the basement either. The water had stopped running through the pipes, signaling Souta was no longer in the shower, and she heard no other noises.

Going over to the corner and picking up a small broom, she swept the sand and put it back into the large wool bag leaning against the wall under the stairs. She was just pouring the sand back into the back when she heard the undistinguishable sound of glass breaking. Tucking her sais into her belt, she skipped every other step up the stairs and ran into the living room.

When she got there, she immediately jumped backwards to avoid the star that was now jammed in the wall. Souta was on the stairs in a fierce fight with a woman in a black body suit. The woman had two taunto's that were spinning so fast they looked like blurs. Souta was trying his best to fend her off with his bo-staff. Another body lay in the middle of the glass coffee table. Kagome would have thought her to be unconscious, but she began to move.

"KAGOME!" Souta yelled. The pitch in his voice told her of danger. She ducked and rolled. In the spot she was just standing in was a small dagger that gleamed with crimson murder. She had been cut on her ankle. The woman from the table was now on her feet and cocking a silenced 9mm handgun. Eyes widening, Kagome tried to run. She could hear the bullet jamming itself into the floor directly behind her feet. Kagome nearly lost her breath when she saw that she just ran into a corner. The woman laughed evilly as she advanced on the frightened child. Souta screamed Kagome's name once more before it was drowned out by another gun. Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as a weight fell on her heart; was Souta dead? She wiped her tears away with the palms of her hands and prepared for what was to come. When she heard the sound of a finger resting on a trigger, she threw her hands up. She wasn't ready to die.

She expected a sudden blackout…maybe even pain; but never the feeling of a vibration. Opening her eyes, she saw an electric blue force-field in front of her hands. The bullets were bouncing off and flying everywhere, 3 of them imbedded in the womans' chest. She fell to the floor, dead. Kagome's eyes widened in horror; she had killed someone. Black smoke engulfed the entire room. It's origin the pouch on the dead womans waist. Before Kagome could take off, adrenaline had made her inhale. She gagged and blacked out.

* * *

In Kyoto 

Emiko sat on the floor across from which she thought was the most beautiful person in the world. Her mother inhaled to the count of seven, held it until seven, and exhaled until seven. They had been doing this even since Emiko changed. She didn't quite understand why she changed, just that she did and her parents spent he whole night training her. When the moon is full, she changes into a full demon just like her father, and her cousin, Sesshomaru. Those nights, her father trains her in her demonic powers.

"Emiko, come." Her mother said softly. Emiko stood and followed her out to the backyard where she could feel her mother's power around her like a cocoon.

"Do you think Kiba will be okay?" Emiko asked her mother. Emiko was always concerned about her 5-week-old Akita puppy.

"Hai Koi, he should be fine. Do you remember what we did last dark moon?"

"Hai, concealing charms." Emiko said proudly, she was good at them.

"Good. We are going to continue that. I want you to give it your all, okay?" Emiko smiled and nodded. They both sat down again. Ever since Emiko could remember, her mother had always taught her different kinds of shields. She had promised Emiko that when she was older her mother would teach her spells.

Emiko let herself go just to think of her surroundings. She could feel her mother's aura in front of her, and the spell that concealed them from view. Focusing on herself, she released some of her power from the ball that it's kept in her heart, and let it run through her veins. Emiko loved doing this; when she could free her power and let it course through her blood. It made her feel so alive, like she was untouchable. She then extended her power farther than that to penetrate her skin and become solid around her. Now, she had a solid shield. She made her shield slightly thinner and then willed it to hide her by picturing it to be transparent. She then felt the sense of security that she always felt when she was surrounded by her power.

She kept her shield up for about 5 minutes until she became comfortable. She opened her eyes to see her mother off in a distance, desperately fighting for her life against at least 5 people.

"MAMA!" Emiko cried. Two of the people attacking her mother stopped and looked at her before running swiftly towards her.

"Emiko, NO!" her mother yelled. Her mother whipped her hand around and a whip of raw silver energy appeared. Hitomi sliced the neck of the person nearest ot her almost to decapitation and raised her hand in her daughter's direction. Emiko felt herself be encased in her mother's power before she was hoisted into the air. Her mother then disappeared and reappeared in the spot that Emiko just was in a whirl of silver magic. A white blur came crashing through the house. Her father helped her mother rid of the last assassins. Emiko couldn't hear her father's words, but she could tell by his tone he was panicked. Her mothers face lined with anger and even fear. Emiko was really scared now; her parents never worry this way.

"Daddy!" the child screamed. Her father spared her a glance before kissing his wife goodbye, then walking up the long dirt road to her uncles 'house'. Emiko saw a tiny gleam in the moonlight as she was lowered in her mother's awaiting arms. Her father's foot touched the wire, breaking it, and the last thing Emiko remembered was the smell of smoke and an intense heat before she erected a barrier. She tried to feel for her mother's hand, but couldn't keep her strength; she blacked out.

Emiko awoke to the dawn's cold wind. She whimpered as the smell of burning embers and blood filled the air. She was atop a hill the overlooked the place she had stayed with her mother. The seven year old, now half-demon child looked around wildly for the missing person. Her mother was nowhere to be found. She was alone now. She didn't need to walk to the remains of the shack to see her mother's body, she could smell it. Her mother had died of the fire, the worst way to go. Sure her family always cremated the dead, but they were dead before they died, never burned alive. She cried into her knees. Her daddy wasn't there, and her mother was dead. What was she to do?

Whimpers could be heard from the distance, making her ears perk. Emiko got up and ran to the house, covering her nose from the smell. Kiba sat next to a pile of rubble, a pale, yet elegant hand poking from under it. A sob escaped the child as the puppy wobbled mournfully to his mistress. Emiko wrapped the puppy in her arms. Her father had taught her never to mourn the past, she had a future ahead. But what future now?

Sadly, she traveled up the dirt road to her uncle's house. In the distance, she could see that a fight had taken place. Half of the tiny cottage was destroyed and small fires littered the area. She could see her cousin in a tree. The small 7-year-old boy was curled up to the trunk, his bright red sleeper on. His brother, who wore white pajama pants and shirt that as now covered in debris, looked up at her. They meet each other's eyes and understood; they were alone now. A limo pulled up, and out wobbled 2 men getting on in their years, Totosai, their fathers' trainer, and Myoga, their fathers best friend and advisor. Totosai picked through the rubble, picking up 2 things, as Myoga ushered the children to the car. When they got to the car, no one said anything. Totosai placed the two objects next to another larger one, and sat in silence. The Taisho children were now orphans…

**I thought this would be long enough for chapter 1. The next chapter will be completely about Kagome. R&R!**

**Translations**

**Wakamusha:** young warrior

**Kurohitomi:** dark eyes

**Inuyasha:** female dog demon ('yasha' really does mean **female** demon!)

**Sesshomaru:** killing perfection

**Kagome:** eternal light

**Kiba:** fang

**daijoubou:** when in question: 'are you okay?'; when in statment: 'it's okay';'I am okay'

**okka:** mother

**outo:** father

**koi:** loved one

**Ao: **blue

**Chapter 2: Ao**


	3. Chapter 2: Ao

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**by Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 2: Ao**

**When Kagome had awoken, she felt as if her head was going to explode. She was dizzy and tired, and nothing made sense. The last thing she remembered was that she killed someone. Normally, Kagome would have started to cry at the thought that she had hurt someone, but then she remembered; that woman had tried to kill her and Souta too. Her father always had said that she should never regret what she did in self-defense or survival.**

**Getting up with some difficulty, she dusted off her under-armor outfit and picked up her sais off the floor. She looked around for signs of Souta; there were none. The details of what happened not fully registering; she took the stairs by twos and went into Souta's room. Souta was usually neat, with the exception of magazines and clothes littering the floor. Something else caught Kagome's eye however. The zip up case for his bo was on the floor, ripped open violently and hastily. His wet towel was discarded on the floor and his draws still open.**

**Kagome went to her room quickly. She opened the door to see her room was still in order. All except for the fact that her bed sheets and closet door wee ripped open as if someone was looking for something. Going into her closet, she put on a winter hakama and haroi and ran downstairs.**

**A loud screeching call caught her attention. A crow was inside the living room. It flapped its black wings and tilted its head from side to side as if calculating something. A lamp, which had not been turned off, reflected a sliver glow into the night on a throwing star imbedded in the floor. Kagome walked over to it, ignoring the protesting caws of the bird. She was going to pick it up when she noticed Souta's necklace. It was a black cord rope that had a crow hanging from it. Souta never took it off, never. Just like their father, Souta's animal totem was a crow: cunning, curious, and intelligent. Kagome whipped around to find the one that was already there. It was staring at her before it hopped to the doorway.**

**Something in Kagome told her that Souta was not coming back. No matter how hard she wanted to believe in those movies where some animal leads you to your lost love one, she couldn't. She knew...she knew. Kagome couldn't bear it. More than anything right now, she wished she had her blanket. Souta had teased her and said she was a scary cat without it, so she had let it behind. Striding to the coat rack, she put on her puffy coat and winter boots and followed the crow with her sais in hand. When it reached the first step, it took flight into the dark sky.**

**Kagome looked around for any signs of Souta as she pocketed the necklace...footprints maybe, but there were none. The snow was fresh and unmarked. Kagome had saw the gleam, but her mind dismissed it as a spiders thread. As her foot broke it, she never registered the explosion, only that she was sent flying forwards into a foot of snow.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome had awoken to the annoying feeling of someone poking her. **

**"Souta, cut it out." she mumbled automatically. But then reality hit her. She shot up; wishing she hadn't afterwards for the ringing in her ears was ridiculously loud. It was still dark, and still just as cold. The imprint she had made in the snow now trapped warmth, and her under-amour prevented any water from touching her skin. The crow looked up to her before flying off. Before she could thank it, or even acknowledge it, sirens came into her view. Her ears were still clogged and ringing, preventing her from hearing it's approach sooner than she could have.**

**The ambulance pulled in front of her and a small woman came out. She was short with brown hair in a tight bun and a very stern look on her face. She began to shout orders and pointed a selection of men and woman out to the house and around. Kagome's body was now functioning almost fully. The smell of burning wood caught her nose, and she turned to see the vacation home on fire. Before she could do anything, she was whisked away by the stern woman, and into the back of the ambulance.**

**They were speaking to her, but she couldn't hear them clearly. They began to check her anyway, however. Seeing the blood dripping from her ears, they apparently understood. She let them twist her head this way and that, let them flashlights at her and check her limps and organs; she didn't care. She watched, as some kind of security pulled up and immediately thought, where's her mother and father? Seeing that she was okay, she was given a blanket and hot chocolate. She sipped it quietly as she watched the scene. Kagome's eyes glazed over after about 5 minuets. When she snapped out if her seizure she realized that she could hear again.**

**The woman came up to her again. She began to speak in a foreign language that Kagome did not understand. After a second, the woman realized Kagome did not catch on. She spoke again.**

**"My name is Mulan (I know it's Chinese, but I don't any Mongolian names.). You are okay now and I want you to come with me. Do you have a name?" The woman's japanese was a little rusty, but Kagome understood.**

**"Kagome." The woman nodded, apparently satisfied, and helped Kagome into the passenger seat of the ambulance.**

**"We're going to the hospital to make sure you have no internal wounds, okay?" Kagome nodded. She really didn't care.**

**

* * *

**

**The ride had been silent and bumpy. Kagome had lost track of time as her eyes glazed over and she stared blankly out the window. She merely fingered her sais that sat protectively under her coat; she had refused to give them to the people checking her over. The only time she had bothered to listen to anything Mulan had said, was when they rode by another scene. Body bags were in view, and a fire was still being put out. From what Mulan had said, two people were snowmobile and crashed. It was after that that Kagome had blocked her out with a mental barrier... **

**She was snapped out of her trance like state when Mulan had slammed on the breaks. Kagome was sure that if she had been wearing her seat belt, she would now be apart of the windshield. Looking ahead to see what caused the sudden stop, she saw a wall of snow. Some of which was still rolling, creating golf-sized balls at the foot of the recent hill. It was obvious that the snow had just fallen there.**

**Two loud thumps were heard on top of the car, and the woman swore in a language that Kagome did not know. The driver's door was ripped open and the driver barley had time to breathe before she was sliced clean across the throat. From what her brother told her, the woman had about 14 more seconds before her brain suffocated and she died.**

**Kagome's door was violently ripped open straight after. The small girl was already pumped with adrenaline and frightened, so her first instinct was to lash out, and that she did. She didn't even hear the woman cry in agony of being cut straight across her eyes as Kagome scrambled to the back to the van, kicked open the door, and ran out. Kagome screamed as she saw the driver's murderer look at her with blood lustful eyes. The adrenaline was overwhelming her so much that all she could think of doing was to stare in horror as the killer slowly walked towards her with a dagger dripping in blood.**

**Something dived, and tore a horrible cry from the woman. The mask the woman had been wearing to hide her identity was torn off, leaving huge scars in it's wake. The woman turned to see the offending blur but was forced to dive to the ground to avoid it once more. Kagome took off into the woods that surrounded the area, never looking thinking about where she was going, nor seeing the woman rub her tattoo of a viper on her wrist.**

**Kagome ran until she thought her lungs might burst. But in her mind, she had to keep running. She was now so deeply into the forest that she could barley seeing the sky.**

**Even with the cold air stinging her nose, Kagome still could detect the slightest trail of water in the air. She found it not to far from where she was, and climbed a large pine tree. Taking her sai, she cut the bark from a large branch about 15 feet from the ground and hollowed out the branch slightly so it was not to round. She jammed her sais into the bark next to her firmly for balance, really not wanting to fall from a tree and into the claws of a predator. She had barley pulled her arms into her coat and settled down before sleep over took her.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome awoke to a reaching pain in her abdomen. She clutched it tightly and nearly screamed when she realized she wasn't in bed. She looked around herself; she was in a tight ball, her back against the tree, and her knees and arms along with her head had been curled inside her coat. Kagome had been warm, besides the fact that snow was now gently piled on the top of her head. Shaking her head, she took her sais out from the places she had jammed them in last night and prepared to jump down. She hung from the branch by her hands for a brief second before letting go. Her feet went into the snow nearly past her ankles, telling Kagome that now must have fallen all night to get this thick through such a dense canopy. Kagome's stomach growled again, and she nearly growled herself of pain. **

**Kagome went back to the small lake and looked around. From the sudden drop in the horizon on a small part of the lake, there was a tiny waterfall or a river flow at least, so the water a recycled. Satisfied, Kagome cupped her hands in the freezing water and drank some gently. She looked around quickly for rocks and began building a small pile. The water would be frozen by tonight at this rate, and she would dehydrate without it. Kagome looked around once more. She would need shelter from the wind and snow. She walked straight backwards from her rock pile about 3 feet from the shore. She had walked about 10 minutes when she saw a natural earth pile made from pine leaves and twigs. If should could make something out of it...**

**Kagome had been thinking for a long while. After thinking, she tried to see if she could possibly hollow out the earth pile, but to no avail. The flimsy pile was more air then anything, it was only holding up because of the large branch that went straight through it. Kagome sat and thinked for a while, maybe she could make a hut? She smirked to herself at her own brilliance.**

**Sometime later, Kagome had managed to cut branches from the surrounding pine trees and stick the pointed ends that were cut into the snow covered ground, while the full leaves made up a roof. Once the top of her 'hut' was full, she got regular sticks and tried to fill the spaces on the sides. The last thing she did was dug out the ground and snow from inside the hut until the hard earth was left. She crawled inside of her tiny hut; it had taken half the day and most of her strength to this. She felt a definite chill drift through one of the walls. She would have to fix that later. And now that she thought of it, when snow piles on the roof, it would be freezing in here, and the whole thing would probably collapse. Kagome sighed.**

**'If Souta were here, he'd...' Kagome stopped her thought. Reality had hit her, her family was dead.**

**'Those snowmobilers, they were...'. Kagome put two and two together. Her parents were the snowmobilers, and if Souta didn't come after her after she had passed out twice, then no one was looking for her, except that woman. Kagome shivered as she recalled the murder in the woman's eyes. The little girl began cry, thinking no one would hear her, _thinking_ she was alone.**

**It was well into the afternoon that Kagome's stomach began to bother her again. She had cried herself to sleep and now felt like crying again because of pain. Peaking out cautiously, she looked around in search of something to eat. It was then she remembered that she didn't know the first thing about tracking prey. Her father had never got around to that, but he had taught her some berries that were good. Kagome groaned, tracking berries would take _forever_. She walked back to the water, needing to shift the rock so they did not freeze in the water as well. She was hoping that the salt on them would prevent them from freezing.**

**As she walked towards the lake, she realized that there were tracks, slender, but split tracks outlining the lake. The first the she thought of was a deer of some kind, so climbing the trees, she followed them. She was 1/4 way around the entire lake when her prey came into view. He was an old buck who was getting just the last of his velvet off his antlers. He was large, a sign of a good youth, but Kagome was sure that this old buck would not survive another winter. Concealing herself in the trees, she waited until it put its head down before throwing her sai with awesome speed. It struck it buck right across the neck, cleanly and quickly killing him. Kagome was almost drooling at the sight before she snapped back to reality. What has she become? At first she was killing for self-defense, but now she was enjoying it? This would fall under the survival category, but she was an animal lover right?**

**Shaking her head of thoughts, she surveyed her kill. It was very large, she would be able to carry to whole body, but the smell was bound to attract predators. Working quickly, she cut deeply into the thigh and shoulder and chest and took very large chunks. Securing them in her bare arms (she couldn't stand getting blood on the only thing she had to keep her warm) she walked farther away from her hut and the carcass and started a fire. Cooking the meat quickly, she devoured it in a matter of minutes. Walking cautiously over the carcass again, she was happy to find nothing had eaten it. Now much lighter, she heaved it over her shoulder and put it high in a tree for later. It was getting dark and she had done her best to lick the blood from her arms, hands, and face. She could imagine how silly she looked licking her hands and then wiping her face with them.**

**A caw sounded overhead. She looked up to see a crow sitting on a branch of a tree. Before she could even shoo it from her precious carcass, the crow took flight again.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome had been following the crow for what had to be thirty minutes before she lost sight of it. She had been to distracted because she saw that this ground was covered in growing grass and not a flake of snow. Wondering if she had crossed the border into another country, she continued to venture deeper until heard the splashes of water and happy yips and chirps. Curious, she held her bloody sai at the ready and crept closer. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a hot spring 3 times the size of any tub. The only thing that kept her from jumping in it was that there were hairy, red-faced monkeys inside of it. She huffed; she was full and dirty, and in so much need of a bath. She was thinking of shaking the bushes when the monkeys raised their noses to the air and ran for their lives. Kagome wasted no time stripping and jumping in, hissing at the hot water touching her skin. **

**She had just got done scrubbing herself when something set off her senses. Figuring it was the monkeys coming for revenge, she hurried back into her under-armor with huge difficulty and put on her kimono, boots, and coat, and ran at the speed of light back to her 'hut', trying not to trip as she laughed at the thought of monkey revenge, but totally unaware that it was not monkeys that alarmed her...**

**She had arrived back at her hut at nightfall. She realized that the breeze really did leak through her walls at a gentle drift, but enough to annoy the hell out of her. Much to tired to think of a way to fix it, she went to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**When ad awakened the next morning, she guessed it was about noon. She had slept very late, and the sun was beating overhead as. As she anticipated, water leaked through the roof of her 'hut'. Thinking for a bit, she came up with an idea. **

**Two hours later, Kagome surveyed her work. She had packed a good layer of mud on her tiny house, blocking out wind, light, and coldness, but keeping in warmth. For several days she slept warmly, drank from her tiny hole in the ice, hunted deer that were not pregnant or nursing, bathed in the hot spring, and mourned her loss. She had gotten over the feeling over the feeling of someone watching her days ago, now so used to her routine that she felt like she did this everyday.**

**It had been just like every other day. She was down to the last bit of meat from the carcass she hunted 3 days ago, and would need to hunt again probably in another two days. She stretched and drank from her hole in the ice before leaving in search of small prey and then eating, bathing, and carving tools. Out of the antlers from her kills, she had made a comb, an arrowhead, and a knife for carving bark. Winter was the time for sap, and the sticky substance did good to fix holes and cracks in the mud on her hut. When she awoke the next morning, it was not the same.**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome awoke, feeling much more warmer than usual. It was the middle of January, why was it so warm it was almost hot? It couldn't be a fire, because the only fires she built were to cook meat and she built those far away. **

**Sighing at the fact that she would have to get up and out of her nice, war, dark hut, she opened her eyes to meet crystal clear, sky blue ones. Startled, she jumped back and grabbed a sai, causing the owner of the eyes to jump also. Gabbing her other sai, she scrambled out of her hut and looked around. Cowering behind a tree, feigning a dominant stance, a she-wolf stared at her. Kagome was sure of a few things: the wolf was not a full wolf. Wolves cannot have blue eyes, wolf demons, yes, but wolves, no. This wolf was half dog. Another thing was she was young, and alone. A wolf so young could have only been abandoned or a wanderer. Normally, wolves would howl if they found something that would require back up, right? Why was this wolf staring at her?**

**Kagome hadn't realized that she had gotten lost in the wolf's blue eyes. And the composure she had developed from two years of martial arts training, strong, sure, was intimidating on the young wolf. She had put her ears back and her head and tail down and began to whimper. Kagome looked at it in confusion, her innocent face twisting. What Kagome had not realized was that in her confused face, her lips had parted to reveal her teeth. In the wolf's eyes, Kagome had just denied the claim of submission for a further one. The she-wolf had crouched on her belly and began to crawl like a blind newborn puppy towards Kagome. Once it got to her feet, she rolled on her back, revealing her belly. Kagome understood, the wolf was showing submission to her, accepting Kagome as her leader. Following her new role, Kagome petted the wolf's stomach, which gladly complied with turning her tail into a fan, and walked to get a drink of water.**

**Kagome had not fully understood the role she had just took on. Her father had always taught her that wild animals were wild, and were to be treated with caution. So, grudgingly, Kagome turned her back on the wolf. She didn't want to try and tame it only to have her throat ripped out later on.**

**As she walked to her water hole, she realized the wolf was following her. When she would turn around, the she-wolf would keep her head and tail down and walk on the side of her and lean against her legs, like a dog waiting to be pet. When Kagome would reach her hand towards the dogs' neck to scratch her ear, she would immediately turn over on her back.**

**Kagome sighed, frustrated. Now, she had a half-wolf that she couldn't get rid of. Come nighttime, the she-wolf would still sleep in the doorway of her hut, blocking out the cold air. The she-wolf would hunt a rabbit, and happily bring it back like a dog with a morning newspaper. Kagome found that she couldn't get rid of it, and she really didn't want to. So, she kept the little wolf, and christened her with the name Ao, meaning blue. Kagome began to hunt for two, taking turns catching prey and in return, she was allowed to accompany Ao on her hunts to learn to track.**

**As the snow got heavier, Kagome couldn't let Ao live outside like she was. Taking rocks, she cracked the entire backside of her hard mud hut and began to build once more the same way, but with much more twigs. When she was done, both she and Ao could fit comfortably, despite the low roof. On colder nights, they would snuggle together and kept each other warm, Ao more than happy to be used as a pillow. Kagome felt sorry for her; Ao did not have a family either. They were orphans, together.**

**

* * *

**

**Her feet pounded on the warm spring grass as her chest expanded and contracted with expert endurance. She opened her mouth to get more oxygen than her nose could provide, enjoying the warm air brushing the ridges of her mouth and giving her a taste of the wind. She soared over a fallen tree with expert grace and continued to run. **

**Her eyes darted to left, hearing the panting of another creature. Smiling, she hopped off the ground and sprang off of a tree, turning sharply to the right. As she saw the smoke from the chimney, she slowed, not wanting to attract any noise. She crouched in a favorite tree of hers as she awaited her 'sister'.**

**Ao came trotting up the Kagome's tree with a grin saying that she let Kagome go ahead. Kagome rolled her eyes, for a wolf, Ao was as stubborn as a mule. Kagome watched the new family settle into the newly built home. Staying hidden in the tree limbs, she stared at the house where she was last whole. The very house that her family had vacationed in 6 years ago. Kagome had never gone back to civilization. She had stayed in the forest with Ao, donning it her new home.**

**Her now very well developed muscles flexed and contracted as she shifted her weight on the branch with grace and silence. Her strong, overgrown nails bit into the bark for balance. Her hair was on her back, now down to her mid-back but neat from her bone-comb-grooming. She fingered her brother's necklace that she had been wearing since that lonely night. Seeing that the new family had just moved in, she hopped out the tree and decided she'd wait to do what she needed to do.**

**Kagome had grown accustomed to life in the woods. She had made trails by scraping bark off trees, drank from the fresh lake, bathed in the hot spring that was usually filled with red-faced monkeys in the winter, and gained muscle. Between hunting, daily runs with a growing wolf, and swimming, Kagome's muscle mass was rather odd for a 12 year old. Her arms and legs were thick and her stomach was flat and slightly toned. Kagome had gotten the guts to look at the house after what happened when she realized that she couldn't fit into her clothes anymore. The only thing Kagome could fit was her old kimono, and only because it had been so big to start with. Her haroi sleeves had gotten to short, so she cut them off, and her hakama was now down to her knees. Her under-armor not loner fit her torso and hips; she cut the arms and legs and used them to keep her warm. Kagome obtained new clothes by waiting until the humans that moved in hung their clothes after washing them, and then stole what she needed. Sure there were probably rumors of a ghost or something around, but what did she care? She regrets nothing she did for survival.**

**Standing in a clearing of the canopy, she took hold of the crow totem between her two fingers and flashed it in the sun while letting out a long screech. She had sat and waited for about a minuete when a caw was heard behind her. She smiled; the crow that had helped her all that time now came to her call. She held out her arm and it landed there, pecking at the totem.**

**"Oh, stop," she said hoarsely. She didn't use her voice much, if at all. Ao understood her with hand signals and facial gestures, not commands. She pointed to the house and the crow took flight. Crows were intelligent animals, and after time, An'ya, as Kagome named her, learned that when Kagome sent her to the house, she was to watch it, and alert Kagome when the family left so she can do her 'shopping'.**

**Kagome had stayed close to the house, and waited about 3 hours before An'ya came back. Kagome nodded her thanks and gave the crow a scrap of meat she saved. She and Ao crept to the house and went in through the basement. The family had bags of clothes in the basement, so Kagome picked out a leather belt, some boots, and a large sweater. Outside, Ao stood watch, and at seeing Kagome, she ran back into the woods. Kagome understood why, the family was pulling up the long rode from the town.**

**When they had got back to their current dwelling, An'ya was there with something in her beak. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she dropped the clothes by her hut and took them from her. It was a charm bracelet from the town, probably from one of the tourist shops. Kagome looked back into An'ya's wise eyes, and understood. Kagome couldn't at like she just forgot anymore, she had to go back. She knew that she could have gone back after they had cleared the rode to the town just a few days after everything happened. But she was so lost and scared that she didn't want to go. When it had gotten warmer and she watched nature unfold, she couldn't bear to part with it, thus, leaving humanity and entering nature, where humanity once began and now forgotten. The only thin Kagome used that humans used, were combs, clothes, and her sais. She couldn't bear part with those either. They were still in good condition, seeing as she bathed with them to keep dried blood from tainting them, and she slept with them for protection. Kagome sometimes caught herself envying Ao and An'ya. They could live carefree, not in need of clothes or weapons, just the things that God gave them. Kagome sometimes even tried to deny her human blood, hating that it made her weak. Hating the colds she got every winter, but Ao wouldn't let her. The she-wolf would snap at her hands when Kagome tried to walk on them, and An'ya would bring her human things from he town, as if the remind her.**

**Kagome had to admit; she had to be better than any human. At such a young age, she doubted that anyone her age could climb trees as fast as her, or run as fast. She doubted they could hear deer's rutting 2 miles away, or smell the tiny fragrant of plants of prey on the breeze. These are the things that she found that she was ignorant to when she lived with her parents. These are the things animals enjoyed, but humans took advantage of.**

**Kagome had tried to go to the town once. She was about a mile away when the smells of car exhaust and other air pollution, and the sounds of yelling people and children took over her and made her run away again. But by going down there, she realized that hunting season was in the spring/summer. Ao was almost shot once because of it; if Kagome had not intervened, then her sister would be dead right now. Once again, Kagome did not feel bad for killing for survival. When she hunts, she makes sure it happens clean and quickly, and she uses everything from the carcass: bone, skin, fur, meat, and hooves. When she killed the hunter, Kagome felt nothing; no pain, no remorse. But she felt a tiny tinge of hate when she looked to his lifeless body. She moved his body, so that anyone looking for him would not stumble upon her and family, but scrubbed herself red afterwards. She couldn't the stench of humans.**

**Lately however, An'ya had been ore and more things to Kagome, and eventually convinced Ao to help her move the stubborn human closer to town. Even though Ao was uncomfortable, she still helped. After 3 weeks of nagging and gifts, Kagome finally gathered the courage to move to town. She knew she would hate it, but she thought it was time to stop denying and facade the facts. She was human, but one of the few that polluted the earth with stinking smells, and ruined the sights and sounds with noisy and tall meaningless contraptions. Wearing a pair of stolen sweatpants, boots, and a stolen shirt, she slowly made her way to town with her sister trotting at her side, and her mother on her shoulder.**

**Translations:**

**An'ya- night**

**Ao- blue**

**Oba- aunt**

**So, what do ya think? R&R! (it means read and review sammy, lol.)**

**Chapter 3: Oba-Kimi**


	4. Chapter 3: Oba Kimi

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 3: Oba-Kimi**

Now, Kagome wasn't really one to be afraid. She could handle anything nature threw at her. But what she saw almost made her take off like a baby rabbit. Large things in her memory, cars, she believed they were called, filled the roads and left a God-awful smell. Children were being dragged by their parents away from toy carts and candy stores, and everyone wore the strangest attire. As cool as it was outside, people were wearing half-cut shirts, and really big shorts that pulled up and over their belly buttons. More were sitting at tables and eating food that smelled either to foul or to sweet.

She waited until dusk fell to move into the open. She couldn't believe the world that she used to admire became so foul. People no longer respected themselves, becoming ridiculously fat and loud. Not to mention that not one person looked as though they carried a weapon, or wore clothes that would provide good movement for quick escape. Children were loud and undisciplined, along with naive and much to trusting. Twice, a child ran up to Ao to "pet the puppy". Poor Ao, not knowing what to do, backed-off at first and growled in her own defense. The parents, of course, never knew that their child had left.

Kagome was glad that as the sun went down, people started to disappear. By the time the sunset over the horizon, there were no more children, just couples walking up and down the street. An'ya landed on Kagome's lap, which was stretched out in front of her on a tree branch. She scowled at the crow and cleared her throat.

"I'm here, now what?" Kagome asked. As she was walking through the forest, she started to try and get used to using her voice again. It was rather irritating at first, but she got used to it. She realized that it changed slightly from her child-high-pitch voice to a more confident tone.

An'ya had merely taken off. Kagome followed the bird with her well-trained eyes. When she realized that An'ya was going to fly somewhere out of her sight, she jumped from the tree and beckoned Ao to follow her as she ran. With a few twists and turns down a street that seemed it was made from rock, they were there in minuetes. An'ya had landed on the top of a door and cawed. Kagome nodded, and walked in with her sister, or 'Moon Sister', as she called her sometimes, on her heels.

The place, despite the time, was busy. The floor was checkered and the furniture was black. Everyone there wore black uniforms that consisted of pants and a shirt. They all had a shiny golden badge pinned on their chests, and had many more patches all over them. Kagome stood there and stared at the desk. On the front it had the same golden symbol as everyone had, but it looked so familiar. She remembered that her father had one just like it. She was just in the middle of thinking when a woman in a black uniform with the exception of a skirt, came up to her. She asked Kagome something in another language. Kagome frowned.

"I don't know what your saying." the woman nodded and pointed to the chairs by a large window. Kagome nodded and sat, making sure Ao sat under her chair without problems. The woman stuck up her pointer finger as a sign of 'one moment'. Kagome nodded again and watched the woman disappear in the crowd of people.

She came back a moment later with another woman. She had straight brown hair and was rather muscular. She walked with an air of confidence and had shining hazel eyes. She almost reminded Kagome of her mother, almost.

"Hi," the woman greeted with a smile. "My name is Erdene. I am the head of interrogation here. What is your name?"

"Kagome."

"Okay Kagome, follow me so I can ask you some questions." the woman said with a smile. Kagome followed her with Ao as she thought of the woman. She seemed nice, but there was something tense about her, like a deer that's being terrorized by a pack of wolves. Was she overworked? Kagome's mother was the same way when she had big cases to work on. Erdene led Kagome into a small gray room. A silver table was placed in the middle with a notepad and pen on top, and two chairs at either end. On one wall was a large mirror and a light was just over the table. Erdene motioned for Kagome to take a seat and she did. Erdene remained standing, looking at Ao with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is that your dog?" she asked. Ao scowled at the Mongolian officer.

"She doesn't like to be called a dog. She's half wolf."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Having Ao? Never. She would never hurt me. I wouldn't be able to say the same for the rest of you humans though." Kagome said with a predators twist, as she liked to call it. Erdene looked puzzled.

"'You humans'? Where do you come from Kagome?" she had begun to talk a little more slowly, as if processing everything she said carefully.

"My homeland is Japan. But I've been living here for 6 years." Kagome surprised herself that she remembered.

"And where are your parents?" Erdene asked, leaning on her hands on the table.

"They are dead, with my brother." she said darkly. Her head lowered slightly. Erdene's face softened as she picked up the pen and paper and began to scribble things down.

"I'm sorry. When did they die Kagome?" Kagome took a second to think.

"Well, I was 7 then, and I'm 12 now, so 6 years?" Erdene was silent, as her eyebrows almost became one in confusion.

"And where have you been in the last 6 years?"

"In the forest." There was a pause.

"What?"

"I've been in the forest for the last 6 years." Kagome stated more clearly. Erdene looked to Ao under Kagome's chair back to Kagome.

"I'll be right back, don't move." she said before leaving. Walking out, Erdene was gone for about a minute before coming back with another man.

"Who is he?" Kagome barked, mistrusting. She trusted no man; she learned that even before her family died.

"Kagome, this is Officer Gan-"

"I'm not speaking with him in here." Kagome said stubbornly. Erdene nodded and the man left. Little did she know, he went to the small room next to the one she was in to watch from behind the 1-way glass.

"Why don't you trust him Kagome? You trust me." Erdene said, sitting down.

"I trust no human, especially not men. And I never said I trusted you, but you're the only one who came when I needed help, so I have no choice but to get along with you." Erdene nodded.

"So Kagome, you said that your family is dead but your dog, who's a half wolf, and you, have lived in the forest for 6 years?" Kagome nodded. "Can you tell me why?" Kagome looked at her like she was stupid.

"Why not? I had no where to go, my family was dead, and someone- ow!" Ao had nipped Kagome's calf enough to draw blood. Kagome had hard skin, so it was the only way to get her attention. Ao glared at Kagome, clearly telling her she was becoming to trusting. Kagome nodded.

"What's wrong?" Erdene asked.

"Nothing, I just hit my leg, that's all." Erdene nodded suspiciously.

"So, you were saying? Someone..."

"I meant no one, no one came for me." Kagome cleaned up her mistake.

"How did you survive?" Kagome supressed a snort.

"It's not impossible. My father taught me survival skills when I was younger. They came in handy."

"Who are you parents Kagome?" Erdene asked with interest.

"My father was Higurashi Mitsurugi, my mother was Higurashi Taki, and my brother was Higurashi Souta." Erdene's head had snapped up when Kagome had first said 'Higurashi'. Now, she was staring at her wide-eyed.

"You last name is Higurashi too? Your Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome was starting to wonder whether or not she had said to much. What if this woman was in league with that other woman who had chased her all those years ago?

"Yes..." she said cautiously. Ao looked ready to bolt. There was a silence.

"Do you know you've been presumed dead for 6 years? Oh my..." Erdene began to mumble things in her own language. Kagome was puzzled, so they were looking for her? Erdene had suddenly hugged Kagome, tears falling down her cheeks. They suddenly broke apart when Ao snapped and began to growl. Erdene suddenly took out a small gun. With instant reflexes, Kagome jumped at the tiny contraption and yanked it from her grasp, looking at the stunned woman in disgusted awe.

"How dare you!" Kagome growled "How dare you threaten her!" The same man from before suddenly came into the room with another gun. Kagome snarled and took out her sais, causing a gasp from the two adults. Ao stood behind Kagome, confused and scared.

"Kagome, sweetie, come with me. Step away from the wolf-"

"She's not just a wolf! She's an ookami-inu, my friend, my sister, my mom, my everything! And how dare you try and kill her!"

"Kagome, she's wild-"

"If she's wild then I'm wild! What, are you going to shoot me too? Do it then! But I won't be responsible for anything I do in self-defense." Kagome snarled, getting into stance; one sai facing towards them, and the other towards her. Ao lowered herself into a crouch and prepared to lunge. Erdene looked to her companion and nodded. They both lowered their guns and coaxed Kagome to become calm. She still kept herself between them and Ao. She may be human, but could never forget the ones who helped her.

Kagome was put into a home with other kids. Foster care, they called it. She was given her own room so that she and Ao could live together; that, and the fact that she got into fights everyday with the other children. She had said over and over that if they did anything to Ao, she would do to herself, and if they killed Ao, she would kill herself. So, as a thought that they had won, they had taken her sais to a 'safe place'. Kagome snuck out of her room one night and found them. They were in the basement on one of the shelves.

Only one woman came to her room. She was a kind looking woman with a happy tone, and very good with kids. Kagome liked her because she didn't take any crap from anyone, not even Ao. Kagome had taken the bed sheets and tied them like a hammock in the closet. The bed was comfortable, yes, but the room didn't get near dark enough for her to sleep. Not to mention she was more active at night than day. But with all the movement she was able to sense going on in the building, she was nowhere able to sleep. Ao always slept under her, and would awaken when that one woman would put in a tray of fruits and cooked meats for her, and a raw steak for Ao.

More than once, Kagome heard commotion outside her door. She caught onto comments like 'Please, just let us talk to her,' or 'Kagome! Kagome! Can we have a moment, please!'. Kagome was pleased that the fuckers finally learned that she didn't speak Mongolian. The stern woman, Sanhu, they called her, told Kagome that the news that she was alive brought the press all over the world for her interview, but only if Kagome requested it. Kagome rolled her eyes; 'Bet they didn't expect I could survive in nature. Humph, fucking idiots.' she thought.

Kagome had been there for about a week, and was looking out the window at the setting sun when a knock came at her door.

"Kagome? Someone's here to see you." came Sanhu's gentle voice. But Kagome sensed something that told her that this situation was different.

"So, send her away. I don't feel like seeing anyone." Kagome tested. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but she has the right to see you. She's coming in now." Ao growled and Kagome gave the sign for silence. The hanyou trotted to their 'den', aka the closet, and lie there in the shadows. Kagome turned smoothly so her back was facing the window, and put both her hands on either side of her on the sill. The knob on the door turned and a woman came in. This woman however, put Kagome on edge slightly. She was about 5'5", had pale but healthily looking skin, jet-black hair that reached her waist, and chocolate brown eyes that had a hint of gold. It was not, however, the woman's appearance that made Kagome on alert, but her aura. The woman held herself in an aura of high power and respect. She walked with a deadly grace that could only come from years of discipline. She looked unfazed at the immense lack of light in the small room and stared straight into Kagome's eyes, something that she didn't like, and that humans normally didn't do.

Kagome gave off a warning growl. The least the woman could do was show some respect. She didn't even ask to sit; she just sat on the edge of Kagome's bed while not breaking contact with her. Kagome knew that the woman didn't have a gun, the long swishy black skirt, and black business jacket told her that. But a blade could be hidden anywhere. Even though Kagome was confident in her abilities, she wasn't arrogant enough to go somewhere without her sais.

"My, aren't we feisty." the woman's tone was very smooth and elegant. She turned to Sanhu. "Leave us." she barked with dominance. Sanhu nodded and scurried out the room. Kagome glared at this woman, how dare she enter Kagome's domain and try to take charge?

"You got 3 seconds to tell me who the hell you are before I lob your head off." Kagome snarled. The woman merely looked at Kagome with a smirk. Was she mocking her?

"Child, you best calm yourself. I didn't even know you were alive. I'm happy to see you."

"Who are you?" Kagome growled again. Ao's blue orbs glowed with the chance to attack something again.

"I am Kimi. Your mothers sister, and your aunt." Kagome processed this information.

"So?" Kimi chuckled.

"I want you to come live with me. As your last remaining relative, you don't have a choice."

"Actually, I do." Normally, Kagome would have turned her back as a sign to end to conversation but this woman was not to be underestimated.

"You mean, you want to stay _here_? Where all these people look down on you as a freak? A specimen? Some poor girl who lost her family? A profit?"

"And you'll treat me better? Humph, screw you, I don't need a fucking home." Kimi shook her head slowly.

"I can teach you to fight. I can take you to a place where you won't be underestimated for your size, age, or sex. You will be challenged for your right to survive." Kagome's look eased up a bit. Her head tilted in curiosity, she folded her arms.

"I'm listening." Kimi smirked.

"You and your hanyou can fight these arrogant humans. Your job will be to eliminate the weak, so only the strong surivive in the right to live. And you can learn of your roots. Why you are who you are. Why you're strong, why you can do the things you do. But you must join me and promise me loyalty."

"Thats all I get for being your lap dog? Fighting tips? No thanks, I can learn that on my own."

"I can help you avenge your family. Not only that, but I can teach you to read, write, become flawless in everyway imaginable."

"I'm already flawless in survival." Kimi shook her head again.

"You are powerful, yes. But one thing you must learn is how to adapt. Humans rule this world whether you like it or not. You must accept it, and learn to rule them. Are you with me?" Kimi held her hand out, and Ao looked at Kagome from the shadows. Kagome eyes narrowed. How could she not trust this person? But yet how could she? Kagome gave her her hand, shaking it.

"I am." she said with determination.

"Good." Kimi smiled and stood, Kagome stepped back a step. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Be ready." with a glance to Ao, she left.

Kagome rolled her eyes. For the 100th time it seemed, they had to go to court for some stupid reason. Camera crews swarmed them outside as she and Kimi sat in the back of the glossy black limo. They were headed back to the shelter for the last time to pick up Ao, before they went to the airport on Kimi's private jet to Tokyo.

Now, Kagome had been living in the woods for a while, but she wasn't completely stupid. Private jets weren't something that your average person had. But she didn't question it, she was promised something, and she wasn't complaining how to get it.

The shelter children were forced to wait outside and see Kagome off, it was tradition. She could tell that they were all happy to have her gone, and quite frankly, she didn't care. So, she gave them all the one finger salute and got into the back of the limo.

Ao sat comfortably on the floor while Kimi sat across from Kagome. Ao sat in front of Kagome, but was highly aware of Kimi's presence. She was the same way on the jet, but Kagome moved from the front seat to the back rows after take off. Ao's discomfort was bothering her, and the last thing she wanted was to have to explain her aunt's dead body.

She had no clue how long they were in flight. The sun was lower than it was when they took off, casting a golden orange glow over the fields. Another limo greeted them with respect and drove them to a large house. Kagome's mouth would have dropped if she were impressed by material things like any other human.

"This, is your new home." Kimi said with a smile. "There is plenty of room for Ao also. This house covers 9 acres of land, and there's 10 more acres of yard."

"There's no trees?" Kagome asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, there is. The backyard is 10 acres, but the forest in the backyard covers 6 of those 10 acres. Your welcome to roam, but I cannot guarantee that other wildlife dwells there." Kimi walked forward towards the house in her smooth confident stride. Kagome took that as a cue to follow. Somehow, the woman's invite to roam didn't strike Kagome as an open opportunity.

Kagome followed Kimi into the entrance room, where she was greeted with 2 large hallways, a grand staircase, and an even larger guest room. The floor was made of black marble while the walls were a dark grayish marble. The rug lining the hallway and staircase was wine red, while the rug that covered the family room floor was white along with the expensive furniture. Kimi pointed while she spoke.

"That is the guest living room, strictly for business, and up the hallway is the kitchen. Towards the east wing are the servants rooms." Kimi walked towards the staircase and up. The walls were the same upstairs as downstairs, along with the rug, but the floor was made of shiny hardwood. The hall was a maze in Kagome's opinion. Hallways that she remembered were just straight, but Kimi's turned all around and in the end made a large square with a plus sign through it.

"These are the guest rooms."

"Will my room be here?"

"No, your room is in the West wing. Follow me to the South wing and I will show you your room after." Kagome followed her aunt through some halls and down the stairs. Kimi's decorations were plain but elegant, a few vases, some paintings, and a few weapons. Kagome nearly walked into Kimi when she came to a stop. "This is the South Wing," Kimi said as she opened two large hardwood doors. A very large dojo was located here. It had to be as big as a high school gym. Hardwood that had a layer of air under it was on the floor, and the ceiling was made of glass, allowing the sunlight to shine in. Kimi walked in with Kagome and Ao in tow. She pointed to a small door on the right wall. "Thats the weapons closet," she pointed to an arch doorway on the left. "In there is the sanded dojo," she pointed to a door right in front of them "and that leads to the backyard. There's also a door in the kitchen that leads to the backyard."

Kimi turned to walk out and Kagome and Ao followed. They went up more twists and turns and came to a regular looking door with a blue sun on it. Kagome looked at it curiously.

"Your mother named you Kagome, meaning 'eternal light'. The sun is an eternal light, ne? And Ao means 'blue', so why not have that on your door? I thought it would look nice." Kagome nodded. Although Kimi's voice was kind, it still sounded dominate and confident, as if she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kimi opened the door and revealed a room completely dedicated to her. It was painted as scenery. The tops of the walls were a dark green, while the ceiling was black blue, and the bottom half of the walls were painted a mixture of brown, black, yellow, and green. A gray lump was placed at the corner of one wall, and a shining silver circle with little blue, yellow, and purple dots around it were on the ceiling also. The last to finish it was on one wall, the was a brown line leading to a blue blob, with shining white gleams on it, and a wolf was peaking out of the bushes in a corner. Kagome was in awe, it was like she was in a forest clearing at night under the full moon with a view of a distant lake.

She had a full size bed that had green bed sheets with some blue and black headboard. Her tall and long dresser was black, and her closet door was barley noticeable with the scenery. In a large corner, a large throw pillow with Ao stitched in in Japanese was there. A large window slid open to reveal a balcony. Doors that lead to the bathroom was open. She could clearly see inside of it that the walls still looked like the night woods, but it was painted as if she was in a hot spring. She walked closer to see that her tub was in the middle of the bathroom, and a glass shower was in the corner. Her sink and tub were made or gray marble to look like rocks, and the light in the bathroom were on the ceiling to look like stars.

Kagome turned back to see a smiling Kimi. "I take it you like the room?"

"Yes, I love it. But you didn't have to go through all of this." Kagome said truthfully. It looked like a lot of work was put into this.

"Don't worry Kagome, it was no trouble," Kimi went and put an arm around Kagome "we are family after all." Kagome looked up to Kimi as Ao sniffed around the room.

"You said you would teach me about my past, my family. What did you mean by that?" Kimi smiled down at her.

"I will teach you many things Kagome, but not tonight. Are you hungry?" Pouting, Kagome nodded. "Go on down to the kitchen and tell the cook what you would like. I'll have someone prepare a bath for you so that you can go to bed. Tomorrow we must be up early. I scheduled an appointment for Ao, and we must go shopping."

"What appointment for Ao?"

"She must be vaccinated at the vets and registrated so no one can take her away." Kagome opened her mouth but Kimi shushed her "I know you can probably beat them, but it's a matter of the law. If she is registered, then no one can really take her away from you. That, and she stinks. I have another appointment for her to be groomed." With a smile, Kimi left the room, closing the door behind her. Kagome huffed before turning to Ao.

"Hungry girl?" Ao's head popped up. "Come on, lets see if I can remember how to get to the kitchen."

After about 10 minutes of searching, they found the South Wing. The cook, a stern looking chunky lady who smiled when Kagome arrived, made Kagome a dish consisting of meats and fruits, saying something about not wanting to switch diets so suddenly. Kagome had to admit, it was good.

After that they went back upstairs where Kagome soaked in her half-in-ground-bath. She nearly fell asleep at the jet bubbles that she could control with a push of a button. Getting out, she dried off with a white towel and went into her room and put on some pants and a shirt. It was going to take a while to get used to lose clothes, and undergarments. Kagome had always worn a breast band; bras were so much more confusing. They had hooks and straps, and they had all these different sizes. Kagome checked out her closet to see a variety of jeans, shirts and sweaters. Picking through them, Kagome grimaced. The jeans were straight down, and the sweaters had mitch-matched patterns on them, and the shirts were plain. Kagome may have not known the latest styles, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that there were better clothes out there, and she thought Kimi would have too.

'O well, she said were going shopping tomorrow.' she thought as she rolled over on her bed with Ao on her feet. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep, the velvet black curtains swishing gently in the wind.

**So what do you think? Don't worry, the story will get better. R&R!**

****

**Translations:**

**Erdene- **jewel

**Chapter 4: Back to Civilization**


	5. Chapter 4: Back to Cilvilization

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko **

**Chapter 4: Back to Civilization**

Kagome had awoken early that morning when the sun cut its first rays through the chilly air. She stretched and smiled, the bed felt nice on her back, but she was still used to being up high. Ao looked up at her from the floor, apparently preferring it from the soft bed. Kagome smiled and went to pat her when the hanyou suddenly looked towards the door. The door swung open and revealed a woman that looked was mid-height, had long brown hair that was in a braid, and a black business suit. She smiled warmly and bowed before coming in.

"Hi. My name is Uri. Kimi-sama sent me to help prepare you for today." Kagome looked at the woman, puzzled. Then she remembered she was going to the mall with her aunt. Kagome nodded and stood, careful of Ao. Uri quickly scuttled over to Kagome's bathroom and began to run the water of the sink. She took some white tube and squeezed some blue stuff out of it and onto a tiny brush and handed it to Kagome.

"This is a toothbrush," she said slowly, "do you remember how to use it?" Kagome remembered vaguely how to use such a thing. She normally just wiped her teeth with a piece of wet cloth. She nodded anyway and took it, scrubbing her teeth. A memory came back to her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kagome stood on a stool in front of the mirror in the bathroom that both she and Souta shared. She hummed a quiet childish song as she tried to make as much foam as possible on her mouth. Souta came in, groggily. He always told Kagome how he could never understand her hyperness in the morning. Slowly, he put toothpaste on his brush and nearly fell asleep as he brushed his teeth. Kagome giggled as she spit out the foam and poured mouthwash in a tiny cup._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama!"

"Huh?" Kagome hadn't even realized that she had zoned out. She was still in front of the mirror with the brush resting on her teeth and the paste dripping off her lip into the sink. "Maybe that's enough of brushing?" Uri suggested as she wrote down 'Juvenile Absence Epilepsy' on a notepad in her back pocket. "Come on, let's pick out some cloths. Did you bathe?"

Kagome nodded. "Last night." Uri nodded as Kagome sat down on her bed and watched her move to Kagome's nearly invisible closet door. They spent at least 15 minutes just discussing what to wear. Kagome really didn't care, as long as it wasn't in that closet. She may have spent 6 years out of civilization, but she was not dumb. In the end, Kagome had picked out some black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. She picked up her sais and cut the ankles of the jeans, giving it a slight flare at the bottom, and put on flip-flops, seeing as it wasn't cold enough for her to wear the uncomfortable sneakers. She brushed out her hair and left it out, and went into the bathroom to wash the rest of the sleep from her face. Uri smiled at her when she was done, and jotted something down on the notepad. "What are you writing?" Kagome asked. Uri looked up and smiled again, making Kagome cringe.

"Just observations. Come now, we don't want to keep Kimi-sama waiting." Uri went over to Kagome's bookshelf and picked up a chain and a leash that Kagome had never seen before. "Here, you'll need to put these on Ao. There's a leash law for animals while in public." Kagome nodded, not wanting to argue for the happiness radiating from this woman was beyond normal. Kagome slipped the chain over Ao's head, and clipped the leash on. Ao, in effort of trying to see the leash and chain, turned in circles and ended up tangling herself. Kagome laughed and untangled her as she followed Uri down the hallway.

Kimi was waiting by the front door, wearing swishy black pants and a maroon low cut shirt. Her small jacket was black along with her boots.

"I like your choice of clothes." Kimi smirked.

"Well I don't. Who told you how to pick out clothes?"

"That is why we are going shopping. There isn't a limit today, you can get anything you want for both you and Ao." Kimi walked smoothly to the awaiting limo. Kagome followed, Ao in tow. The hanyou almost tripped getting into the limo because she was so focused on the leather strap that bound her to Kagome. Kagome laughed, while Kimi watched interestingly.

'Maybe, just maybe...we'll have to see.' Kimi thought as the driver pulled off.

* * *

They pulled up to a small white shop. In the window were teddy bear dogs and inside a bone shaped sign, it read: Exotics Boutique. As they walked into the door, a tiny bell rang. The entrance room the shop was fairly small. A bench lined the wall next the window, a small door was on the farthest wall from the window, and a staircase that had a gate was next the entrance door that was titled 'CaFe'. 

A short woman came out. She had curly black hair that was up in a ponytail, and a white apron covered her entire body, leaving only her black slacks and heels visible. The woman gave a smile, one that told Kagome that she sucked up to her aunt big time.

"Kimi-sama, what a pleasure to have you back." the woman said welcomingly. Kimi gave a polite smile.

"Debbie, this is Kagome and her hanyou, Ao. Ao will be your new client." At her name, Ao looked up from the exotic plant in the corner and at the American woman.

"Hanyou? Kimi-sama, you know my japanese isn't good." Debbie said with a fake stern look. Kimi gave a smile so nice; it looked like disgust in a way.

"Half and half. Ao is half wolf, half dog. She needs the works, it's her first time." Debbie nodded and signaled for Kagome to give the leash to her. Kagome was reluctant. "Go on Kagome. Debbie is a professional. No harm will come to Ao for her own sake." Kagome could have sworn that Debbie shrunk a bit after this. She knelt down to her beloved hanyou.

"You be good, we'll come back for you. No biting." Kagome said sternly. She handed the leash over. When Kagome had turned, Kimi was already in the car.

'God forbid she waited for someone.' Kagome thought, as Debbie tried with all her might to drag Ao into the small door.

* * *

Kagome was fine as they pulled up to Takahashi Mall. But as she walked through the doors, she realized that she had forgotten more than she realized. 

The noise in the mall completely overwhelmed her, and she thought she was going to kill someone when she walked through a store and some lady sprayed some strong smelling stuff on her. Kimi however, looked unfazed. Kagome felt childish for a moment. She was about to have a fit over nothing while Kimi looked calm, cool, and collected; not to mention confident. Kagome pulled herself together; she had almost forgotten the private war she raged on Kimi. She would test Kimi today however. Depending on her score, Kagome would see if she kept her end of the bargain or not.

They went to more stores than Kagome could name, and not once did Kimi complain. As Kagome picked things out, Kimi gave her honest views. Kagome stuck to cargos and sweatpants; anything that was loose on her legs. Kimi gave her approval that they were easy to move in. Kagome's shirts ranged from long sleeve, sleeveless, and tang tops. Kagome didn't favor short sleeve, hating the way the bunched up under her arm when she raised her arms. The colors ranged from dark green, dark blue, crimson, but mostly black. She had bought sneakers called 'Puma', liking the way they looked and felt, and some mechanic boots just because they gave her a tomboyish look.

They were ready to leave when Kagome came across Hot Topic and fell in love. She brought boots, arm socks, and a LOT of jewelry. She brought chokers, rings, bracelets, and even a spike collar that had hearts on it for Ao. When Kagome went to pay, a girl with silver hair about her age gave a card to the man at the register; black, just like Kimi's. It was scanned and handed back to her, and the girl walked out the store, sparing Kagome a small glance with her dark eyes.

* * *

When Kagome got home, she was exhausted. They put the bags in the car (which took up the entire back seat) and drove to pick up Ao. 

They walked in, and a harassed looking Debbie beckoned them into the back room, where they held the finished animals. Cages large enough to fit a grown man in lined the walls. Solid steel separated the cages from one another, preventing any fights.

A small nervous girl stood whimpering in front of Ao's cage, a leash in her hand. The smell of fear radiated from her while the growls from the cage echoed through the room. Not even the noisy birds protested against them.

"Ao." Kagome said in a commanding voice, making Ao shut up quickly. The girl jumped and stood aside. Seeing the humans, she moved to the side of the cage, out of Ao's view, and nervously undid the lock to the door. Ao trotted out of the cage smugly, not acknowledging the girl that nearly pissed herself. A very harassed looking Debbie scuffled out of the hanyou's way as she trotted to Kagome, head down and tail wagging.

Kagome sighed. "Couldn't resist, could you?" she asked smiling slightly. She ran a hand over Ao's coat. As a half wolf, Ao had a double coat. A coarse 2nd coat kept off rain and water while a fluffy undercoat kept her warm. Her undercoat had been carefully combed and washed, making sure all lose hairs was shedded, and her outer coat had been brushed and conditioned to a shine. Her ears had been cleaned, and her back nails trimmed.

"We had a problem with her front paws," Debbie explained. "And with her teeth. She wouldn't let us near her mouth unless food was involved. She ran from perfume, and didn't take to kindly of soap." Ao scoffed at the word 'soap', obviously proclaiming she smelt good without it.

"Thank you for your service Debbie, we will be back in 4 weeks." The girl in the back, who had just gotten her color back, lost it again, and a muscle twitched in Debbie's jaw.

"Yes, yes. I will love to have her back." Debbie lied "She was a...challenge." Debbie glanced at Ao who had been staring at her the entire time, creeping her out.

"Hai Debbie, arigatou." Kagome turned and left with Ao, smug at the fact that she was going to the car first. 'Lets see how you like it.' she thought smugly.

"Kagome," Kimi called as Kagome was about halfway there, "your shoe is untied." Kagome looked down to see she was wearing flip-flops. As Kagome moved to the car, she heard the car door closing.

"Dammit." she growled as she sulked and followed.

Now that she was back home, she opened her closet to find all her old clothes gone, and about 50 black hangers dangling from the pole. She had finished hanging up her clothes, and lining the bottom with her shoes and nearly collapsed on the bed and fell immediately to sleep.

* * *

She chewed her tongue, careful of her fangs. The clock said it had only been 2 hours, when she sworn that it had been half the day already. She sat in the study at one of the polished wooden tables across from her tutor. Her tutor was old, very old. She was an eagle youkai with brown hair in a tight bun and crisp hazel eyes. She always wore some kind of business suite that had shoulder pads and a skirt that came down to her knees. She walked stiffly with her nose in the air like she had a stick up her ass that came out her mouth and made her head stick up. 

'Yea right, that woman hasn't had a lay for centuries, old bitch.' she smirked.

_CRACK_

She sat up fully, just like she had been taught in her equitte class, her eyes alert and her ears perked.

"Pay attention Emiko!" Suki-sama snapped. Emiko released the breath she didn't even know she had been holding, she must have been daydreaming again. Emiko glanced at the clock as a smile sliced it's way across her normally passive face.

"For what? I'm outta here! See ya teach!" Emiko proclaimed as she ran out the study before the old teacher could assign homework. Emiko slammed the door as the woman looked like her feathers would have ruffled had she had them.

* * *

Emiko sighed as she strutted to the kitchen. Every other day, she had tutoring and equitte. She was forced to wear a long skirt and a lose shirt. Emiko didn't mind it, but today she had spent more time than she meant to at the mall, making her late for her session, and making her teacher angry. Emiko pushed her skirt down so it rested more comfortably on her hips, and twisted her shirt in the back and tied it in a knot, making it tighter, and showing her navel slightly. She then ripped the chopsticks from her tight bun, making her silver locks fall freely down her back, and her dog-ears come loose from under her hair. Her blue eyes shined as she walked into the kitchen, picking through the fridge and ignoring her older cousin on the island/bar in the middle of the kitchen. 

"Can you keep it down runt? I can't hear the TV!" Her older cousin whined. Emiko turned her blue eyes to regard his amber ones. He sat there pouting and holding a bowl of cold cereal, even though it's past noon. He had silver hair with dog-ears to match and a stubborn chin.

"Your only 2 months older then me baka." Emiko growled. So she wasn't the oldest or the tallest out of the three richest children in Japan, but she hated it when people cracked on her height and age. "And your not supposed to be watching TV anyway. So shut your mouth before I tell Totosai."

"Keh, your such a brat. Always running to tell." Inuyasha growled back, putting down his bowl and walking out the kitchen. Emiko rolled her eyes. She was the only girl living in this household, ofcorse she was spoiled a little. Emiko had to shut the fridge with her foot, because she was holding ingredients to make a sandwich. Emiko's ear twitched as she sensed an aura with a predatory intention. She looked just in time to see a spoon come flying at her head. In a split second, her eyes widened and the spoon glowed silver before stilling and flying back at Inuyasha who was stupid enough to try throwing it at her. Inuyasha dodged the spoon and pointed at her. "Haha!" he laughed. Emiko narrowed her eyes, which started to glow slightly sliver. The spoon flew back at Inuyasha with a vengeance and collided with his head with a metallic _crack._ "OW!" he screamed at her.

A large dog came skidding around the corner barking madly. Kiba, now 6 years old with many more years ahead was pure white. He had black ears and toes, and had deep brown eyes. Although Kiba has been living with all the Taisho children for 6 years, he still favored Emiko. His favorite game was to chase Inuyasha away from Emiko, and he hardly bothered Sesshomaru.

Speaking of the devil, Sesshomaru came striding into the kitchen clad in a pair of loose jeans and a clean black shirt. As usual, not 1 hair was out of place, and he wore his black socks. Not one time had Emiko seen Sesshomaru walking barefoot like both she and Inuyasha loved to do. He shifted out of the way as Inuyasha went flying past him and tried to tackle Emiko's chair she had been kneeling on. Kiba began to bark agian as Emiko did a sideways cyclone kick off the chair and straddled Inuyasha to the floor. They began to wrestle as Sesshomaru ignored them, grabbed bottled water, and left the screaming children, and madly barking dog.

"What's all the wraket?" an old voice came. Totosai came wobbling into the kitchen. He and Myoga have been raising the Taisho children ever since that day in one of the Taisho mansions. Emiko rolled her eyes while Kiba sat next to her.

"Inuyasha tried to peg me with a spoon because he couldn't hear the TV!" Emiko yelled over Kiba.

"Kiba, silence!" Totosai yelled. Kiba growled at him, not liking to take orders. Emiko gave him a stern look, and he silenced. "Inuyasha, after what happened in school, you can't watch TV." Totosai said as stern as he could. Emiko smiled triumphantly. "Now, go get ready, your trainer should be here in 15 minuets." Emiko jumped off of Inuyasha and trotted to her room, her loyal companion behind her while Inuyasha got up growling. "If you can be easily pinned by your younger cousin, then I suggest you pay attention today in training." Totosai suggested. Inuyasha scowled and went to change his clothes.

* * *

Sesshomaru practiced his kendo while Inuyasha was tested in his basic combat skills. His problem was that he'd get much to reckless and cocky when he got in one or two hits. Emiko however, sat serene in a corner, concentrating on a candle flame. She knew how to create force fields, and move objects, but she wanted to learn the more complex skills, such as controlling elements. 

Emiko concentrated hard on the candle, trying to will the flame to grow bigger, but it was proving hard. The fire would not succumb to her powers. She growled in frustration, causing her power to flare and the flame to pour across the floor briefly before going out. Emiko was so frustrated that she didn't even notice Inuyasha screaming at her for nearly scorching his feet.

"I'm sorry, you say something?" she asked darkly. He threw the towel he had just used to wipe the sweat from his bare chest and face. Emiko sent to cloth flying with a flick of her hand while looking at Inuyasha with disgust. "That's fucking gross!" she screamed. Inuyasha laughed.

"Get over it runt." He turned to pick up a wooden practice sword. Emiko growled. It wasn't a smart idea to turn your back on an angry Emiko Taisho. Getting up with the grace of a panther, she ripped a bow staff off the wall and came at Inuyasha. She knew he had heard her running, so she ducked to he left, barley avoiding a strike to the head, and twisted her staff to hit him powerfully in he stomach. She came to a skidding halt in front of him, a daring, predatory smirk on her face. Inuyasha gave a grin much like the one Emiko was wearing, before they both became silver blurs with flying sticks.

* * *

Emiko sighed as she brushed out her silver locks and put them into a braid. She had spent the day with teachers and tutors, and hadn't one second to herself. In the morning she had business class for an hour and a half, then equitte training for 2 hours, then she had training for 41/2 after 2 hours with Totosai for senses development. Then after that she had meditating with Myoga, and then she was to practice her sorceress powers for about another 2 hours. She found time in-between to eat and have a bathroom break. It was a typical Saturday, but she wished she could have some time alone. Sundays were the same, just without the tutoring. 

She sighed and turned to Kiba who was observing her from her full size bed.

"How about a walk koi?" Emiko asked. Kiba's head perked and he jumped off the bed to put his paws on Emiko's lap, get down, turn in circles, and then do it again. Emiko laughed, and walked to her room door for the leash. Kiba wore a thick chain around his neck. On it was a one of Emiko's own fangs; it was her baby fang. Emiko had put a spell on it to make it bigger, and so it wouldn't decay. She then had it encased in silver to match the chain, and contrasting beautifully with Kiba's white shiny coat. Emiko got his walking collar, a nylon collar that tightened when Kiba pulled, and put it on him, right on the top of his neck. It's a process she learned from a Mexican dog psychologist, Ceaser Milan. Emiko learned quickly that putting the collar there prevents the dog from pulling and chocking himself.

She threw on a V-neck sweater over her tang top and walked out the door and into the brisk night.

She walked at a slow comfortable pace with Kiba. They had jogged a rough 3 miles and decided to walk through a park that would turn them around so they could walk back. The entire walk always lasts about 90 minuetes.

They had gotten to the turn around point in the park when Emiko decided to sit on the grass, Kiba, panting, tried to crawl on her lap. Emiko laughed and let him, even though she couldn't help to think that Kiba thinks that he's still a puppy. She smiled gently as she laid back and looked into the night sky, lightened slightly by the half-moon.

She had laid there for about 10 minutes when her head and Kiba's head had perked at the same time to the same noise. Emiko got up quickly, staying alert all the while, and backed up into a tree, concealing Kiba's white fur.

"Sit," she whispered to him, and he complied. Emiko waited, now labeling the sound as footsteps from the left of them. She waited, and someone came into view. He was tanned, had brown hair that reached his shoulder blades, and from the smell of it, he was definitely a youkai. Kiba growled suddenly, behind them was a dog much to big to pass for a regular dog. It looked like a German Shepard but slightly bigger, and was a brownish black color like a pit-bull. Kiba went into protective mode, and pushed Emiko behind him as the opposing dog growled also. Kiba was ready to lunge when a whistle called through the air. Emiko along with the wolf turned their heads with the call.

"Sorry, was she bothering you?" It was the boy Emiko was distracted looking at. Up close, she noticed hat his eyes were icy blue and he had pale, yellow stripes on his face. He was a wolf youkai. He came up to her and smiled when he saw her. Emiko felt her face heat slightly as the beast inside her shifted in interest. The mud colored wolf trotted to the boy's side, and sat behind him and to the left, his muzzle next to the boy's hand. Kiba sat in the same position, staring down the wolf and the boy. But the wolf sat there with no challenge, her wise eyes never meeting the frisky akita's.

Emiko gave a smile/smirk and looked into the boys glowing, mysterious icy eyes that currently sparked with mischief. Emiko's inner dog almost purred in acceptance of the silent challenge. "No, she wasn't. She's beautiful though." she said softly. She wasn't sure if he was alone, she was upwind from him.

"Thanks. Her name is Mitsuko." he said in a soft voice. Apparently, he wasn't sure if she was alone either.

"His name is Kiba. You'll have to forgive him, he's overprotective."

"He'll need to be, this is a dangerous area. Things can happen."

"We can handle ourselves, thanks." Emiko's guard began to rise again. "Anyway, I'm meeting someone later, so I have to get back."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked gently. Emiko smirked, telling the boy she wasn't to be messed with that easily.

"No, but you could stop staring at my chest." she smiled. The boy looked at her face, and snorted.

"Cute. The names Kigai." he smiled, and stuck out his hand.

"Nice name." Emiko shook his hand, much to Kiba's dismay. "Well, Kigai, I have to get going." With that, Emiko turned a left, her ears tuned on his movements. They had been pressed against her head, preventing the wind from disturbing them.

"I didn't get your name." Kigai called. Emiko didn't even turn around.

"I didn't give it." She then put her hand in front of her ass and flipped him off. His laugh was all she needed to know to know he had been looking. Emiko smiled to herself, he was interesting, especially the glow in his eyes.

* * *

**7 months, and 28 fights with Inuyasha later...**

"I'll see you when I get home!" she called. Totosai and Myoga had been called away for business, and left Sesshomaru to baby-sit Inuyasha and Emiko. It was 11am, much to early for Inuyasha to be awake, but much too late for Emiko to stay in bed. So, she had thrown on a pair of cargos, a black tang top, and her laced up black armwarmmers with her combats and left. She sighed when she heard the front door open again. The feeling of disturbed air next to her made her look into the face of her 15-year-old cousin, who acted more like her brother.

"Where are you going?" Emiko sighed again. If it was anything she hated, it was being questioned. Why can't people just leave her alone?

"Out. I'll be back at like 10-ish."

"Dressed like that?" Sesshomaru said, looking at her. Emiko scowled.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"That tops to small. You might as well walk around in your bra." he said quietly, a sign that he wasn't pleased.

"Dude, it's barley above my belly button, my pants are just low. And it's a scoop neck, and a tank. It's supposed to be low. I'm not changing Sesshomaru, so go bug Inuyasha." she said stubbornly. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Don't come crying to me when you're raped." Emiko rolled her eyes.

"I won't. Maybe I'll enjoy it." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Emiko laughed, seeing the resemblance between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha more clearly.

"I'm a demoness and a sorceress who can put you to the mat. I think I can handle a punk that has the balls to come my way." Emiko smirked. She reputation in the town. Her and her two cousins were the three richest kids, but they weren't spoiled brats. Emiko was friends with many people, even more now. But there was always one who just constantly thought she was better than Emiko. She rolled her eyes as she saw that person now, coming out of a corner store with a large pack of pink bubble gum. Emiko didn't need to look at the girl to know she was staring at her.

Kikyou Narutou was a miko, and a strong one at that. She had jet-black hair that trailed to her mid-back, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a red skirt with a white off the shoulder sweater that stopped above her midriff. Kikyou popped the gum into her mouth, whipped out her cell phone, and started a loud conversation with more than likely no one. Emiko rolled her eyes; it was probably just a sad way to get her attention.

Taking a left onto an uphill street, Emiko walked to a large tan, raised-ranch house. Instead of walking up the front yard to the door, she walked around to the back, through the fence passed the back porch and to the large door that led to the cellar. She stomped on it hard with her boot, making the knock sound rather aggressive.

She heard a rusty lock slide and the door creaked open. A hazel eye glowed in the darkness before the door swung open more fully, stopping 3/4 of the way, a rope preventing it from slamming open. A boy with fuzzy dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes stood scowling at her, his head just reaching ground level. He snorted and brunshed off her favorite yellow sweatshirt.

"Fuck Mik, you scared the living shit out of us. I thought your were the police." Emiko laughed soundly at her friend. She bent down and touched the freckles littering his checks, the reason they called him Higae, meaning whiskers.

"Chicken shit." she retorted as she descended the rickety wooden stairs into the dark basement of Kigai's home. She heard the cellar door close behind her and the lock slide shut. She looked around, letting her eyes get used to the darkness. The only light was the wide screen TV, which was currently on pause. Kigai approached her in the same mysterious, mischievous manner he had the night he had met her and hugged her. He pulled back just to pull her into a heated kiss, one that fogged Emiko's mind. She blinked a few times to see Kigai smirking devilishly at her. "You did that on purpose." she scowled. He chuckled.

"Hey, can we get back to the movie please? I would like to see what happens!" Emiko looked to the couch. Sitting in a black mini skirt and a long sleeve shirt with knee high boots was Blue, one of the few females in the gang. There were 3 more, 2 of which were twins, and another bipolar. They weren't here at the moment. But, a boy that was about 15 in age that had a gray buzz cut with a rat tail, black jeans, and a black vest with golden eyes sat next to Blue, his usual scowl softened very slightly.

"Hey Tsume." Emiko smiled. Tsume gave a nod back. He was a friend of Sesshomaru's from school, but Emiko didn't know if he could be considered a friend. After all, just standing there with the guy and sharing looks that have 'boring' written all over it isn't exactly a hang out buddy.

She looked back to her boyfriend. "So what are you watching?"

"Blade Trinity. It's alright so far, but Blade himself is really full of himself." Kigai commented coldly. Emiko ignored it that was a usual thing with him.

Kigai wasn't really as cold-hearted as everyone thinks. The boy didn't exactly have the best life. Her father who was later killed by his mother's brother, who is who Kigai lives with now, murdered his mother. Kigai's uncle, Darcia, isn't exactly the best influence, and Emiko didn't like him much, even though he was never home. Even before Emiko had met Kigai, he had been a gang leader. Kigai took in kids around the town, gave them homes and such. Darcia sends Kigai100$ a month through the bank, which Kigai put into fixing an old apartment building about 30 minutes from here. The place had 12, 3 bedroom apartments which Kigai gave to kids who ran away and needed a place to sleep and such. In respond to his kindness, Kigai had himself a gang, one that was and has been threatened by a neighboring gang who was getting too serious. Kigai had asked Emiko to become his girlfriend only after he was sure she understood that he was dangerous and that if he told her to, she must leave him and never look for him again for him for her own safety. Emiko doubted that when the time comes, she would be able to do it, so she just hoped the time wouldn't come.

Kigai sat on the couch that supported two people, and barley sat down before Emiko was by his side. She took off her boots and pulled her feet up, nuzzling her face into his chest and snuggling up to him protectively and lovingly.

Kigai knew she had been thinking about it agian. He wasn't proud of his past, but what could he do? He had no one. He was living here because of his uncle, who was a drug dealer himself in Ryu-Kyu. He sent a small amount of money to Kigai every month, which Kigai to buy food for both him and Mitsuko, and to fix anything broken in the apartments. He was reluctant to tell Emiko this, but she had to know. He didn't want to put her in any danger that she didn't know about, it wasn't fair. And he knew every time she thought about it because she would snuggle up to him. If it were just for her own comfort, she would only do it when they were alone. They both had reputations to keep up, and the people in this room right now were the ones he trusted, and knew they would keep quiet.

Kigai picked up the remote and unpaused the TV, watching with interest as the vampire tried to clean up his mistake with failure. He sighed, savoring the feeling of content on his soul. Emiko didn't know just how happy she made him.

* * *

Emiko opened the front door without a sound. The clock next to the staircase read 10:37. She took a whiff and glanced over the pitch-black entrance hall. She heard no one, so she walked stair soundlessly to her room.

She had made it to her room safely and threw her hair up into a messy bun and put on some baggy pajama pants and a tank top. Not bothering to put anything on her feet, she summoned Kiba and opened her room door. She gasped and refrained from falling on her ass when she nearly walked straight into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell do you keep hiding your arua and scent for! What the fuck is it with scaring me that you love so much?" she growled.

"It's nearly 11." he said calmly.

"So what? Can you move? I've got to let Kiba out." Sesshomaru didn't move.

"I've already let him out, seeing as you didn't come home at 10."

"It was 10:30!"

"But you told me 10."

"No Sesshy, I said 10-_ish_. You're forgetting the _-ish_ which means not exactly, but around then." Sesshomaru's demeanor didn't change. "What's your deal?"

"Why is it that every time your out late, you come home smelling like wolf. This time, wolf and some strong hormones." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed to a dangerous point, nearly making her fall back a step.

"I hang out with a few wolves." Emiko said. It was half the truth.

FLASHBACK

Emiko had fallen asleep on the movie. Kigai's steady heart beat and rise and fall of his chest had overwhelmed her and caused her to fall asleep. Higae had walked Blue home, and Tsume had left already. Kigai gently shook Emiko awake, loving the way she blinked sleepily at him.

'So innocent' he smiled. "Time to get up koi. It's almost 10." he told her. Emiko's eyes widened for a second and she sat up. It was then that she realized their position. Emiko was straddling Kigai's waist firmly. They stared at each other for a second and before Emiko knew it, she was being pulled into a vortex of passion and heat. She didn't know how long they had been submerged for, but she knew that they were both panting and almost heaving when they broke apart. Once she got her breathe back, she lied back down.

"I should get going. I told Sesshomaru 10." Kigai's need was almost completely forgotten when Sesshomaru's name was mentioned. Kigai had met him only once and the confrontation was rather intimidating. She got up from his lap and kissed him again, then headed back to her house hand and hand.

They got about a 5 minuets from her home when they parted. Emiko didn't want Sesshomaru to know whom she was with, even though her clothes told it all.

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further, if possible, and he walked away.

"Your curphew is now 9pm. Not one minute later or else you won't be going anywhere for a long time." he walked away and left it at that. Emiko closed her door, well, slammed it, hard. Her aura flared to the point Kiba hid under the bed like a pup. She took a few calming breaths, relaxing the dog within her to not rip the door of its hinges and attack the one who dared threaten her to not see her mate. Her neutral sorceress powers almost begged to be used.

Growling to herself, Emiko lit a candle and meditated for a bit, then made sure Kiba's bowls were filled before tucking herself in bed.

**I know this chapter wasn't my best, but the lack of reviews is really starting to make me a little skeptical about doing this story. I need reviews!**

**I just wanted to get the character of Kigai across. He's really important to Emiko's future when the shit really starts to hit the fan. Time has gone by quick, I know, but I need to get a little bit of the across. Next chapter will be a fast forward 2 years. Sesshomaru will be 17, Kagome, Emiko, and Inuyasha will be 16. It'll take place during summer break when Emiko, Inuyasha, and Kagome are going to enter their junior year in High School. The chapter after the next is where the stuff really starts!**

**Translations**

**Kiba- **fang

**Higae-** whiskers

**Tsume- **claw

**Kigai-** strong spirit

**Mitsuko**- angelic light

**Ryu-Kyu-** Okinawa

**'Mik' (mick, like pick with an 'm') is Emiko's nick name, given to her by Higae.**

**Chapter 5: Internal Wounds**


	6. Chapter 5: Internal Wounds

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 5: Internal Wounds**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN: In the last chapter, I said that this chapter would be set 3 years into the future. Well, since you guys were so good in waiting for me to patiently return, I've decided to give you guys another chapter in Kagome's and Emiko's "innocent youth". Therefore, this chapter is set when Kagome and Emiko are both 15. Read the AN at the bottom for more information. Thank you, and now please enjoy.**

"Agian!" Eri yelled. Eri was Kagome's personal trainer. Being a strong, healthy, 15 year old girl has its ups and downs. It had its ups, because Kagome nearly never had to ask for anyones help. She was an independent and intimidating when she wanted to be. The bad side was, she had to work her ass off from 6am to about noon, then break, then from 1pm to 6pm. No matter how long she had been doing it for, she was still sore at the end of the day.

Kagome had come to master jujitsu, archery, and aikido. She excelled in offense, defense, and throwing. She was a pro in the bo staff, chinese flat sword, sai, tonfas, and the bow and arrow. Her body was a tone fighting machine from years of hard work. Kimi had assigned Kagome a Kung fu, and Jujitsu trainer. Kagome had mastered the bow and arrow, and akido in about a years time. She was tutored in home school all day on weekeneds, then come weekdays she was doing martial arts. She got Friday nights to herself, but she normally spent her time sparring to herself in the gym. Kagome was coming close to 2nd degree blackbelt, Eri, her jujitsu trainer, was extra hard on her.

Kagome favored jujitsu out of everything. Jujitsu not only taught how to throw and grapple, but to limb twist, and use weaponry. Currently, Eri was making sure that Kagome's dao work was sufficient as Kimi watched from the side.

"Lift your elbows higher before they get cut off Kagome!" Eri shouted. As much as Kagome respected Eri for her martial arts ablitly, she hated when the woman screamed at her. If it was one thing Kagome hated, it was being bossed. Grudginly, she lifted her elbows as much as her sore triceps would allow her. She tried to hide her wince as she jumped backwards from the katana that would have gutted her. Holding her stance, she stepped out with her right foot and swung with her left dao, twisting and desending at the same time. Closing her eyes to the soreness of her body, she opened them agian when she heard a tiny splatter. The smell of coppery blood filled the air and Kagome stood, dumfounded and looked up.

Eri was looking at her, her eyes held a glow of pride while her mouth was twisted in a grin of insanity. Kagome wasn't sure what to do; she was frozen to the spot. She didn't know whether to be proud because she finally hit her sensai, or scared because she wounded her sensai. The silence was broken when a clap sounded though the air, making Kagome jump and go back into stance. The clap sounded again along with the sound on heels gently clicking on the floor.

Kimi was walking towards them, a smirk on her face also and her eyes unreadable. "Well done Kagome." she praised.

"But-" Kagome stuttered. Eri laughed.

"Child, I have suffered wounds far worse than this. I am just suprised that after only 3 and a half years of training you have managed to finally hit me." Kagome, still looking dumbfounded, looked down at the gash she made in Eri's side. It looked like a flesh wound. The amount of muscle mass had protected her from completly tearing into Eri's muscle.

"Quit looking so surprised Kagome, you have more dignity than that. You are good, and you know it. This means I expect nothing less from you from now on. I think it's time we up your training." Kimi cooly walked out without looking back. Kagome gapped at the door. She could barly keep up now!

"She wants to keep you on your toes so you can be the best. Be honered Kagome, Kimi is a match for even me. She knows what hard core martial arts is like." Kagome nodded "Besides, it's not often that Kimi-sama compliments people. Eri walked away, blood still leaking from her side, leaving Kagome to ponder her abilities. Martial arts had always been like a game to her. If her training was uped a level, could she still have fun? If her training had been uped because she made her teacher bleed, how far did Kimi plan to go?

She walked from the gym, wincing all the way. As she entered the kitchen Ao greeted her, head and ears down and tail wagging.

"Hey girl," Kagome greeted while rubbing Ao's sides and shoulders. "Tsuto!" Kagome snapped. The cook ran towards her with a respected urgency. "Bring 2 steaks and some white rice to my room."

"Yes Kagome-sama, will that be all?" he asked politly with a bow.

"No, no. Well, maybe a bottled water, please?" Kagome asked nicely. Tsuto was really kind to her, and he knew how to whip up anything, including foreign food, faster than Kagome could eat it.

"Right away my lady."

"Oh, and Tsuto?"

"Yes?"

"Take a break afterwards, you look exghasted." Tsuto bowed.

"As you wish." He dissapeared into the kitchens.

Two hours later, it was dark. Kagome clicked on her TV and watched the news.

* * *

Emiko stepped out her shower, shivering as the air from the vents blew directly on her from the ceiling. Trotting to her room, she tied her hair into a braid and dried off. She then dressed in gently firm, black cargos and a sleeveless shirt that showed her midriff. She put a towel around her shoulders and combed her hair into a high ponytail before braiding it agian and bringing it around her shoulder. Slipping on her boots, she left her room, went through the kitchen and out the backyard to call Kiba in. She strocked him affectionatly before making sure he had food and water, then put him in her room and left. She hoped that the noise inside her room would make everyone belive she was home. She had put on her radio so that they couldn't try and talk to her, and locked her door. Her room always consisted on charms that made anyone believe she was in there. She then snuck out the back door quietly, dodged the lights from the windows and scaled the fence, dodging the cameras that lined both sides at an interval. Once she reached the front gates, she crouched at jumped as high and far as her body would allow and ran into the darkness of the night. 

Emiko ran all the way down the street without even breaking a sweat. She slowed to a jog when she came to Kigai's house and knocked four times in a pattern. She stepped back and smiled when she saw a hazel eye peak out from the darkness. The door opened and Emiko stepped down the rickety stairs to Kigai's basement. She smiled when she hugged him and sat on the couch. She looked around and greeted other people from the gang: Blue, Higae, Tsume, and more. Booze bottles were screwn all over the place, making Emiko narrow her eyes at Kigai.

"They bought it, not me." he admitted.

"Still, this place wreaks of booze. What if someone smells it? The cops would love to bust you for something." Kigai smiled.

"You worry to much."

The rest of the time, Emiko sat back and enjoyed herself with her friends. Emiko wasn't really a drinker, she hated the smell it left on her breath afterwards. But she didn't have small shots of things like a virgin colata that a girl named Cheza was a pro at making. The clock had chimed 11pm and Emiko got a dreaded feeling in her stomace. Thinking it was nothing, she brushed it off and put down her drink. She didn't want to end up throwing up a virgin drink, she'd never hear the end of it.

It was around midnight when it was only Kigai, Higae, and Emiko left when Emiko's ears perked. She had heard hurried footsteps upstairs.

"Don't worry about it," Kigai soothed, "It's just Darcia. He's come home for the weekend." The slamming of the front door and tires screeching told Emiko otherwise. She and Kigai echanged looks of both confusion and fear. Getting up quickly, she tried not to disturb the snoring Higae. She went to the basement door that lead to the house and opened it to reveal a world of mess.

Chairs were overturned, dishes were broken, and the table was littered with marijuana, coke, weed,and more things that neither of them could name.

"What the hell?" Kigai questioned. Although he was rarely up here, Tthe upstairs was always tidy. A distant but distinct scratching noise was heard. Kigai went upstairs to what used to be his room and burst open the door. Mitsuko bounded out, not happy at all. She looked and sniffed around and seemed fustrated at not being able to find what she was looking for.

"Whats wrong with her?" Emiko asked. She scanned the damage done upstairs. There was a breeze coming from the room across the hall. Emiko left her boyfriend and his companion to investigate. This room, much like the kitchen, was a mess. Papers were screwn everywhere, the bed was overturned, and a distinct imprint of a gun was left in the boxspring. The room wreacked of fear, ugency,and Darcia.

"Kigai!" Emiko called. The boy came running with Mitsuko on his heels. "It was your uncle, andhe took a gun with him..."Emiko pondered over this for a moment, but Kigai's eyes widened.

"Come on, let's go." he said in a voice that left no roon for arguement.

"But what-"

"NOW!" A second before they reached the basement, they heard sirens. "Kuso!" Kigai cursed. Emiko put two and two together; the police busted Darcia, so he had taken off. Higae woke with a start when Kigai had slammed the door. "Wake up Higae. Take Emiko somewhere safe and wait to see if your followed before taking her home." Higae didn't question him, but grabbed Emiko's bicep as the three of them went out he cellar door. Blue strobe lights greeted them in a cold manor that washed Emiko over in dread. Before any of them could get away, the sounds of about 10 guns cocking all at the same time filled the air.

"Put your hands up and lie on the ground. This is your only warning." a stern voice blasted. Kigai slowly put his hands to the ground in a crouch position. "Thats it, now just lie down flat. You two too!" Higae and Emiko slowly went down. The squads of cops began to move forward slowly, as if afraid they would step on a bomb. They were only3 yeards away when Kigai threw back his head and howled.

Mitsuko came sailing over them in a blur of brown and a flash of white. Jumping on one cop, she bit into hisneck and bounced of his chest to the next one, not only bleeding him to death but knocking him unconcious so he couldn't stop it. Kigai was up in a flash and began to make the human law enforcers fall one by one.

"Let's go!" Higae yelled. He yanked her up by the arm and managed to jump onto the roof before Emiko came around.

"No, wait! I can't just leave them, they'll be killed!"

"Kigai can take care of himself." Higae yelled, but he didn't pull her agian. They both watched from th roof top as Kigai knocked one cop out cold and turned to deal with another. Mitsuko was still just a snarling blur as 3 cops tried but failed to shoot at her.

Emiko expected Kiagi to be done with the cop he was fighting with but he seemed to be having trouble. She debated with herself to stay hidden or help him. He would be hurt for sure if she didnt but then he would be pissed if she did.

"Well, he'll have to go to bed angry," she muttered before jumping from the roof top with grace. It almost looked as though she was dancing with ribbons of crimson. She took out the three cops that were trying to harm Mitsuko and turned to face Kigai and his problem. She saw a flash of silver hair and knew the cop in the trench coat was a youkai.

But why wasn't she smelling his scent? Steeling herself, she jumped into the tree that peeked nosily over the fence, almost directly over the fight. As she focused her vision, she could see that Kigai was having trouble holding the cop back. Beads of sweat littered his face and he spent most of his time blocking wildly even though his face remained semi-cool. The officer was throwing blow by blow, never once letting Kigai get into the offensive side. Occasionally, he landed a hit that sounded with a sickened _crack_ or a muffled _boom_. Kigai's face was begining to portray his pain and his weariness. Emiko hardly even heard the cop talking to him.

"Listen boy, you don't want to go to jail. Just tell me where he is." With one last hit the cop sent Kigai reeling to the ground. The boy sat in fetal position, coughing blood and trying to breath. Emiko's inner youkai roared for vengance.

"I told you, I don't know! He took off! What the hell else do you want me to say?" Kigai said as calmly as he could. Emiko supressed a growl that was building fire.

"So what about your other firends? They don't know? What about your girlfriend your so in love with? Does she know? How would she feel if she found you were lying to her face? Come on Kigai, I don't like being lied to." The youkai said in almost a taunting voice.

Kigai growled. "You leave her out of this, and stay away from her!" Kigai growled in almost a feral tone.

"Lieutenet! Would you like me to take him out, sir!" One officer asked. Emiko's head snapped back to the cop that she had cut earlier.

_'Dammit, guess I didn't hit the aorta after all.'_ she growled.

"Hold your fire!" the Lieutenate yelled. He turned back to Kigai who was now on his feet. "Last chance Kigai, where is he? Or I'll just find your girl-"

"Stay the fuck away from her! I mean it, I'll kill you!" The youkai was quiet. He then looked up to the tree. Emiko gasped and then turned quickly- Higae had come back for her, giving her hiding place away. "Get her the fuck outta here!" Kigai yelled. His eyes were wide with desperation. Emiko's heart dropped at the urgency of Kigai's face. Higae only nodded as he picked up his kicking and screaming friend and ran off with great speed for a chubby wolf demon. Looking over Higae's shoulder, she watched as Kigai tried to run, but a different way from them.

"Wait!" the youkai policeman yelled.

Emiko's world froze then and there. A forbiden sound that clapped through the air and stopped time. A dreaded thump then came not to long after. Her voice box closed and her mouth hung open. Higae stopped and looked back, not noticing Emiko scramble out of his arms to the ground, as if it held all the answers, as if it would makethings come back together.Kigai's large eyes that had once held so much love and loyalty for her now lay cold and lifeless in the distance. It began to rain. The water running down her face felt as if they were her own tears; cold and endless.

Her vision flashed to the memories of the nights she and her beloved wolf demon had spent together. The nights they got into trouble, the nights he held her during storms, the nights her stood by her when she was angry. Now, no one will massage her ears during those thunder storms; no one will laugh wth her after pissing off the old man down the street, or spray painting the cars of the old rich stuck up people. No one will challenge her when shes angry over nothing and make her see the truth. No one will stay up with her until 2am on the phone, laughing and joking over dumb things they say and did, and no one will say 'I love you' and mean it. Worst of all, she didn't even say goodbye. She looked into her reflection on the ground. Her face was pale from hydrinalin and the cold, her hair was a dripping mess, and she couldn't see her eyes. The water that was running under her was dark at the very spot her eyes should have been, almost masking her in despair.

Shestood, completly soaked and freezing. But she didn't feel the bitter cold and want to be in someones arms like she used to, no. She welcomed the cold. It slowly filled the hole in her heart and she loved it. It caressed her face and opened new doors for her. It opened up the doors to a world where she cared for herself, no one else. Everyone could either get out her way on their own, or be forced to. Her eyes snapped up, blood red and ready for vengence. Purple stripes carved themselves across her face as she focused icy blue pupils on the youkai oficer who was currenttly argueing with another, gun in his hand. She ignored the now distant voice of Higae and charged. The officer barely turned around when Emiko barrled into him. Fighting out of pure fury, she did not remember her training. She kicked, punched, bit, and scrathed every part she could. She took every blow he made and threw two more. With a spinning swipe with herclaws,she ripped off his long trench coat. She didn't even noitce the mans appearence: two purple stripes, golden eyes, long silver hair.

Higae had snapped out of his stupour and yanked her from around the waist and took off with her over his shoulder. He wanted to complete Kigai's dying wish by grudgingly leaving his lifeless body behind and leaving with Emiko. A lone wolf howled a cry full of dread and loss in the distance...

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, slurping up a hot fresh cup of chicken flavored Ramen. She had started to watch Elektra, one of her favorite movies, and got so into it that she didn't even notice that it had turned 10pm already. So, turning off her DVD player, she turned back to cable where it was still tuned on the news. 

"Earlier today around 11:30pm, a large drug bust was awaited in Kyoto. The man who was to be arested is now still at large with a 30,000 yen reward for his capture. This man is highly dangerous and armed. Citizens in the city are to be on alert. In the bust, 6 cops were slaughtered brutely and 3 are in intensive care. The head of the bust, Leiutenate-" Kagome yawned, drowsiness taking over her. Her blinked away sleep as she focused on the TV agian, where they were showing the crime sceen. "One boy, Kigai Hurikenou, was shot and killed that night." A man then appeared on the screen. He had a high collared trench coat on, and a hat that shadowed his eyes and kept the rain from falling onto his face.

"He was a nice kid, didn't need to be shot. A rookie fired the gun out of panic and killed him. The kid had a girlfirend who nearly gutted me before she and some other boy took off." The mans voice was strong and deep. He talked casually as if he wasn't really paying attention to anything he was saying.

"Do you consider the teenagers to be dangerous?" the journalist asked.

"No, I don't. Their just scared kids caught up in a world they should have never been in in the first place. No more comments, please."

Kagome sank further into her pillows and put the finished cup of Ramen on her nightstand before turning over and trying so hard not to think of that night. The flashing lights and yellow tape, along with the ambulances and the body bags...

"Just like the night okka and outo died." Whispering a small prayer, she closed her eyes and sank into her own little world. One where people don't die for the sake of money, hatred, or anything else. She began tosing to herself a song she heard a while ago.

"Ikutsu, namida o nagashigara. Every heart," she yawned and began to hum the rest of the song as sleep over took her.

**The next chapter is going to be set when the Inu-Tachi is on school vacation. The next chapter is set a month before school starts, and the Inu-tachi will be attending their junior year, so that they will all be 16 (including Kagome). Except Sesshomaru,he will be 17 going on 18, and will be in his senior year. If anything confused you, don't hesitate to ask! My email is okay? **

**The song Kagome was singing was the only japanese song that I know by heart really. It's called "Every Heart" by BoA. I do not own it and it is the ending song of the 3rd season of Inuyasha. **

**R&R! Ja Ne!**

**Chapter 6: Shikon High**


	7. Chapter 6: Shikon High

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu **

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko **

**Chapter 6: Shikon High**

_(I don't own "Where will you go" by Evanescence, or "When I'm gone" by Eminem) _

_"I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming..." -Evanescence_

_A forbiden sound that clapped through the air and stopped time. A dreaded thump then came not to long after._ Emiko tossed in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed. _Blank, dead eyes stared at her. The rain pounded on the cold body, looking like tears falling down._ Emiko shot up, eyes wide. She was covered in beads of cold sweat. Ignoring the warm trails under her eyes and Kiba's drowsy stares of concern, she went into her bathroom and shut the door. She turned the knob to run a cool shower, stripped her body, and stepped in, letting the cool water run through her scalp and down her spine. She turned it colder and hissed at the shock of it on her scalp. After 5 minuetes she turned it warm, satisfied that the cold water knocked the images from her mind. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. Tucking the corner into the top, she leaned on her sink lip and looked into the mirror. Her deep blue eyes that once sparkled with mischief and mysterious intelligence were shadowed in despair. Dark rings made her eyes look sunken in, and her hair lost it's silvery shine. She sighed. She had noticed a while ago that she was letting herself go. She wasn't eating as much as she used to, and she hardly stepped out her room. She won't go outside for weeks at a time, making her skin pale and dull.

Going into the drawer on the sink, she pulled out a comb and ran it through her hair. Putting it down, she splashed water on her face and took out face soap to scrub and then dryed off. She went into the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out makeup and put on black eye shadow and gray eyeliner, loving the way it made her eyes look, and it hid the bags. She then left the bathroom and pulled on a pair of scrunched up cargos and sneakers, a black tank and some fingerless gloves over her underclothes before whistling to Kiba and leaving.

The sunlightgleamed brightly in her eyes from almost two weeks of constant indoors. Kiba looked as happy as could be as he trotted with his mistress through the yard and into the streets of Tokyo. Emiko sighed; Totosai and Myoga had packed up and left after the incident, moving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kiba, and Emiko to Tokyo where a more secure family home was. While the home in Kyoto was a large mansion, the home in Tokyo was more like a manor. It wasn't big enough to be a mansion, but no where near small enough to be a house. It had 7 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, a pool, a fireplace, a family room downstairs, a dojo, a 2 door garage, and an attic. Emiko didn't mind the manor, becauseshe got the second biggest room because she had Kiba, much to Inuyasha's dismay. Strange thoughts crossed Emiko's mind over the time that the incident had happened. Apart of her wished that she never had met him. She wished that she could have saved herself the arguments with Sesshomaru, and the rule breaking and all of that, just for some boy who left her when he promised he wouldn't no matter what. Another part of her grieved. It grieved everyday and all the time, refusing to be happy or go into daylight even. She felt that she never will be happy agian. Even Kiba noticed the huge shift in Emiko's attitude. She went from the carefree girl who loved to do anything with a thrill, or with a chance to fight or "play", to the lonely depressed girl who stayed in her room all day and practiced her powers, and only coming out at night. Countless times Emiko tried to summon Kigai's spirit, and every time she failed. All she ever managed to do was pass out from exghastion and food deprivtion, or from crying. Her family tried to help, but she always refused. She bought more and more makeup during the few time she went outside. The shades always got darker to hide her baggy eyes and pale skin. Inuyasha stopped fighting with her, he now refused to even look her in the eyes. Emiko won't forget how angry he had been for having to move so suddenly. Inuyasha had a gang back in Kyoto. They hung out all the time and were practicly inseperable. When he found out that they were moving and what for, he was pissed. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't mind. Emiko wasn't even sure he had any friends. Sesshomaru was to wrapped up in learning to own the bussiness that he was never seen with company.

Tsume had not been in contact since that night. Emiko couldn't blame him. With Kigai dead, no one owned the apartments anymore, meaning that the kids living there had fled, and the gang went into chaos. Kigai was there only becan of hope. Now, they were a pack of wild dogs. But the thing that bothered Emiko the most was, Kigai didn't even have a funeral. Totosai and Myoga said that they wouldn't pay for it becuase they wanted nothing to do with it. It's been 2 years, Emiko hasn't spoken to them since.

She felt a jerk on the leash, making her break out of her miserable thoughts to see that Kiba had stopped. He was sitting down, pouting, and looking at her. She knew what that look meant, he was upset because she wasn't having fun. Emiko cracked a smile, something that felt almost forigen to her. She swore that Kiba was taking after Sesshomaru after all these years. They did spend a lot of time together now that she thought of it.

As they walked back to the house, Kiba continuously shot looks at his mistress. Emiko faked a content face, just to get Kiba off her case. She unclipped the leash from his collar and let him walk around the house. She went to her room and changed into some sweatpants and an army tank, picked up her 2 silk wraps and 2 cottonwraps and went to the family room. She went to the corner of the family room, right next to the door that led to the garage and stomped. Four cracks became visable in the floor, and she lifted the piece of trick wood and decended the staircase that was under the floor. Closing the door behind her, she turned the knob and waited for the lights to warm up. While she was waiting, she wrapped the silk wraps around her hands and the cotton ones on her feet.

The lights flicked on full power and Emiko's refelction stared back at her. She was in the "Hidden Dojo". The room was large and lined with mirrors, and the floors were smooth hardwood. The ceiling was tall so sand bags, punching bags, and ropes could hang down or be put up. The room was cold, as usual, seeing as it was completely submerged underground. Going over to the small cubart, she pulled out a rack. The rack was atleast 6 feet in length an 4 feet tall. It slide on wheels out of the cubart to reveal blades of all kinds. Emiko thought for a minuete. She was bored with the bow staff, and tonfas were only fun if she were sparring with someone. She set her eyes on the twin tauntos. She had learned to use them a while ago, but never paid them any mind. She picked them up in one hand andpulled the leaver to let the sand bags down with the other.

With a wave of her hand, the lights dimmed and she set her sights on the 3 bags that randomly fell down. Running forward, she brought her lefttaunto up over her right shoulder and sliced horozontaily. With a hiss, the bags broke and sand flew all around as they spun. Stopping before she hit the mirror, she turned and used her ears to see which bag was to fall next. Suddenly, she rolled. The next bag nearly landed on top of her head. She sliced the rope with her right hand and cut upwards with her left, cutting the bag in half and letting it fall to the floor.

She suddenly felt like she would burst if she didn't hurry. Adrinaline started to run as if the bags were real people, attacking her, trying to steal her life. Focusing on the leaver, she used her powers to pull it down more, making the bags fall at the fastest rate. One by one they all fell, stopping short because of their ropes. They were different sizes of different material and different lengths. Her eyes widened at the urgency to gut them all.

Blue lights flashed in a distant time. Men stood in black uniforms with guns cocked and loaded, making everyone nervous. With a snarl, she jumped up and bounced off the wall to charge at the bags. With amazing grace, the bags fell one by one in a steady rythem like a drum. The sound of pouring sand made everything all the more urgent. The grains sounded like rain as the bags swung from thier ropes, shifting around like the nervous men that only she could see. Emiko began to pick up her pace as her eyes steadily got redder. The demon within her was telling her to move faster, to kill more and not care about where she hit as long as she hit and they fell. She spun and twirled like a deadly dance, and the silver of the tauntos were blurs as those to spun, flipped, stabbed, and sliced.

Emiko had broken into a sweat by the time she was done. Panting, she looked around her; ropes still swung from the ceiling, and the bags littered the floor along with the piles of sand. Her reflection stared back at her, showing a feral kind of insanity that wrapped around a core of utter despair. It almost seemed that time had stopped her heart that day and it never began to beat agian so she couldn't heal and move on. A small voice told her that this wasn't who she was.

Falling to her knees, she shuffled through the sand, uncaring of her clothes, and over the wall. Her eyes were gold again, and even more sunken, and her skin was flushed from exhastion. As much as Emiko slept, she was still tired, all the time. This wasn't who she was, so why is she acting this way? Why can't she heal?

"Why?" Emiko whispered to no one, but she was talking to everything. "Why is he gone? Why can't I get over it? Why am I this way after so long?" Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks as she finally admitted to herself that it was that time of year. She tried so hard to avoid it, to ignore and compress the feelings that spouted within her. She felt it in her soul, like she was going to lose agian. This is around the time that Kigai died. She touched the mirror, to busy being in a trance to see her hand glowing. "Kigai..." she whimpered. It was almost like God himself heard her cry, and her reflection turned to a misty apperation. Still staring off into space, she didn't even notice the change until the misty image spoke.

"Emiko." Gasping, she looked up. She felt someone gently grip her hand that was on the mirror. She could see the faint image of a person. She began to shake her head in denial.

"No, stop torturing me..."

"Emiko, listen to me," it said gently.

"Kigai?" she asked, eyes hopeful but desperate all at the same time.

"Hai Koi, now listen-"

"Kigai I can't see you."

"I know. You will not be able to look upon my face until you can accept my death."

"But-"

"But nothing. I've been with you, all the time. And I'm not any different from before Koi, I can't stand to see you cry. And I really can't stand to see you tear yourself apart."

"I-"

"Listen to me," he cut her off agian "pick yourself up! Your Emiko Taisho, the proud inu-sorceress hanyou. You don't wallow in self pity, you don't lock yourself away and refuse to look at the world anymore. I don't know what you've did with the real Emiko, but until she comes back, you will not be able to see me."

"Why are you coming to me now Kigai? Do you know how many times I've tried to contact you?" Emiko's voice was no longer broken, it was angry. She was now on her feet, staring into the mirror and oblivious to everything else.

"I refused to come, Emiko. And by that I thought I was doing you a favor. I was trying to give you the message that you need to learn to move on. I wanted to see how well you'd do without me-"

"You made me a promise you wouldn't leave me! You promised you BASTARD!" she yelled, red tinting her eyes agian.

"And you made me a promise," Kigai said calmly as if he didn't hear her last comment "that if something were to happen, you'd move on and wouldn't look for me. Did you forget that Emiko?" There was silence. Emiko did promise that to him. And the other thing was, his voice sounded so calm, it almost was disappointed. "Emiko," Kigai said sharply "you will keep your promise. I had no choice in my death, but you have one in life. I want to see the girl I loved. Remeber what I told you before? When I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn and rejoice everytime you hear the sound of my voice. Just know that-"

"-I'm looking down on you, smiling, and I didn't feel a thing, so baby don't the pain, just smile back." Emiko finished for him. She smiled sadly, a tear rolling dow her cheek. "So what now?"

"You are going to snap out of it, and be you agian. And Emiko, when the rain is falling on you, welcome it, love it, don't fight it. The rain dosn't always mean theres a storm coming..." Emiko was confused, but before she could ask, she was on her knees agian with her hand on the mirror, almost like she had never moved. She blinked, and tears fell down a trail on her eyes. She heard and felt footsteps behind her, but she couldn't react. She only felt arms hug her, as she turned and cried for what she swore was the last time.

Sesshomaru didn't mind that his shirt was getting wet with tears as he held his broken cousin. In truth, he had been waiting for the day she would cry, truley. Normally she cried out of anger or fustration, but this time, she was singing the song of a broken girl. Sesshomaru could feel it in her heart and soul that her pain had finally exploded. He had entered when he saw her kneeling on the floor. He thought she would have sensed him, but she ignored him. When she began to cry, he walked over to her, and was almost taken aback when she turned and began to cry into his chest. He did not push her away, or say anything. He mearly held her; he held her like the child she was, the child she hated to let out and be.

A mournful howl sounded in the distance...

* * *

Kagome sighed. She was being enrolled in a public school. In truth, she was sighing to try and calm her neveres. She hadn't been in a public school in 8 years, things must have changed. She was going to hate it, she decided. Even though she lived with a rich aunt, with her best friend, her style was still dark. 

Kagome loved the night, she told herself that she lived for it. She was what would be counted as a punk/goth in society. She almost lived in Hot topic, her favorite colors were black, crimson, midnight blue, forest green, and silver. Her hair was waist length and still raven black, and her eyes now held the wisdom that comes with age, but the confidence and fire, but mysteryfrom her personality.

She had changed her rooms just last year also. Her walls were black, and her ceiling was midnight blue. Silver airbrushed streaks were on the walls also. To the untrained eye, they were random and misty. But to Kagome, they were the gleams of predators. On Kagome's largest wall, the one her bed was on, the silver streaks were actually the gleams from the moonlight on the back of a panther that was crawling down a tree. The 8 phases of the moon were painted on the celing, the air brush effectly making it look misty and distant. In another eye pullzing effect, a crow was in flight on the wall across from the bed- a silver streak on its back and head. Kagome's bed sheets were black and blue, her rug was black, along with Ao's things. Her bathroom had been re-done so everything was black marble, and all the fosets were silver.

There was a plop outside her door, making her snap her head around, and pause her Likin Park CD. Her eyebrows furrowed and she took a deep breath, schooling her face into a more controlled look. She got up from her position on the bed silently, and reached up onto the shelf full of martial arts trophies, belts, and ribbons next to her door she pulled an athame out from behind one of the belts.

Ao, who was lying on her pillow, perked her ears in alert. She could sense Kagome's tenseness and quickly got into a sitting positon as the military-style K-9 training had taught her in response to her masters actions. Kagome snatched open her door just enough so her face was visible, and saw nothing. She looked up to the ceiling, and then down to the floor. On the floor was a thick, egg-nog-colored file that had a blue sun on the front. Kagome's eyebrows stiched together in confusion and suspition. Looking up and down the hall, she picked up the file and shut her door, locking it.

Ao's head tilted in curiousity. Her training taught her to stay out of Kagome's personal space unless welcomed, but she couldn't help but to wag her tail, itching to go and sniff it. Kagome put the athame onto her bedside table and opened the file, staying alert all the same. Her aunt Kimi had gone out on bussiness and never said when she would be back. Anyone else in the mansion are matinance while Kimi is gone; not even her co-workers remained. The security was tight with servailance and dogs. She even heard that Kimi kept a cougar in the woods in the back from one of the gaurds. Ofcorse Kagome thought that silly. Why haven't any of the dogs been reported as missing if a mountian lion really lived in the back?

Pushing aside thoughts of gaurds and wild cats, she focused her mind on the task at hand. The first paper of the file had been a letter from Kimi herself. Kagome recognized the medium sized, almost carelessly dangerous, but neat looking writing.

_Kagome, _

_I know this is sudden, and I should have given this to you before I left, but I hadn't. _

_Two days before I left, you asked me if I was trying to change your life. My answer is, yes, I am. I have told you the reasons why I am sending you to Shikon High,-_

Kagome rolled her eyes. She remebered the argument she had gotten into with her aunt. She had asked Kimi why she was always trying to change her life. It occured to Kagome that everytime she got a grasp on the life she was living , Kimi had to change it in some way or another. Whether it was upping her trainging, or making her do things she normally wouldn't have done around the house, or attending meetings sometimes. Kagome wanted to know why and what for.

_-and I have other reasons too, but those will come later. For now, know that you will be working for me. It's time you got used to being on your feet on your own. From now on, you will attend my more minor meetings, ones that won't interfere with your school. _

_As far as your job, you will be working with Viper, one of my co-workers. She has kindly agreed to train you for the skills you will need._

'Can I possibly be trained anymore?' Kagome thought

_Kagome, when I asked you all those years ago to trust me, to work with me to help me overcome these humans, you agreed and gave me your loyalty, and I expect no less now. I have pressured you and pushed you so you could become the best. You are beautiful, talented, and deadly. If you finish the task I ask of you tonight with no problems, then I will see to your future with my company. That, and I will see to your safty personally. _

_If you are ready to join me, then read the rest of the files carefully, and remember all that you can. The details of your assignment are inquired within, along with all arangments. Do not disappoint me Kagome. I will see you shortly. _

_-Kimi_

Her brows stiched with confusion while her stomach fluttered with anitcipation. What did she mean? Oh well, she would find out. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't been given an option if she decided she didn't want to what she was told.

Kagome put the letter to the side and looked at the small stack of paper on her lap. The first page was a picture of a man that at first glance seemed shy, and incoherent. He must have been American, or European, for he had brown curly hair, a long pointed nose, and large circular eyes. The next 2 papers were wallet sized pictures of the man at different angles. A few were him out in public, one was while he was on a cell phone, the rest were full body shots, and close ups of his face. The anticipation in her stomach died down. Why was Kimi giving her these? The next paper was a document, fully describing the mans apearence from hispysical fitnessto his skin texture. Kagome read it over fully, remebering each detail like she was told, but why was she told in the first place?

It had been an hour, and Kagome was laying on her belly with half the stack flipped over next to her, skimming the rest of it. The bulk of the 105 pages were the mans work documents. Apparently, his cover up was an accountant, but he really was a bank manager for a few 'bad men'. Kagome's mission was clear, she was to kill this man.

Putting down the papers, she realized what her aunt meant when she said to eleminate the weak all those years ago; Kimi ran an assassination bussiness. She gulped and took a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Kimi wanted her to kill all along. It explains the martial arts, meditation, everything. Her tutouring lessons were at home because it wasn't safe for anyone associated with Kimi to be out in the open. Thats why Kimi said she'd ensure Kagome's safety, because Kagome was going to kill for her.

_'You knew it was going to end up this way deep down...' _something told her. The voice sounded much like hers, but different. It sounded dangerous, and almost sexy. It was the same voice that whispered to her when she was fighting. It sent a chill down her spine and made her feel like a force of nature. The feeling it gave her when she allowed the voice to take over was amazing. She was untouchable; she felt dangerous. She always got an ache- at first to jump what ever boy came her way. But then it escalated to wanting to tear everything to shreds. Kagome could barley control it, hell, sometimes she didn't want to. But she had to try.

'Did not! Why would I want to kill people for a living?' she thought determindly

_'You don't know, and you don't care. Whats to lose? You have no one but Kimi and Ao. If she has a bussiness then obviously she can protect you like she says. And Ao will follow you to the depths of hell, she's not going to leave you.'_

Kagome's lips pursed. What does she have to lose? Picking up the files agian, she began to read arrangements. A car was coming at 11pm. Tonight, the target is attending a large gathering, and has a flight to catch 2 hours later. Kagome was to dispose of him before he can reach the airport. He will have no bodyguards until he reaches the port, because he wasn't supposed to be at the party at all. He was going to try to get back to his house and then wait for his people to pick him up. Kagome stuidied the files carefully before grabbing her sai's and walking out back. She sat in the private garden and meditated.

She pictured the plan in her mind. A car was going to drop her off at a WacDonalds just down the street from the mans house. Viper was going to be inside the 2 family home, making it look as if Kagome was coming for a visit. She was to then do her job and get out of there. Viper was to bring her home.

It had been about 2 hours that Kagome was planning in the garden. The sky became dark and the grass become cool. Her stomach filled with butterflys and nerves. She was skeptical about something, but excited about everything. When the clock hit 10:30, Kagome left the garden and went to her room. Outside her door was a black body suit, a belt, and shoes that resembled ballet slippers. Looking up and down the hall once more, she picked up the clothes and entered her room.

She dressed quickly, finding the material and fit of the clothing almost identical of the underarmour she wore during martial arts compititions. She then went to her closet and got some cargos and a long sleeve shirt with holes for her thumbs. In her countless pockets she put the daggers that were from the belt, and powder balls, where she wouldn't sit on them or make noise. She put her hair in one long braid and tied the end, then picked up her sai's, strapped them to her arms, and put her thumbs back through the holes.

It was exactly 11pm as she decended the stairs in the front of the house. The car was waiting there with a woman inside. Kagome smiled shyly while the woman kept a stotic face and threw Kagome a head nod. She pulled off and didn't say a word until they were on the street.

"Have you read the files carefully?" the woman asked. She spoke with a sense of age and almost a coaky confidence. Kagome guessed she was in her thirties, and that she was going to be hell to work with.

"Yes. Your Viper?"

"Hai. I will be dropping you at WacDonalds. You are to stay there for seven minuetes. By the time you leave, I will be in my position. From WacDonalds, you are to take a left and go to the brown house right next to the red one. Knock 3 times, and I will answer. We'll then go out the back and onto the fire escape to climb onto the roof and you will go into the sun roof to do the job. Quick, clean, and contained. When he's dead, get the fuck out of there. There's no doubt he'll have some kind of survalence. Be alert. If you can, stay long range so survailence can't get you. Men are positioned as far as a miles radience for look out of early pick-up, competition, and back up just incase you fuck up and he gets out." Viper reached over into the glove compartment. "Take those." she said pointing to the black sai's and a small ear peice. "Your weapons are chrome, they will create a gleam in the dark, these won't. This is an earpiece so we can communicate. You can call for back up if you need it. Kimi-sama says your good to know when your outnumbered, but I've witnessed your technique myself. You lack control when things get tricky. You have to much fun, and now it's bussiness.You are clever, but like I said- quick, clean, and contained. Nothing wild, nothing showy, just get the job done. Any questions?" Kagome put her sais in the glove compartment and the new black ones on her wrists, and the earpeice in her ear.

"No."

"Good. Once the jobs done, leave through the front door, and I'll drop you at the mansion, end of story."

They pulled up to WacDonalds smoothly. "Seven minutes." Viper reminded her. Kagome nodded, got out and went inside looking casual while Viper pulled off. Opening the door, she breathed in the scent of frying fourth-rate meat and potatoes in grease. The resturant was almost empty. A man and his small children remained. The twin boys laughed as they played with their small toys while eating fries. Kagome sighed and walked over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" The womans voice was monotone.

"Just a small drink."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Kagome looked at the green sign and payed for the drink. The woman put a cup on the counter and walked off into the back. Kagome picked up the cup and walked over to the machine and pressed the button for apple juice. Putting on a cap and a straw, she looked at the clock while she sipped. She had four more minuetes, and decided to leave.

The air pushed her bangs back as she opened the door. She sipped as slow as she walked. The house wasn't far, she didn't want to arrive early. She gave the apperance of someone walking just to be walking. In thruth, she was trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Kagome was normally a calm, confident person. Insecurity did not feel right to her. Her juice was only making everything feel worse. Her stomach felt heavy like she swallowed a water ballon. She looked up- right next to her was the house. Staring at it for a second, she went inside the tiny fence and rapped on the door three times. Viper indeed answered, her face changing from stotic to joyful in a rate that would have alarmed the average person.

As planned, they went out onto the fire escape and onto the roof. The glass protecting the top apartment from the elemants had a broken lock, enabling Kagome to slip in. She must had been in the attic, for it was full of dusty junk and cobwebs.

"Quick, clean, contained. I'll be out front when your done." Viper whispered through the earpeice. Kagome jumped, nearly forgetting she had the device. She took a deep calming breath, biting her lip as she realized that exhaling only made her feel the butterflies even more. Closing her eyes, she steeled herself.

She opened the door quietly, careful of squeking. For a two family apartment, she had to admit the place was nice.

_'To bad it's going to be covered in blood soon...'_ A feral sound echoed from Kagome's chest at the comment.

"What was that?" Viper came through.

"Nothing, shut up." she hissed in effort to control the anticipation growing within her. Reaching up, she grabbed one of the ceiling beams and swung her body on top of it. Crouching down, she crawled her way across it, careful not to stay in the light. Luckily for her, the man was at his kitchen table, twidleing his thumbs, and the beam went right over his head. The sound came out of her chest agian at the sight of her prey. Her target looked up, eyes wide with fear. Kagome froze as he scanned the dark roof widly. She could tell after a second that his eyes couldn't penetrate the shadows to reveal her position. Looking back down at his hands, he started a new train of thought.

Kagome wanted to just jam a dagger into the top of his head, but something else wanted him to run, to scream. She wanted to smell his fear and hear his last breath. Kagome wasn't aware that she had been growling while she thought of the man's demise. But she lost it totally when she saw the gun in his hand. Ceasing her growling, she took out a dagger and threw it, cutting his hand and making him drop the gun. The man panicked and got up, causing Kagome to smirk and scramble along the beams after him. The scent of blood and fear mixed was new to her, and she liked it. She took a big lungful of it and sighed like a cat with catnip.

"W-who's there?" the mans voice was shaking. Kagome smirked and jumped down from her hiding spot. "Who a-are you-u?" he asked. His eyes widened more as Kagome raised her sai and slit his throat. Blood poured out of the wound as the man chocked and slowly died. She looked at her handy work for a second and felt unbeleiveable power within her. She saw fireworks, all red and calling to her.

"Kagome! They are coming! Get your ass out of there, what are you DOING!" Viper hissed through the ear peice. Kagome rolled her eyes and jogged to the apartment door. She casually strolled out and down the stairs and got into the car. Viper backed out of the street just as a deep blue truck parked in front of the house and a few inportant men got out.

"What the fuck was that?" Viper hissed "I said nothing showy!"

"It wasn't." Viper's head almost snapped back to regaurd the young girl. Her voice was different, but she couldn't place her finger on how. She sounded much like Kimi when she was thinking of a plan. "I got the job done, alright? Get off my ass." There was a silence that neither one of them dared to break.

"Wipe your face off, theres blood on it." Viper said in a more submissive tone. Kagome pulled down the mirror on the visor and wiped the blood from her forehead onto her sleeve. She looked at the rest of her face and gasped; she could have sworn that her eyes were gold and her pupils were slits. She noticed another thing too- she didn't feel so good anymore. 'Dam headlights,' she thought. The cars from the oncoming traffic made her eyes bright and pupils small and scared the shit out of her...

They pulled up to the house at a faster rate then when they had left. Kagome got out of the car before it even stopped, and headed straight to her room. Viper went to the next floor up, which happened to be Kimi's office.

'Probably to report, dam snitch.' Kagome thought vengefully. She took off her shirt and pants, and slipped off her underarmour. Running a hot shower, she took off her panties and bra and stepped in while unbrading her hair.

'What happened back there?' she asked herself 'Does this mean I am a killer?'

That was the question Kagome asked herself all week, but never came up with an answer. Shutting herself up out of frustration, she ignored her inner thoughts as she faced another huge challenge, High School.

* * *

"I'm attending a meeting at 4 today. Viper is picking you up and taking you home frist. You will leave with me so we can attend." 

"Hai Kimi-sama."

"Good. Now go on." Kagome nodded and got out off the car. She wore a black army tank and black laced up Tripp armwarmers. She had on a pair of low rider cargos, and Vans on her feet. Sighing, she put one hand on her small backpack, walked into her new hell and followed the sign to the office. After five minuetes with an incoherent secrutary, she got her schedule and found her locker. Opening it, she noticed it was clean, but had no lock. Making a mental note to pick one up, she went into her homeroom, ignoring the looks from the preps on the way, and went straight to the back.

The bell rang about 6 minuetes later, and the room began to fill. More students dressed just like her sat around her to fill the back, while kids wearing clothes like the models she saw on TV were in the front. She nearly growled at the loudness of the preps. Kagome could never understand how they were such morning people.

"You hate 'em to, huh?" came a dark feminene voice from beside her. Kagome looked to her right to see a girl with dark brown hair and eyes to match, She wore hot pink eyeliner and black cargos and a tank with pink accents, and black fingerless gloves. The girl turned to her. "The names Sango. Haven't seen you before, are you new?" Kagome nodded. "Thats cool, you can hang with us-"

"She certainly can!" Kagome looked up at a boy wearing a sleeveless purple shirt and black jeans much like the preps up front. He had a small rait-tail and golden earings in his ears. He flashed her a dazzling smile, one that Kagome didn't respond to. She mearly looked at Sango with an eyebrow raised as if asking 'Is he serious?'.

Sango threw the boy a glare. "That's Miroku, the pervert-"

"I resent that!" Miroku's comment was ignored.

"-although he dosn't always dress like us, he is definetly far from prep. See, a lot of the schools preps are whores (Sango said this loudly, causing a few to turn around), so he figures if he dresses kind of neutral, he can still groupe them and hang with us without getting his ass kicked."

"But if he groupes me, he will certainly loose his hand." said Kagome all to sweetly, as she turned around to see Miroku about 2 inches away from her ass. A tiny chocolate blur bounced off his head and back into Sango's hands. Kagome turned to regaurd it.

"Boomerang, never go anywhere without one." she said as she tucked the tiny thing into her pants pocket.

"Like the rest of us, Sango does martial arts." Miroku pointed out as he sat back in the seat beind Kagome. She turned so she could regaurd them both.

"Oh? And what style do you guys do?"

"I come from a line of demon slayers, and my weapon is a boomerang. Demon Slaying dosn't really fit with the modern day martial arts, but hey, kicking ass is kicking ass."

"I come from a line of rather handsome fighters. They all-"

"-Were monks." Sango said with a pointed glare "He's a houshi, good with a staff is all." Something inside of Kagome bristled at the thought of the monk. She looked him over, and could definetly see the muscles flex faintly under his shirt.

"Checking me out, huh?" Miroku said with a smirk. Kagome's eyes narrowed, causing him to smile nervously and look away.

"Let me see your schedule," Sango asked "we normally get the same classes if we're in the same homerooms. Unless some are in advanced or standard." Sango looked over the green paper that had Kagome's classes on them, nodding the enitre time. "Yup, same classes. Your even in our advanced P.E. You do martial arts?"

Kagome nodded. "Jujitsu mostly. I've dabbled in others. I can use mechedes, tonfas, sais, bo staff, bow and arrow, just about anything except for a sword. I honestly suck at it." Normally, Kagome would have slapped herslef for admitting her weakness so causally, but she trusted these people for some reason.

A long beep sounded, signaling homerooms end. "Wow, the new bell sounds like a prison alarm." a boy coming from the homeroom across the hall pointed out. He had dog-ears and silver hair, which set off his golden eyes amazingly.

"Yash! Long time no see!" Miroku greeted happily. The boy only smriked a coaky grin and nodded. Sango hugged his breifly and smiled.

"Who's the girl?" The boy said, referring to Kagome.

"Her names Kagome, she's new. Jujitsu style too."

"About time we got another one around here. Fucking Kung Fu is taking over." the silver haired boy grumbled. "I can asume we're all togther again?"

"Yup. Come on Kags, we got history first hour." Sango beckoned.

"A.K.A, nap time!" The boy, Inuyasha, exclaimed while streching. His black Green Day hoodie went up to reveal a six pack of stone. His mouth opened wide to uncover fangs and a piercing in his tounge. Kagome made a strange noise, like a growl but softer. One of Inuyasha's silver ears flicked backwards and he turned to regaurd her almost suspisously. Clearing her throat, she walked past him and followed Sango, joing in her and Miroku's conversation.

"Where's Emiko? And Kouga and Ayame?"

"Right here." The three of them turned to the stairs they were walking by to see a girl with waist length silver hair,deep blue eyes, black cargos, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a low scoop tank, standing next another girl with redish brown pigtails, green eyes, and a flower in her hair. She wore a black shirt and deep green pants.

"Kagome, this is Ayame, a wolf demon, and Emiko, a dog demon, and sorceress." The two girls nodded to Kagome, who returned with one of her own. She and Emiko gazed at eachother for a a moment, almost as if trying to recall something.

"You two going to make out or what?" Miroku snapped them back to reality.

"Shut up," Emiko and Kagome said in unison. They began their treck to class only a step when someone called out.

"Oi! Emiko!" Everyone turned aroung. A boy with a black mohawk, grey hair,dark eyes, a leather jacket and jeans was jogging up to them. "Hey, baby. You never called me back the other night." Kagome wasn't very socialized with things like this, but she could have sworn that Emiko was trying hard not to look to bored.

"Ginta, one, stop calling me baby. Two, stop calling me, period. I never called back becuase I never listened to your message. Now get lost." Coldly, Emiko turned around with a swish of her silver tresses. Her dog ears flicked and everyone else followed. Kagome guessed this was normal for this girl.

They made it to class without the bell screaming at their tardiness. They all went straight to the back. By the end of class, Kagome had met more people. Rin, a short girl who had more mood swings than a rabid, PMSing dog. One second she's hyper, the next she's threatining someone and you could swear the enitre room just went dark. 'All you need is the lighting outside since she's already got the crazy laugh down...' Kagome thought. She also met Kouga, a jock with a black ponytail and icy blue eyes who happened to be a wolf demon. It appeard to Kagome that Kouga and Ayame were dating. They seemed to be kissing everytime Kagome turned around.

"Get a room, would ya?" Inuyasha growled. He was sitting inbetween Kagome and Kouga, and his sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of the two, and they were inturrupting his sleep. "Like I want to hear the two of you swapping spit." Kouga broke away from the flushed wolf demoness.

"Your one to talk," he hissed "you and Kikyou (everyone shuddered) were always somewhere doing something. I'd rather not say what for the sake of my sanity."

"Oh, blow me." Inuyasha growled, and put his head back down on his arms. Kagome also met Sesshomaru on the way to her geometry class. He was very tall, and a year older then her. His face was completly stotic, and his eyes were golden. His crisp white shirt blended in with his hair, and his arms were more muscular than any athletes. In his eyes he held a deep understanding and wisdom. He almost read Kagome like an open book. He read her pain, tourment, and inner fustration, while still having respect for her person, personal space, and the wildfire that burned in her heart. She earned a head nod from the icy man, one in which she returned. What shocked Kagome the most, however, was that such a wise, powerful, and emotionless man, just captured and kissed the psycotic little girl she met earlier. Rin's eyes glowed with happiness as she jumped into the arms of Sesshomaru, and his eyes remained blank to the untrained eyes. But Kagome, who has been living with Kimi for 8 years, saw the deep love there. She fought hard to keep herself from gapping.

Grammer came and went; at this time, Kagome was told the story of Inuyasha and Kikyou. Sango also explained Kikyou's 'gang', and who they were. Kikyou was the leader- she cheated on Inuyasha for Naraku, a dark and evil looking boy. Kagome was glad he was in none of her classes, but wondered how Sesshomaru dealt with the creepy kid all day. Then there was Kagura, a wind demoness and a nosy whore, Kaguya, a pretty butconiving girl. Emiko pointed out that she was a strong sorceress, and a belived dark one at that. Then there was Kanna, Kagura's little sister. The girl was supposed to be in the 8th grade, but was moved up to the tenth. Emiko said she was a very intelligent girl for her age, but she also looked like she stepped out a Freddy Cougar movie. Kagome laughed at that one. Tsubaki, a dark miko who was not to be reckoned with no matter how nice she looked. Then there was Yura, a girl with short hair and a comb sticking out of her back pocket. Kagome was warned that the girl was a lesbian with an obsission for long hair, but never messed with any of the Taishos for the sake of her life. Kagome and Sango glanced at eachother, while Rin smiled at her shoulder length locks.

There were two more boys sitting near the front that Kagome was warned they were the school's biggest players. Hiten, a handsome boy with a long braid and red eyes, and Manten, a ugly looking youkai. Hiten was a thunder demon, while Manten...was just ugly. Then there was the 7 gang: Benkotsu, the cute leader, Suikotsu, a bipolar, Jakotsu, a crossdresser who Rin and Sangoliked, Ginkotsu, a boy who always carried some sort of machine, Renkotsu, who Kagome was warned that he was suspeneded and almost explelled many times for bringing lighters into school, Kyokotsu, a dum large kid, Mukotsu, a major dealer. Mukotsu was known for his supply of drugs, aphrodisiacs, and other things.

The teacher was just about the get started when another kid walked into class. Emiko, who had been smelling the scent of purity and water for the past minuete, looked up to see a god. He had silver hair that reached his mid-back, claws, and golden eyes. He had pointed ears on the sides of his head, and yellow stripes along his cheeks. Emiko could only guess where the others were... He wore a black shirt with Vans pocking out from under his dark jeans. She came out of her stupour when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned andInuyasha stared lazily at her.

"The hells your problem?" Inuyasha asked, making Emiko growl.

"Nothing baka." The boy said something to the teacher and the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to her. He locked eyes with her and Emiko blinked to keep her walls up. As long as she didn't love again, she wouldn't cry agian.

"Hi, my name's Huyana. Can you tell me where B305 is? It's my next class." the boy said in a smooth voice. Without loking at him, she said,

"Up the stairs and the fifth room down."

"Thanks," she heard him say. "I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." Out of the corner of her eye, Emiko saw him smirk.

The bell rang once more, signaling lunch time. They ate outside, along with the skaters and other punk/goths. The preps and jocks mingled inside the cafeteria. Kagome watched the teenagers skate and ride their bikes along the parking lot. A few of them bust their assess every once and a while, making it amusing.

"Hello, earth to new girl." A clawed hand was waving in front of her face. She swatted it away.

"What?" she snapped at Inuyasha.

"Feh, I asked you if you played at all wench." Kagome's face grew rigid.

"I'm no wench, ass whipe, and do I play what?"

"Play? Ya know, as in instruments?" he asked as if she were slow. Her new friends began to look at her.

"How about I play my sai on your spine," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked huffly. Kagome grew satisfied at his bristling.

"Nothing, but I said no, I don't play."

"What about singing?" Ayame asked. "I can't sing for shit and Emiko won't do it anymore." Kagome turned to look at the girl, and met the eyes of someone lost in their own little world of false dreams and despair. She didn't question, nor react when Emiko snapped out of it and gave her a look that said 'mind your own bussiness', but slowly shook her head.

"No way. Do you guys have a band or something?" Everyone nodded.

"I'm lead gutair, Sesshomaru's bass while Kouga's second gutair. Sango amd Ayame are back up and Rin's on keyboard. She also does any electrical wind intruments we might need. Miroku is on drums, and Emiko usually plays lead gutair or singer. Normally, we switch, but she wants to be a baka and not do it anymore." Emiko glared at Inuyasha, not saying a word. "We've been in about 3 competitions. We have to pick a already famous song and preform it. It's the first stage of this competition, and we've finally got the credits to do it. We did Korn last time because the guys chose, and now the girls choose Evanescence. Why they want to do such a hard band when we have no lead singer? Or such a dam girly band?No clue."

"Why can't one of the backups do lead?" Kagome asked. Truth was, Kagome did sing, but she always cried when she did.

"The reason why they _are _backup is because they suck." Inuyasha huffed. Sango and Ayame glowered at him and he shrugged.

"Please Kagome, just for this compitition?" Sango begged. Kagome set her chocolate eyes on her to see Sango had puppy eyes trained on her.

"I own a spoiled ookami-inu hanyou Sango, I've learned to overcome the puppy eyes look. The answer is no." The bell sounded and they all picked up their stuff to go inside.

Biology was next, and Inuyasha pestered her the entire time. As much as she threw paper balls, pencils, pens, and even her bag at him, he still whispered "Please. Please? Please!" He did the same thing all through study hall, and it was then that she cracked.

"FINE, I'LL DO IT! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she screamed and stormed out. The teacher, who had to be in her 60's, screamed "SHHHH!" not even noticing the door still swinging from Kagome's hasty exit.

The boys were in the locker rooms changing for their last hour class, P.E. "I got her." Inuyasha said smugly. Sesshomaru looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I got a lead singer. I haven't heard her yet, but it's worth a shot!"

"It better be mutt," Kouga growled. "I can't stand to lose another competition to Naraku." Walking out, they looked for the girls as they waited for the teacher, Urasuai. The boys had a lose hakama and haroi, while the girls was a little more form fitting.Urasuai came wobbling from the teachers room and unlocked to door to the weapons room. Kagome looked around. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ayame, Manten, Benkotsu, and Naraku quickly grabbed the good wooden swords. Kagome was dissapointed to find that the weapons were either made from hard plastic, wood, or rubber. Miroku, Huyana, and Hiten grabbed wooden staffs, Rin, Yura, and Kanna got blades, Kagura and Kaguya got fighting fans, and Kagome and Emiko went to the back of the room where the hand weapons were. Kagome picked up a black plastic sai, which looked like it hadn't been used in ages, and Emiko got a pair of plastic machedes.

Walking out with their weapons, Urasuai instrcucted warm up streches and then sent them off to do what even because of the first day back. Ayame and Kouga sparred, and mostly ended up in rather comprimising positions, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went all out on eachother with swords, breaking 1 each and having a talking to by the teacher. Huyana and Miroku started out gently and then became more tricky. The fox demon was fast, but so was the monk. Kikyou preoccupied herself with shooting at targets by bow and arrow on the wall with her gang standing around her talking. Hiten and Manten looked around lazily, sending a spark through their weapon every once and a while. Rin was currently dodging one one Sango's boomerangs that she brought with her. Sango pulled out a taunto and waited for her weapon to come back.

Kagomecasually twirled her sai on her finger. It was lighter than her average chrome, but it would do.

"Come on." Emiko beckoned. They got up from the bleachers and joined the others on the floor. Emiko got into stance, her face cool and casual. Kagome did the same and kept a stotic face. What ever was inside her had a taste for blood. She didn't want to hurt anyone here.

Emiko came almost unexpectantly. She charged and ducked to the right at the last minute. Kagome jumped back and twirled her sai's into defense mode and put her arms up. Emiko's blow pushed her back some, and suprised her. She looked at the girl, who shrugged.

"Being half demon comes with its kicks." she smirked. That sound that Kagome now classified as a growl came out agian, and something was rearing its head. Emiko's eyes narrowed and she had a knowing look in their blue depths. "Come on, I'm ready." Emiko teased. Somehow, Kagome got the message that Emiko was talking to the beast, not her.

They clashed again, Kagome catching Emiko's blades in the forks of her sais. Kagome kicked at Emiko's side, and she put her leg up to block while pulling her weapons out of deadlock at the same time. For what seemed like hours, they fought. By entire class was watching now as the twisted and twirled, kicked, sliced, puched, grunted, screamed andeverything. Niether one of them a shy newcomer anymore, but their true selves. The bell rang and the two were out of breath. For nearly 55 minuetes they fought with more power than speed. They met eachothers blows evenly and with the same amount of power, making their arms feel like jello when they changed back. Kagome's sais were cracked and one of the blades Emiko had was in half.

"Well I'll be damned, Emiko has met her match." Kouga said as they left the gym. Emiko wondered the same thing too. How could have mere human have _that much_ inside of them. That much power, and grace? Rin was hyper, and Sango was strong. But they have been that way for ever. Kagome was a human, with a beast inside of her who's heartbeated adifferent rythem. She wasn't human, was she? With that thought, she joined Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in Sesshomaru's car and drove off, bidding her friends goodbye.

**Monster chapter? I know, and you better like it! **

**I have no clue what to call 'English class' in Japan, so it's just going to be called Grammer. That, and I have no disliking of Kung Fu. But China does have heavy influences on Japan (whos native style is Jujitsu). Plus, my cousin lives out there and tells me personaly that Kung Fu is everywhere around there. Any more questions, just email me! Sorry for the long wait!**

**R&R! Ja Ne!**

**Chapter 7: Double Life**


	8. Chapter 7: Double Life

**Tensai of the Ookami Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 7: Double Life**

**(An: I have put the rating up to this story just so you know. I don't really do lemons, but if I feel like it and there are enough reviews, I will. Thank you!**

Just like Kimi had said, Viper picked Kagome up after school. They never said a word to eachother, just got in and out of the car on time. Kagome went to her room and changed into a pair of slacks and a blouse with some low heels and made her way to what would be the basement in the house.

The entire room was black marble. The walls, the table, the chairs, and the floor gleamed in dark brilliance. White lamps hung down from the ceiling, matching the chair cushions, area carpet, and the folders that sat in front of each person. The circular table seated people of all differant ages. When she entered the room, Kimi looked up with a stone face and a grin.

"This, is my apprentice, Kagome. Kagome, say hello to the counsal members." Kagome gave an emotionless smile and nodded as each of them were introduced. An old, but cold looking man bowed politely to her. He was named Hamayoushi Takagawa, and he dealed with the financial part of Kimi's bussiness. Kagome knew that this man was trustworthy, for money is something that was a big thing in the assassination world. The head of security of both the house and operations, was a burly looking woman named Duyama Gushiri. She was muscular, and her eyes were sharp and intelligent. She had cropped black hair and a thin face. Huyasumie Kawasaka was a senator from the japanese government. He was very short, and wide, with a flat head amd cropped hair. Last, was a tanned man, who was bald and stotic.

"Kagome-sama, may I say that your work was beautiful. I seen it from the cameras inside the house." Kagome's head snapped up as she took her seat beside Kimi. "Not to worry child, these cameras were hypersensitive and silent. They give out no sonic waves at all. They were intalled in the beams. Your skills were amazing to climb on the beams. We barley had a shot of you." said the senator in the most kiss up of ways. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes and nodded her head in respect.

The meeting went on in the most boring of ways. They spoke quietly about money and trade. Kimi ofcorse, seemed almost at ease while the men were sweating. The room was rather warm. A few times, Kagome got the faint sense of power from Kimi. Not the usal, dominate power that her arua just screams of, but actual power. In the few things Kagome remebered about her mother, it was that she was a miko. Kagome always had sensed power about her mother. But Kimi's power was different; it was raw, and almost dark. She had gotten so wrapped up in trying to concentrate on it that she didn't notice Kimi calling her.

"Kagome," Kimi snapped.

"Yes Kimi-sama?" Kagome jumped. She forced her eyes to lose their glaze and focuse.

"I asked you what happened back there?" Kimi was searching Kagome's eyes for an answer. Uncomfortable with this, Kagome blinked.

"I lost focuse and sort of zoned out. Gomen Kimi-sama, I shall try harder at the next meeting." Kagome bowed her head.

"No, not the meeting child. The job. Viper said quick, clean, and contained. Yet, you seemed to have had other plans in mind." Kimi reached under the able and pulled out a remote. Pressing a button, a projection played in front of them.

It was Kagome's target- he was sitting at the table daydreaming. Suddenly, he took out a gun, and something silver flashed across the screen, making him drop it.

"W-who's there?" he studdered. Kagome passed the camera like a shadow and tilted her head to the side. "W-who are you-u?" the man asked. Rasing her black sai, she slit his throat and watched him die. Her head lolled to the side and rolled back. Her mouth opened, revealing fangs for a split second. She then opened her eyes, making Kagome gasp. Kimi paused the picture. There she was, Kagome Higurashi, her fangs revealed and her golden eyes lazily opened, with her head rolled back and a bloody weapon in her hand. She sooooo did not remeber doing that.

"I-is that...me?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Yes," Kimi's voice dirfted calmly to her.

"W-what the...what the hell is wrong with me?" Kagome ripped her eyes from the picture, turning accusingly to Kimi. What she saw made her gasp. Kimi was still sitting at the table, staring calmly at her with her chin on her hands. But instead of chocolate brown eyes like her own staring at her, it was pure gold. And instead of petite, manicured hands supporting her head, they were deadly claws that shined. Kimi cracked a smirk, revealing fangs of her own.

"There is nothing _wrong _with you child, you are just blooming in a way that I'd thought take years." Kagome backed away at Kimi's calm voice. Feeling clausterphobic all of the sudden, she whipped her head around, looking at the picture of her. Turning back around, she saw that Kimi was right in front of her. "Listen child, there are things you don't know. First off, I am your half aunt. Your mother and I do not have the same mothers, but she share our father. Your grandmother was a chinese miko, while your grandfather was a youkai. However, your mother was raised by her miko mother, making her lose her youkai powers. I, on the other hand, was more youkai than your mother, for my mother was part youkai herself."

"So...I'm a...demon?" Kagome asked breathlessly, and gulped.

"Yes. A panther demon. It would explain your ability to keep secrets, your liking to darkness, and that," Kimi pointed out, gesturing to the screen. "I know you feel it, the power, the grace. That is why I trained you so hard."

"How is that possible?"

"Simple. You have demon blood in you. Your grandfather was pure panther youkai, and your mom was half, even though it was dormant. Your father is human, and your mother was mostly miko. So that alone supressed the blood within you. But now, with the right training from me, it seems your youkai blood awakens only when you fight. That is what Viper meant when she told you you lack in control." Kagome took all of this in. She was a demon? "I can train you Kagome, I can train you myself, to teach you to control it. You, on the other hand, must not tell. No one knows of our blood. Understand?" Kagome nodded dumbly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and asked,

"How are you able to turn like that? Your a full demon, you should have the markings and everything all the time." Kagome's voice was wispy, like that of an abused childs. She was still processing information.

"We are panther demons, my dear. Panthers are the master of illusion. Tapping into that, I'm able to hide my true form. Like I said, no one knows of us. Panther demons are believed to be extinct. The only demons left in the cat family are average neko demons, nothing to speacial. There are cheetah demons, but those cowards left the continet decades ago." Kimi was now sitting on the table, her legs crossed, and looking casually at Kagome, her panther features still visible. "I will only teach you Kagome," Kimi said seriously "if you are ready. Your panther is, but are _you_?" Kagome gapped at Kimi, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Emiko was sitting in the sound-proof garage, along with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Kouga,and Miroku. Looking around the group, she scoffed. 

"So, dearest cousin, what was the point of calling a meeting when you forgot to tell Kagome to come?" Emiko teased. She and Inuyasha's realtionship had grown closer together over time. Sesshomaru loved it for Emiko's sake, but hated it for his own.

Inuyasha growled at her. He had called an important meeting off the band, but forgot to tell Kagome where and when to meet them. Ayame and Huyana went on Huyana's Suzuki motorcycle to the school to get contact information.

Heavy rock music began to play, and everyone looked to Kouga, who was looking aggrivated about the arangement of Huyana and Ayame. Snapping out of his stupor, he reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"What?" he said without looking at it. There was a pause, and Kouga looked around the room. "Someone write this down," he said. "yea, go ahead." There was another pause as Miroku pulled out his own cell phone and nodded to Kouga. Kouga recited a phone number and then hung up the phone. "Call it," he said "There on their way now." Miroku pressed call and waited. As the phone rang he put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"Hello?" A voice said, much to grown to be Kagome's.

"Um, hi," said Sango before any of the guys could "my name is Sango, I'm Kagome's friend from school. I was wondering if she was home?" Sango said kindly.

"Yes,hold one moment." there was a shuffle and a buzz.

"Hello?" came Kagome's voice.

"Kagome! Hey! Um, are you at home?" Miroku asked.

"You did call my house phone...how did you guys get my number?"

"Not important, but what is is that your at home and at ease." Miroku said smiling. Sango looked to Rin who was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap with a look of suspision.

"What do you want?"

"What are you wearing my sweet Kagome?" Sango sweatdropped and hit Miroku with the drum stick he was twiriling. Inuyasha snatched the phone.

"Listen wench, I need you to come to my place," he growled.

"WENCH? Look here you jerk, you better watch your tounge before I cut it out!" Kagome yelled.

"What he means is Kagome, that we need to to come here so you can sing. We haven't heard you and would like to. Inuyasha just has a weird way of saying it." Sango said with a glare to the said hanyou. Inuyasha mearly looked away stubbornly. Kagome sighed.

"Yea right, she dosn't even know you guys. Sorry, my aunts not that type.Why don't you guys comeover? I'll ask my aunt if it's okay." Sango looked around. Rin's eyes were hopeful, and Huyana and Ayame just pulled up much to Kouga's relielf. Huyana drove off with a salute to everyone, claiming he needed to pick up his little brother, but he would meet them later.

"Sure."

"Hold on, I'll ask my aunt." There was a pregent pause. They suddenly heard barking in the phone. Both Inuyasha and Kouga's ears perked in intrest, while Sesshomaru looked bored. "Move Ao, over there," Kagome's demanding voice came.

"Kagome, what was that?" Kouga asked.

"Just Ao. I'm not usually on the phone. My aunt said alright, but only a few people." Sango looked around.

"Theres nine people here now. And we won't all fit into one car..."

"How about this," Rin offered, hopping off Sesshomaru's lap "Sango, Ayame, Emiko, and I go to Kagome's house?"

"And leave me here with the perv and ice man? What the fuck!" Inuyasha protested.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Kouga shouted as he surfaced from Ayame's face.

"I bet you like being alone with Miroku..." Emiko muttered with an evil grin. Inuyasha rounded on her, starting to argue, but Miroku's other drum stick collided with the back of his head the the flick of Rin's wrist.

"Fine, let Inuyasha and Miroku come too, and Sesshomaru if he wants. Dosn't matter to me." Kagome said offhandedly.

"I can't, I've got football practice today, and so do you mutt, and so does Huyana. I saw his name on the list. " Kouga said gruffly.

"Aww fuck, he's right." Inuyasha admitted.

"Shit, if they have football, then we have soccer Rin!" Ayame said, eyes wide. They looked to Sango.

"I didn't sign up this year, I'm captain of the M.A team this year, remember?"

"Oh yea!" Rin said eyes wide. Her mood changed to dark in a split second. "Stupid whore," she muttered. Emiko laughed as Rin's insanity.

"The first meeting is tomorrow, and we have 45 people to try out. Kami help us," Sango said, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Hey Kagome, we need another captian. It's only me and Sango and you'd do just fine." Emiko said.

"I guess..." Kagome said offhandedly.

"Why don't we just meet at the school then? Four of us have sports, while the rest of us have M.A. And it's really nice out. Shit, we should all go out riding tonight." Emiko offered.

"Riding what?" Kagome said. There was a pause.

"Horses...Motorcycles obviously!" Rin yelled.

"Oh," Kagome said "Sure. I gotmy bikeduring the summer, but never got to ride it yet."

"Don't fall off bitch!" Inuyasha laughed.

"You broke you entire left leg last summer, so you should be the last one talking!" Emiko taunted.

"What ever, so I'll meet you at the school in a half?" Kagome asked. They agreed, and Kagome hung up.

* * *

Kagome hung up the phone. Walking back up to Kimi's office, she knocked gently and waited until she heard Kimi's voice to come in. 

"Kimi-sama, there's been a change of plans. Sango-chan and Emiko-chan wish for me to try out for their Martial arts team. We agreed to meet at the school in 30 minutes, because other people that I have met play football and soccer. Is it okay that I attened?" Now that Kagome knew Kimi's secret, she felt much more tempted to not get on Kimi's bad side. Even though Kagome was youkai herself, Kagome knew that Kimi was way more experienced then she.

"What time will you be back?" Kimi asked, not looking up from her papers.

"Around nine. There is one more thing Kimi-sama, they ride motorcycles at night, and would like me to attened. That is, if I can use Kurobi?" Kimi looked up from her papers, her face sincere. Kagome kept her head down, not looking to her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kimi smirk.

"Hai Kagome, you may use it. Be careful, however, a Huyabusa is a powerful bike. And remeber to keep your gaurd up." Kagome bowed low.

"Arigato Kimi-sama." Kimi looked back down at her papers, a sign that Kagome was free to leave.

Kagome felt almost giddy inside as she sprinted to her room. But she slowed when she saw another folder outside her door with a blue sun on it. Eyebrows furrowing, she picked it up and went inside her room. She looked around her room to see Ao was not there.

'Probably terrorizing the cook,' Kagome thought. Opening the folder, she saw that it had one peice of paper inside. On the paper, was an address and time. Under it, said in Kimi' writing:

_This, is the adress and time of a street race happening tonight. You are to go to scope out enimies. Remember, panthers are masters at illusion, so there is no trick that can be pulled over your eyes. Street races have no rules, if you lose you lose, if you die you die. Look out for others around you, and take Kusobi. But remeber to do what you have to do and get out of there, cops are always attracted to large crowds, and you have school tomorrow. _

_There's rumour of 2 young riders who are the best. One fights dirty and the other is plain good. Win Kagome, and feel the blood within you, make it proud..._

Kagome blinked a few times as 400$ fell out the folder. Not wondering where it came from, she changed into a black tank and some lose cargos and some of her flatter boots that were better for riding. She put the 400$ and address in her back pocket, and put on armwarrmers with her usual silver dagger and went to the garage.

She flicked on the lights and looked around Kimi's cars to spot her bikes leather covering. She jogged over to it and reached under the wheel for the keys. She cliped them onto the keys of her house keys and revved it up while putting on her black helmet. Within seconds she was speeding out of the driveway and onto the streets of Tokyo. She was starting to like this city more and more.

She pulled up to the school 20 minutes later. Inuyasha was there, leaning agianst his bright red bike with a silver dragon on the side, and his name on the other. Miroku was there also, his bike purple wih black flames. Sangos was black with hot pink kanji on it; Rin's was black, and it had a tiny orange kitten sitting down with a huge lion right behind it. Emiko had a black bike with a white dog that had silver swirls around it. Kouga had a champane colored bike with a wolf in the side, and Ayame had a white bike with a brownish red wolf on the side. Kagome's own bike was black, and silver and midnight blue flames scorched both sides.

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha scoffed "We've only been waiting-"

"Shut up baka, we just got here. Besides, she dosn't know the town." Emiko snapped. Kagome pulled up beside Rin.

"You could swear those two were married." Kagome muttered.

"Nah, there cousins."

"Cousins? They look like brother and sister to me." Rin laughed.

"Nope, cousins, but they act like brother and sister. You should hear them when Sesshomaru joins in, especially when he takes Inuyasha's side. Emiko can be one scary little witchy-puppy." Kagome looked at the small girl who took out her iPod.

"Witchy-puppy?" Rin looked up.

"Yea. Emiko-chan is a hanyou. She's half sorceress, and she's no weakling." Kagome looked at the girl in question.

"Inuyasha is half human though?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded as she stuck one of the ear peices in her ear.

"That's why he's always grumpy." Rin said cheerfully. Kagome barley say the soccer ball that hit Rin right in her ass. The little girls mood changed agian. "Who the-" she started. She then shoved her iPod into Kagome's hands so hard she almost knocked the wind out of her."AYAME! WHAT THE FUCK! THAT HURT!" Rin screamed as she ran after the she-wolf at full speed. Kagome gapped as the little human almost caught up with the demon.

"No wonder she's on the soccer team..." Kagome muttered. Sango, who had heard Kagome's comment, laughed.

"Yea, she's the best scorer on the team. I won't go into how many red cards she's gotten because of fouls and 'unessisary force' with other players. Come on, lets go to the gym." Sango said, gesturing to Emiko and Miroku who were already on their way. Kagome looked onto the field as they walked. Inuyasha and Kouga were playing a one on one as all the other boys warmed up. Inuyasha scored a touch down and the girls in the bleachers (cheerleading team, which consisted of Kikyou's gang) jumped up and cheered as Inuyasha did a victory dance. Kagome felt a pang ofsomething unknown to heras she saw how Kikyou blew Inuyasha kisses as she jumped up and down, her oversized chest bouncing with her.

"Kagome, you alright? It sounds like you grinding your teeth or something." Sango's voice snapped her back down to earth. Kagome gasped, not realizing she had been growling.

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just an old habit." she brushed Sango off and enetered the gym.

Sango and Kagome were going over drills and such while Miroku watched, telling them what spot they were open at and correcting them by a tap with the bo staff he was carring. Emiko was listening to Rin's abandoned iPod as she watched Miroku tap Kagome a little to hard on her ass, and him get chased around. Sango, who had answered her cell phone, payed no heed as Miroku got his ass kicked. Emiko closed her eyes, trying hard to focuse.

'Why did I get so weird with Huyana at school?' she asked herself. The feeling she felt was forgien but old, and definetly unwelcomed. She snorted in a very unlady like fashion and turned on the volume full blast. She could only see what was going as as Sango gestured to her that she was going outside and would be right back. Miroku, who did not want to be left alone, ran after her with Kagome on his tail. Emiko sighed agian as 'Did My Time' by KoRn slowly ended.

A slow, pounding beat then began, and Emiko's eyes snapped open in recodnition. She stood slowly without even realizing it as the song teased the beast inside of her to a kind of wild, drunken,but yet calmstate.

_You fell away, what more can I say?  
The feelings evolved, I won't let it out  
I can't replace your screaming face  
Feeling the sickness inside_

Emiko's hands traveled along her body and face as her hips moved themsleves slowly to the beat. Her body turned to water as she moved the the rythem, not noticing the panting Miroku come back to tell her they were outside and his heart stop. His jaw dropped open as he slowly crepted out agian.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine_

Emiko snapped her head back, her silver tressess whipping her lower back. She was gentle where she placed her feet and hands, making her look so innocent and fragile but at the same time, devilishly delicous. Miroku came back with Huyana, pulling the guy in with his hand over his mouth. Huyana's expression turned to one simliar to Miroku's as they watched Emiko feel over herself while twining her body seductivly.

_So many words can't describe my face  
This feelings evolved, so soon to break out  
I can't relate to a happy state  
Feeling the blood run inside_

Emiko's arms then went out and began to move like snakes as she stepped gently and moved her shoulders. Her hands moved in fluid circles on his wrists and her chest gently moved with her shoulders.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine_

Her hands went up over her hand and twined around each other as her hips moved with grace. Miroku and Huyana watched as her tight tank went up, revealing her pierced belly button, with a ring that had diamonds hanging down.

_Why is everything so fucking hard for me?  
Keep me down to what you think I should be  
Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry?  
Keep on trying I'm not dying so easily_

"What the fuck are you-" Kouga's voice came in. Huyana and Miroku immediatly slapped their hands over his mouth. Sango then returned to see the sight, though she had to push to get through the door. Emiko's eyes were still closed and her pink lips were parted slightly.

_Why won't you die?  
Your blood in mine  
We'll be fine  
Then your body will be mine_

Emiko looked up and saw the crowd she had attracted. Miroku, Kouga, and Huyana were almost drooling, while Sango was looking at her in awe. Emiko growled at them, making the boys run. Sango approched her.

"Emiko, where-"

"Belly dancing lessons back in Kyoto. How long were they watching?" Emiko asked as 'Forsaken' by David Draiman from Disturbed balsted into her ears.

"I dunno. But Miroku's definetly got a problem." The two girls laughed.

"Where's Kagome?" Emiko asked as she turned off the iPod.

"In a screaming match with Inuyasha. Thats what we were all watching. Those two are so weird." Emiko kept her mouth shut, not wanting to provoke anything.

They went outside to see that Kagome and Inuyasha had now attracted a crowd of the football, soccer, and chearleading team. Inuyasha's white wife-beater was now brown from dirt, and Kagome's hair a mess, but the two of the didn't care. They were on the ground wreslting like their lives depened on it. Kouga grabbed a hold of Kagome while the coach picked up Inuyasha. A scream of pain was soon heard from the wolf demon.

"She fucking bit me!" he said with eyes wide as Kagome marched to her bike. She reeved it up and took off without a second thought.

Emiko, who would have normally started to pick at Inuyasha, stopped. She looked at Inuyasha's face as Coach Bereku held him. His face was contorted in anger, but in his eyes, deep within his eyes, was pain. Emiko could see it, and when she concentrated on it, she could feel it. What could have Kagome done to hurt him? It wasn't psyical pain, but emotional?

Emiko's ears flicked into the direction where someone was rudely parting to crowd. Kikyou, in her tank and shorts, trotted up to Inuyasha as if he needed her support.

"Inu, what was that all about? Come on, talk to me baby." Kikyou said softly. Emiko's eyes widened at the sight. Kikyou had the upmost nerve to even touch Inuyasha like that! Inuyasha looked down at his ex-girlfriend with a face of disgust. Yanking his arms from the coach's grip, he pushed her off and stormed away.

"Hey!" she protested. Emiko growled, Inuyasha was hurting about something and Kikyou was obviously making it worse. Stomping forward, Emiko snatched Kikyou by the hair and yanked backwards.

"Listen whore, I don't know what your planning, but you need to cut the shit!" Emiko then released Kikyou's hair and jumped upwards to avoid getting purified. Emiko had almost forgotten that Kikyou was a preistess.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off me." Kikyou hissed, her gang coming up to support her.

"Keep youslutty fucking hands off my cousin! They probably still wreak of Naraku's dick! Or, did you use only your mouth this time?" Emiko snarled.

"Why hanyou, do you want him? I heard how you killed your last boyfriend-" Emiko's eyes snapped up, an odd mix of crimson and gold. Before she could even hit her target, she was held back. Huyana grabbed her upper arms and dragged her off as the soccer coach came forward.

"That's enough! Everybody clear out and get to where your supposed to be before I have you all suspended, now!" The woman yelled.

"That's dumb," Rin mumbled to Ayame as they jogged to the soccer field "then we'd be assed out of two of our best school teams."

Emiko ripped her arms from Huyana's grip once they were off the field and in the parking lot.

"Emiko-"

"Fuck off fox," she snarled. Her eyes were still slightly red, and her hands were silver. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Kikyou had said that. She growled loudly, trying to pull her youki and powers back into herself.

"Can-"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at him, fangs bared. Miroku came up behind Huyana and put his hand on his shoulder. Huyana turned to reagurd the monk and Miroku shook his head slowly. Huyana nodded and allowed Emiko to drive off up the same road Kagome had.

* * *

Emiko sped along the road, weaving in and out of traffic. An invisable barrier was put up around her, making her almost invisable herself. It kept radar from picking her up and once she hit a certain speed she would make herself completly invisable. For now, she settled on 35mph, tearing through parks and on sidewalks until she got to a long back road which would lead to the Tashio mansion. Emiko didn't bother to put her bike in the garage. She skidded to a hault and ripped her keys from the ignition. Jumping onto the roof in one swift motion, she unlocked her window with her powers and slipped into her room. Kiba looked from from her bed in alarm. Turning his head in curiousity, he whimpered his concern. Emiko ignored him, and went to her laptop sitting on her desk. 

She opened her playlist and began to blast heavy rock. She then went to her door and opened it, letting Kiba skimper out and then slammed it shut. Growling in fustration, she unplugged her fully charged lap top and stormed downstairs. Kiba, who was following Sesshomaru, nearly pushed the youkai over to hurry out of Emiko's way. Sesshomaru stopped to regaurd his baby cousin as she dissappeared down the stairs.

Emiko entered the dojo, nearly breaking the door in her anger. She set her lap top on the stairs and let it play all over agian. She hit the random button, turned it up as loud as possible, and used her powers to amplify it even more, until she drowned out the blood pounding in her ears.

_Why don't you let me be  
Leave me alone  
You start a fire inside that I could never control  
You wanna see a reaction_

_Come on and cut me down  
You've gone as far as I'll go  
Now you're crossing the line  
And I am letting you know  
Well here's your reaction_

Emiko breathed as she pulled the leaver all the way down agian. The magic put on the dojo repaired all of the bags and cleaned up the mess. Closing her eyes, she pictured the rack coming out and the twin tauntos flying to her hands. She wasn't surprised when she heard a _bang_, _clunk_, and felt the cold leather. Opening her eyes, she charged into the sea of sand bag victums.

_Stand up  
I have had enough  
Walk away before I finish what you started  
Face to face I will put you in your place  
End this game before I finish what you started  
Face to face everything will change_

Kikyou's face mocked her on every bag. She could even faintly hear her voice, still taunting, accusing. Emiko growled at the fustration that just wouldn't come. It was like trying to get a piece of glass out of your foot that you just couldn't get. No matter how hard you squeezed, or how far you dug with tweezers. And the worst part is, you wern't even supposed to be near the good china at the time, so you couldn't ask anyone to help you.

_You planted the seed  
How my anger has grown  
Got an feeling inside that I can't seem to control  
You wanna see a reaction_

Emiko's hands gripped her head. She couldn't think, or see. She couldn't understand. The line of thoughts were right there but she couldn't grasp it, making her fall into a black void where there was no life, but yet chaos was everywhere she looked. The blackness slowly turned red as everything turned primal almost. She felt better, but yet everything was still confusing. The roof, which used to be so high to the 5'3" demon was now only a few yards above her. Emiko didn't understand, what was going on?

Looking around, she saw that there was another, just like her, right in front of her, but bigger. Whimpering in pain and confusion, Emiko laid her lip back, the other doing the same. She kneeled slightly, ready to lunge, while the only only looked down on her in almost disgust. This made her even more angry, she just wanted to be left alone! Jumping upwards in efforts of grabbing the other, she barly recognized what happened when she found herself pinned to the floor. Slowly, everything started to make sense agian, and the color came back into her vision. It took her a second before she could see who had their hands on the back of her neck.

"Care to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Sesshomaru's stotic voice came. Emiko noticed her lap top was turned off, and she smelled Kiba in the doorway.

"Nothing. Get the hell off me!"

"Then why are you destroying the dojo?"

"Like you don't!" she accused

"I don't trasnform in here for the sake of the stability of the house."

"Tomato, tomata," she said offhandedly as she threw him off. She flexed her arm as she growled at him. "Why do you keep watching me?"

"Because you seem incapable of watching yourself."

"Is it my fault Inuyasha's bitch can't keep her fucking mouth shut?" Emiko yelled.

"Who?"

"Kikyou!"

"Kikyou? Inuyasha's ex?"

"YES! She's so...ARGH!" Emiko paced back and forth, Sesshomaru watching her from his position agianst the wall. When she was calmer, she turned to him agian. "Okay, we all went up to the school today because everyone had sports, and we wanted to see if Kagome would like to be the other captain of the M.A team since she kicks ass, and somehow she went outside and started an argument with Inuyasha. Then they started wrestling and then when they broke up, Kikyou came over and acted like they were still dating. AFTER WHAT SHE DID, THE BITCH ACTUALLY DARED TO TOUCH HIM!" Emiko screamed. "Then, when I told her off, she said...she said 'I heard you killed your boyfriend'. I want to know who the FUCK told her that shit, so I can arrange a fucking funeral."

"But your over Kigai's death."

"And that gives her a fucking right to mock him? I don't think so." Emiko said with a pointed glare. Her voice was calmer and her hands were on her hips as she paced. Sesshomaru nodded and left, leaving Emiko feeling much better. She started to get the fleeting suspision that he was purposly doing that. Suddenly feeling to tired to spar anymore, she pulled the leaver up and left back to her room.

* * *

Kagome was lost. She pulled out her cell phone and signaled the GPS, as she waited she noticed how close the ocean was. 

'Stupid Inuyasha...' she thought as she recalled what happened.

FLASHBACK

_Kagome had chased Miroku as he ran after Sango in hopes of protection, leaving Emiko inside alone. Sango, who was talking to her brother Kohaku, mearly side stepped as Miroku attempted to hide behind her. Miroku couldn't resist as he pushed up behind Sango, who stepped aside again, rubbing her backside agianst Miroku's pelvis. His eyes widened in delight as his palm connected with Sango's cheek. The girl's face flushed red as she slapped Miroku and left a red hand print. Kagome doubled over in laughter. _

_"What's so funny wench?" a gruff voice came. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha in his pads and sweating while drinking some sort of blue drink. Kagome looked, they were standing between the water cooler and the bleachers. _

_"Who you calling wench, asswhole?" she challenged._

_"Oi, you wanna call me that in my face?" he asked. In the stands Kikyou stood. _

_"Go Inuyasha!" she cheered. Sango's eybrow went up._

_"Wow," she wispered to the redfaced Miroku, "is she that stupid to know that he's not on the field or is she goading him into fighting with Kagome?" Miroku shrugged. _

_"Yea, go to your girlfriend Inuyasha, she's calling you." The words stung both people._

_"She's a hell of a lot prettier than you," Inuyasha said in a would-be-coacky-tone if it wasn't angry._

_Kagome scoffed. "Yea, I bet the top of her head looked real pretty while she was sucking you off." Whispers were heard in the crowd forming on the bleachers. _

_"What's the matter bitch, jelous?"_

_"Of what? My balls arebigger than yours?" Kagome said with a raised brow._

_"Ha! Didn't know you had any!" _

_"I don't, that's the point fuckhead." Kagome rolled her eyes at the boys slowness._

_"Oi, what the fucks your problem? You on PMS or something?" He did not just say that shit to me._

_"Nah, thats your bitch is in heat, go fuck her." Kagome said as she walked back towards the gym. She just noticed that Miroku and Huyana were gone when Inuyasha's hand was on her shoulder._

_"We ain't done yet bitch!" Inuyasha growled. The demon within Kagome surfaced, and it didn't like the male touching her in such a commanding way. Kagome was not claimed._

_Growling, she grabbed the boys hand and sent him sailing onto the field over her shoulder. She was already coming towards him when he had landed on his feet. She lunged at him, and he flipped her over his shoulder. She did a complicated twist that a human should not be capable of and landed on her feet. The football team and now the soccer team had stopped what they were doing to watch. _

_Inuyasha, who had fully expected Kagome to be laying on her back, backflipped in thoughts of pinning her. He was suprised when Kagome wasn't under him, but the warm grass. He felt an unbeliveable force on his back whoever. K__agome had got out of the way when he flipped, but flipped onto his back, making him go even further into the grass. She smirked but lost it as he grabbed her foot and lifted, swiping the other one off the ground too. She caught herself on her hands with her ankle twisted at almost an impossible angle for a second, and brought her other foot up to his face. He released her with the blow and grabbed her agian, pulling her under him. She grabbed the neck of his pads and pulled him into a headlock while wrapping her legs around him. He managed to get to his knees, but only fell when she jerked to the side. Seeing no other way, Inuyasha ran his tounge down the girls neck. Gasping, she let go as he flipped her on her stomach and pinned her completly; his arms holding hers and his legs over hers. _

_She growled angrily as she felt his chin force her head to the ground. "You'd like that, wouldn't you. You'd like to be my bitch." Not only was Inuyasha saying this to her, but her had her in a submissive hold. Her panther didn't like that one bit._

_"Sorry," she said through gritted teeth, "Kikyou's got that covered." Kagome then smirked. She started to squrim and growled as she felt Inuyasha's growing erection. "Gee Inuyasha, that would be really embarassing to have your team mates see," _

_"Bitch-"_

_"I mean, it looks like you stuck a marble in your pants." Kagome teased. She had distraced Inuyasha long enough so he lossened his grip a little, and head butted him, forcing him to let go. She then tackled him and tried to pin him, but he proved to be a challenge, espiecally with his youkai coming out slowly. Kouga then grabbed Kagome as the coach grabbed Inuyasha. Kouga tried to pull Kagome into a half-nelson, but her demon wasn't having that. So she tilted her head an sank her teeth into his arm, though not long enough to draw blood. She then sped off on her bike without saying a word to anyone. But as she jammed on her helmet and put in her key, she saw Kikyou with her inhanced vison in detail, with her hands all over him. Kagome felt a pang in her heart and drove off before she saw anything else._

Her cell phone beeped, and on it was her location. She was just 2 blocks away from the location of the race. Shrugging, she thought about driving the roads around it to get to know to corse. It wouldn't be cheating ofcorse, since everyone that was going to be in it already lived in Tokyo mostly.

'And if they don't? Well, thats their problem.' Kagome thought

* * *

When Inuyasha got home that night, he went straight to the dojo, not even going into the house. He came through the garage and into the dojo. He could smell Emiko and Sesshomaru and guessed they had ben there about 30 minutes ago, and Emikohad beenpeeved. 

Scoffing, he took off his shirt and threw it aside. Pushing the mirror next to him, he entered the weight room. He began to bench press at 250, which slowly became 280, then 310, then 340, then 420. The limit for the bar was 500, while,the limit for him was 510. Inuyasha didn't want to stress himself however, his body was bruised and beaten from practice. But he didn't feel that bad, for he had taken out his anger on Kouga, who had to be in much worse condition then him. Tired, but fustrated, he left the weight room and went back into the main dojo. He hit the button on the keypad for the punching bag and let it fall. Steadying it, he didn't notice that he had went from jabs to pulverizing power punches until the bag snapped from it's chain and fell to the floor.

Inuyasha was dead beat tired, but he still felt hot, fusrated, and bothered. He thought about the argument he had with Kagome while he had her pinned. She felt so nice under him...

He shook his head, trying not to think of it. But it came to his mind anyway. Kagome, on a bed of red satin, touching herself and beconking him with a finger and a seductive look. He growled agian.

'Stupid bitch, now look what you've done.' Inuyasha climbed the ladder to the dojo and went straight to his room. Emiko was in her room blasting music and Sesshomaru was at the table doing work. He turned the knob in his shower to cold and stripped and stepped in. He let the water run over him and ran his hands over his face. He didn't know how long he was in there, but his skin was pale and near blue by the time he calmed down enough to step out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his computer. An envolope was the first thing he saw after he typed in the password.It was a short email was from Benkotsu:

_Yo, theres a race at the 4th peir tonight at 1am. Be there mutt!_

_-Benk_

Inuyasha shugged. Why not? He asked himself as he went to his bed and lied down for a while. It was 6pm, he should get some sleep.

* * *

Kagome drove up to the location at 12:30. People were already there, greeting eachother and showing off bikes. There were girl racers, guy racers, whores, sluts, and players. Kagome payed them no mind, she was here on bussiness. She removed her helmet, revealing her icy blue contacts and fanged smile. She had temporaily dyed her hair mud brown for the night. She recived looks of hunger from men, who recived a look of death in return. When people began to line up, she put her helmet back on and pulled up next to an all black bike with a silver fang covered in blood painted on the side. She looked at the rider- he had black hair that trailed out of his helmet, and he wore riding leathers like everyone else. A blonde girl with hardly any clothes on came around with a bag and let everyone drop their entry money in. Kagome shivered, if it was one thing she couldn't stand, it was whores who let people disrespect thier bodies in such ways like this one. 

A gun shot sounded, and everyone pulled off. Kagome left them in the dust, and was glad she did. As she glanced to her mirrors, she could see the riders trying to knock eachother off their bikes. She chuckled, and swerved right into a tight alley way and out of the way of traffic. The blooded fang followed her closely, making Kagome growl. They were forced to turn a sharp left onto the beach. The man pulled up beside her. Kagome put her head down, trying to make herself smaller so the windforce wasn't as much. The man then swirved his back tire, spraying Kagome with sand. Growling even louder, she pushed her bike harder, and stayed ahead until they came to the peir, where they had to turn a sharp left. Kagome made her bike jump and turn almost on it's side, completly spraying the man with sand, and then turning on her front tire to make the tight turn agian. She sped on, and was forced to move slightly to the side when the mystery man jumped into place beside her. She then ducked when she saw his hand reach out towards her. She grabbed his hand with her own, digging in the claws that decided would be a good time to show. The man pulled towards him, forcing Kagome to let go.

Two riders were slowly gainingon her. One had a lime green bike, the other a black one with chamealeon purple affects on the sides. Kagome watched in her mirror as the one on the purple bike pulled out a silver stake. Her eyes widened as the stake was thrown in front of the man, and the windforce drove it into his abdoman. Kagome's eyes narrowed as the man on the lime green bike tumbled and fell, causing 3 bikes to crash into him. She looked back at the blooded fang rider, who was looking ahead. The finish line came into view, and the hair on the back of Kagome's neck stood on end. She felt as if she were flying as her meter went up to 120mph. She leaned forward so that her bike didn't fly up and flip over and waited for it. She felt the tiny bump in the ground as she ran over the cord that represented the finish. Slowing, she turned onto the street and headed home. She was getting way to excited, and the panther in her was trying to claw it's way out of her chest.

The Famous Blooded fang Rider took off his helmet to revealviolet eyes and black hair. He had come in second to a stranger? he knew everyone here, and the only perons who ever beat him was Miasma, or Naraku, as he was known at Shikon High. The said man was no where to be seen.

"Alright, since the winner took off, this goes to second place. Blooded fang- wait, your not him." The human announcer said,

"I'm his human cousin. Blooded fang is away on bussiness and couldn't make it." the human lied. The announcer shrugged as he handed the sack to the winner, who left abruptly after.

'If I wasn't human tonight, I'd be able to figure out who the hell she was...' thought the man. He shrugged as he drove off to the Tokyo Taisho Mansion.

**Translations:**

**M.A- martial arts. Why type it out everytime?**

**Kurobi- "black fire" Its Kagome's new Huyabusa bike. Just so you peoplez know, Habayusa is the fastest Suzuki bike yet, and I want one sooooo badly!**

**I don't own 'System' by Chester Bennington from Linkin Park, 'Did My Time' by KoRn, or 'Stand Up' by Trapt. If I did, I'd be one paid bitch!**

**The whole thing with Emiko and Kikyou will be explained later on. **

**Chapter 8: Pain is Pleasure + Fustration ?**


	9. Chapter 8: Hot Fustration

**Tensai of the Ookami Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 8: Hot Fustration**

**(I changed the title a little because I didn't like it very well, just so you know! And I don't own Lying From You by Linkin Park or Haunted by Evanescence)**

For the next 2 weeks, Kagome and Emiko did not speak to Huyana or Inuyasha, but for different reasons. Emiko felt as if Huyana was just a little to...touchy. He invaded her privacy in a way; even though Emiko was known for overreacting sometimes. He seemed to caring for just some stranger she had just met, leaving her street smart mind to belive something fishy was going on. Even though she felt a lingering curiosity for his intrest in her, she passed it on as her 'awareness' of the situation. What pissed Emiko off more, was that he, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha seem to be friends, enabling him to have an excuse to visit her home sometimes. Normally, Emiko wasn't rude. Even if she didn't like a person, she would still greet them as they entered the place she called home. But with Huyana, it was different. Inuyasha always ragged on her that she was being stupid, and that she should stop being a bitch. Emiko admitted to herself, she was being a bitch, but she couldn't help it. Something made her utterly bitter towards the fox. Maybe it was his stripes, or his pointed ears, who knows. But Emiko just didn't like him, and that was that.

Kagome on the other hand, hated Inuyasha for his words, even though she didn't really fully understand why. But her stubborness was not going to let her apoligize. The fury that burned inside of her fueled her during her sessions with Kimi over the last 2 weeks. The last 3 days proved to be sucsessful- Kagome could turn from her youkai apperence to her human one at will. All she could think of was being the best, and being all her blood would allow. But deep inside, all she wanted to do was to be able to pumble Inuyasha for his words.

Just from the little scuff they had that day, Kagome could tell that he was trained. His moves, although wild and showy, had some kind of technique under them, toning his strength and stamina. It was his personality that made his moves so bold. Even though Kagome is confident of her abilites, she knew when she was overpowered. She could match Inuyasha in a fair fight maybe with weapons, or hand to hand combat, but in a match of brute strength, she would lose for sure. She felt insulted and almost ashamed of herself when she had allowed him to get the better of her and keep her in a submissive pin like that, and to let him speak those words to her. She felt that the beast inside of her didn't like it, and for a split second she wanted to release it. Kagome was also fustrated because Inuyasha could make her lose control like that.

Sometimes Kagome would be at her locker, which was right across the hall from Kikyou's, and look at her with a blaze in her eyes. Kagome couldn't make anything of these emotions. At first, it was anger; but then Kagome realized she was hating Kikyou for nothing besides her preppiness. She sometimes even got sudden thoughts of being more like Kikyou when she was alone. But once she would get around Sango, Rin, Emiko, and Ayame, the thoughts would vanish, and she would feel good about being herself. If anything, Kagome's style got darker, and slightly more goth than punk. Her friends noticed it, and accepted it, something that left a strange feeling of pride inside of her

The bell rang, signaling thrid periods end, and everyone's favorite period to begin: lunch. Emiko, Sango, and Kagome walked through the halls; Kagome in the middle and the other girls on either side. Rin came running from her classroom to walk next to Sango, and Ayame walked next to Emiko, muttering a quick "Hey," before saying no more. As they were on their way to lunch, the group of punk/goth girls raidiated with power and made all others shiver and stare. It was something about them, just something, that made them seem so deadly to the average person, or to your avaerage prep.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped a clawed finger as he waited, and waited, and waited. His stomach growled something fierce and he absentmindedly gave a small whimper. 

"Stop your complaining baka, you ate half the kitchen this morning." his brother growled without even turning around. Now, Inuyasha never said that he was an idiot, but how the hell he got into Sesshomaru's advanced marketing class, he had no clue. But what he did know was that because of the amount of people in the row and class, whenever they had a project he was paired with Sesshomaru, who refused to let him do anything. But what did he care? Sesshomaru wasn't going to fail, so Inuyasha could pass this class with flying colors, making his total of the classes he didn't cheat to pass two.

Growling, Inuyasha didn't say anything. He felt as if he'd die if he used any of his stomach muscles. The bell finally gave it's long, annoying call, and Inuyasha shoved the dum human who couldn't open the door fast enough out of the way.

"Miroku, move your ass!" Inuyasha yelled as he spotted the houshi talking to some girl. Huyana looked up at the call with a face of gratitude and dargged the monk away by his rattail hair-do. Kouga came out of the class next to theirs yawning and nearly bumping into Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, hungry and impatient, walked on, Huyana and Miroku talking behind him. Kouga and Sesshomaru brought up the rear, one looking lazy and the other bored.

They decended the stairway and walked through the double doors. What Inuyasha saw made his breath catch. Kagome, in all her dark, charming, seductive, fury was walking towards them with 2 girls on either side of her. Her hair curtianed her face in a raven veil, her chocolate eyes glowed with a dangerous mist, and her rosy lips were in a neutral position, making her look very mysterious. She looked like a power within itself, like she was a new kind of force that could take down everything in its path. Rin added an open insanity to the group, while Sango and Ayame added the womanly charms. Emiko added the darkness, and all of the secrets, along with the irony that a girl with white-silver hair could be so dam evil. The group made the boys stop in their tracks and almost gap openly. The girls themselves stopped when Kagome pulled to a hault the regaurd the 'leader' of the opposing group. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged cold stares, one more angry and one more cold. Huyana shifted nervously while Ayame cleared her throat.

"You know, we need to get in there before the preps take all the cookies!" Ayame pointed out. Rin's eyes went wide.

"Move it people!" she said urgently as she grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her through the Cafe doors. Sesshomaru and Miroku followed silently. With a nod, Kouga retrevied Ayame and walked inside, leaving the problem couples in the hall.

"This is stupid, why are you mad?" Huyana asked Emiko, but spoke for the silent Inuyasha at the same time. Emiko snorted.

"Because..." she said. She realized that she really didn't have a reason or atleast not one she could give in words, but wouldn't say it to Huyana.

"Because nothing, exactly. You just want to be a bitch." Huyana said, and stormed off into the cafe. Emiko used all her strength to keep herself from gapping. Did that boy really just call her a bitch and walk away?

"Oh, HELL NO!" Emiko yelled. With a growl rumbling in her throat, she burst through the doors without touching them and out went after the fox. Kagome and Inuyasha stood unfazed.

"What the hell are you staring at bitch?" Inuyasha snarled. He still didn't forgive her for the lasting stunt she pulled. All Inuyasha could think about was the feeling she created, and knowing that it was out of spite pissed him off, plus the sexual fustration that was built up daily, he was one pissed puppy.

"I could ask you the same question mutt." she retorted. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Kagome watched him go. She would give him hell in gym next period anyway.

* * *

Emiko followed Huyana outside where he was sitting in the shade agianst the stone wall listining to his iPod. Growling, she raised her hand and used her powers to rip the ear pieces from his ears. The boy jumped, the wrinkle in his eyebrow never once easing. 

"What the-" he started, before seeing who it was.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me like that!"

"Do you ever listen to yourself Emiko? You make it sound like your some kind of goddess. All I've ever wanted to do is just be friends with you. But ever since that day when I was _trying _to help you, you haven't spoken to me. What gives?" Huyana's voice was annoyed more than anything. Does this guy ever get mad?

"I do not sound like that! But it was rude what you did!"

"What I did? I'm sorry if being rude is asking you if your okay when you seemed pissed. What is it with you? What are you hiding?" Emiko's heart stopped for a beat.

"What do you mean hiding?" she said slightly taken aback "I'm not hiding anything." Huyana let out a harsh laugh.

"You are such a bad liar. Obviously your hiding something if you act tough but snap at any person who shows intrest in you. You never let anyone close."

"What do you call Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Kagome? Their all close to me."

"Right, so it's only guys then? You know, that you hate?"

"I don't hate guys!" Emiko yelled, now inches away from Huyana's face. "I hang with-"

"Your cousins, Kouga when he's not fucking Ayame, and Miroku who you always hit."

"Everyone hits Miroku! And so what, I like to stick to a few friends." Huyana was staring into Emiko's deep blue eyes. For some reason, Emiko felt nervous under his inspecting, cool gaze. Huyana sensed that Emiko's barriers and bold exterior were slightly wavering. Before Emiko knew it, she was pinned agianst the stone wall, so close to Huyana that air couldn't have possibly gotten between them. His body was pressed tightly agianst hers, and his right hand held both of her wrists, his forearm pressing under her chin so she couldn't move her head, and his left hand was on her side. Emiko growled, but Huyana pressed harder, making her stop. Emiko's ears faced backwards. Her internal instinct was to flatten her ears, but her sorceress side argued to never submit. Huyana continued to glare into her eyes, making Emiko nervous. "What is it that you want from me?" Emiko asked Huyana, her voice almost a hopless whisper.

"The truth in why you hate me. I don't mind telling you that I like you Emiko, a lot. But you blow me off with more force than nessessary, and to be honest, it hurts. What happened to you Emiko? Why have you closed yourself? What scared you?" Emiko closed her eyes.

"Huyana...what...why...what do you mean?" Emiko knew what he meant, but she was stalling. She didn't close herself! She had done as Kigai asked, and opened agian, didn't she?

_When the rain falls..._

The voice echoed in her head. "Falling rain." her eyes snapped open.

"What did you say?"

"You asked what I mean. Well, Huyana means falling rain." Emiko's breath caught, and the look in her eyes changed. Huyana released her and grew concerned when she fell to her butt on the ground.

"Emiko?-"

"Did you know ateenager in Kyoto that was shot by the cops a few years back over his uncle's drugs?" she asked him hopefully.

"No, but my little brother did. Some wolf demon named Ki-" a sob broke out of the girl as her body shook. She brought her knees to her chest and cried into them. 'Kigai, you never let me down...' she thought as tears of relief and happiness soaked her shirt.

* * *

The bell signaled and everyone reported to their next class. While walking through the gym doors with Sango, Kagome was butted with an elbow. "Watch it mutt," she growled. Inuyasha smirked at his ability to ruffle Kagome's feathers. 

While Kagome was changing, she rapidly transformed from angry to anticipated a few times. The mood swings made her rush Sango and Rin to dress,and nearly sufficated Sango when she was asked to tie her practice gi.

As usual, Urasuai unlocked the closet and put them in pairs. They were all using swords today, much to Kagome's dismay. She had not been lieing when she boldly told Sango and Miroku that she sucked at swords. She looked at the bokken in her hands. Spinning it and weighing it a little, she tried to get the feel for it while looking casual.

"Kagome with Inuyasha-"

"WHAT?" two voices rang out. Inuyasha sounded offended while Kagome sounded horrified.

"Why am I working with this idiot? She can't even hold a sword!" Inuyasha growled.

"He dosn't know how to fight properly! You tell him to block and he'll chop off my head by accident!" she yelled, "The stupid fuck..." she muttered.

"What was that wench?" Inuyasha growled, rounding on her.

"I said that your an incoherent ass hole!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey hey hey! That's enough! Now both of you, find a spot on the floor so we can begin! Argue on your own time, not mine!" Grumbling the entire way, Inuyasha and Kagome stomped off. Inuyasha to the middle of the floor and Kagome to almost the edge of the room to keep the attention on them a minimum. "Kagome! Join Inuyasha or go to the office!" Shrugging, Kagome tossed the wooden sword over her shoulder and walked for the door. "Don't be a smart-alick Higurashi, get over here!" Growling, Kagome stood next to Inuyasha. The hanyou huffed and turned his back on her.

Urasuai explained the lesson of the class. They were to use only 1 hand for sparring, and she would walk around and help when needed. Inuyasha smirked, he could use his foot to beat Kagome. Kagome growled when she saw the smirk, and put the sword in her right hand.

Inuyasha charged unexpectedly, forcing Kagome to dive into a shoulder roll on the floor, and roll behind her opponent with amazing speed. She then landed on her hands and knees, and shoved her heel into the back of Inuyasha's knee. He grunted and fell. Kagome turned swiftly while getting up and placed her bokken on the side of his neck.

"Very good Kagome! See what you can do if you actually try?" Urasuai praised. Kikyou, who was sparring with Kaguya, glared at her. Kaguya was complelty kicking her ass.

Inuyasha growled, and stood. "Think your pretty smart bitch, don't ya?" he said in a low voice.

"It's Kagome, not bitch you ingrate." she hissed. She swung up from the left, an action that had she been using a real sword, would have gutted him. He jumped back to dodge.

"Look at you, you think your so high and mighty," he swung at her from overhead. She put up her gaurd and grunted with the impact. Her entire shoulder was tingleing, and the blood was rushing inside of her, making her breathing heavy. "but your not. Your just some human." He came at her agian, and she ducked and rolled. Landing in a crouch, she gave him a cold smile.

"Quite the contrary mutt," she cracked her neck to the side and called her blood that was already boiling to a breakable point. She felt her hearing expand and her vison got way better. Inuyasha kept himself from gasping with a growl.

Kagome came at him agian, and he stopped her with a mid block. It became a deadlock as they tried to push eachother back. Inuyasha growled with the effort while Kagome smiled. "Oh Inuyasha, getting a little excited are we?" Kagome teased. Her tone then changed to a darker one. "You might want to ask Kikyou to help you with that."

"Feh, I can't stand that whore." he growled while straining to keep his ground. Kagome's golden eyes narrowed. She pressed herself aginst him without knowing it, using her weight to push him instead of strength alone.

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining mutt. What the fuck was all of that shit you said on the field then?" Inuyasha pulled his strength and pushed her back. They stood like that, bokkens at their sides and panting with about 3 feet inbetween of them. "You said that to just piss me off? You had to, because no one we know likes her." Kagome said mostly to herself. A panther's ability to keep secrets could also be turned around to reveal them.

"Yea, well what the fuck do you know," Inuyasha growled as he came at her. "It's not like you'd like a mutt anyway."

"You don't even know me!" She came at him to. They swiped at eachother as they took a leap. When they landed, their swords were cracked.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! What was that? Sparring, not fighting! You both need control-" Urasuai started.

"And you need a fucking muzzle bitch!" Kagome snarled so the whole gym heard. She threw down her cracked sword and stormed to the locker rooms.

Once inside, she went into a changing stall and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were still gold. 'Shit, Kimi-sama's going have my ass for this one.' Kagome thought. She locked the door and tried to clear her head. Inuyasha's masculine scent mixed with sweat and excitement was still in her nose. Her head snapped up when the locker room door burst open. For a spilt second, Kagome heard a crowd of voices. The scent grew stronger, and Kagome closed her eyes. Someone banged on the stall door. "Go away." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Fuck no wench, get out here. For all I know you could be cutting yourself."

"Use your nose stupid, do you smell blood?" Kagome said exasperatedly. There was a pause.

"Get out here or I'll break the door." Growling, Kagome unlocked the door and tried to storm out. A hard chest under a practice gi prevented her from doing so. Inuyasha caught her shoulders and pushed her agianst the wall.

"What the-" Inuyasha sealed her mouth with his own. Kagome tried to fight, but the purr that eruppted in her chest demanded she submit. Inuyasa tilted his head then licked her bottom lip. She gasped and felt his tounge move inside. They fought for the dominate postition for a bit and broke away, panting. "What the fuck was that?" she asked, still heaving slightly.

"That's the second time you left me needing a cold shower." he growled as he put his forehead aginst her shoulder. Kagome laughed, not really being mean, but just because she never knew. So cats did have a sex appeal? She would have to remeber that. "That ain't funny bitch!" Inuyasha grolwed and lifted his head to look her in the eyes.

"Yea yea, alright." she said giggling slightly. Feeling the burning need once more, they came together so hard that Kagome was pushed aginast the wall agian. His hands were roaming all over his body while she felt his chest, and then the door burst open agian. Kagome jumped back into the stall.

"Scardy cat," he teased. Kagome hissed.

"Both of you, to the office NOW!" Urasuai said furiously. Inuyasha huffed and went into the boys locker room so he could change his clothes, and Kagome came out to grab her own and changed. They met at the entrance of the gym, and Inuyasha looked over his shoulders to see if she was looking. When he saw she wasn't, he grabbed Kagome's wrist and made an abrupt left.

"Inuyasha, the office is that way." Kagome pointing out while nudging her head to the other direction.

"So? Don't tell me you actually do what the teachers tell you!" he teased.

"There's a camera." Kagome pointed out. Even though her human features were back in place, she could still hear the sonic waves.

"It dosn't work right. Emiko spelled it so it plays just the door. It really can't see when we leave, and the sensors on the door stick so it always thinks that it's closed. This is our getaway exit." Kagome shook her head and smiled at Inuyasha's back.

He led her out to the parking lot. "They call home if you don't go to the office. There's so many bad asses here that they use a recorded voice mail that says you have disipline problems and to call the asistant principal. They won't call until 2:30, so be by the phone." he told her as they mounted their bikes. Kagome nodded. As they reeved up, she called to him one last time.

"Oi, Yash?"

"What?"

"Thanks." Inuyasha nodded to her.

"My place at 3. Band practice. I'll have Ayame pick you up since she has your address."

"How-"

"See ya kitty!" he said and sped off. Kagome huffed. How the hell do they keep getting her address and shit? Taking out her cell phone, she called Rin.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin yelled over a seemed riot.

"Rin, what's going on?"

"After you and Inuyasha's stunt, the teacher tried to suspend weapons to do meditation becuase we needed _control_, so we threw a riot. She's locked in the closet as we speak." Kagome laughed. "So what can I do for you ol' whopper-of-the-coacky-doggys-ass?" Kagome laughed agian.

"I actually need a favor from Sesshomaru. He works in the office next hour, right? Tell him to change my contact number on my emergancy contacts sheet in the office."

"Yes ma'am!" Rin said happily.

"Okay, thanks Rin. See you at 3."

"Yup yup yup!" Rin said happily. Kagome began to wonder if the girl was on Prozac.

* * *

Three o'clock rolled around all to soon. Kagome had gone home at her regular time and informed Kimi of her band practice just before checking the messages to make sure that the school hadn't called. She smirked when there were none. Kagome sped along the streets and came up at Inuyasha's house 30 minutes later. She was awed at the quaility of the manor. It was a little bigger than her own and had a more feudal feel to it. She knocked on the door and heard a dog bark. 

"Kiba!" she heard Emiko's voice. The footsteps of a dog faded and the ones of a person took its place. The door opened to reveal Emiko. "Hey Kag, come on, were all in the garage." Kagome walked in and smiled. The dog, Kiba, was beautiful. He was large and white, his eyes revealed a good, fiery youth, and his body screamed of a pampered prince. His large eyes were currently staring reapporchfully at Kagome while he laid on his pillow by the kitchen. He growled as Kagome walked by.

"Hey!" Emiko snapped, making the dog cease and lay his head down with his ears folded back. "Sorry about that, he's usually good around people. Do you have a cat?" she asked as she led the way.

"No, I have a dog thats half wolf though." Emiko smiled sadly.

"No, he's used to wolves. He just really dosn't like cats." Kagome went silent, and Emiko never noticed as she looked through the window at a world of her own.

They entered the car filled garage and walked to a door oppisite of the driveway. Kagome didn't hear a thing until Emiko opened the door and nearly screamed. Inuyasha ripped a very LOUD note the second the door opened. When it faded, Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA!" Emiko shook her head and yelled over the ringing in her ears.

"He can't hear you, we wear ear plugs that were spelled by me so the only thing we hear is half of what's playing." Emiko said as she digged through the drawer for a fresh pair or earplugs.

"Why don't you just play softer?" Kagome asked as she took the tiny white plugs.

"Dosn't matter how soft we play. The thing that sucks about sound-proof rooms, is that the bass and soundwaves bounce off the walls and back to the middle where the clash with the new ones, making it absoulute hell to demon ears.With the plugs, all we can hear is the music and we can't feel the sound waves. Plus, were teens. Loud music is what we do." she explained. Kagome nodded and placed one in her ear.

"Thanks for killing my ears baka." Emiko growled a she used he powers to hit the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Feh." he huffed as he adjusted a string on his gutair and flicked is ears in annoyance and glanced at Kagome.

"So Kagome, what songs do you know?" Emiko asked as Rin, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame warmed up.

"From Evanescence? Almost all of them I think."

"What's your favorite?" Kagome thought for a minute. At first she was thinking 'Imaginary', but then 'Taking Over Me' came into thought. But then agian, there was 'Farther Away','My Immortal',and 'Even in Death'.

"How about 'Haunted'?" Kagome said suddenly. She looked around the room. Everyone nodded and Miroku got on the laptop that was plugged in in the corner and out of harms way. Within about 5 mintutes, everyone had a sheet of fresh printed lyrics or music, and took the time to skim it.

Kagome looked around and saw everyone in typical band position: Miroku on drums in the back, Sesshomaru on bass and Kouga on second gutair in from of Miroku but spread out so that you could see him; then Inuyaha in front of those two on lead gutair; and a mic for Kagome was a little ways beside him. Rin was on electric keybord with a bunch of complicated buttons next to Sesshomaru, while Sango and Ayame had mics next to Kouga. For a second, Kagome thought Rin looked like a child. The keybord was huge and came up to her chest and was lined with buttons, tabs and knobs. Emiko, who was eating chips, sat on a speaker on the other side of the room and watched.

"Okay, you ready?" Inuyasha asked casually. Kagome nodded and followed everyone elses example by putting the plugs in her ears and took her place. Kagome nodded and Rin began with the beeping sound effects. Inuyasha then came in with a chugging gutair. Kagome began with Sango singing to alto (higher) pitch and Ayame singing the backround.

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me,  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside," _she sang. The music paused to listen to sound effects.

_"I know you're still there" _Sango and Ayame came softly. The three girls sang the chorus over Inuyasha and Kouga's gutair and Sesshomaru's occational input.

_"Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know I'll find you somehow."_

There was a pause and Kagome waited for Rin, Miroku,and Inuyasha to start agian before she went on alone.

_"Hunting you I can smell you - alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head."_ For some reason Kagome's heart was pounding and she couldn't stop it. She had never sang in front of people before. But then Sango and Ayame joined back in.

_"Calling me, killing me,  
I won't let you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me,  
__Watching me!"_

Inuyasha then did the solo like a pro while Sango and Ayame sang the chorus quietly. Kagome turned to look at him and tried not to stare. His eyes were closed, and they scrunched up when he had to play a loud note. His silver hair flashed and waved wildly making him look like a god.

Sango, Rin and Kagome then sang agian, _"Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you,  
I won't let you pull me down." _Kagome finished. She then looked back at everyone to find them looking at Inuyasha who nodded his head. Everyone took out their earplugs.

"Not bad." he said shrugging.

"Your in." Sesshomaru said. Even though he was not smiling, Kagome could see in his eyes that he was pleased. She smiled at him and turned to Inuyasha and hugged him.

"Thank you," she told him, then let go.

"Feh, but you know your going to have to preform more than one song." Kagome shurgged.

"It's alright. Like I said, I know just about all of them."

"Can we do another group? I hate Evanescence's second, shits to hard." Kouga complained. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Shut up, and learn to play wolf." Before they could argue more, Miroku suggested a song.

"How about 'Lying From You'?"

"Fuck yea!" Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha moved to Kagome's mic as Kouga moved to one of Sango and Ayame's mics. Emiko stood and took the lead gutair as Rin ajusted her keybord. Sesshomaru stayed on bass, and Miroku on drums, leaving Sango, Kagome,and Ayame to watch.

Everyone put in their earplugs as Rin started with the sound effects, a headphone being pressed to her ear and the tip of her tounge poking out the corner of her mouth. Soon, Emiko came in and Kouga began to recite with the beat while boucining with it:

_"When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see.  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can, but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just-"_ Kouga stopped momentarily when Inuyasha interrupted:

"_Trying to bend the truth" _he sang peacefully. Kouga began agian:

_"I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm-"_ Kouga and Inuyasha then began to switch off, Inuyasha yelling with a masculine singing, and Kouga reciting firmly:

_"Lying my way from you!"_ Inuyasha yelled.

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"I wanna be pushed aside so let me go!"  
_

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"Let me take back my life- I'd rather be all alone!"  
_

_"No turning back now-"  
_

_"Anywhere on my own cuz I can see!"  
_

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"The very worst part of you, is me!"_ Kouga then began agian with Miroku tapping lightly on his drums and Rin.

_"I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be.  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in.  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm-" _Kouga said firmly.

_"Trying to bend the truth."_ Inuyasha sang almost inoccently. Kagome smiled, thinking that it was so funny how he was so quiet now, but in like 3 seconds he was going to he screaming his lungs out. One of his golden eyes wandered over to her, making eyecontact and then venturing down to see her smile.

_"But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm-" _They than began to switch off agian as Emiko closed her eyes and let her fingers create the powerful roars of Linkin Park.

_"Lying my way from you!" _Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed, breaking the connection with Kagome. She could have sworn for a second they flickered with something deeper than she had ever seen.

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"I wanna be pushed aside so let me go!"  
_

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"Let me take back my life- I'd rather be all alone!"  
_

_"No turning back now-"  
_

_"Anywhere on my own cuz I can see!"  
_

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"The very worst part of you,  
__The very worst part of you is ME!"_ Sesshomaru's part then ended as Emiko and Miroku played their hardest to carry out with the roar of Inuyasha's voice. Kouga then started agian, his head rocking and his jet-black ponytail waving wildly. Kagome looked over to the wolf demoness ans saw her glittery eyes glued to her boyfriend while she licked her lips. Kagome's laugh was drowened out by the music; but she had to admit, Inuyasha did look really hot singing like that. Now all she had to do was hope that he wouldrip his shirt off.

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me,  
Like This,  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me,  
Like This.  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me,  
Like This,  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me,  
Like This." _

_"YOU!"_ Inuyasha sang, snapping Kagome out of her fantasy of a singing shirtless hanyou.

_"No turning back now-"_

_"I wanna be pushed aside so let me go!"_

_"No, no turning back now-"_

_"Let me take back my life- I'd rather be all alone!"  
_

_"No turning back now-"_

_"Anywhere on my own cuz I can see!"  
_

_"No, no turning back now-"  
_

_"The very worst part of you,  
__The very worst part of you is me!" _Inuyasha finished. Kagome didn't notice that she had been purring as they finished. That damned vision of him shirtless and looking as feral as he just looked kept popping into her head, and it made her panther very happy. She felt her control slipping and felt her eyes change. She growled, this wasn't supposed to happen this easily. She put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them hard. She felt the determination of her panther, and it was to eager. She had to get out of here before she did some damage.

She got up quickly and left without saying a word, hoping no one saw her. She scaled the stairs quickly and went into the kitchen. If anyone did notice her absence, she could pass it off as a break to quench her thrist.

Putting her hands on the kitchen counter, she let her head hang and tried to breathe evenly. She thought of water; she thought of the smooth surface as he face, and all of her demon traits hidden deep at the bottom, the lack of light making them not visible. She had been so deep in her meditation that she didn't even sense someone come up behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha had kept his senses only half on the task at hand. His eyes were mostly focused on the raven haired tempstress pearched upon the large speaker in front of him. He had a hard time trying to get his parts in on 'Lying From You', and near the ending he could sense Kouga's slight puzzlement. He didn't care though. As everyone took out their earplugs and began to talk of the tournement coming up, Inuyasha made his actions lazy so that he could take his time. But when he turned around however, Kagome was not there. He then looked towards the group and did not spot the girl that always made his head perk with attention...well, atleast the little one. He then looked around to try and see if someone else might notice, and saw that Sesshomaru was looking at him, and then glanced to the door. Without a word, Inuyasha left the soundproof room and followed Kagome's scent without closing the door behind him. But when his nose locked onto the scent, it was not quite right. First off, Kagome always smelled of warm vanilla, and with the faint scent of the female hybrid she keeps, and her hair of jasmine because of her hair products. But this time she smelt not only of that, if at all, but arousment. Inuyasha smirked, but then also smelt cat. Not just any cat, but a powerful one that he just couldn't name. He thought back to gym class earlier that day and realized that Kagome was a kind of neko youkai, and a horny one at the moment. 

Using what stealth he had, he crept into the kitchen and found her leaning on the kitchen counter in front of the window. He used his speed so she couldn't stop him and pressed his body into hers. Kagome was snapped out of her stupor and gasped. She made the mistake of turning in his arms while squished between the counter and him, rubbing agianst him to feel his erection. Kagome could only stare into his eyes; this boy could make a cucumber look like a hot-dog!

Before she could say anything, Inuyasha's lips had sealed her mouth. At first she began to protest but then she quieted when her youkai surfaced again. With Inuyasha's minstrations, Kagome's trasnformation happened even faster than normal. Her nails grew longer as she nipped Inuyasha's bottom lip with her fangs and her golden eyes remained closed. As Inuyasha moved from her mouth to her neck, she found herself purring much to Inuyasha's amusement. Her claws found their way into his hair and began to message his scalp. Inuyasha found himself growling contently as his kisses began to be more firm, and he began to nip the skin with his fangs. Kagome let out a mewl as he did more with his fangs than his lips and she felt his aura pulse. She snapped out of her drunken state and looked down at the hanyou that was sucking on her neck almost desperatly. His eyes were looking into hers, and were changing from gold to red very slowly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome tried to say, but it came out a little breathier than she ment it to. The said hanyou only growled and continued with his rough torture. Kagome had to try and stop him before he did domething they would both regret. But what could she do? Dog demons were posessive, and didn't like the word no, espeacially when its from a female that they are courting. Kagome tried her hardest not to whimper as he moved upwards towards her throat. Now she was torn between pushing him away in fear of being dominated like Kimi told her every guy tries, or to let him continue which might end up in her losing her innocence on the kitchen floor. 'Maybe up on the counter? He seems like the rough and ready type.' Kagome thought. 'No! No, bad Kagome!' she scolded herself after and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Inu-, I'm going to come back later." Huyana's voice came from the doorway. Inuyasha growled and jumped almost as if he'd been shocked. He then looked at Kagome, then her red neck. He then looked up to the panting girl to see her face was flushed. The sight made him want to bring her to his room to start agian where they wouldn't be inturrupted, but Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha.

"Huyana-kun, their downstairs!" she called to him as she turned back around. She saw in the reflection from window glass to watch Huyana hold his nose and then creep past them. Once gone, she turned back around to look into those golden eyes.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started to say, his ears flat to his skull.

"Don't apoligize, it's not your fault." she said, running her still clawed hand through his hair. There was a long, pregnant, and akward pause.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked in the tiniest voice. Kagome could see the depth in his eyes. He was opening up to her. She felt as if she barley knew him, so she decided to keep the conversation light.

"I think _you_ should go take a cold shower. I could get pregnant from just kissing you." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha, who fired up agian, scowled at her.

"It's your fault, you said so yourself."

"No, it's my fault for the prolonged kiss. That," she said pointing to the monster poking her thigh from inside it's master's jeans "is _your _problem that you need to deal with." Seeing the smirk on his face, Kagome added "Alone." Inuyasha smiled as he saw a certain glitter in her golden eyes.

"You sure you don't want to help me with it?" he asked, his suggesting face now inches from hers. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and she gave a low warning growl. Inuyasha stepped back and put his hands up. "Alright arlight! Kami, don't rip my balls off! Oi, what kind of neko are you anyway?" he asked out of curiousity. Kagome's eyes went cold, and her face stotic as her features disappeared. She was about to tell him to mind his bussiness when something in her head told her no, that he was speacial. She chewed on her bottom lip for a second. "Do you even know that your a youkai?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up to see his brow knit in concern.

"I've got to go." she said and tried to leave quickly.

"Kag-"

"Inuyasha, promise you will not say anything to anyone?"

"Sure, but-" Kagome then walked from the kitchen and out the front door. She hopped onto her bike quickly and drove home without even fully realizing it.

It was about 4:30 when she came through the door. She immediatly went into her room and into the bathroom and ran a hot bath. While her tub was filling, she leaned on her sink and looked into the mirror.

'Some say it's a liquid, some say it's a solid. I belive it's what ever you want it to be.' came a cool voice. Kagome looked harder in the mirror to see that if she really looked, her eyes were gold but wavering. But yet were still brown. And now that she looked at it, all of her youkai features were wavering in the mirror as if there was an image on top of the real one.

"Your my youkai?" she asked. The eyes scrunched as if the face they were on was smiling, and a fang appeared in the lips on the mirror.

'Liquid or solid?' the voice asked. Kagome thought for a second, and then knocked on the glass.

"Solid." she shurgged.

'Because you want it to be. The mirror is a tool of panther youkai. It sees the truth, much like our eyes. And it creates illusion. So it can show everything, but hide something.'

"What?"

'We are the masters of illusion. We are like water- we can be what ever we want on the surface, as long as what's underneth stays underneth. When the humans try to swim to the bottom, they never know that the shark is waiting until it is to late.'

"Are you saying I'm closed?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha's face flashing in her minds eye.

'The shark can be taught to accept others, or you can make it go away completly. Maybe it was never there in the first place?' Kagome scrunched her eyesbrows together. Looking into the mirror to see herself with her panther traits was giving her a headache. Shaking her head and blinking, she turned off the water and stripped from her cloths. She hissed in pleasure as the hot water sizzled her skin. She sat down and let her body adjust to the water before making herself comfortable. She submerged her body up to her chin and let her hair hang over the rim.

'What was that with Inuyasha?' she asked herself. She hated emotions, she could never read them before. Why she couldn't she didn't know. But it felt odd asking Kimi for help with such things. Maybe she could call someone? But who? She wasn't sure how long band practice lasted, and who knew if they all went out aftewards or something? She didn't want to speak to Emiko. Although Emiko understood Kagome well, Kagome didn't really want to talk to someone who lived with Inuyasha and might tell him. Or maybe it would be better so she could get to know Inuyasha better? No, that would be dum. She didn't even know if she liked Inuyasha. She just wanted to figure out what these feelings mean. She couldn't call Rin- the girl didn't feel anything but happiness unless it was for 2 seconds. Sango seemed really insecure about what she wanted as far as feelings. Sometimes Kagome would catch the girl staring at Miroku with a hint of loss in her eyes, or longing. Maybe Ayame then? It seemed like she knew what she wanted. Kouga always spoils the hell out of the girl, so Kagome was sure Ayame would know.

Kagome parted her hair in the back of her head and put it around her shoulders. She then held her breath and dunked underwater while scratching her scalp and running her fingers through her hair. She broke the waters surface agian with a gasp and blinked the steaming water from her eyes. She reached over for a towel and stood to wrap it around herself.

She left her bathroom and went over to her disgaurded cell phone and looked in the contacts. She scoffed as she went through her address book. She only had 5 contacs in there anyway. Finding Ayame's name under Wolfess5 and pressed call. The phone ringed for two rings before it clicked.

"Hello?" There was a lot of noise in the backround that reminded Kagome of the riot in gym class.

"Ayame, are you free?"

"Not really, I'm with the soccer team at Kawagi's gym." Kagome resisted slapping her forehead, she had forgotten that Wednesday nights the soccer team worked out instead of having practice. "Why, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just wanted to...eh..." Kagome bit the back of her bottom lip. She was a highly trained panther youkai for crying out loud! What the hell was she so bashful for?

"Talk?" Ayame offered. Kagome could tell the girl was smiling.

"Yea." she admitted in relief.

"Alright. Come down to the gym and I'll be waiting. I'll just tell the doorsman your with us. It's on 15 Gira Street." Kagome remebered it.

"Sure. I'll be there in like 15."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and slammed her head on the bed. She felt like some giddy school girl! This was not how a confedent kurohyou youkai was supposed to act! She let out an aggrivated sigh and rolled over until she fell onto the floor. She bit back the sting of pain from her head hitting the carpeted floor and walked over to her closet on her knees, to lazy to get up. As she opened her wardrobe door, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was being lazy. But it was more than it sounded to her. Before she was the uptight girl who had to be perfect and flawless at all times, just like Kimi had taught her. She had to be confident and sure, just like Kimi had taught her. She never gave herself a chance to be a normal teenager, and she imagined that if she hadn't went to Shikon High then she would have probably ended up being just like Kimi. But then she met Sango, and Rin, and Emiko, and Ayame, and Kouga, and Miroku, and Sesshomaru, and Huyana, and Inuyasha. Her friends. Friends... Something she wasn't used to having. But was she to follow her friends who understood her? Or follow Kimi who raised her?

She threw on her underclothes with some sweats and two tanks and put on sneakers. She threw her hand wraps and martial arts shoes over her shoulder and left her room. Once she got into the entrance hall, she whistled loudly. Ao came skidding from the servant wing and trotted up to her with her ears back in an non-threatining way.

"I'm leaving girl, make sure no one goes in my room. I left it a mess and thats the way I want it." Ao looked at her with understanding eyes, earning her a good rubb on the side.

Kagome pulled up to the gym 15 minuetes later. As promised, Ayame was at the door and the doorman behind the counter nodded his head. Ayame led her straight to the back where there was an open space, away from the othr girls who were lifting and on treadmills. Kagome got a glimps of Rin, who was on the treadmill with her iPod blasting in her ears, and her head throwing as if she was a gutairst.

Ayame watched as Kagome changed her shoes and applied her wraps. She then helped her up and got behind the punching bag, ready to take Kagome's blows.

"So spill, what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Kagome was so surpirsed she almost missed the bag. She stumbled to catch herself.

"How-"

"Huyana walked in on you remeber?" Kagome hid a blush.

"I don't know. He makes me feel things I've never felt before in my life. He makes me feel so whole and complete, and still makes me breathless for more."

"Yes, well, almost getting humped in the kitchen can do that to you."

"Ayame!" Kagome warned.

"Alright alright. What do you feel for him then?"

"I'm not sure. He really pisses me off sometimes though. It's like he's sending me all the signals, then he's sending me none."

"That's normal guy stuff." Ayame said casually.

"Well, I don't know normal guy stuff!"

"Well I can't explain them all!"

"Do you even know what your doing?" Kagome asked in reference to her problems.

"Hey! Who do you think set up Rin and Sesshomaru? And Sango and Miroku?"

"Ah, Sango and Miroku arn't together." Kagome pointed out. Ayame's face darkened.

"It's a working process..." she grumbled. Kagome didn't stress it, Ayame's facial expression looked to much like Rin's when she was angry. "He's really insecure you know."

"Your joking." Kagome said as she landed another hit on the bag.

"No, just about all guys are. He's really insecure about what he is. He has a demon side that is horrible when it gets lose. His eyes turn red and his nails get like knives there so long. He was really insecure with Kikyou too."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kagome snapped.

"Sorry Kags, but no offense, but you do look a lot like Kikyou. Your not a whore like her, but you look just like her."

"Your saying he thinks of her when he's with me then?" Kagome asked with a heavy heart. Her blows to the bag were matching the tempo with her heatbeat.

"Maybe, you'll have to ask him." There was a pause.

"What happened between them?"

"Kikyou was a whore. She cheated on him with Naraku."

"Inuyasha can't use his nose and see that for himself?" she just realized what she said and hoped that Ayame didn't find what she said suspisous.

"Kikyou's a miko, so she can purify herself so she won't smell like him. She also used this so Inuyasha wouldn't find out by smell that she wasn't a virgin. Inuyasha promised to be with her forever, and wanted to be her first, but Naraku beat him to it. That's also why Kikyou is friends with Yura and Tsubaki too, their Naraku's whores too. They all fuck him at the same time so they stick together. Kagura and Kaguya hate him though. Whether or not they fuck him too is a mystery to me, but I know that the day Inuyasha wanted to take Kikyou, she had been with Naraku that morning. She didn't bring her friends, so he gave her an aphrodisiac to she wouldn't pass out on him. The drug lasted all day, so she wasn't thinking straight when she was with Inuyasha. He found out for himself that she wasn't a virgin and had to take her to the hospital."

"Inuyasha beat her?" Kagome asked, stopping her roundhouse in mid-swing.

"No! The drug Naraku gave her screwed with her system. She either had an allergic reaction or was poisined. Dunno, don't really care. All I know is after Inuyasha dropped her off and gave them his story, he left her there. She had spilled her guts to him that night, telling him how long and why. Poor pup. Sango, Rin, Emiko, and I offered to have her taken care of the italian way, but Inuyasha refused. When she came back to school she tried to make up some bullshit story about her being drugged and raped everytime she had been with him but we knew she was lying. Dum bitch, Emiko wanted to goudge her eyes out."

"Why would Kikyou cheat on Inuyasha though? I mean, if he was so good to her?" Kagome asked while starting up her rythem agian.

"Because Kikyou dosn't deserve someone honerable like Yash. She wants to be treated like a whore, and thats not what Inuyasha gave her. Inuyasha wanted to wait until she was sure and ready, then do it slowly. What she wanted was for someone to throw her around and beat her a bit, slam her agianst the wall and fuck her brains out until she couldn't walk the next day and then go brag about her bruises and shit. We all hated her, but we bite our tounges and said nothing to her even when he brought her to practice, or to sit with us at lunch. He really just wanted the 'love of his life' and his best friends and family to get along, but it just wouldn't happen. Her and Emiko never got along, ever. Emiko didn't even like to deal with her. I remeber the day she had insulted Emiko. She said she was dirty and all kinds of shit."

"Isn't that just like insulting Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her strikes becomeing harder for a second.

"No, your forgetting Emiko's half sorceress. Miko's and Fujo's _do **not** _get along. Been that way since like the dawn of time. While miko's are pure good, fujo's are neutral. Their powers have no rules. They can be used for good or bad without the person herself getting currupted. That's why Kikyou called her dirty. Kikyou is one powerful bitch, I'll give her that. But she seriously underestimated Emiko that day."

"Please tell-me Emiko...kicked her ass." Kagome said as she did a double punch and a roundhouse, nearly sending Ayame flying. Ayame laughed at Kagome's comment.

"Yea, she did, resulting in a months suspension."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, stopping. Ayame shrugged.

"Had they just had a regular cat fight then it probably would have been like a week. But her powers are considered assault with a deadly weapon. That, and Kikyou fiegned innocent victum. Saying she only used her miko powers in self-defense. That's bull though. The entire period, she had been letting her aura flare, which made me, Kouga, and Sesshomaru sick. Even Miroku sensed it, but did nothing. Miroku would never hit a woman."

"Figures," Kagome muttered as she adjusted her wraps and began agian. It was a while before they said anything. "So...you think he thinks of Kikyou when he sees me?"

"...I can't say Kags.Honestly, I don't know what Inuyasha thinks. He hasn't been the same since Kikyou. I mean, he really thought she was the one for him, and she burned him, badly. He's like a puppy really. The scar is still there, but he has never tended to it because he dosn't know how, and he won't let anyone else do it. He just ignores it and tries to go on daily even though he might be in pain still."

"So you think I should do it?" Kagome asked. Ayame nodded with a smile, which Kagome returned. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she went over and hugged her friend. "Thank you." She felt Ayame smile and hug her back. She noticed that it was 6:30, she should get back. She told Ayame this and said goodbye. As Kagome left she saw the girls sitting in a circle and panting as they did warm-down streaches, and yet Rin was now at a walk on the treadmill. Even though she looked tired she was still bobbing her head to the music. Kagome smiled and left with a lot on her mind. It felt good to have friends.

**Translations:**

**Kurohyou- **panther

**Fujo-** sorceress

**I know that everytime you look up the lyrics to 'Haunted', it comes up to something different. But those lyrics didn't match the ones I had on the song I downloaded. I went to Evanescence's offical flash site and looked up Amy Lee's hand written lyrics to find them matching the song. If you don't belive me then go to their offical site, click on music, and click on the pen next to 'Haunted' and read it. **

**Sorry for the long wait,but you'll have to wait longer. All next week I have exams, so I'll be using my free time to study. It usually takes me 3-5 days to write a really good chapter (depending on how much time I get to use the computer), so it'll be another 2 weeks before i get to type. I will read updated fics, but that's just so I don't get backed up on the fics thatI read. I always read updated chapters before I type my own chapters. And whenI do type my chapters, I like to be able to sit down for about an hour or two to do so. However, if you have any suggestions, or anything you would like to see, or any songs you would like to hear (or read)feel free to leave it in the review. I won't garentee that I'll put it in there, but if it realtes to my guidelines then theres a good chance I'll put it in somewhere. Thanks, and until next time!**

**Oh, and that line "Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining". I got that from Fallenangel7583. I also found it somewhere else...don't remeber where. I think I was reading a page on funnyquotes or something...Idk, but uh, thanks fallenangel! Sorry I didn't ask first!**

**Ja Ne!**

**Chapter 9: Good Times **


	10. Chapter 9: Good Times

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 9: Good Times**

Kagome had been having the time of her life for the next month. For a while, she couldn't belive that so many good things could happen at once. She and Inuyasha had finally admitted that they liked each other and finally decided to be more than friends. Her grades were up and the Martial Arts team had a tourniment coming up in about two weeks that she was positive they were ready for. Kikyou has been keeping her distance finally which Kagome thought was a benifet to her own health. Emiko was finally coming out her her shell to Huyana, making both of them happy and almost normal. Rin and Sesshomaru were good as usual, and Kagome found out, not to her surprise, that Ayame hasn't been a virgen since the summer. She had heard that the two wolves related to rabbits but she thought it was always because they were making out. Boy was she in for a surprise...

They had been all stayed after school. Miroku, Sango, Emiko, and Kagome were with the other 20 members of the martial arts team, Inuyasha, Huyana, and Kouga had football, and Ayame and Rin had soccer. It was around 5pm when their practices had ended, and 5:30pm when they had met in the parking lot as usual to talk before they went home. Inuyasha got into his red ferrari with Emiko, Kagome walked calmly over to her black porsche that was parked innocently next to Sango's silver benz. It wasn't until Kagome turned and saw that Rin was walking over to Sesshomaru's silver ferarri that she noticed that Rin was alone. She found that odd since Ayame always came out with her.

"Oi, Rin? Where's Ayame?" Rin's heard turned with the call.

"She said she'd come out in a minuete." she answered before she pecked Sesshomaru on the lips and got into his car. Kagome's eyebrows scruched together.

"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned to regaurd him curiously. "Not that I care or anything-"

"Shut up," Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha glowered at her but said nothing. They were all tired from practice. The coach had worked the football team extra hard because their last game of the season was coming up. "You guys go on, I'll look for her!" Kagome told the gang. Everyone started their engines and waved Kagome off, shouting their thanks. Kagome sighed when she realized that one engine hadn't started. She turned to see Inuyasha with the look in his eye that meant she was in trouble, but not the bad kind of trouble exactly. Just the kind of trouble that, in this physical exhausted state, she wouldn't be able to fend him off. Turning quickly, she headed back to the locker rooms to find the hall pitch black. She stopped and backed up to the wall and concentrated while she called her panther traits from their hiding places. Now able to see, even though in black in white, she continued into the athletes hall of the school.

"Nothing stupid Inuyasha, I'm not in the mood." she warned the hanyou.

"I can fix that," he whispered, making sure she felt his breath on her neck. She had turned around to smack him but found that he had gone. Kagome growled and used her nose to locate her friends. She followed it to the boys locker rooms where she heard labored breathing. Eyebrows furrowed, she walked slowly towards the room as she heard a muffled scream and some whimpers. Kagome picked up her pace and pulled her tiny dagger from her shoe as she rounded the corner. In the mirror stationed on the side of the lockers she saw something she really did not want to see. Her alert state of mind had dropped and the red in her face rose.

There was Kouga, stark naked with one arm around Ayame's waist and the other holding Ayames hands over her head. The only bit she could see of Ayame was her legs wrapped tightlly around Kouga's waist, and her sweaty face panting into his shoulder. Kagome backed away slowly as Ayame began to whimper and nuzzle Kougas neck as a sign of submission. She could feel her blood rising agian, and the untamable energy that filled her veins. Navigating quickly through the dark, she ended up in the varsity girls field hockey teams locker room to splash her face. It had been a while since her blood had rebelled agianst her bonds and broke free. What was the change now? She let out a desperate mewl she was suddenly so hot! She shook her head and splashed her face with freezing water- that definetly woke her up. Suddenly she turned. Something was in here with her.

"Inuyasha? Come on, I don't feel like fucking around right now." She turned agian- this time she didn't hear anything but it was upon instinct. She could swear her very shadow was alive. 'Darkness is my element, why am I scared?'. Kagome was scared when she heard growling suddenly, so, following her human instinct, she ran. She didn't even make it to the door before she was grabbed roughly from behind. She was manuvered around so quickly that she didn't even know what was happening until she was pinned underneth a dog demon with a very coaky grin on his face, and smelled of the same thing that Kouga smelled of most of the time- hormones. "YASH! I said I wasn't in the mood dammit!" she snarled.

"Aw, did I scare the pretty kitty?" he asked. Before she could rant agian Inuyasha sealed his lips with hers. Not smoothly but roughly and dominating. Kagome, who was still new to the ideas of courting, opened her mouth and let him enter her. She tried to protest but he growled, not accepting. His hand worked hers above her head and his other hand was roughly kneading her breasts. Kagome felt hotter by the second, and her blood was rising even more. Inuyasha stopped devoring her face and looked her in her eyes. "I don't want to take this to fast Kagome, but I won't say that I don't want you." Kagome's breathing was heavy, and she couldn't think straight, especially when she felt something poking her thigh.

"I-"

"AHEM!" Inuyasha shot up like a rocket with Kagome not far behind to see Ayame and Kouga leaning on the door to the locker room with knowing smiles and raised eyebrows.

"Not a word." Inuyasha growled to the both of them as they drove home.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she shut her cell phone. Inuyasha had just called her and asked her to go riding tonight. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around her boyfriend, only that she wasn't sure if she cold handle it with her blood acting up. When she had gotten home she had let her panther traits loose and stayed in the gym, leading to her now sweaty and slightly sticky state. She glanced at the clock, it was 7:15. 

'If I want to be at the country by 8 I better get ready now.' she thought. She got up and opened the balcony doors where Ao had been since she got home. The moon had risen andwas almost full and beautiful. Kagome sighed and reached down to stroke Ao's fluffy ear unconsiously until she heard her dearest friend let out a whimper. Looking down quickly she found that she was captured in the she-wolfs sapphire eyes. Under the light of the moon Ao looked like an angel. The orb made a silvery glow all around her form, and her eyes gave off a heavanly sparkle that should have been filled with her normal amount of life and flare. But tonight, Ao looked lost. She had a longing look in her eye that made Kagome kneel to her height with concern.

"Daijodou koi?" she asked Ao softly. Ao merly looked back into Kagomes eyes, the amount of emotion never shifting and then looked back to the moon as if disappointed. Kagoe felt a pang of hurt. This wasn't like Ao..."You miss...the moon?" she guessed. Kagome was nearly shocked with herself. Before she had lived with Kimi she could understand Ao's every look and body posture to translate it into normal words. But now, as she looked at her sister and mother, she realized that Ao was just an animal, not a person. Tears sparked in Kagome's eyes, she had lost her sense of nature, and the edgy wild-girl she once was was now gone like the breeze. She had, in a sense, betrayed her best friend.

At the scent of salt Ao turned slowly as if to not frighten the delicate girl, and licked the tears from her face. Kagome streached her arms out and Ao gladly accepted her place in Kagome's arms. Kagome carefully hugged the she-wolf, as if afriad she'd break.

"I'm sorry girl, I'm so sorry. I've forgotten who I promised to be..." Kagome wiped her tears away and looked at the clock. It was 7:23. "I'm going riding with Inuyasha.Why don't you come with us? Let's see if he has what it takes to beat us, ne?" Ao looked up at Kagome and licked her face with a small wag. "Alright," Kagome laughed "let me take a shower first."

Kagome had spent about 15 minuetes in the shower and put on some flared jeans, an army tank, and some laced, fingerless gloves with her riding boots and summoned Ao to the garage. She was at the country side of Tokyo in about 20 minuetes, and found Inuyasha's empty car. Eyebrows furrowing, she got out of her car and let Ao out before looking around. She transformed her senses and smelt an unfamiliar scent mixed with Inuyasha, but definetly knew it was an animal. "Ao, ite." kagome said sternly when the hanyou had gone a little to far for Kagome's liking.

They were at an old house made of wood that wreaked of animals, but what Kind kagome was clueless to. Light peaked out from behind the large doors and heavy footsteps on cement could be heard inside.

"Osuwari" she commanded Ao, who complied while Kagome walked to the place but lightened her footsteps so she could hear clearly around them. She slid open the doors to see Inuyasha in jeans and chaps, combing the mane of a large animal that radiated power. He had all kinds of straps and buckles hanging off him and didn't seem to mind. Her boyfriend tuned to regaurd her.

"I've already tacked up your horse, go ahead and take a look." Horses! Ah! kagome had known what they looked like but had never smelled them before. But she was more focused on how Inuyasha looked in chaps. "Their ridiculous, I know, but I wasn't wearing breeches."

"Y-Yash, I thought you meant bikes. I thought you meant you were renting bikes for us to ride, not horses."

"Nah, I'd rather horses."

"Dude, this is so...not like you." she said, biting her lip to stop a rapidly forming smile.

"Yea..well..."

"Who knew you were a cowboy." Kagome giggled. She heard Inuyasha growl and tried to stifle her laugh. She put her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes to get control over herself. When she thought she was alright she opened her eyes to what she thought for a split second was an early sunrise, but just happened to be the eyes of a slightly embarassed Inuyasha. She gasped as he grabbed her roughly around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, which only made Kagome laugh even more. "I'm...sorry Yash! It's just that this dosn't seem...like you..." she managed to get out inbetween laughs.

"Uh huh, keep laughin' Kitty..." Inuyasha challenged and Kagome complied.

Kagome had managed to turn her laughing to giggling, but that didn't seem good enough for Inuyasha.

SMACK

Kagome's laughs stopped instantly as she became aware of the burning sensation in her ass. 'Did he just...OWWWW!'

"YASH! YOU FUCK!" Inuyasha started laughing instantly and Kagome felt herself slipping out of his grip. It was to late to try and scramble back up his body so she awaited the impact of the barns cold concret floor and twisted to land on all fours,but was puzzled when it didn't come. She opened her eyes and realized that as she had been laughing Inuyasha planned to dump her on the large bales of hay in a bay that she was now currently laying on. She turned to the laughing hanyou and smacked his foot. "Yash that hurt you ass..." she whined. She felt his large hand on her ass and turned to see a devil's smile on his face. "Don't you dare," she growled as she turned on her back.

"I wasn't," he chuckled as he offered her his hand to stand "I'm just realizing that now I have a way to shut you up. Sucking on your neck is good, but I really like the feeling of _hot_ showers."

"Aww, little puppy got a little to hot?" she teased. Inuyasha pulled her to him and blew a breath on her neck, making her shiver, and then moved his mouth closer, making her think he was going to have a taste. She was in for a surprise when he spanked her on the ass. She let out a mewl/growl and immediatly put her hands to her stinging ass. "It's going to go flat if you keep that up."

"Kami knows that would be the end of the world." Inuyasha smiled. "Come on, I've only got the horses for a few hours." Kagome nodded.

"Yash, did I mention that I have no clue how to ride?" Inuyasha smiled at her and led her from behind his large black stallion to the slightly smaller, but powerful looking dapple mare. He untied the horse from it's stall door and handed the reins to Kagome.

"Lead her outside, we can't mount in here." Kagome nodded and did as she was told. Once outside, Inuyasha held the mares head steady as Kagome put her foot in the sturrip and swung her leg over to wind up facing the horses ass. Inuyasha began to laugh agian. "You put your right leg in the sturrip if your mounting on the right side."

"Baka, if you knew I had the wrong leg then why let me continue?" she huffed as she turned around the right way. She could have sworn that from her postition on a large rock Ao smiled at her.

"I figure you'd see it before you actually get up there." he shurgged. "Now, take the reins, and when you want to go you click your tounge and tap her with your heels. Do the same if you want her to go faster, and if you want her to go slower then you pull the reins and squeeze your your entire calf, alright?" Kagome nodded. It was when Inuyasha brought out his horse and mounted quickly that Kagome noticed the difference in their tack. Her was simple, and her saddle was smaller. Inuyasha's was bigger, and had various straps hagning. When she asked about, he shrugged and said "That style hurts my nuts. This is western, your is english." Kagome nodded and realized howhigh up they were.

When they started walking, Kagome was dazzled by the horse. She could feel all of its muscles contracting and streaching. The animal screamed of power, and Kagome was wondering just how powerful it was. Not able to resit the urge, she bucked her hips in the seat, clicked her tounge, and tapped the horse three times with her heels. The mare threw her head back and set off at a gallop, as if saying _FINALLY_!

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome laughed as she felt her hair blowing in the wind. She heard the sounds of two footsteps, one lighter than the other. Ao appeared on her left side, looking more livley than ever as she turned her ears away from the oncoming air and put her head down and full out charged ahead, keeping up with the mare with ease. Inuyasha was close to her on her right side, encouraging his horse with a few whistles and a small smack from the end of his reins. They came to a large lake and a split trail; as daring as Kagome was, she took the one that was less worn.

Sensing the urge to fly, she stood in the saddle, and took a chance to look back. Inuyasha had taken the more traveled trail, and was also standing on his horse who was thundering through the trees. Kagome watched as Ao took off ahead of the mare who was surprisingly unafraid of the wolf, and it wasn't until she felt the mare suddenly jerk upwards did she notice that there was a fallen tree. A smile broke over Kagome's face, she had just jumped a log! Her ego got a sudden boost along with her confedince and she found that all her fears and doubts were blowing away.

She noticed that Inuyasha's footsteps were getting closer, and saw that the trees that divided the two were getting thinner, and soon their paths would cross. Ao sped up, not wanting to get caught between two huge horses and crazy riders. Kagome watched as Inuyasha sped up also and did the same. They were getting closer; both horses streched their necks out and their riders were almost laying flat on them. The trees that dived them were gone and the path suddenly grew narrow and was quickly approching. At the same time they pulled up, stopping the horses abruptly. Kagome's mare whined at the sudden stop, while Inuyasha's stallion neighed at stopping at all. After calming the animals down Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and laughed. He nodded to her and let her go. Kagome smiled and walked on, Inuyasha behind her.

They came to a stop a little while later when they reached a clearing with a stream cutting around on side. The moon shone brightly and Ao could be seen sniffing around the clearing, staying clear of the horses who huddled together. They sat on the lush grass of the forest floor in silence.

"Where did you learn to ride like that?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence. Inuyasha looked down at the top of Kagome's head and then back up at the night sky.

"My mother used to take me riding a lot when I was younger." he said softly.

"Oh..." Kagome wanted to ask, but she thought it would be rude. Inuyasha never talked about his parents. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head and then sighed. As if reading her thought, he said,

"She died a long time ago, along with my dad."

"Inu...I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"...what happened?" she asked delicatly.

"My mom got sick when I was little...and she never got better. My dad was killed by a stray bullet, or so they say. It was the only shot fired, so I think he was murdered. My aunt was killed the same night, Emiko's mom. Gas leak, as they say. My uncle, Emiko's dad, was never found though. They say he was burned in the fire but I doubt it. He always wore a belt made of fur from the fire rat, so it wouldn't burn. The belt was never found."

"You think he's still alive?"

"No. The theory of the belt was kind of a long shot. We were really young when it happened. And if he wasn't dead, he would ave come back to raise us instead of leaving it to Totosai and Myoga...well, thats what Emiko always told us. We never questioned it though. We may have been little but Uncle Musha loved Emiko with everything he had and more. The only thing that could keep him from her would be death." Kagome nodded. There was silence agian until Inuyasha spoke. "What about yours?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"You parents. You live with your aunt, don't you?"

"Oh, yea. Well...umm...I don't really remeber. My parents were in the force."

"Navy? Police? CIA?"

"FBI. We were on vacation and they died in a snowmobile accident when I was 6. They had flipped over and their bodys were burnt up. Then the cabin that we stayed in exploded for some reason, I don't know why."

"How's you survive that?"

"I don't really remeber, I never talked about it."

"You never talk about anything. How long have you been with your aunt?"

"Since I was 12."

"So you were in foster care for 6 years?"

"What?" she asked him, sitting up from his chest to look into his face.

"Your parents died when you were 6, and you went to your aunts at 12. That leaves 6 years of you being where?" Kagome didn't know what to say. Should she tell him she lived as a crazy girl in the forest with a hybrid for 6 years? "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She had been staring at him dumbly.

"I...lived..." she started, still uncertian. Inuyasha sighed.

"Shh, it's alright. You don't have to tell me now." Kagome smiled at him and kissed him heatedly.

"Thank you." she said queitly, and placed a tiny kiss on his lips. Suddenly something began to shake on Kagome's side. Looking down in panic she saw that it was only her cell phone. Cursing herself silently as she heard Inuyasha's silent chuckles, she saw it was Kimi. She put up her antenna and stood from her position much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome, I want you back here in an hour. Report to my office immediatly when you do."_

**CLICK**

Kagome looked to her phone in puzzlement, was something wrong?

"Kagome?"

"Come on, we have to go." she didn't even look at Inuyasha when she said this, only went back to her gray mare, whistled to Ao, and grabbed the reins of Inuyasha's stallion. Inuyasha mounted silently, and pulled off to the trail at a fast trot. Kagome didn't bother to say anything, she knew he was upset because she kept secrets. She sighed, it was the curse of the panther.

* * *

Kagome managed to untack her horse by watching Inuyasha and using common sense at the same time. She then brushed it off, clean off its hooves, and winged it to where its stall was. She gave Inuyasha a chasate kiss on the cheek and told him she'd call him later on, and pulled off with Ao in the passenger seat. 

About 45 minuets later Kagome was home. She went immdeatly to Kimi's office where she was waiting impatiently with many more woman who were quiet. She gave a short bow before sitting in an emptychair that was conveintly closet to Kimi. The woman herself slammed down an open file full of pictures in front of Kagome and looked at her expectantly. With furrowed brows Kagome looked at the pictures. They were pictures of woman, all naked and sprawled out for everyone to veiw, and all of them blooded almost beyond recodnition. As Kagome's now golden eyes scanned the photos which were blown up to display every grueling detail, her mouth opened slightly in shock. Looking at the wounds it seemed that they had been tourtured or beaten before they were killed. One had bullet holes in her head, another had a bloody ring around her neck, another had a hole drilling clean from jugular to jugular, bleeding her to death. As Kagome flipped through more she realized that most had bleeding breasts, whip marks along with bite marks all over their bodies, and dried fludis on their thighs, abdomans, and backs mixed with blood.

"They were raped, beaten, tourtured, and then killed," Kagome said to herself "whoever did it was toying with these people who sent them."

"Exactly," Kimi snapped, making Kagome flinch. She didn't have to see her face to know her aunt was not concealing her anger anymore. "Kagome," she barked "these woman are from _our _company. Twenty woman, all of our best, were sent for this job. These women you see around you are all the people we have left in this company that are well trained enough to take on this sort of job." Kagome looked around the large room. There were about 10 women in chairs, two more standing near the wall looking grim. "That is to low for this company, and this job must be done. You, Kagome, are in charge of this assignment."

Shocked, Kagome turned to decline her new position. But when she had gotten a full view look of her aunt's deadly calm face, and her panther traits flashing with each exhale, she swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded dumbly. "You are dismissed." The woman began to file out, and as Kagome stood Kimi reached out to her arm. "Not you." she said shortly. Kagome sat back down and waited until a brunette with an ugly scar across her cleavlage shut the door behind her. She turned back to her aunt who had her eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. She waited patienly but anxiously, and tried not to jump when she saw her aunts peircing golden eyes, and tired to remeber to breathe when she heard her calm voice.

"I sent these woman out to kill one man, Gaunchi Haung. He is a competing agency of the continent and is looking to expand his territory. He is a ruthless man, and will stop at nothing to gain power. As you have probably figured out, his agency is made up of men, who are trained almost the same as our woman. They arn't exactly as stealthy but definetly powerful. He is the one, Kagome, who is responsible for the death of your parents and brother Kagome..." Kagome froze when she heard the words...she couldn't process anything but yet everything was racing through her mind. This man...was the reason...for everything...

Kagome's voice was calm; her face impassive and her aura edgy. "When do I hit?" Kimi acted as if she didn't notice the changes in her neice.

"Your team will hit in three nights. He is hosting a party for the start of his new "Police Acadamy", and we recived an invite as his fellow 'enforcers of law'. I will be attending, as will you. I am waiting on Suki for his movements during the party. No doubt hes already made them but he is under to much of a heavy protection right now. I found that upstairs there is a 'private party', where he is hiring exotic dancers from all over the place. Fortunetly, he has called one of our shops from the continent and has hired two of our own and one civilian. He was also so kind as to hire bands, in which I have violinests who can report to us." Kimi stopped. Kagome did not look at her though, she wasn't looking at anything. She only stared into a place only she could see.

Kagome saw flashing lights and body bags. She saw small fires and numorus people in black bodysuits. She saw a womans face, her eyes dark with the lust for blood and rage as a scar bled across her face from her left cheek to her right temple, just missing her eyes. Red clouded her vision and she felt a flow of power...one she couldn't take. All she knew is that she has to get that face...she had to destroy its mocking gaze and feel the bones of it's skull crushing, and then everything went black.

Kimi had been talking and then stopped. She realized when Kagome was thinking had turned into a full out daydream, and found it pointless to try and wake her. She herself was tired and didn't really feel like talking much. Gathering the photos, Kimi didn't realize the shift until it was almost to late. Her head snapping up, she found Kagome standing and her crimson, glazed over eyes locked onto her. Fangs about an inch long protruded from her mouth and her claws were double that size. A thick and long black tail thrashed behind her and a thunderous growl was spilling from her chest. Kagome was as demon as she was going to get in a human form...

Acting quickly, Kimi jumped over her neices head in one swift motion and pinched a nerve on the back of her neck just as she began to move. Kagome calapsed to the floor in a heap at her aunts feet. She watched as her tail, fangs, and claws shurnk. She took a moment to calm herself and looked at the teen on the floor with a impassive face. Inside, she was angry that Kagome had lost control so easily. But then thinking about how little she knew, she let it slide. Kagome would need training over the next few days for her new job. With that thought in mind, Kimi scooped the girl from the floor and carried her to her room. She ignored Ao's questioning gaze and shut Kagome's door, glanicng at the blue sun for only a second with thoughts of the future in her mind...

**Omg guys IM SOOOOOOO SOOOORRRRRYYYY! Plz forgive me? I had writers block for the longest time...it's what I get for not thinking a story through until the end. Plz forgive me? Plz? If it's not done already then I'm finishing the 10th chapter. If I get atleast4 reviews then I'll update faster!**

**Translations:**

**Ite - **stop/hault

**Chapter 10: To Deal With One's Past**


	11. Chapter 10: To Deal With One's Past

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 10: To Deal With One's Past**

**(Just as a warning, remeber this stories rating went up to M for a reason. So if your not supposed to be reading this rating then do not blame me for what you read, discover, and/or learn. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

Jumping into the air she spun, hitting her competitor on the cheek with her foot. He twisted and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. She layed her dao on the back of his neck, and he slacked slightly, ackowleging his defeat. A long horn sounded, and she was annouced the winner. She allowed her opponent to rise and then stood equal distance from him before bowing.

"Taisho Emiko wins! Shikon High has been awarded first prize!" the voice announced once Emiko and her opponent stood. Forcing a smile, Emiko walked to a large man and collected her gold metal, and joined Miroku and Sango for pictures for the trophy.

Once the cameras were done and the crowd was clearing, Emiko dropped her smile so fast that Rin would be shocked. Kagome was no where to be seen. She had not answered her cell phone for the past 2 days either. She had missed the tournement, making their black belt standings unequal. Emiko didn't mind having to fight Kagome's fight, but she thought that Kagome was much more responsible of a person.

"Still no answer?" she heared Rin say to Sango who was on the phone. Sango shook her head sadly and took he device from her ear.

"Do you think something happened?" Ayame asked, coming from the stands with Kouga.

"No...but I think we should wait another day. Maybe it's a family issue." Emiko offered. To be honest, she was tired and sore, and didn't feel like being bothered. All night she had to smile for cameras and press, and her light sensitive demon eyes were getting irratated. Tonights competition was agianst an out of county gym which forced them to stay at a hotel, and was sponsered by a new police station to gain money for the community.

"Miss Taisho, can I have a word please?" Emiko growled, more people came over to her.

"No comments or photos please." she growled out. Her ears flatened as the reporters shouted questions at her. She sped up her pace and balled her hands in fists. Her time of heat, which is like human PMSing almost, just _had _to start this morning.

She changed from her competition gi to come sweats and a cotton jacket with flip flops, and came out her room to see Sango and Miroku.

"I'm leaving, you guys take care, and make sure your there by 11 please!" she nagged as she pointed to the clock which now read 8:45pm. Her friends nodded her off and told her to drive safe. She took one last look at Inuyasha's worried face before leaving towards the fighter's parking lot.

She heeved her bag higher on her shoulder as she opened her trunk dropped it in with a sigh. She flexed her shoulder streached her spine, and then her senses went haywaire.

Her ears perked and her muscles tensed. Emiko had no clue why her body went on high alert, but she did start to growl to ease some of that tension. Quickly but catiously, she edged into the drivers seat of her midnight blue porsche and sped off, weaving in and out of traffic.

Throughout her entire drive Emiko felt as if she was being watched. 'Probably am, stupid fucking heat.' she cursed. This morning before the competition she had to meditate extra long with put up a barrier to lock the smell of heat within her skin. She nearly screamed when her cell phone rang.

"What?" she snapped, angry at her fright.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Huyana's voice came. Emiko growled.

"The phone scared the shit out of me, sorry." her voice got softer.

"Okay, I'm almost to the hotel, where are you?"

"Getting off the exit once this stupid cunt LET'S ME OVER!" Emiko pushed her horn, the only thing she cursed about porsches were their soft horns. She'd have to get that fixed. "MOVE YOUR ASS BITCH!" she screamed.

"Euh, I'll talk to you when you get here. Try not to kill anyone?" Emiko grunted and hung up the phone. She felt like she was going to explode, and the creeping feeling of eyes didn't make it better. Growling, she turned on her radio and pushed in KoRn's CD. She turned the numbers until she heard "Coming Undone" and turned the volume up as loud as her ears could handle.

Keep holding on  
When my brain's ticking like a bomb  
I guess the black thoughts have come agian to get me.  
Sweet little words,  
Unlike nothing I have heard  
Sing along mocking bird  
You don't affect me.

She bobbed her bead with the heavy beat and hummed the chorus.

Wait  
I'm coming undone  
Unlaced  
I'm coming undone  
To late  
I'm coming undone  
What looks so small do delicate.

She finally pulled up to the hotel she was staying at and was glad to see Huyana standing at his car. What puzzled her was who the man he was talking to. She parked her car and got out, leaving her heavy gym bag in the turnk and padded over to him. His face read of irration that was conceled and puzzlement.

"Are you Miss Taisho?" thebee youkai asked. Emiko, glad he was youkai, flashed her fangs at the man with a feral growl.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" another voice came. A youkai in a trench coat approached the three. Emiko growled even more, the creepy feeling was becoming to intense, and she felt her powers react to it.

"Who are you?" she growled to him. Huyana looked at her in puzzlement; she was more testy than usual.

"I'm one of the officers from the tourniment." Emiko's eyebrow rose and twitched, not a good sign.

"So you followed me here? What for?"

"Only to make sure you got here saftly without reproters." the man turned his golden eyes on the demon near Huyana, who took his cue and left.

"Now that you have done your job, _officer,_ get the hell outta here." she growled. Emiko had lost her detailed shielding of her scent by now and the officer could smell her heat. He said nothing as she grabbed the wrist of the fox demon and stormed inside. He couldn't help but to growl jelously at the fox. He turned on his heel and walked cooly to his car andsighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photo. Two men, both with silver hair, golden eyes, and purple stripes were pulling eachother's ears, trying to make one another wince, while two human looking woman, both with long black hair and elegant faces giggled at the two hanyou toddlers wrestling on the ground. A boy about the age of 4 looked at them boredly.

A crocked smile cracked it's way across his face as he pulled off into the night.

* * *

Emiko, who could no longer take the heat burning inside of her, nearly punched the keys to shut the elevator doors. She never realized that she was growling the entire time. Huyana was torn: being a fox he should be happy about having an overly agressive horny girlfriend dragging him up to a hotel room, but being a boy that sat in the audience for the past day and watched her pulverize 12 people , taking5 and a halfminutes at the most at the top level made him a little worried for his genitals. 

At the ding Emiko pulled the both of them through the doors and along the 5th floor of the hotel. Coming to room 52 she didn't even bother to use the key, but her powers. The door flew open before she even touched it and slammed once she and Huyana were inside. With a growl she pushed him aginast the door and slammed her lips over his. She kissed his with a vengence as if he had owed her something. The fox demon snapped out of his stupor and growled, not allowing his mate to take charge. Using demonic speed, Huyana pushed off the door, ran through the living room to the queen size bed and tried to pin her. Emiko proved to be tricky and flipped them around so that she was once agian on top. Between her heat and adrinaline, she was ready for anything.

But what she wasn't ready for was the bite she recieved suddenly on her neck. She let out a loud whimper and released her hold of his shoulders just long enough for him to flip them over. He began to delicatly lick Emiko's wounded shoulder as it began healing before his very eyes. Emiko let out small, apoligetic whimpers as he grunted and continued his actions.

The fire in Emiko's stomace became heated once more and she began to growl. She looked over to the boy who was making the fueling the fire but yet not giving enough. She tensed to roll them over when his face appeared before hers. His eyes were crimson with dominance and lust, and fangs protruded from his lips. Lust overtook them at that very moment and there lips met. Growls, grunts, whimpers, and yelps were heard from the heated couple.

Huyana placed hot kisses around her navel, and Emiko ran her claws through his hair while purring heavily. Her shirt was gone and a hikki could be seen already forming on her collarbone and left breast. He had just removed her pantswhen a loud knock was sounded on the door.

Growling, she glared at the door. "Ignore it," he breathed on her neck, and she complied without question.

"Oi, stop fucking and open the door before I break it down!" Roaring with fury, she grabbed Huyana's disgaurded shirt and pulled it over her head, making sure it went to her knees before ripping open the door.

"WHAT!" she screamed into Inuyasha's face. The said hanyou stepped back a step and looked at her reapporchfully. Sango's face then appeared in the small opening of the door.

"Uhh, what are you-" Sango's eyes went over Emiko's head where Huyana was digging through his bag for another shirt. She then looked at Emiko's attire...or lack of. "Oooooohhhh. Euhhh...we contacted Kagome and she said sorry ab-"

"Hold on, I'll meet you in our room." she closed the door without letting Sango finish and sighed as she looked around for her clothes. She had pulled on her sweats and was halfway through with her tank when she heard muffled growling. Her eyebrows furrowed as she crept towards the bathroom.

"Huyana?" she called. She opened the bathroom door to find him with his hands on the mirror, still shirtless, with his head down. Emiko gasped as she saw the red and green trails on his pale back. "Shit, are you alright?" she asked, and got worried when he didn't answer or move. "Baby? Answer me." she whispered. She walked around to his side to see his eyes closed and him concentrating. After a minuete when she was about to go call her friends along with an ambulance he grabbed her wrist, no longer craving his body.

"Those poisionous claws are a kick." he said with a tired voice. Emiko let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Fuck! Don't do that to me I was about to call an ambulance!" Huyana began to laugh.

"And what am I supposed to tell them? My girlfriend is in heat and poisoned me by accident when I was teasing her?" he laughed as he hugged her pouting form and put his chin on the top of her head easily.

"Serves you right you tease..." she mumbled as she inhaled his scent.

"Me a tease? You can't tell me that you didn't sense me when we were at your house."

"How many times an I going to tell you I lost track of time? I don't really keep count while I'm dancing."

"But that costume," he purred in his deep voice "when are you going to belly dance for me?" A blush erupted on Emiko's face.

"Ahhh..."

"Come on you two!" Sango yelled from the door.

"Gotta run! Come on!" she slipped out of his embrace and hurried to the door. He looked after her with a face that read 'I'm going to get you back...'. She giggled and jogged to the hall.

"Took you long enough!" Inuyasha growled. Emiko rolled her eyes and followed Sango to her room. When she got into the suit that she shared with Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were already there. Huyana walked in just as Inuyasha sat down.

"Sowhat's going on?" Emiko asked as she sat on Huyana's lap on the floor. She ignored the heated glares that her cousins sent her.

"I got in contact with Kagome. She didn't talk much, and sounded like she was pissed or somthing. She only said that she was sorry that she missed the tourniment and that she had something really important to do." Inuyasha scoffed at this. "Apparently, she never told Inuyasha about it, putting him in the years most pissiest mood. But anyway, she wouldn't tell us what the hell is going on with her." Emiko noted Rin's normal mood and her sad tone. She also noted that everyone was looking at her.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, not liking all the attention.

"We want you to find out whats going on!" Inuyasha growled.

"Your the only one who can work secrets from deep within one's mind so far away," Sesshomaru pointed out. Emiko grunted.

"Tonight night is thefull moon, so my powers are weaker than usual right now. And the sun sets in an hour."

"But can you do it?" Kouga asked. Emiko nodded.

"Sure, it it'll take me a while."

"Do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked, worry writin all over his face.

"No, just silence really, and somthing to go on."

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked. "Like something of hers?"

"No, more like a word that will get what I want."

"Secrets..." Inuyasha offered. Emiko looked into his eyes for a moment and said nothing. Inuyasha was really torn up about this. She nodded.

"Okay." She got up and went into the living room and sat on the armchair. Not looking at anyone, she closed her eyes tightly.

She imagined that she was no where, but everywhere. She let her senses carry out in waves and analyze everything. Without opening her eyes she could make a picture of her friends nervous and anxious stances, but didn't dwell on them. She expanded her senses farther and out to the world, blending with the winds and sky. When she felt comfortable in such a position, she concentrated: _secrets..._

_A black big cat slaughters a human..._

_A crow caws at the ambulances reciting into the horizen..._

_A man with silver hair..._

_Cold dead eyes..._

Emiko gasped as she felt a shock and then saw black...

* * *

Kagome growled as she hung up her cell phone. She had totally forgotten about the tournement. For the last two days she had been training in the dojo from dawn until dusk. She only stopped at noon to rest and eat if she felt like it, but always made up for the lost time at night. No one in the house said anything to her, not even her closest handmaid Juri after Kagome snapped at her. She never talked to the cook, only went into the kitchen at night or noon to eat something small before locking herself in the dojo once more. 

She felt nothing anymore...her heart was void and her minds eye only saw her next target. Kimi only said to her that she was still to attened school tomorrow, and Kagome didn't care. She didn't care about anything. it was almost like a mist surrounded her that wasn't warm, but wasn't cold. It just made the hairs on the back of your neck stand. Her muscles had gotten sore and swollen but she didn't care. Tonight was the night...she was going to fill the void of her family with the satisfaction of having the kill.

Because her body was so sore and she saw the attire she had to wear, she decided to go to a day spa on Kimi's treat. Kagome rolled her eyes, a day at the spa for Kimi was nothing. Kagome could even pay for it herself with the money from her last job. But she said nothing, Kimi hardly did things like this, and if she was doing it now it had to be important.

They drove to uptown Tokyo in Kimi's personal car. It was about 35 minutes before she was in front of a very clean white building reading Neko Day Spa. 'I take it it's run by youkai...' Kagome pointed out in her head. As they were walking through the parking lot she could smell the scent of them.

They walked to the front desk and Kimi told the women their information. They were both given ultraviolet stamps that only someone with demon eyes could see, and were showed to the back doors that read 'Exclusive Members Only'. Kimi walked through the doors like it was nothing and into the changing rooms. The two of them undressed, Kagome hiding her winces as she bent to untie her shoes. A growl escaped her lips as she accidently hit her sore calf on the wooden bench behind her as she closed her locker.

"Your taking this assignment to hard," Kimi said behind her as she pulled on the silk black robe. "Concentrate to hard and you'll blow your cool nature."

"I've been on a job before Oba, I know." Kagome turned to meet the serious face of her aunt.

"Then act like it. Think with your human head because obviously your youkai one is to empowering." The woman then walked out from the lockers and into the small mediation garden. Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked in the direction as the smell of hot water. Going through about 3 sets of doors she found a small room that was painted deep blue and had a blue jacuzzi inthe middle with candles lining the edge. Glad no one was in there, she stripped of her robe and stepped in. She began to think while inside the tub. The sound of bubbles lured her into a state of peace. Her eyes glazed over as she looked to a point where only she could see.

_She was on top of the beam as she looked down at her prey. A growl escaped her throat and she jumped down. The man stuttered something in a language she didn't know and her muscles coiled before she poucned on the man mercessly..._

_She was sitting on the lip of a metal table as people were bustling around her in a forgein tounge. She stared hard at nothing and could not see but yet was seeing. A crow was perched upon the arm of a tree that was reaching out and pointing to her burned vacation home. The black birds caws filled the night and flashing athourity lights broke her out of her stupor..._

_She lay half asleep after watching her favorite american movie to see a scene of murder on the television. A man with silver hair spoke about a boy who was just killed, and how two suspects of a drug bust had escaped..._

A sudden draft had made Kagome snap out of her temperate seizure. Someone had opened the door to the small jacuzzi room, making both cold air and light flood in.

"Time's up, everyone gets 90 minutes," a feminine voice called. Kagome grunted.

"I'll be out in a minute." she called back. The door closed once more. Kagome was suprised at thehoaressness from her voice.She was even more suprised of how red her skin was when she got out. Still kind of dazed, she went striaght to her locker and dressed, putting the hardly used robe into a basket as requested. She ran her hands through her damp hair and set out to find her aunt.

Following her scent, she found Kimi in the massage room. She spoke before Kagome even said anything. "I have errands to run after this. You can come with me or go home." Kagome felt a noticable nothingness when Kimi said 'home'. Home is where the heart is, right? Where is my heart? Steeling herself, she schooled her face into a cool one.

"I'll call Mugon (AN: Mugon the choufur) and ask him to come get me." She saw Kimi's head nodd and left.

Kagome intended on using her cell phone to call the choufur in the lobby, but fate had other plans. Just as she exited the 'Exclusive Guest' department, she nearly walked into the secretary at the front desk.

"It's exclusive members only m'am," the woman said in a harsh tone "which _you_ don't happen to be."

"You don't know what your talking about, I'm exclusive at Milian's-"

"That's a four star spa, this is five. And money dosn't get you exclusive here-"

"How the hell did you get in here!" Kagome sighed exasperatedly. Ofcorse Kikyou was trying to get into a spa...and who was behind her like a lost puppy? Naraku...

As they made eye contact shivers went down Kagome's spine. As she looked at Kikyou, rage shot up Kagome's chest. _This is the girl that left his heart in pecies...and for that **thing **behind her?_ A growl echoced off the walls, but Kagome's voice was still cool.

"Obviously because I'm important." she said simply. She took a glance at the clock, it was 5:30pm. She had 3 and a half hours to get ready, not counting the 20 minuets of meditation, and 35 minute drive home.

"Thank you Higurashi-sama, will that be all for today?" the woman asked politely.

"Hai, I will put in a good word about you for the boss. You keep this place clean of the trash that runs around the other spas." Kikyou's arua flared, and the three demons in the room were suddenly weary.

"Gomen," she said in a not so sorry way "but I will have to ask you to leave. You cannot march in here and demand to be exclusive. You can have regular treatment but you cannot go back there." Kikyou looked to Kagome then to Naraku behind her. Biting her lip, she huffed and left, Naraku walking cooly behind her. The woman at the desk growled loudly. "I hate mikos...I suspect you know her?" she asked as she sat back down.

"School whore," Kagome growled. "Why couldn't she be exclusive?"

"Exclusives are youkai's only. The regualur spa is for the humans, but she wanted some kind of clay bath that was obviously not for a regular spa. That man she had with her gave me the chills though."

"Naraku? He's just another demon." The woman turned her electric blue eyes to regaurd her as Kagome speed dialed Mugon.

"You sure about that?" Kagome looked up with furrowed eyebrows. The woman explained, "Obviously his aura is youkai, but what type? He has no specific scent. Every youkai has a scent to tell what breed they are." Kagome shurgged and didn't think about it.

She was silent in the long drive home...all she could think about was her inner thirst.

_Tonights to night...okka...outo...nii-chan. I **will **get my revenge for you..._

A pair of crows flew by, cawing to the heavens the pain of those on earth...

**I know this chapter is realy short compared to the rest but it would have been WAY to long if I kept going with the rest.**

**Chapter 11: The Panther, the Human, and the Party**


	12. Chapter 11: The Panther, Human, and Part

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 11: The Panther, the Human, and the Party**

Kagome looked herself over in the mirror. Her raven tresses were freshly washed and freely framed her face, neck, shoulders, and chest, hiding the diamond earings hanging from her ears. The little black dress she wore exposed her cleavlage and had thick straps and trailed down to her calves. A small slit traveled up the left side, meaning her band with her favorite, sterling silver dagger was on her right thigh. The dress framed her form easily and losened at her waist so her weapon was not revealed. She wore simple, open toed black heels that showed off her black toe nails. She only had on a tiny bit of make-up, eyeliner to trace her top and bottom lids, and a bit of gray shadow above her eyes. She loved the way it made her eyes look darker, almost black. A clear gloss made her full lips look shiny and attractive.

Kagome's only disappointment was that she was not going to be able to use her sai's to kill this man. She would want nothing more than to be able to let the weapons that her father got for her drink the blood of his murderer. A knock came on her door, and Kagome knew that it was Kimi. Not a second later Kimi opened it. The top half of her hair was pulled back gently while the rest cascaded down her back. She wore a dress that pinched on the shoulders so the front dropped, exposing her cleavlage almost innocently. The back dropped and thin strings laced the make multiple X's across her pale back. Like Kagome's, Kimi's dress was formfitting until it got to the waist, and simple black heels adroned her feet.

"Are you ready?" Kagome could only nodd. "Remember what he did to our fellow agents too Kagome, do _not _blow your cover or else you just might end up like them." Kimi walked from the room without another word, leaving the oddly cool-headed teen to follow.

They rode in the car in silence, the only sound was that of the engine and traffic, delaying them about 10 minuetes. When they pulled up the limo door opened and Mugon's face appeared. Kimi nodded to him and got out, Kagome following. Glancing at her aunt, Kagome tried to follow the example and smile as the photographers snaped more and more pictures. Even with her human eyes the lights were still bright.

"And here arriving," Kagome heard a reporter say "is Higurashi Kimi and her neice, Higurashi Kagome, heir to the Higurashi Criminal Justice Corp Empire." Kagome scoffed, justice my ass...

They walked slowly and elegantly into the large double doors and stopped at a small podium where they were given a number and shown to their seats. They were sitting near the back wall, which neither of them complained about. Kimi put her purse on the chair and went to get something to drink and beckoned Kagome to come with her.

The long table with a golden covering was barley visble with all the food on it. Kimi put two cups under a silver fountians nozzle as it spat out Sparkling Apple Cider. They then stood and acted as if they were enjoying the view.

"See the balcony over the stage?" Kimi asked in a barly aduible voice as she kept a pleasent smile on her face. Kagome nodded. "He will enter there, and exit there. This ball ends at midnight, and he arrives in 37 minuetes when guests have finished arriving. It will be gaurded, but not heavily. Some of his plans have fallen through, he was supposed to sign some papers to have the station running within the week but his informant, along with the deliverer had a slight...accident. So now he must sign them tonight because it's the deadline."

"Who's he signing the papers with? That will require a lot of money to get it up and running so soon. It's not supposed to open for another month or two because the Ryu-Kyu forces are still here."

"Right, meaning that he plans on doing something about it. My guess is he's taking them out, and then going to offer his services in Ryu-Kyu."

"Kuso. At that rate, Okinowa and Kyoto will be under his control by the end of the year."

"Exactly. Look towards the stage." Kimi said softly as she looked over Kagome's shoulder casually. "The violinest with short hair, and the other with the curly hair are ours. They have chips in their ears, and a speaker on their tooth. When he is making a move they will click their teeth on the speaker. I will be staying out here ofcorse, while I tell you where and when to move. Look at the balcony agian. Theres a door behind those two men. That's where the dancers are. They are already there and so are the ones that belong to us. They will report as to what's going on in arabic, which I will translate to you. Now we don't know exactly where and when he'll be between 8:30pm and 11:30pm, so you'll have to keep an eye out. Mingle, laugh, drink." Kimi said shortly as her face brightened. Kagome turned to see a large breasted woman with light brown hair opening her arms for a hug. Kagome moved out of the way elegantly with her drink and walked off.

She took her time in survaying the place. It's high ceiling was cathedral like and the floors were marble. She tried to surpress a growl as she caught a few men staring at her. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was 8pm and the lights dimmed. She went back to her seat by Kimi who didn't even spare her a glance and sat queitly as they watched the balcony. Maybe this night wasn't going to be so long after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru held his emotionless face as he was blinded by the numerous cameras. He just had to drive 3 and a half hours and only got 3 hours of sleep. But he had a job to do, he was here to represent Taisho Law Firms, and had choosen to come alone. Rin didn't feel up for a party, seeing as she was exhausted, and he surely wasn't taking anyone else. 

He took his number and found that he was sitting near the back. Not that he cared however, this new station was borrowing money from their Corp; Myoga and Totosai's idea. He wore a simple black tux, his silver hair pulled back in a neat but loose braid. He stood by the bathroom for most of the time. He was nearly the last to arrive and only had to stand for about 5 minutes before the lights dimmed. He then found his table and hid his shock. Sitting there with another woman was Kagome. She had not heard or seen his approach, or when he sat in the chair behind her. The other woman, who turned her head, smiled softly at him and continued to watch the band play. Sesshomaru figured that she was Kagome's aunt, for they looked alike. He figured he wouldn't bother her right this second, for she was much to busy watching the band.

Kagome was watching the band play as if they held all of the answers. She tuned out everything but them as if she had been waiting to hear them all of her life. As they stopped playing, the lights dimmed even more and blue spot lights directed themselves to the balcony where he appeared. She bit the back of her lips to not say anything or make any sound. She allowed her youkai eyes to take over, making her able to see every detail on the man. He had black straight hair was was slicked back and shiny. A thin mustache lined his upper lip and a small nose dotted the center of his pale face. His eyes were brown and he wore a white tux with a silk black shirt underneth. A loud ching snapped her out of her gaze and she turned her head to the noise. Kimi was staring heatedly at her for a second then whispered a quick apology to someone behind her. Kagome's nose twitched in annoyance before she glanced at the man behing her. The silver hair drew her back for a second look.

'_SESSHOMARU?'_ "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"My family owns Taisho Law. I'm guessing your the new heir to Higurashi Criminal Justice?" Kagome nodded. She took a deep breath and prayed that Sesshomaru wouldn't interfere with her assignment. "Where were you?" Kagome huffed, not only did she not want to answer that question but she couldn't here him talking.

"I had some issues that needed to be taken care of. I already told you guys that I was sorry now shut it Fluffy." She smirked when she heard him growl, but lost it as she realized that her target was no longer talking and the lights came back up. "Great...", she muttered. The band began to play slow music and many people, imcluded Kimi were asked to dance. She turned to Sesshomaru. "You seem as chipper as I am to be here." Sesshomaru said nothing and survayed his surroundings. "You said Taisho and this station merged?" Sesshomaru nodded but did not look at her.

"Yes. Not that I really want to. Totosai and Myoga don't see it but this place isn't a normal station."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, perking with interest.

"It seems that the street crime is still the same when they come to different places. The only thing that stops is political murders, which is a lie. I think that he's just covering up the murders."

"So what are you saying?"

"This is a dangerous man Kagome, I suggest that as an heir you stay clear of him. I'm suprised he hasn't tried to merge with you yet. I just find it odd that he comes to Japan, when Mongolia is even worse than here."

"But Mongolia only has street crime, not political..." Kagome trailed off. Cover up? Something was put together in her head, what if Haung's only goal was to just take over all Justiace systems? That would mean that she and Kimi were in danger.

A click sounded in her ear, and at first she just scratched her ear. But then she remebered that her earings wern't really earings at all. She looked around and cursed when she couldn't see anything due to the crowd on the dance floor.

"The documents have arrived Kagome. You must get to the east side of the building." Kimi's voice whispered in the earing earpeice as the clock signaled 9:55pm.

"Bathroom break," she told Sesshomaru shortly. He said nothing as she hastly got up and went to the bathroom. She entered she sighed as she found 2 other woman already there packing on make-up and laughing loudly.

"Excuse me, there's a leak in the men's bathroom and they think the backup is coming from here. Matinace will be here any minute and they asked me to clear the woman's bathroom so they may work." she said smoothly. The women reluctantly put there makeup back in their purses and left. Kagome looked over the the large window which had smoldered glass on it so it was unable to be seen through. She opened it as far as it could go, glad it swung open from the side and not the top. Under the window was a balding maple tree that was about a 7 foot drop down. Kagome sat on the heater that was dumbly placed under the window and removed her heels and held them in her hand. She let her panther traits loose and focused on the branch. Stealthly, she jumped down and landed on the tree without a sound, and peaked out from the tree. There she saw him no more than 5 yards away talking heatedly to some man. Her head was oddly clear and she smirked without reason as her fangs and claws glinted, along with her eyeswith anticipation. She ignored the odd feeling of her ears becoming pointed, and didn'tneed to have a mirror to know her eyes were gold.

She jumped from her hiding place and slipped back on her shoes. Slowly she walked up behind the two people. The deliverer saw her first and his face contorted to say something, but with her cat reflexes she whipped out her dagger and caught him along the throat. Her eyes settled on her target as he pulled a small gun from his tux. A cold, menacing laugh echoed from Kagome's mouth.

"Humans are so funny," she purred.

"Are we now?" he asked, his voice smooth.

"Ooh, a bold one now are we?" she asked as he twisted on a silencer without taking hisaim from her heart.

"Who do you work for?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Myself." she said with a devil's smirk, not inturruping her slow, tantalizing stride.

"Bullshit, you work for Taisho Corp." A thin black eyebrow rose.

"Taisho? Wrong demons baby," she growled. "Maybe this will refresh your memory?" Her voice turned cold as she used her demon speed to appear in front of him and snatch the gun away and push his face into the dirt. "A happy family in Mongolia, torn apart when everything is burned. Two FBI agents killed in a 'snowmobiling accident', their son burned to death and their daughter ran away from the meds. Six years later she is found in a foster home by her aunt and it's a happy ever after." Kagome kicked him in the stomace, turning him over, and placed the ball of her shoe on his adam's apple.

"Mongolia? My extentions go east not north." he crocked.

"Bullshit," she snarled. The man had the nerve to take from her, and now he had the guts to lie right in her face about it. She swooped down and picked him up by his throat, her eyes begining to bleed red. "You killed Souta, Taki, and Mitsurgui Higrashi because they were about to bust your ass for your little cover-up bussiness." Haung stared at her, and then his eyes lit up.

"None of those Higurashi's tried to bust me-" His voice was begining to loose its cool nature.

"Kagome they are coming! Someone blew their cover upstairs and everyone is panicking! If you haven't done it already then do it and meet me out front NOW!" Kimi's voice nearly screamed in the earpiece. Growling, Kagome reached around behind him and shoved her clawed fingers just to the left of his spine, into his abdominal aorta. She dropped him and covered his mouth with her other hand as she licked blood from her fingers. Tears were coming from his eyes as his intestines bled to death and he fell unconsious. As much as Kagome would have liked to sit there and watch him bleed to death she had to go. She lifted up his tourso and twisted his head, stopping only when she felt bones crack underneth her fingers.

She heard hurried footsteps as bullets embedded themselves in the ground near her. Growling, she remebered back to that day she lost it all. She thought about trying to do the same thing she did that day and turned to face them- a mistake. A bullet embedded itself into her abdomen nearly scraping her hip bone, and another above her belly button. She turned and focused out the pain, trying to get to the front of the building. She nearly dived into the crowd just as Kimi screamed her name in the ear piece. Kagome growled as she couldn't find her aunt anywhere. She felt blood leak down her left side as her vision went dotted. As she thought about stopping for a second she felt someone grab her arm and roughly drag her into a car. She began to kick them off, screaming in fear, fury, and pain, and was satisfied when she landed a hit. But someone covered her eyes with a jacket and pinned her to the seat. The pain of having someone on her adbomen was unbearable, and she blacked out as she felt the car speed off. Her last thought being: _'I finally did it...'_

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned down several offers to dance. He wasn't a dancer, nor a very good conversationist as many people found out that night. Kagome had been at the bathroom for about 15 minuetes now and he began to wonder if she was alright. She seemed distracted all evening and had an odd smell on her that he couldn't place. It had been about 5 more minutes and someone from upstairs screamed. Only the demons in the room could pick up the sound, for the humans could only hear music and chatter. A door upstairs burst open and a shot was fired as a burly man with a deep slice in his chest stumbled back and over the realing onto the stage, dead. 

The humans in the room began to scream and move towards the door, while the youkai in the room moved as quickly as possible to the other exits, or stopped and stared. Kagome's aunt looked around while touching her ear and muttering something. Sesshomaru looked around also. Kagome hadn't come back from the bathroom, and she wasn't in the crowd. Sesshomaru got up and went towards the door, pushing the humans aside. He growled as one clung to him and followed him out, nearly bringing them both down when she tripped on the carpet outside. Numerous limos were parked around the fountian which served as the drop off area; people scrambled to find their own.

Sesshomaru used his nose to locate his friend and his brothers mate. Her aunt was no where to be seen, and Sesshomaru doubted she would have left without Kagome. As most of the humans found there drivers and limos and left, there were still more who have yet to get out the door. He moved out of the way of the panicing people only slightly to see Kagome barge headfirst into the crowd.

"KAGOME!" he heard her aunt shriek. He looked to see her on the steps of the Hall, her eyes franticlly searching. The wind was no help to her by blowing from behind her.

His eyes went back to the girl that reeked of blood and scrambled as if drunk. Immediatly, he seized her upper arm and dragged her to his limo. Not caring about the seats he threw her in and was suprised when a small heel hit him suprisingly and painfully hard in the chest. Totosai slammed the door and raced to the front seat Sesshomaru removed his jacket and threw it over Kagome's head as she screamed bloody murder and pinned her body with his. He knew it would hurt her wounds but she would do more damage if she continued to thrash. As the car pulled off he felt her go slack and climbed off her.

"To the hospital Totosai," Sesshomaru said with his voice indifferent. He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Yo?"

"Where are you?"

"Still at the hotel. I'll be here until tomorrow. Why?" Inuyasha's voice sounded irratated at the questions. Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome's been shot-"

**"WHAT!" **Sesshomaru had to pull the reciver from his ear so that it would not start bleeding. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? WHAT HAPPENED? HOW-"

"Silence! We were at the grand party for the acadamy and there were shots fired. I found her stumbling along bleeding. When can you make it out here?" Sesshomaru heard concerned voices in the backround and numerous questions.

"Fuck! Urasuai's not letting us leave right now! Sango got into a fight with some other girl that's from a different school and were all basicly on house arrest. She took all of our car keys and took the rest of the team out to dinner. We have no way outta here." Inuyasha's voice had dropped an octive. Sesshomaru could sense the demon blood rising within him even over the phone and cursed.

"Look, we're on our way to the Gintai-mono hospital. I'll have Totosai call Urasuai and tell him whats going on when we get there."

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked. Normally Sesshomaru would have called him a baka and hung up, but if it had been Rin...

"She's unconsious now, and the bleeding has slowed. Her heartbeat is normal and she is breathing fine. She was wounded twice in her stomace though." He heard a heavy sigh on the end of the line.

"Would you guys shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha yelled at his friends in the back. Silence was heard. "Alright, I'm going to go deal with them and then have them find Urasuai."

"You better not be doing something stupid." Sesshomaru growled. There was a muffled thud and a slam.

"Like hot wiring his own car and leaving us to explain? Ofcorse he would." Miroku's voice came. Inuyasha must have handed off the phone.

"Goodbye monk." Sesshomaru hung up without waiting for his reply.

He looked over the the bleeding girl across from him and put a hand on her face. Her skin was getting kind of cold. Her lifted an eyelid and was shocked. Her eyes were gold. Now that he noticed it, she had claws and fangs. Kagome was a demon?

They pulled up to the hospital and he heard Totosai shout something and heard him blowing flame from his mouth. A few human men yelled and the limo door opened hurridly. Kagome was pulled out onto a streacher and hurried into the bright white building. Sesshomaru walked in after them as an old familiar woman hobbled onto the scene. Her eye brows scrunched at the young onna and she began to shout orders. Sesshomaru sat outside the room they were in with Kagome. A cop began to ask him questions, but when Sesshomaru saw he was from the new department he shrugged and pretended to be in shock. The cop nodded in understanding and walked off.

About 20 minutes later Keade emerged from the room, wiping her hands on a slightly pink towel. "Sesshomaru, walk with me." she said gently, but he did not turn down her request. They went into the small shrine inside the hospital and sat on one of the benches. "Explain."

"She was shot at the Huang ball. I don't know much else."

"No, not that. There is demon blood in her veins. Why?"

"I just found that out for myself. I belive Inuyasha would know that reason." Keade looked into Sesshomaru's eyes for a moment and then nodded gravely.

"She is a kurohyou youkai...very rare now adays. I suspect the blood knew of it's deminish in population and hid within the carrier."

"She's a full demon, how is that possible?"

"...Don't know. Where is Inuyasha?"

"The team had a tournement in Kyoto and won't be backuntil tomorrow. They are also confined to their rooms for outside tourniment fighting for the night. But Inuyasha plans on getting here anyway." Keade looked to the high windows in the shirne.

"It's the night of Mika, he shouldn't be out." Sesshomaru shurgged. Had that been Rin, it didn't matter if he were demon, human, dead, or green; he would still come running.

* * *

Kagome lifted her eye lids as much as she could, and even still they were blurry. Once she got control of her eyeballs she hissed as they burned with the light. She found she couldn't move her arms, nor her legs of fingers. She couldn't move her jaw to call out, or even work up the strength to speak. She heard the plastic swish on the floor and closed her eyes. It was the only method of defense she had agianst the sound. A head blocked out the light and a hand touched her head. Someone was talking around her but she couldn't make it out. Everything echoed and and sounded loud one second and soft the next. She had the worst headace. 

"Kagome," she heard in a gentle voice "I'm taking you off the muscle relaxer and giving you the antidote for it, okay?" Kagome said nothing, only waitied for the effects. It was only about 5 minutes before she felt normal, only sleepy. Soon a short old woman came into her veiw as they automaticlly raised the top half of her bed. Two people left the room a silver haired man entered. Kagome's eyes snapped open at the site of him only to see Sesshomaru. She sighed, feeling a slight sadness that it wasn't Inuyasha, but a relief of the same reason.

"Sessh?"

"Kagome, you were shot. Rest." Kagome growled at the babying voice he was using...well, it was softer than usual.

"Obviously." The demon chose to ignore that.

"How come you never said you were a panther demon?" There was a silence for a moment.

"Didn't think I had to. It's not a big deal." Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru's eyes. They looked to much like Inuyasha's which at the moment she couldn't take. Would Inuyasha see it? Would he see the real beast inside or her? The one that left a trail of dead bodies? Would he see all the blood tainting her hands? Would he hear the screams of her victums? Would he smell the fear from those who died at her hands...her will? Her eyes sorrowed and her defensive demeanor dropped. She was lieing to everyone, and most of all betraying Inuyasha. She would be no more than Kikyou, a lieing bitch who broke his heart. A tear strolled down her cheek and dropped onto her lap as she chocked on a sob. Her eyes widened in pain as she felt the rapid healing of her wound stop and tear for a second before restarting. Strong arms encirlced her and she cried into Sesshomaru's shoulder. He wasn't Inuyasha, but he was...family.

* * *

Emiko sighed and ran a hand through her silver locks. With clawed hands she touched the window for a moment, as if expecting it would give way to another world...one where she was whole. Golden eyes that were accented by purple stripes on the bottom and pink on top looked back at her. She gasped as a hand clasped her shoulder and turned to meet Huyana. He gave her a sly smile and a peak on the lips. Emiko accepted the kiss, and instead of scolding him about sneaking up on her while she was daydreaming she turned to look back out the window. 

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he pulled her into his lap.

"I-" A knock came on the door and all the emotion in Emiko's heart washed away to be replaced with void. She was dazed for a second and tried to decipher what the emotions were as Huyana answered the door. The sight of the cop she met last night flashed into her head. Her eyes widened as she got up and ran to the door. Emiko probably looked like a maniac running barefooted down the stairs in sweats and a cami tank with hersilver hair flying after her. She didn't care though, she was going to see once and for all. As she got into the lobby she burst outside and saw nothing. She stood there and satred at the ground as drops of water began to decorate it. Tears leaked down her eyes for no reason at all. Maybe because the last time she was ever caught in the rain was that night? Maybe because what she was looking for was no longer there? But what was she looking for in te first place agian? She sighed at her own stupidity and slowly turdged back into the hotel as if giving someone the oppertunity to burst back into the doors and wisk her away. Just as she stepped onto the foot rug inside the lobby Huyana came running down the stairs looking like he just saw a ghost. She looked up at him questionably.

"What the hell-" he stopped when he heard someone gasp. A man was stading just infront of the elevator. He had golden eyes and silver hair in a braid and two purple stripes. At first glance he could be passed off as Sesshomaru, but this man was much older. Huyana's eyes scrunched as he looked from Emiko to the stranger. They could have been brother and sister they looked so much alike.

"Emiko..." he whispered. Emiko gasped and didn't notice that her hands began to glow.

"Who are you?" she growled. She felt Huyana stand next to her. Even with his hands on her shoulders she felt as if she would charge him any second.

"Emiko," the man said casually. The voice made her shiver in a cold way. "I've been looking for you for a long time."

_A man with silver hair kissed a pissed woman with raven hair and leaves. The woman looks longfully after the man..._

"Bull fucking shit motherfucker," she growled, her lips slowly pulling back over her teeth. "It really takes you 12 years just to find me?" Huyana looked puzzled.

"You know him?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Know him? No. Related to him? Unfortanatly..." Her voice went froma supressed snarl to deadly cold."See Huyana, my family has the nasty habit of leaving their wives for dead and taking off and never being seen agian, leaving their children orphaned."

"How dar-"

"Shut up!" Emiko yelled. The lights in the room flashed as the demonesses aura pulsated with power, and the lobbist came running from the back.

"Be quiet or I will be forced ask you to leave!" she yelled. Emiko turned her cold golden eyes towards the woman. Her eyes were shining with anger, and her hands were outlined softly in a sick greenish yellow. The woman froze to the spot and backed up a step. Emiko took her gaze from her to the man across the room from her.

"Oji Bushi left Oba Iyazoi, and you did the same to mom you BASTARD!" The pissed demoness raised her hand and a lime green and yellow whip appeared at her finger tips. She swung it at the demon that was her father and missed. The golden doors that sealed the evevator now had a clean cut in it. Wakamusha had jumped onto the stairs that led to the room. Emiko narrowed her eyes and clapped her hands together. She slowly brought them a part aselectric blueenergy cackled in between her hands, and she began to mold it into a ball.

Reflexes made her jump away from Huyana's attempt to grab her and throw the ball before she dropped it. She cursed as she was forced to jump agian. She heard her energy ball hit the wood of the stairs and swore loudly, and agian when she felt her boyfriends arms encircle her, binding her arms. Her head whipped around franticlly in search for her father but it didn't help any that her hair was now falling over her face, blocking her vision.

"Let me explain?" she heard him ask.

"I'll be GLAD to hear you explain 6 FUCKIN YEARS OF YOUR ABSANCE! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE! YOU SAID YOU'D COME BACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU! OKKA **DIED** BECAUSE OF IT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD I'LL NEVER LET YOU EXPLAIN!" Hot tears burned paths down her cheeks as she struggled agianst Huyana, who began to pull her close. She was a match when she was a hanyou, now she was a fair match. She shook her head widly in attempt to clear her eyes of her tresses but failed in doing so.

Behind her, Huyana was growling and trying desperatly to supress it. He was focused on the entire lobby, trying to locate his girlfriends 'father'. Emiko never spoke of her father, but Huyana never knew she hated him. Seeing no one, he loosned his grip on Emiko and allowed her to lean agianst his chest. He put his arms around her fully, one hand rubbing her back, the other resting gently on her head as he put is chin on top of her head, making her feel secure. She was shaking, more than likely trying to control her temper before she leveled the entire hotel. She was doing a good job when _he _spoke agian.

"Emiko Taisho accepting comfort from someone? That's a shocker." Huyana held her tighter as she tried to spin out of his grasp. After fighting with her for a second he allowed her to face him. He was sitting on a wooden bench next to a fake tree as if it was a lovely day in the park. Huyana felt his own temper rise but squashed it for Emiko's sake.

"Don't speak about me like you know me you jackass." The demons face dropped its coaky look much to Emiko's pleasure.

"That's no way to speak to your fathe-"

"HA!" Emiko barked out in a maniac way "HA**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **FATHER? Who, YOU? PLEASE! If you really want to get technical, Totosai and Myoga are my fathers, seeing as they rasied me."

"Under the will of your uncle and mine."

"WHY UNDER A WILL AT ALL?" she screamed, tears were pouring from her eyes. Her voice was begining to come out in a tone much to deep to be female. Huyana could feel the shift in her aura as her eyes slowly began to change. Wakamusha stood slowly and walked to the door while Huyana tried to calm his steaming mate.

"Koi, koi look at me. Emiko!" But she was beyond reason, beyond speaking. Her eyes followed Wakamusha to the door, and as he got closer and closer, she began to struggle harder.

"No," she growled at his back "you won't leave agian unless your **dead**!" she snarled. She stomped on Huyana's foot and elbowed him in the diaphram before punching him in the nose. He keeled over and released her. At a speed she wasn't even aware she could accomplish, she went across the room and through the doors. She spotted him with one leg in his car as if he was just going to leave. He was going to leave me...agian...

Something inside her broke into a million peices as she thought of the fact, but the looming heat or rage and coldness of hurt swirled within her, numbing her heart. With a wild cry she charged into the car. Wakamusha jumped out of the way as his poor crusier was smashed in on the drivers side. Emiko could care less though, she looked up after him and was off the ground before the car alarm even went off. She pumped her power into her hands, just like Sesshomaru had taught her years ago and summoned her poison whip. With the ferocity of an animal she lashed at her father over and over agian, never stopping. But Wakamusha did not counter, only dodged and continued to piss her off. He then landed gracefully on the cement of the parking lot as Emiko's feet came in heavy contact with theback of her fathers police car. Yet still, she didn't care. She pushed off from the car so hard she nearly turned it over, and charged head first at him. He dodged when she was about a foot from impact and turned to see her. Emiko was getting very impatient, along with her demon blood. She wanted revenge for her family...no, for her mother, and to avenge her pain.

She put her arms out to unbalance her body and summersaulted. She forced herself to stop and quickly turned to see his cool expression over 3 yards away. She snorted heavily and began to charge agian. Her barefeet pattered on the ground, ignoring the small peices of gravel that imbedded themselves intothe balls of her feetand threw a left punch, then a right. She roundhoused and uppercutted and spun. Not once did she land a hit. Unknown to her, she began to use a showing sequence she made up years ago. She used her demon strength and speed and made it harder for him to dodge. Little did she know, he know she was using a coroghraphed sequence and mearly led her on to belive he was having trouble. Emiko didn't notice that he hed her between two cars until her bare heel hit the side mirror of a Honda, making her cry out. He took advantage of her pain to grab the back of her neck and slam her to the car. Emiko snarled and swung blindedly behind her, nearly clawing out his eye. He used his weight and pushed her to the ground and put his weight on her back, and simply waited for her to submit. She only continued to growl and try to throw him off.

Wakamusha sighed as he grabbed her neck harder, his claws biting into her skin lard enough to draw blood. She stopped her struggles but continued to growl, so he gave her neck a little shake, saw her bared teeth, and another shake. Emiko's breathing was heavy from using her enegry, and because she wasn't allowed to growl. She felt emabarassed at the moment, she was best know for her untameable attitude.

"If I wanted to get into a fight I would have went to the punks hang out down town," he growled into her ear. Emiko growled agian, he was to close for her liking. Father or not, only Huyana was able to be in such contact with her and to claim dominance over her. He shook her agian, his claws digging deeper. It was beggining to hurt, so she said nothing.

"Are you done now?" he asked. Emiko said nothing. They stayed that way for about 5 more minutes before he eased off of her and stood. Emiko growled while her pointed elf ears picked up the sounds of her father getting to his feet. She looked out of the corner of her eye a him and saw him offer her his hand. Emiko snorted and stood herself while brushing the gravel and dirt from her front. Wakamusha took no offense. "Would you like to know what happened that night?" Emiko looked down at her feet. She felt like a child who was just scolded. 'Oh wait, I am a child wo was just scolded...' she thought sarcasticlly. She looked him in the eyes and nodded as she walked back to the hotel. "Hai or iie Emiko, I don't know you, so I can't read your little signs." For some reason Emiko felt a pang in her heart because of his statement. Tears stung her eyes and she had to use all of her will to not let them fall. She blinked and turned to face him, her eyes uncanny to a pissed of Sesshomaru.

"Iie." she said coldly, and continued to walk without looking over her shoulder. She didn't know whether or not he was hurt by that reply, but she wished he was. As the golden elevator doors closed, tears made there way down her cheeks once more.

She went to Huyana's hotel room instead of her own. She would probably get in trouble seeing as it was now extremly late and she was breaking curphew, but they would be leaving tomorrow, and what did she care if she got in trouble?

The door opened before she even reached it to reveal a worried fox demon. He pulled her in immediatly and looked at her neck. Dispite her protests of being okay, he took her into the batroom to clean her up and make sure the wounds had stopped bleeding. He then wiped her face with a damp cloth and led her to the bed, laying her down gently. He placed her on the left side of the bed where his scent was strongest and spooned her body with his, tolding her tightly. He said nothing as she began to cry silently; he asked no questions. He only kissed her ear, and neck, and shoulder with gentle kisses to let her know she was safe. It didn't take long for her tears to dry and her to fall asleep.

**Translations:**

**Iie-** informal 'no'

**'Night of Mika'-** basicly means it's the new moon. Mika means dark moon and it kinda sounded like something Sesshy would say

**Chapter 12: Men of Our Lives**


	13. Chapter 12: Men of Our Lives

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 12: Men of Our Lives**

"C'MON! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" the enraged hanyou screamed.

He had just turned a 3 hour drive into a 2 hour race agianst the clock. They thanked Rin for the computer work she had put into his car, keeping his speed off police radar. He was at his exit and met a traffic jam. Apparently, some idiotturned overhis car into the woods lining the rough highway,while some other jackass stopped in the middle of the lane to help the man. Inuyasha growled impatiently as he noticed the 2 cop cars sitting on the grass and taking their sweet little time to go and help. He tapped impatiently on his cell phone which had been sittingon his lap ever since he left the hotel. He wanted to make sure Kagome was going to be okay, and if he couldn't do something as simple as answer his phone if needed then he didn't know what he would do.

He glanced at the clock glowing on the dashboard; it had been exactly two and a half hours that Kagome had been shot. His fangs sunk into the back of his bottom lip at the loss of his temper, and the honking horns of traffic only made his slowly building headace worse. With a snarl he whipped his wheel to the left and stomped on the pedal, shooting off the cement and into the grass around the accident. The human athorities shouted things at him and waved their arms but he didn't care. He got back onto the cement before the gaurd-rail boxed him in and sped off to the red light he knew awaited him. Satisfied when no one was there, he shot into the traffic, nearly causing an accident himself, and slided onto the short road that led to the hospital he knew she was at.

* * *

Kagome had laid back on the bed with difficulty. Her healing wounds were tingling in an uncomfortable manner, and the smells that her demon enhanced nose were picking up was making her extremely paranoid and nasuous. It reeked of blood and death; everytime a draft would blow through from the vents and afresh wave of fear and sorrow would invade her nose. She couldn't lie down, or relax. She tried her hardest to concentrate on Sesshomaru's presence in the chair next to her but she just couldn't keep focused. Multiple times he offered her water or food, but she refused, and only asked to leave. He simply refused her and told her to wait. Sesshomaru had done her a favor by requesting that only Keade wasto enter her room. Demons rarley went to hospitals, but niether of them doubted that if given the chance, the human doctors would try their hardest to keep her for observation, or atleast her blood to experiment. 

Kagome had sighed for the hundreth time and renewed her rythym in finger tapping when a loud crash was heard followed by some yelling. Sesshomaru stood as the rapid footsteps began to get closer to Kagome's door and schooled his face to a deadly one. Inuyasha burst through Kagome's door and skidded around the curtian to look at her shocked face.

"Inu-" she started, but was silenced when he roughly pulled her into a soft hug. He planted kisses all over the top of her raven head and forehead as he whispered apologies to her.

"I'll contact your aunt Kagome," Sesshomaru suggested as he exited the room. Inuyasha pushed her legs over slightly and sat on the edge of her bed while looking into her eyes with a serious expression.

"What the hell happened? No secrets, I want to know _everything_." Kagome could tell he was angry with her but not fully. She put a hand on one of his wrists and sighed.

"I don't think it's safe to say here Yash, I told them I don't remeber. If they walk by and hear us then they'll ask questions," she said. Inuyasha looked at her seriously in her golden eyes.

"They already asked some questions of what a demon is doing in a human hospital. Fuck, Kagome now Sesshomaru knows."

"So? Who's he going to tell?" Just as she finished her sentance, Kagome heard the distinct sound of clicking heels. Her ears perked as Inuyasha looked at her in puzzlement. Sesshomaru held open the door for a woman that looked almost exactly like Kagome. She wore black dress pants with a bussiness suit coat on and black heels. Inuyasha could sense the amount of power coming from this woman; she was not happy.

A low grunt attracted his attention to his older half brother still at the door. Inuyasha turned to make eye contact and knew what he wanted. He kissed Kagome gently on the forehead and gave a curt nod to the older woman and left quietly.

Kimi turned her now golden eyes to the girl in bed. With a quick sniff she found no major injuries that would keep her in bed, and with a nearly invisible ear twitch, she listened to her heartbeat, finding it normal. She let a growl slip through her throat and her pointed ears picked up a small gulp from the girls throat.

"Kimi-sama, gomen. I screwed up, I was sloppy-"

"What went wrong?" Kimi growled in a barley audible voice. Kagome let out a sigh and calmed herself.

"I- I lost control. My youkai wouldn't obey me, she wanted revenge and made things slower than planned. She wanted blood, to see him bleed and beg. But by the time I got control over her agian the gaurds had came and I was shot-" In a flash Kimi was on her feet and a searing pain shot through Kagome's left cheek. Her face turned with the impact as she breathed deeply. Kimi gave her no time to recooperate, for she leaned on Kagome's bed, her face inches from hers, and spoke in a low hiss.

"You're right, it was sloppy, and you screwed up. Do you know the strings I will have to pull to cover this up? It'll be all over the fucking news! I have _killed _agents for this kind of fuck up Kagome, you are no different." Kagome had barley snapped out of her shock, but she could here Kimi's words clearly. Her cheek was stinging but she refused to show it on her face. She could feel the light burn of claw marks on hercheek while she stared her aunt dead in the eye.

Kimi continued, "Your are heir to the compnay, yes, but first you must work for this company. No one will respect you if you let yourself go. You WILL learn to control yourself Kagome, or else you will not see the light of day agian. You understand me?"

"Th-!"

"SILENCE!" Kimi snapped, her eyes outraged but her voice still not loud. "Ever since you hooked up with that dam _inu hanyou _you have been slipping on your training. You are in school for _cover _Kagome, not for socialization. For what you do, you have no friends but your agent, and you shouldn't even fully trust them. You _will _severe your bond with the hanyou, and continue your schooling with the thought in mind of a _cover, or else he will be taken care of. _You are not a human teenager, you are a _kurohyou hitokiri, _and you will remain that way."

There was a silence when Kagome felt absoulutly nothing. Her heart was cold and her head clear.

"Now, you will attened school tomorrow and come straight home to train everyday. I will be teaching you myself and you will not leave the gym until you learn what I want you to." Kimi stood from Kagome's bed and stared into her eyes for a bit. She looked as though she was waiting for her to say something before gathering herself, hiding her traits, and swiftly leaving. No more than a minute after she left Inuyasha reentered. He sat in the chair Kimi had previously occupied and looked into the girl's eyes.

They were molten gold; but not the warm gold that they usually were, the one with a spark of mischief, but cold. Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine as she looked unaware that he even entered the room. She was looking dead ahead into nothing, the only indication she was alive was the slight moving of her chest.

"Kagome? Daijoubou?"

She blinked slowly and swallowed before looking to him as trying to figure out something. Her eyes then saddend suddenly, making Inuyasha on alert.

"Inuyasha..." she trailed off. Kimi's angry face flashed in place of his for a second, making her feel a rush of anger and fear. But when Inuyasha's face came back into her vision she felt comfort, love, protection. She was a kurohyou kitokiri, a panther assassin, and thats all she was. She made a promise to Inuyasha, to be his, but she made a promise to serve Kimi first. There was no way she could do both either... Inuyasha was now not only apart of the competing company, but a distraction to her job. She missed out on meetings and training sessions because she would go out with him or the martial arts team.

She looked up to meet his soft and comforting eyes that she loved so much. But she wasn't allowed to have him...to feel true love or comfort. She was only allowed to train, lie, and kill...all under someone's command. She was an animal...a slave. She never thought about these things as she shook hands with Kimi all those years ago, agreeing to help her in a world so ignorant.

"Kagome?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm tired. Can we talk later?" she asked. He looked at her for a second and nodded.

"Sure. You sleep. Sesshomaru talked to the old doc and she said you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "I want to go to school tomorrow, so can you come and pick me up?" she asked. He looked at her odd. "We have enough work to make up as it is due to the trouniment."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Oyasumi nasai, ai." He plopped back down into the chair.

"Your not going home?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

He snorted in his usual arrogant way. "And leave you alone agian? Yeah right."

Kagome smiled. "Oyasumi nasai Inuyasha, aishiteru." Kagome turned away from him and sighed. Inuyasha stared at her back, her words ringing in his ears. He grunted and made himself comfortable with no intention of sleeping.

* * *

The next morning she felt terrible. Her wounds were healed and all, but her heart was aching with each step she took. Dread washed over her when she loked him in the eyes, sorrow drowned her when she heard his voice, pain lashed at her when they touched, butworst of all, cold filled her when she remembered Kimi's words. . . . 

_You will severe your bond with the hanyou, and continue your schooling with the thought in mind of a cover or else he will be taken care of..._

There it was agian, that slight shiver that scampered up her spine. Inuyasha had seen the first one and offered to turn up the heat in the car even though it was only 63 degrees out and she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans that the secretary had dropped off. Would Kimi really do that? Maybe she was just angry and Kagome was overreacting?It wasn't like it was a dream...

She glanced over to him every once in a while and bit her lip to keep herselffrom crying. She would open her mouth to say somethingbut froze. She would lick her lips and look at her lap, as if she had never seen him before. In what seemed like no time at all they pulled up to Shikon High. The usual crowd of jocks crowded the ramp leading from the parking lot to the school, forcing Kagome to put on a tough face while shoving her way through. This was all just a cover. Inuyasha led her by the hand through the crowd and to her locker, waiting expectantly for her to open it. As she got the books she would need for her first 3 hours, she couldn't bear his stare. She took her sweet time, knowing that when she closed her locker and turned around, he would kiss her on the lips before leaving to his own homeroom. She bit her lip and held back tears as she gently shut her locker and turned. As she had known, he was standing there expectantly, a concerend look hidden deep within his eyes. His face got closer to hers, it was nearly there. At the last minute she turned her head away.

"Kagome?" he asked. His voice masking the hurt onlywhole heartedly.

"Inuyasha...we can't- ...do this...anymore," she gasped. Tears began to run down her face as she tried to stay strong. But the force of emotions broke her control on her breathing, making her hyperventalate.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" he asked her, almost panicked. She thanked every god in heavan that no one was close enough to hear them.

"We can't s-see eachother anymore, we just can't. It's not you Inuyasha, please don't think that. It's all my fault...I did something horrible, I led-..., I can't do this with you anymore..." She wanted so badly to tell him that she's been killing people along with her humanity. To tell him that she's been lying most of the time...of why she didn't always display her youkai traits, of why shesuddenly had to leave when they were together...of why she usedto have to 'go to work' with her aunt...of why she worked herself so hard...of why she couldn't explain her past. But she couldn't. She was tied, gagged, and strapped down. She could no longer be selfish to him and try to keep him when he was going to be in danger. He deserved more than that.

She mangaged to look him in the eyes and more tears came when she did. His eyes were mixed with so many emotions that were so strong and pure that she couldn't take it. He was angry, hurt, lost, and confused. 'I'm no better than Kikyou,' she thought desperately.

She ran into the girls bathroom at the end of the hallway and into the large handicapped stall like the devil was on her heels. With the door locked she backed away from it slowly with her arms wrapping around her torso. She was suddenly so cold, and a wave of lonliness hit her. At that moment the motion-triggered lights switched off, leaving only the natural light from the window. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and failed.

'I'm no better than Kikyou... execept I didn't even give him the curtesy of having a reason...'

_'Kimi would have killed him and you know it,' _her inner demon reminded her.

'But I couldv'e protected him! I should have tried harder!'

_'Kimi's word is law, get over it.'_

'Demo...'

_'But nothing. You saved his life in a way. Don't let him down. Kimi knows what she's doing. If she says he's a distraction then he is. There's no need to have him there anyway, you're a panther, you don't need anyone by your side. You're starting to sound like some spineless human!'_

Kagome blinked the tears from her eyes one more time before wipping them off. She exited the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't dress in her usual sexy goth style today, but a black cotton jacket with holes for her thumbs and baggy black jeans. She wore no makeup, and had black sneakers on instead of her usual boots. She had known that, that moment was coming, and she couldn't concentrate on much else but it.

A kind of half-hearted anger bubbled within her. Why does she need to have a boyfriend just to look good? She was a damn cat afterall!

_FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING_

_Kagome had just zipped up her black jacket over her green camoflauge shirt and grabbed her school bag. As soon as she opened her door she was face to face with her aunt. Kagome had no idea what to think of her now. Should she be angry? Or grateful? Kimi was there for Kagome first, but then agian she loved Inuyasha, right?_

_"Kagome," Kimi adressed "I know it's hard for you but it must be done. That halfbreed is reversing everything we've worked for, and I won't have it. You don't need a man in your life to be happy Kagome, you have family and you have the force within yourself. Your youkai blood will aid you in your most hardest times. And unlike a boy, it dosn't just fade away with time and age. Remeber that." Without another word Kimi left walked off, leaving Kagome to think over her words as she drove her car to school._

_END FLASHBACK_

'Your youkai blood will aid you in your most hardest times...' she thought over. She then allowed her eyes to lose focus as she went within herself. Almost as if she made a deal with her youkai blood, her claws and fangs appeared, and her eyes shifted slightly; but her head was oddly clear. She smiled a fanged smile in the mirror when she didn't feel the uncontrolable power that normally flowed in her. The pain in her heart had subsided and Inuyasha had become just another youkai in her life that she had to deal with.

She thought for a moment about hiding her traits agian, but then that would mean she would have to feel the misery of humans like a normal person. She looked into the mirror agian and liked the way her eyes looked brown in the dark, but flashed gold once light hit them. With a deep grunt she exited the bathroom a new girl in a sense.

Just as she thouched the door knob a long beep echoed throughout the school. She rolled her eyes and opened the door slilently and slammed it again, nearly chuckling when the entire class jumped.

"Do you have a pass?" the teacher asked as Kagome moved to the back, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because it's pointless to have a peice of paper just to say that I walked in a second after the bell."

"I can write you up for this Higurashi," her techer threatend.

"Knock yourself out," Kagome shrugged. "Really, I meant knock yourself out." Some of the kids in the room snickered as the teacher grew angry.When he opened his mouth to retort Kagome looked up at him with the most peircing stare she could manage. He froze before the words even formed, leaving it lost on his tounge. Kagome smirked as the second bell sounded, signaling passing time. "Have a good day!" she said sarcasticly as she left.

As she exited homeroom she made eye contact with a certian hanyou who came out at the same time as her like usual. He stared at her with an emotionless mask that almost revealed the surprise that she was showing her true self. Taking advantage of his temporary stupor, she threw him a cold smirk and left towards the stairs. She thought about going to history for a second before she picked the lock to the janitors closet and climbed the ladder to the roof.

She opened her arms as the cold breeze hit her and went over the the egde, sitting a foot from it. Picking up a small pebble next to her she began to pelt them at the camera on the corner of the builing justeight feet away from her. She took out her iPod and let it play for about 20 minutes and was suprised when she heard someone climbing the ladder, and saw Inuyasha's head poke through the porthole. He stalked out from the door and over towards her, regaurding her almost as if she was a child.

"We need to talk," His voice was demanding, too demanding for Kagome's tastes.

She grolwed and stood. "No, WE don't need to do anything. What YOU need to do is turn around and go back the way you came or take the short way down," she said, suggesting to the ledge, "Either way your not staying up here."

Inuyasha scoffed and ignored her comment. "What's with you? Did you lose control or something? Why are you acting like a bitch?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe because I am a bitch, and can say it proudly." Inuyasha took a step towards her, and she took one back, making a note that the ledge was but 3 inches from her heel.

"Watch it stupid before you fall." Inuyasha reached out to grabbed her and Kagome swiped his hand away. "WOULD YOU DROP THE FUCKING BITCH ACT PLEASE! I NEED A DAMN ANSWER!"

Kagome studied his eyes. She looked at all the emotion in his face and nearly broke her new attitude. She thought about telling him it all for a second, but then Kimi's face flashed in her mind along with Inuyasha's lifeless body.

"Kagome..." he said softly. Her eyebrows scrunched and un scrunched before she looked up at him. A sad smile adorned her face as she reached for him. She longed to touch him just one more time...to just kiss him and feel the deep passion and fire she felt whenever the ball of his ring would message and caress her tounge...to feel the love of his warm embrace...to smell the supple sweetness of his scent as they slept peacefully...but she couldn't.

"I have to let you go..." she whispered. Herdulled eyesflashed chocolate brown as tears swelled up once more. She breathed in gently, and fell back as she breathed out.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called for her as she fell from the roof. She twisted herself around and landed on her feet with a grunt, one knee bent upwards. She sighed and walked from the school property. There was no way she could sit in her classes with him for the rest of the day and be okay with it. Not even her youkai blood could heal wounds that ran so deep. Maybe because they were too fresh? Or because the overcoming feelings in the bathroom were mere illusions.

'Were my feelings illusions too?' she thought as she looked to the sky. She wasbasking in a blossom tree on the edge of the soccer field, Trapt blasting in her ears.

_Have your nails scratch the deepest  
Have you broken skin this time  
Made your mark and took me deeper  
As you drown me with your eyes  
I held my hand over your mouth  
As you scream at me to feel  
You felt my scars with understanding  
But I can't promise anything  
_

Her eyebrows scrucnhed almost in ill-recognition that she wasn't ready to reveal.

_Can you tell  
That I picked my poison well  
That I have no more to sell to you  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds _

I forget to dream in color  
I am better off alone  
Honest hearts are undercover  
We are shadows on our own  
Lose ourselves in open waters  
Always swimming back to shore  
My addictions have no bounderies  
Now I'm crying out for more

Can you tell  
That I picked my poison well  
That I have no more to sell to you  
Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds  
Like me

_I have my doubts  
I have my doubts  
And so does everbody else  
So help me take this all away  
You gotta help me take this all away  
Please help me take this all away  
And bleed like me  
So help me take this all away  
You gotta help me take this all away  
Please help me take this all away  
And bleed like me _

Is it really that important that I settle down  
Does it really even matter that I have my doubts  
I search for the one who bleeds  
I reach for the one who bleeds

She turned the song to 'A Place for My Head' by Linkin Park and closed her eyes, keeping her senses alert to any approaching people.

* * *

Emiko was pissed. That morning when Urasuai came in to tell them they were leaving, she found out Inuyasha had left. Totosai had called her and told her about the emergancy, but the dumb bitch held everyone responsible for his actions. Inuyasha had apparently tried to find his car keys in Urasuai's room, tearing it apart in the process, and eventually ended up hotwiring his car because he was unsucessful. Now she was talking about making them pay for the damages to the room because they could restrain him. For almost 40 minutes Emiko argued with her martial arts teacher, trying to reason, but it was to no avail. She also decided to bring up the fight Sango had gotten into, saying that she should make them pay for the girls medical bills because the 'victum' was only a yellow belt. Miroku and Huyana had hard times calming them down, and Rin was already stressed about Sesshomaru leaving. He did offer her, but she decided to stay and get a migrane. Kouga was also not in such a good mood because he had gotten walked in while with Ayame at around 2:30 last in the morning, meaning that Urasuai was going to have them suspended when they got back to school. So in all...the group wasn't having such a good morning. 

They had boarded the bus for a head count and was bombarded with questions that were never answered. Appaerently, some of the team was still angry at Kagome fornot showing up. It took a lot for Emiko to calm her nerves; she had to remind herself that they didn't know about Kagome's wound, and they didn't need to know. She left the bus and managed to not kill someone, even though a burley green belt was asking for it.

She nearly ripped the handle off of her car door when she closed it and put her head agianst to steering wheel. Between the tournement, Kagome being hurt, the upcoming band competition, her heat, Urasuai's accusations, and her father randomly showing up, she just wanted to sleep and never wake up. But it wasn't possible, she couldn't even get a good nights sleep last night because of the stress. She was so engrossed in her thought she didn't even notice Huyana get into the passenger seat, or the tears roll down her cheeks. All she knew is that there was a solid, contoured shoulder for her to lean on and she took advantage of it. She had been crying for only 5 minutes when she fell alseep, totally exhausted.

Huyana got out the car and moved her into the passenger seat, getting around to the drivers side. As he followed the bus home, 'Bottled Up Inside' by KoRn played softly. Huyana listened to the words carefully, thinking of how music explains so much about Emiko in so many ways.

**Sorry if I seem like I'm going overbord with the japanese vocab. I plan on going there one day and using words like this helps me remeber them easier. And you can learn something too! So I'm helping the community here! Looks up at the sky and taps foot **

**Anytime now! **

**Angels shake heads and fly away **

**Bastards... **

**Translations: **

**Hitokiri-** literally means Manslayer, so in other words, assassin.

**Daijoubou-** Are you okay? (formal)

**Oyasumi nasai-** goodnight

**Ai-** love; another form of 'koi'

**Aishiteru-** I love you

**Demo-** but (as in saying 'but I don't want to', that kind of but)

**Chapter 13: The Red Light District- Part 1**


	14. Chapter 13: Red Light District P1

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 13: Red Light District- Part 1**

Sesshomaru sat behind the mahogany desk of his new office about a week after the Grand Opening fiasco. It was on the top floor of Haung-Taisho police station. He was going through all the files and diagrams that now belonged to him due to Haung's death. Tan folders lay stacked upon his desk from the drawers next to his legs, and more folders along with their papers were on the floor behind him. Most of the papers, Sesshomaru found, were on the building of the company. He only kept the blueprints of the building lying in the very short but neat stack next to him.

A full hour later he put the papers in a large black bag and tied it and put it outside his door. He sighed heavily and looked at the clock on the wall. He had gotten in at 6:45am that morning, and it was now 7:36pm at night. The man obviously had way to much junk. He kept files of purchases of all the appliances and usless information. As he readied himself to go home he put the small stack of papers he needed to reveiw into his breifcase and clicked it shut. Eyes rather blurry from reading, he stood and clumsly bumped his hip on the desk. He cursed silently at his weariness and wiped his face with his hand in effort to wake himself up when he heard a distinct noise, almost like a muffled _cling_. His thin, feminine eyebrows rose slightly before scrunching at the sight of a tiny silver key. Sesshomaru bent over and plucked it from the floor and made to stuff it in his pocket for later pondering when his door opened. A human man, about 3 inches shorter than himself, with black hair and brown eyes looked suprised to see him there but hid it quickly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I did not expect to see you here." Sesshomaru ignored the accent the chinese man carried on his tounge, along with the smell of a deceiver.

"I was going through the old files. Who was in charge of organization?" Sesshomaru asked with a bored tone, all traces of weariness gone from his face.

"U-uhhh, Gensung Fuu I belive-" the human stuttered.

"Have him fired, I will hire someone under my personal trust to do the filing for the building here."

"H-hai Sesshomaru-sama. A-are you leaving for the night sir?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked at him with a hard stare. He was obviously nervous.

"No, what did you want?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Then learn to knock next time," Sesshomaru said with a tone that ended the conversation. The man bowed his head while muttering apoligies. With a quick glance to the statue behind his new boss he left. Once the door clicked shut his face turned to a scowl. He could smell fear and lies all over the human, but he was in no mood to question. All he wanted to do was go home and take a hot shower, but the urge to poke around the office was now greater due to the human. 'Curse my inquisitive nature' Sesshomaru growled to himself.

He turned around to the window that was framed by black shades. A counter was under the wide window where numerous papers were still stacked, awaiting Sesshomaru's judgment on whether or not they should stay. To the left of him was a decoative fireplace, although it was made from real brick by the smell, meaning he could prbably use it. 'A fireplace in Japan? How pointless is that?'

His eyes narrowed slightly and he went over to the cement hole. There were glass doors to keep the heat in and a grate to hold the burning wood. One thing puzzled Sesshomaru however, the logs in the grate were barley burned. Yet the bottom was covered in ashes. Reaching and, he picked up an ash and was puzzled when it was white in the middle.

Paper...

So he has a fireplace to burn paper? Why would he do that when Japan law clearly states that due to the eviornmentalists winning the case on tree saftey, all paper was to be recycled unless it had personal bussiness,which had to be shredded then recycled? But what paper did he burn? All of his drawers were packed with folders. Sesshomarus eyes scanned the black office. There were shelves but they were full of small decorations that ment nothing to him. But then his mind went back to the key in his pocket.

He spotted it. A tiny box casually placed on the shelf across the room. Striding over he tried the top to find it wouldn't budge because it was locked. He stuck the key into the lock and turned, satisfied when he heard a click. He opened the box and nearly sweatdropped when he found another key inside. For a moment he thought, and then he decided: I'm going to bed.

He locked the box back and took both keys, grabbed his briefcase, and left the office, locking the door behind him.

* * *

His tounge battled hers as they fought for dominance yet agian. He put more force into his kiss while wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, grinding his pelvis into hers. He pushed with his head and forced hers back, making her back arch away from him, her hands squished between their chests. He was satisfied when he heard her whimper, and broke the kiss. 

"You always have to win huh?" She panted, earning a quik kiss.

"It's a guy thing." A coaky smile cracked its way aross his face.

"Apparently." she said darkly, but the smile gave her away. "Goodnight." she whispered.

"Goodnight," he replied kissing her softly. As he turned to walk away she thought for a split second before she gave him a playful wack on the rump. "Hey!" he yelped, but she stuck out her tounge with a playful laugh and shut the door.

Emiko smiled, Huyana had been over all day. They wern't exactly a fancy couple, more simple. They enjoyed the little things people considered childish now adays, like staying home and watching a movie (about 75 percent of the time they watched the movie anyway), or going to WacDonalds and starting a food fight, or sparring in the dojo. She wasn't a material girl, which Huyana found hard to accept. He always told her she would look good in diamonds because it would contrast her hair and eyes, but she refused. Why make him spend all that money? And even if he did, he refused to let her pay him back. Emiko had given up on the subject days ago.

She had had the house to herself, Tototsai and Myoga were on bussiness in Okinowa, Inuyasha had said something about Miroku and the Battle of the Bands, and Sesshomaru was gone when she had awoken this morning. She pondered over that as she watched her Ramen noodles boil. Sesshomaru had been acting weird after Kagome had been shot. And Emiko had seen Kagome at school, she had been fine all week, well physically anyway. Even though Emiko and Kagome's bond was more mutual and silent she still noticed the difference in her. She seemed to be out ofit a lot and not as social. When Emiko had asked Inuyasha about it he mearly shurgged and acted as if it didn't bother them. But Emiko saw them closely in MA class, and in Math. They don't sit near eachother anymore. Kagome sits in the back corner while Emiko, Inuyasha, and Sango sit in the middle in the back. She won't look at Inuyasha or talk to him, they won't even be in the same conversation. And when she and Sango try to get them both to respond, they shrug their shoulders and drop the subject. The two girls thought about the sudden change carefully, their suspisions slowly becoming more apparent. They don't know for sure, but they supected Inuyasha and Kagome had broken up.

The lock jingling on the front door snapped Emiko out of her thoughts. Determined to ask Inuyasha what was going on, she sturred her ramen, making the smell draft from the kitchen to the living room.She was puzzled when she heard the shuffle of cloths and the door close. Taking her food off the burner she walked out the kitchen and nearly slammed into Sesshomaru.

"Oh, it's you." she said in disappointment. Her older cousins eyebrows raised the slightest.

"Go take a shower Runt, you reak of fox." Sesshomaru growled. Emiko's eyes shined with challenge, she hated it when he called her 'Runt'.

"I smell better than you Fluffy." she crossed her arms over he chest. Sesshomarus eyes narrowed and his hand reched for her neck. She ducked andshifted right into his other arm which shot out behind her in a blur. She gasped and grunted as he pulled her into a vice grip hold and his free hand went to her neck agian. She turned her head to nip him but he mearly flicked the end of her nose painfully, causing her to yelp, and pulled at the neckline of her shirt. Emiko gasped as he uncovered a large hikki near her collarbone that was already sore. She felt her cousins growl go through her and huffed. "He's my boyfriend, get over it."

"Your only 16 Emiko, you can't throw your life away when you end up pregnant." he said in a bored tone, but Emiko knew the difference. He was in protective mode, just like the days where she would come home late from Kigai's.

"I'm still a virgin baka and you know it!" she growled.

"And your going to stay that way until your ready." Sesshomaru was looking her dead in the eyes.

"And when will I be ready _nii-chan?_" A thoughtful expression crossed his face for a second.

"When your 30." He walked passed her and into the small hallway that led to the stairs to the second floor.

"I CAN'T BE A 30 YEAR OLD VIRGIN ARE YOU INSANE! I'D KILL MYSELF!" '_Kami if Huyana ever heard of me staying a virgin he'd tease me until I explode...or worse, until I don't explode!'_ A whimper almost escaped her throat.

"Atleast you won't have children crying over their lost mother!" Sesshomaru's voice called down the stairs. Emiko huffed and turned back to her noodles.

"Bastard," she grumbled "Now there all sticky." She stirred them over a low fire for about 5 minuetes before she was satisfied enough to pour them into a bowl and add the seasoning with some water. She went into the living room to catch the rest of her favorite show, Samurai Champloo, and set her hot noodles on the coffe table and turned to the couch. "Dam Sesshomaru," she grumbled as she saw his briefcase and coat in her sitting spot. She picked up his briefcase and tossed it noisily without damaging it and stopped to listen if Sesshomaru noticed. She grunted when she heard nothing and picked up his coat and threw it over by the coat rack next to the door by the hem. She heard two muffled chings and looked down to see two keys next to the arm of the couch on the floor. She picked them up to put them back into the pocket and gasped as she made contact. A movie obstructed her vision:

_A statue of a silver horse sat on a dark shelf in a pitch black room. A pale hnad moved the horse to the side and revealed under it a tiny keyhole. A long key was inserted and twisted and the edge of the shelf opened to reveal a tiny white device._

_SCENCE CHANGE_

_A man with black hair sat behind a deep brown desk looking intently at a computer screen. A mans face was on it, he had light brown hair and dark eyes. A knock came at the door and the mans head shot up. _

_"Procede," he commanded. The door opened to reveal a slender woman with a blurry face._

_SCENCE CHANGE_

_The woman, whos face was being blocked by the back of the mans head, stood, and they both shook hands. "I'll have my best on it in 2 weeks then," she said smoothly. It was obvious she was a woman of control._

Emiko awoke in a cold sweat on the couch, the lights dim and the TV turned off. The sound of breathing filled her ears as she looked up. Sesshomarus face was sound and his eyes closed. He could have been assumed to be alseep, but she learned to never assume anything about Sesshomaru.

"What did you see?" he asked. She furrowed her eyebrows and didn't bother to move. She usually would have tried to get up by now only to be pushed back down by him or Inuyasha, who must not be home or else he wouldn't be displaying such a sight of affection towards her.

"A horse model with a keyhole under it. If you put the key in and turn it and I think an iPod pops out." He opened one eye at that.

"An iPod?" he questioned disbelivingly.

"I think, I'm not sure...it was a little white thingy...I don't know. Anyway, then it changed...some guy was looking on the computer and then he made a deal with some woman. She said she'd 'have her best on it in two weeks." Sesshomaru's eye brows twitched.

"Did you see any faces?"

"No." He grunted and Emiko sat up, feeling the his burning stare at her back. "I'm fine Fluffy, really."

"You bumped your head on the couch chair," he pointed out.

"Well your stupid keys triggered the vision! Great, now I missed my show and my noodles are-"

"My keys?" She turned to regaurd him.

"Yea, they fell out your pocket when I thre- _moved _your coat." His eyes flashed confusion for the slightest moment.

"My keys are on the table-" He stood abruptly and looked around the area she had fallen. He saw a glint in the dim light and picked up the two keys he had brought home. "These keys?" She nodded and he thought for a long moment. He tried to recall a horse model in the office and couldn't remember, and looked back to her. "Go to bed, it's late," Her face changed to one close to outrage but changed back quickly when he growled out, "now." Mumbling the whole time, she quickly got up and went to bed. Sesshomaru looked at the clock on the cable box that shined 9:27pm. He decided he would investigate tomorrow on the key. He went through the kitchen and passed Emiko's bed room where he could hear her settleing into bed and Kiba's panting and went to his own room. Putting his keys down on his maroon nightstand he undressed and climbed into his white bed and fell alseep quickly.

* * *

The clock read 3:57am when the vibration of a cell phone awoke the taiyoukai. He rolled over and swore as he flipped open his cell and grunted, "What?" 

"Musha, we got into the computer but the harddrive is either empty or gone. He must've had it with him that night." Wakamusha growled in fustration.

"Call the corener tomorrow morning and arrange a request to see the body and it's belongings from that night. And Renu?"

"Hai?"

"Don't fucking call me this early for something like that. I'll be in in 3 hours." He closed the cell phone without waiting for a reply and fell alseep almost immediatly after.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **SMASH**!_

He growled as it seemed like only 3 seconds ago he had answered his cell phone. Grumbling, he went to the bathroom of his small apartment and stripped himself of his boxers and took a hot shower. Catching himself before he fell asleep agian he exited the shower and wrapped a blanket around his waist. He leaned his chisled chest over the sink as he brushed his fangs with human toothpaste. He goggled and spit into the sink and went into his room to get dressed. He put on black slacks with a white dress shirt and pulled his hair back into a braid. He grabbed his keys off the small hook near the door and left into his Mazda Millenia.

He pulled into Tokyo Police station about thrity minuetes later with a styrofoam cup filled with coffee in his hand. He growled at the numerous workers in gray and blue suits running about and looking at him funny. Wakamusha Taisho was the best sergeant in the entire station, and he found it unessessary for such formality. He practicly ran the entire station while having respect with some, and fear with others, and would be damned if workers from the new station would tell him what to do. Word was that Tokyo police station would be merging with Haung-Taisho corp soon, and he wasn't sure how well his nephew could handle that. Hopefully he had enough of his father's pride to drop the Huang part and just make it Taisho Tokyo Station for the sake of Japanese pride. But what could he expect? He didn't really know Sesshomaru...not personally anyway.

He decided to save himself the stress and use the stairs instead of waiting for the crowded elevator. He went to the 4th floor, the detective's floor, and looked around for a certian wolf demon.Wild grey and black hair caught his attention, along with the gold and green eyes of a man who was very fustrated. Wakamusha walked up to him silently while keeping eyecontact. A twitch of his eyebrows silently asked a question of concern.

"Fucking coreners...saying that they were requested to keep the body private and won't say who requested it." Renu growled. Wakamusha grunted and took a sip of his coffee before the wolf demon slammed the phone back onto the reciever and sighed. Suddenly Renu received a shocking blow on the top of his head, temporarily disturbing all coherent thoughts from his mind. He closed his eyes as the pain went from his skin and bone and seeped into his head likethecreeping of fog through a still nightforest. He growled as it wore off and the spot began to throb, and opened one eye to look at the man who currently had his fist on his head with his eyes closed.

"For waking me up so dam early when I had gone to bed only 2 and a half hours before then." Wakamusha growled, removing his fist. Renu was about to retort when Fuu, a crow demoness, came running up to them and bowed.

"Wakamusha-sama, Renu-sama, ohayou gozaimasu!" The perky woman then handed him a file with a message on the front, telling him to see the cosmopolitan chief immediatly. He grunted a thatnks and dismissed her.

"I'll be back," He growled to his best friend, who only grunted and put his hand on the top of his head. He took the elevator this time to the eight floor that was preserved for the cheifs and went to the back. He walked quietly through the hheated and air conditioned floor and passed a small kitchen into his cosmopolitan chief's office. 'Spoiled bastards...' he thought to himself. He rapped on the polished oak door before he said, "You wanted to see me?" The water demoness turned to regaurd him. She had smooth black hair that was kept in a tight bun on the top of her head, and eyes that were as blue of the sky and more. They seemed to shift colors when she felt something different, and being a demoness, he wouldn't doubt it. For all the time Wakamusha had been here he had tried to get her to laugh, but she never even manged to crack a smile. Although he hated to admit it, she made him hard just by giving him an evil glare when she was angry.

"Yes," she said in her monotone voice. "Sit." he complied, and she folded her hands in front of her and looked him dead in the eye. "Open the file. Inside are reports of latest action going on. We found the files in Huang-Taisho station, but when we did a sweep after his killing nothing else could be found. So we guessed that he carried his work on his person."

"Renu has been trying to get a request to see his body or his belongings on him but the coreners have been giving him the run around." Wakamusha pointed out as he looked at the files. It was a description of a man written in kanji. The only problem was whoever wrote it wrote like a 3 year old, making it hard to read.

"There's an address on the second page. Kabukicho, Shinjuku...The Red Light District." Wakamusha flipped to the second page.

"The Red Light District? That's prostitute central," he huffed, tossing the file on the desk between them. "he's a man, gotta get laid sometime." For a spilt second he could have sworn he saw a flicker of something more in her eyes. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

"A another word that was cut off, 'rashi' is on the paper too if you look. We reasearched all of the companies named rashi and came up with quite a few. I limited the searches to just the backrounds of the companies myself. We have 3, Fakumenorashi Insurance, Wikoritarashi College, and Higurashi Criminal Justiace."

"Wikoritarashi College?"

"They don't exactly have a clean slate Taisho. Could be a student conection, could be a professor. All we know is that man in the file is Kisho Notega. He owns most of the bars and pubs in the RedLight District. Now we need to connect Huang, Notega, and one of these three companies to get somewhere. Meanwhile, you are going to be under cover." She went into a drawer next to her and pulled out a blackfolder. "This has all you need to do, make sure your eyes are the only onesthat reads them. All your hotel bookings and places you need to check out is in there. You must arrive at the hotel tomorrow night and don't be late. There are two other agents on this case," Wakamusha looked up to her and she held up her hand "I know you don't like working with a partner so that's why I'm sending Renu with you. He's been doing nothing but causing trouble here anyway due to lack of work. I swear that new station is corupting our files." she grumbled. Wakamusha nodded and stood. He gave her a silent goodbye and shook her hand. The slit in her skirt gave him a good veiw or her pale, muscled legs.

He made it back to Renu's desk witout even realizing it. "Ha, you say I'm bad!" his best friend accused when he smelled his hormone level. Wakamusha looked over at the wolf demon with a dark look.

"Damita call you back yet?" Renu's pointed ears almost drooped as he growled and dropped the subject at the thought of his exgirlfriend.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around his office at the police station. He scanned the shelves with his piercing silver eyes until he found his target. "Why the _hell_ would you drag me up here at 8am? It's Sunday you freak!" Emiko complained from behind him. Sesshomaru ignored her, she had been complaining ever since they had gotten up. He had only survived the car ride by blasting Linkin Park, and stopping to get her a large cocoa from her favorite cafe. 

"You said you saw a horse model?" he asked, speaking more to himself. He turned to see his little cousin streching with a wide yawn, exposing her fangs and pink tounge. Once she was done she looked at him bored, her cocoa clutched to her chest almost protectivly. Never get between Emiko and her cocoa.

"Yea, what of it?" Sesshomaru huffed at the similarities of his cousin and his brother, and looked around the room once more and spotted what he came to find. Placed casually on the book shelf closest to the fireplace was a model of a silver horse standing on a platform while looking over his shoulder. In 4 strides he got over to the culprit and lifted it. Just like Emiko said, there was a keyhole. He insrted the second key he found and heard the hiss of something being released. Slowly, the shelf expended itself to reveal a tiny white square. "That's it!" Emiko proclaimed from behind him "That's the iPod!" Sesshomaru took it from the shelf and examined the piece closely.

"It's a portable hard drive for Fujitsu computers." he pointed out as he read the back of the tiny drive. In a flash he was over at the desk and plugged it into the computer sitting on there, which was so conviently a Fujitsu computer. He opened the drive using the command prompt, avoiding any passwords he might have to use, only the run into one. "Kuso." he cursed.

"Move over," Emiko said. She pushed him out of the way and sat down. Sesshomaru was baffled in lack of better terms, as Emiko managed to use the command prompt to open the entire hard drive in binary numbers first, then open another program to convert the binary numbers into text, giving all the information that was on the disk. In a few seconds the printer began working and after about 8 pages of printing she closed everything down, went into the history, erased all traces of anything she did, and placed the tiny drive back into the shelf and closed it. She turned and looked expectantly at him. "What? You really 'ought to spend more time with Rin, or else she gets into stuff...elcetronical stuff. Haven't you ever wondered why your cell phone doubles as a raido? Or why we get TV channels in Russian, Dutch, and weather in Canada?" Sesshomaru schooled his face agian before leaving. They were leaving the parking garage when he spoke agian.

"Your saying my mate needs a babysitter?" he asked.

"In a way, yes. And I'm also saying shes a dam hacker. But I'm not complaining, taught me everything I know, including how to get into Inuyasha's laptop, which, might I say, is totally trashed with smut, fucking dirty hound." A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Apparently Inuyasha has some issues that Kagome's not taking care of...What did you say Rin did to my cell phone?" His words were lost when Emiko turned up 'Faint' by Linkin Park.

They pulled into their driveway 30 minutes later and Emiko went up to her room to go back to sleep. Sesshomaru however, stayed awake. He went into the patio to read the papers. The first few pages were records of the deaths Mongolian politics, along with company names. Sesshomaru growled at the files, and had half the mind to call Emiko back down to see if she could find a program that could translate the files. He skimmed the rest of the pages, only to find some pictures of men but the text on the papers still in Mongolian. It was on the last page where he found something.

It was a picture of a man with black hair and eyes to match. Under his picture read a name: Kisho Notega. Under that was his height, age, address, hair color, eye color, and weight. In japanese, it read:

_This man is behind the bussinesses for a little more than half of _Kabukicho, Shinjuku, _the Red Light District. He will be at Sachi, a techno club for 18+ adults in two and a half weeks time. The length of his visit is unknown along with the reason, so the hit must be made on that night. People die out there everyday, so a bloody mess won't be that much unexpected. _

_**AGENT:** Blue Sun, Higurashi_

Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed at that. Huang ordered a hit on Kisho Notega, one of the owners of the RedLight Disctrict. And the agent is Blue Sun, _Higurashi_? Slamming doors knocked Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. He looked up to his brother who was leaning on the shaking door.

"Oi, Kiba has a grooming apointment at three and your taking him."

"Does Kagome go by the name Blue Sun?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes holding the hanyou to the spot. He knew it was a long shot but what the hell. He had already threw the ball, might as well see where it lands.

"Yea, sometimes. What the hell for?" The ball had landed right on target. He looked back to the papers and they were dated two weeks ago. Sometime this weekend, Kisho Notega was going to die...at the hands of Kagome Higurashi. Sesshomaru thanked the Gods that it was a three day weekend.

"We're going to Shinjuku," Sesshomaru said gruffly as he stood. As much as he would have liked to leave Inuyasha behind and not be bothered with him, Kagome was his mate, and this is something he needed to know.

"Huh?"

"There's something about Kagome you need to know. Read this." Inuyasha took the papers from him and read them over.A look of pure disbelif crossed his face before he read them agian. "Kimi Higurashi, Kagome's aunt, was involved in that huge accident in Kyoto remeber? Four people were killed and two more killed themselves before they were questioned. You don't find that odd? Not to mention the shipments of drugs that were busted 3 years ago. A week later the man was found dead in his home, chocked on his own blood, and they found what looked like a bullet hole going precisly into his aorta, but the bullet was never found and the wound was black." Inuyasha looked up to him, his face unreadable.

"So your saying Kagome kills people for a living?" he asked, his face still unreadable. Sesshomaru nodded, and nearly jumped back when Inuyasha began to laugh hystericlly. Sesshomaru kept a straight face. He did not lash out or become angry. He only stared into Inuyasha's eyes, letting him know the seriousness of the situation.

"Has she ever welcomed you into her home? Has she ever told you about her past? Or explained where she got an ookami hybrid? Or even why she keeps having to ditch the MA team to attened her aunts meetings?"

"She's a delicate person! Sorry if I don't bombared her with questions! Would you like me to ask her soicial security number too?" Inuyasha yelled defensivly.

"Use your head baka, she was shot because she was the one who killed Huang! She killed him and the gaurds shot at her! She's been home schooled most of her life because she probably spent most of her time training! What girl knows that much about martial arts? I've seen her in MA demenstrations. She's percise, and totally controlled. The dosn't come from going to your local gyms on the weekeneds, that's years of perfection."

"She's a demoness!"

"I know that now! She didn't want people to know because a human wouldn't be capable of doing this shit! The human consience, especailly one of a teenager, could not handle all of the blood she has to spill." Inuyasha was silent, which made Sesshomaru's tone grow back to his emotionless one. "She is an assassin, and she will strike agian in the Red Light District. We are going to go there to find her and see for ourselves. Pack a bag, do whatever. I'm calling in for a hotel room now so we're leaving tonight." Inuyasha left from the room, and Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone. He brother was going to be a pain in his ass the entire time but something had to be done. His mother was assassinated, along with his father and uncle. He's be damned if he allowed another one to walk in the streets.

* * *

Inuyasha paced in his room. It couldn't be, Kagome can not be an assassin. His mind raced with all kinds of things, but none of which he could understand. He sat down on his computer chair and thought. Kagome had never told her her past, or of her family, or of why she was a panthress demoness. Cats were proud, he knew, and it would be akward that she didn't show it much. She didn't growl, nor purr, or do anything a cat demoness would do when people were around. And he had found out about that when she had her traits out by accident. He growled and whipped open his laptop and took turned off his away message. 

**tetsuigazmasta50:** yo sango!

**SlayerofMen:** what?

**tetsuigazmasta50:** wheres kagome? arnt you girls supposed to be at your house?

**SlayerofMen:** yea, were all here. but she left a while ago...maybe 2 hours ago

**tetsuigazmasta50:** did she say wat 4?

**SlayerofMen:** somethin about going on a bussiness trip with her aunt. she said she's be bac in skool on wednesday.

Inuyasha growled. So that meant she would strike tomorrow night after everyone is tired from school and then come back like nothing happened.

**SlayerofMen:** y? wats up?

**tetsuigazmasta50:** ...

Inuyasha thought of telling Sango for a split second...But if he was wrong...

**SlayerofMen:** u trying to get in contact with her?

**tetsuigazmasta50:** no. look im not gunna b in skool 2moro so if anyone asks im skippin

**SlayerofMen:** sure. c ya wednesday then

**tetsuigazmasta50:** yea sure. bye

**SlayerofMen:** bye

_**Slayer of Men is away**_

Inuyasha closed the IM and opened another one.

**tetsuigazmasta50:** oi!

**sexyhoushi69:** yup?

**tetsuigazmasta50:** not gunna b in skool 2moro. ive already told sango so u dont have to call her

**sexyhoushi69:** :(

**tetsuigazmasta50:** lol, haha!

**tetsuigazmasta50:** ok ive gtg, bye

**sexyhoushi69:** bye.

Inuyasha signed off after checking to see if Kagome was offline. So she's going to the RLD, huh? He asked himself and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"This is so fucked," he growled as he threw some clothes in a bag and put it beside his bed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside and took some more cloths and wen't for the dojo. He needed to vent a little.

* * *

Kagome wanted to pull her hair out. She was deathly exhaugsted from an entire day at the gym and yet she couldn't get her mind to relax. She meditated, ran in the woods, beat every sparring partner she could find, did push ups and sit ups, swam, and practiced all her weaponry. She still couldn't get relaxed. She winced as she lifted her arm and turned on her cd player. The player read the disk as the song began to play. 

_From the top to the bottom,  
Bottom to top I stop.  
At the core I've forgotten,  
In the middle of my thoughts.  
Taken far from my safety,  
The picture is there.  
The memory won't escape me,  
But why should I care._

_From the top to the bottom,  
Bottom to top I stop.  
At the core I've forgotten,  
In the middle of my thoughts.  
Taken far from my safety,  
The picture is there.  
The memory won't escape me,  
But why should I care._

She sighed and freed her hair from the tight ponytail it had been contricted in all day.

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping  
__An acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust asmall spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again  
_

_From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care _

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Kagome sighed. For some reason she could relate to the song perfectly. On a sensable level in her mind, the song made no sense to her whatsoever. But deeper than that, deeper into the punk/emo she was, she could understand everything it was saying. She was so engrossed into the song she didn't even notice the hot tears streaking down her temples and into her hairline.

_Moving all around  
Screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again _

From the top to the bottom,  
Bottom to top I stop.  
At the core I've forgotten,  
In the middle of my thoughts.  
Taken far from my safety,  
The picture is there.  
The memory won't escape me,  
But why should I care.

_From the top to the bottom,  
Bottom to top I stop.  
At the core I've forgotten,  
In the middle of my thoughts.  
Taken far from my safety,  
The picture is there.  
The memory won't escape me,  
But why should I care. _

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

More tears became more apparent as she almost lost sight of herself. For a second she forgot she was living as her body and mind numbed and tears fell on their own accord. It was like she was alive, but at the same time completly shut down from everything, floating in the realms on conciousness and unconciousness. She could see everything but respond to nothing; she knew pain was there, in the world where she was aware, but it was all numb here; she didn't even know she was breathing. All she oculd do was hear the pounding music that told the world of her despair.

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you _

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back,  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you,_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back,  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you,_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back,  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you,_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back,  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you,_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back,  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you,_

_Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back,  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you,_

_In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up_

_In the memory, you will find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up..._

Without warning she let go of her hold and fully seeped into unconciousness, not even knowing if she was going to awaken. But then the last thought crossed her mind: she didn't care

**Obviously I don't own 'Forgotten' by Linkin Park (one of my favorite songs), or else I'd be one paid bitch. I have also been getting comments about all the songs. To answer everyones questions, YES, I LIKE PUTTING SONGS IN MY FICS! I'm not to good with words okay? Music, art, animalistic sounds, and eyes are my methods of communication! Every song that I put in the story has a meaning, and more than likely all of the songs will either be by Linkin Park, Evanescence, or Korn - 3 of my favorite bands. Get over it.**

**Another thing is, I picked those screen names for obvious reasons. The 50 in Inuyasha's screen name is for the 50 years he was sealed. In this fic he wasn't sealed at all but I didn't want it to be plain. The 69 in Miroku's is...his favorite position? Idk, I just picked it. And Sangos is pretty self explainitory.**

**Translations:**

**Ohayou Gozaimasu** - good morning


	15. Chapter 14: Red Light District P2

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 14: Red Light District Part 2**

Kagome sat in front of a mirror and blow dried her hair until it was slightly damp. She then pushed it all over her left shoulder and used her fingers to take a section from the right side of the nape of her neck. Running it through her fingers, she braided it into a firm, neat braid and tied the end. She then trugged over to the king seized bed of the hotel room to her outfit for the night. Black leather pants that rode low and hugged her young curvy body like second skin were put on first over a red thong. She then put on a crimson red halter top that stopped just above her belly button which adorned a fake peircing for the night. The top dipped low but only enough to tease, and the black chocker with red flames binding her neck only added to the sexual appeal. Fingerless black gloves gave her a tough girl look, and somewhere to hide her tiniest dagger.

She put on black eyeliner and a touch of black eyeshadow, and red lipgloss completing her edgy look. She tied her combat boots and then concentrated on her traits. About five minutes later, her ears were slightly pointed, her eyes were gold, her nails and teeth were fangs and claws, and her senses were ahundred times better. Best of all, she felt in absoulute control. She stuffed a swiss knife in her boot, and secured it before making sure she had everything. Checking herself over in the mirror first, she grabbed her keys and her helmet and left, locking the door behind her just incase she actually did come back that night.

As she walked down the hall towards the elevator a beep sounded in her helmet. She waited until she got into the elevator before putting it to her ear.

"What?" she asked, knowing the list of people with the contact code were limited...very limited.

"You were supposed to check out with me, rookie." Viper hissed through the earpiece. Rookie...it was the annoying nickname that she had been using for Kagome ever since that night of her first kill. She hardly ever called her by her name, only refered to her and 'Rookie', or 'the Rookie'. Kagome didn't care though, not right now, she felt to good.

"Oops."

"Oops my ass. Quit slacking dammit this isn't a game! Call me once you get to the club."

"Why? You'll know when I'm there anyway."

"Just do it!" The signal ended and Kagome smirked.

"I think I pissed her off." she chuckled darkly. As she got the the garage of her hotel she looked around wearily and smoothly walked towards the bike arranged for her. It was a Katana 700, Suzuki. Large and heavy, but fast. It was black with red and oragne flames scorching the sides. Kagome didn't dwell on the details however, the bike was going to be destoryed once she was done with it. No doubt the athourities would be after such a significant get-away.

She swung her leg over the side and seated herself as she twisted her hair up so she could put her helmet on. Once it was secure she made sure that all of her tracking and communications signals were running before she started the bike, picked up the kick stand, backed out, and pulled off into the nightlife of Shinjuku.

* * *

Inuyasha threw down his small duffle bag, angry and tired. He hadn't managed to get any sleep as he had planned. After he signed offline with Miroku and Sango he meant to go the the gym for only about an hour and sleep for a while. But he had been more fustrated than he'd thought and lost track of time. He had just been thinking about stopping when Sesshomaru, already showered, dressed, and ready, came into the dojo to tell him they had to leave. Inuyasha only had time to change his shirt and grab his bag and throw it into the back of Sesshomaru's silver ferrari, much to his dismay. Inuyasha had offered to drive his own car, but it was Sesshomaru who said that it would look odd if both of their cars were missing. If Totosai of Myoga figured Inuyasha was gone they'd call him, and he'd say he was with him, getting the two of them off his case. Inuyasha huffed at the realization but said nothing more about it. 

The brothers spent most of their time talking about the Battle of the Bands coming up, and about the songs they should do. Emiko, Sango, Ayame, and Rin want to do Haunted, because of the way Kagome's voice can put the erieness into it then Kagome's choice was Going Under. It was possible they could preform both but they would have to make it to the second round, which Inuyasha was confident they would. He made a mental note to have an extra long practice as soon as they got back.

The hanyou stripped his cloths and stepped into a hot shower, running his hands through his hair and scratching his scalp. He felt only slightly better that he wasn't sticky from sweat anymore and glanced at the clock. Figuring he had about 20 minutes to get ready, he dressed in black baggy cargos and a flaming red shirt. Chains hung from all sides of his pants and buckles adorned his favorite combat boots. He had just finished raking the knots from his hair with his fingers when Sesshomaru rapped on his door and entered without invitation.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked. His silken black shirt and pants set off his pale skin and silver hair in a ghostly looking apperance.

"Ever try waiting until I say come in? I could have been naked!" Inuyasha growled.

"Whatever you have I have plus more, what's the big deal?" he huffed and turned to leave. Inuyasha flipped him off the best he could with his tangled hands.

The traffic in the Red Light District should have been expected. Teenagers lined the streets, most looking older than they really are so they could join the club, or the line of adults to enter the many clubs. Prostitues lined the streets for a nights work, some giving Inuyasha winks and blowing him kisses. He ignored them however, he only had one girl in mind, even if she was trying to fuck with his head in her own little way. It was Kagome who broke up with him, yes, but it wasn't Kagome who he had been trying to have a decent conversation with for the last week and a half. Inuyasha growled and flipped through Sesshomaru's CD case to pull out Underworld's soundtrack and shove it into the drive.

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care.  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear. _

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up?  
Well did you?  
Well did you?

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
_

Inuyasha growled at the song and it's ability to make his blood run so oddly with the heavy meldolic beat. Unconciously he swayed with the beat and felt the cool wind caress his features.

_  
__Waiting  
Alone without a care.  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear. _

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up?  
Well did you?

I hate you!

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you,

He thought of Kagome as he closed his eyes and thought of her looking lovingly back at him. Then suddenly she grew fangs and her eyes went gold. The aura around her darkened and she snarled and slashed at him with her claws and red splashed his vision.

_I've slept so long without you! _

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside.

Finally, they made it through the traffic and pulled up to the club. The outside looked like a warehouse, but his demon ears could pick up the vibrations from the thumping music. Even soundproof walls can't contain all sound. Sesshomaru walked up to the gaurd and spoke to him for only a moment before walking right in, Inuyasha following. He winced as he walked in, the air stunk of booze, sweat, and sex. Neon blue lights flashed down from the ceiling and glowed up from the crowded dance floor. Every now and then an orange or green or blue or yellow glow stick would flash in the crowd of people, swaying from their necks or wrists.

The dancefloor was lined with cafe tables and lougnes in the corners. Inuyasha knew better than to try and relax here, the scent of drugs was in the air also, and he didn't want anything being injected into him whether it was by accident or not. He moved over to the bar where the waitress looked over at him with almost a funny expression.

"Arn't you a little young to be here hunny?" she asked, bending over the counter enough so that her large breasts almost came from inside her small shirt. Inuyasha looked at her in a very Sesshomaru way and continued to stare out onto the dance floor. He would wait, even if it took all night.

* * *

Kagome had arrived at the club about 20 minutes after she had left. She decided to make a small scene by parking her bike and shaking out her mane of hair after she removed her helmet, arching her back just right. She smirked as she catwalked past the teenagers who thought they were 'cool' by hanging out in front of the club they were to young to get in. Stepping up the the gaurd at the door, she smirked. 

"I have an appointment with Notega." The lizard demon looked at her in the eyes, tounge flickering to detect any lies.

"I'll retrive you when he is ready," he said stoticly"go on in." Kagome smirked and walked past him, faintly hearing the other teenage girls trying to sweet talk the stotic lizard into letting them in.

Her senses were assaulted with flashing lights, horrid smells, and the sounds of music and peoplehaving their own funon the dance floor. For only a slight moment Kagome wished she hadn't come alone. She wished she had Emiko or Sango with her who would probably know what to do in a scene like this one, but thought agaisnt it. She was here on a job, not for fun. She sat herself onto one of the high seats of the cafe table as the music continued the blast through the heavy speakers. Somewhere though, Kagome could feel herself being watched. She shook it off, a cat demoness clad in leather would turn anyones head, she guessed.

The recent song had ended and the tapping of another had began. She had hear it on the raido once and liked it immediatly, so she decided she would go onto the dancefloor.

_You let me violate you,  
__You let me desecrate you,  
You let me penetrate you,  
You let me complicate you,_

Kagome closed her eyes as she twisted her hips and twirled her hands, humming to the song. It wasn't to long before she felt another body behind her and hands wrap around her waist.

_Help me, __I broke apart my insides  
__Help me, I've got no soul to sell  
Help me, the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself!_

She felt something begin to nudge her from inside her pants and smirked devilsihly. She wasn't sure if the sweaty youkai could hear it in his state, but she began to purr so loudly it sounded like a growl. She turned to look him in the face, finding his shoulder length hair plastered to him with sweat, and his eye lids heavy in arousal.

_I want to fuck you like an animal,  
I want to feel you from the inside,  
I want to fuck you like an animal,  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God!_

He pulled her closer to him and Kagome moaned into his neck, teasing him to no end. The distinct poking in her thigh told her he was going to blow if she kept this up. The human Kagome would have backed off, but the youkai one wasn't so skiddish.

_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

She panted into his neck and grinded her hips more firmly into him, making him moan in fustration. The amount of control she had was amazing, along with his responses. If she pulled away then he followed, and if she pulled in then he whimpered. This was something that she could get used to. It was an ancient spell that every woman was capable of, a deadly gift bestowed on females. A power that we hold over every man on earth...the power of seduction.

_Help me, tear down my reason  
Help me, its' your sex I can smell  
Help me, you make me perfect  
Help me, become somebody else_

"I want to fuck you like an animal," she whispered into his ear, making him growl and hold her waist more firmly, claws biting into her flesh.

_I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God!_

He groaned as she spun her around andwas closeto dry humping her. The whimpers he let out told her he was some kind of canine youkai, maybe a coyote.

"Shh," she crooned as she lifted her arm over her shoulder to grab a handful of his hair to pull his head back, just in time to stop him from biting her neck in fustration. The beat took over and she turned back around to the demons face. Even with the lack of a proper light she could see how flushed his face was from arousal and drugs.

* * *

Inuyasha still sat at the bar, a little more alert than before as he watched 2 girls grind seductivly on eachother, their hands wandering. He could take no more when they started to kiss. He walked up behind one of them and began to kiss the back of her neck. Somehow he ended up in the middle, kissing one and another massaging the back of his neck with her tounge. His hormone level shot up to the sky and at first he could think of nothing else, until he saw the flash of red agian, the lights making it a neon purple. 

He looked up out of instinct and couldn't help but to stare. A girl in tight leather pants, a red halter top, combats, and a chocker that gave him naughty thoughts of bondage, was grinding hard on a very horny youkai.

_Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

Inuyasha growled as he watched her hair sway oppisite from her hips and got glimpses of the back that right about now he wished was naked and arched in front of him in ecstasy. 'Maybe a rope extending from that choker...' he thought with an approving growl.

The vision of the leather vixen was interupted when the youkai gaurd from the door tapped her on the shoulder. Just by watching where her feet turned he knew she had turned around. Then the youkai lead her off into the crowd, exposing her face. Her eyes were shining with intelligence that also just screamed 'I know something you don't know'. Her body was held with confidence and carelessness, the posture of an unclaimed and untamed woman, and her lips were stretched in a smirk.

Kagome! Kagome is the leather vixen he had been watching for the past 5 minutes. The shock caused him to stop brusing the neck of the human girl in front of him, making her spin to kiss his in return as she grabbed for the crotch of his pants. He growled and pushed her off before disappearing to find Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome had been enjoying her new toy when she felt a firm tap on her shoulder. She growled at the disturbance and looked over her shoulder. When she had seen that it was the gaurd from the door she turned fully to face him, leaving her hand of the chest of the poor youkai who was more like a zombi now, telling him to not touch her. 

"Notega will see you," the man said over the music. She only nodded and followed him, giving her hand an extra push so the intoxicated youkai would stumble and be unable to follow her in his state, hopefully latching onto the next girl he sees.

He led her into the crowd of drunken and intoxicated people who were basicly having sex on the dance floor. The smells of sweat and arousal got stronger and stronger as they neared the center. Kagome thanked the Gods that they veered off the trail from the middle when they got close to enter a tiny room. With her demoness eyes she could see that the tiny room had wiry but curvy iron stairs that went higher and higher. They then came out another door which was at least 30 feet above the dancefloor below. The slender cat walk led them around the entire room before it got to another door, one that was black and blended into the wall. Before he touched the door he reached behind her head and grabbed her braid. The youkai grunted, opened the door for her and nodded her to go inside to a dimly lit room that looked like a small loft. In the makeshift living room, Notega sat on the couch shirtless, with two exotic women. They had thick blonde hair and wide green eyes, very uncommen in Japan. One had one tiny shorts and the other had on a thong with a short, see-through robe over it that came down to her waist. Other than that they were completly naked.

"Notega-sama?" she asked. The man looked up at her, making the blondes glare with envy.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, his words slurred. He then looked back towards one of the women, staring straight at her large breasts while the other slid down to nestle her head inbetween his legs, laying her mouth innocently close to his crotch. Notega then payed them no mind. He looked at Kagome with a savage hunger as his eyes raked over her young body. Kagome had to hide the smirk playing on her face and play it off as an innocent smile.

"Yes, I did." she made her voice sound breathless. Notega cleared his throat and pulled the womens hands off of them.

"Your services are no longer needed." Kagome tried her hardest to keep a straight face as the humans almost hissed at her in jelously and aggitation. Notega put his arms on the back of the couch and spread his legs apart, clearly showing his erection. "So, what can I do for you?" Kagome shifted her weight to put her hands on her hips.

"I need information," she said casually. He smirked and patted the couch beside him.

"Come take a seat." Kagome looked around shyly and nodded. She could smell the mans arousal clearly, and she decided it would be best to play the innocent-school-girl-playing-dressup routine. She went next to him and plopped down while flashing him a smile. "'atta girl. Now, you need information about what?" he asked, moving close to her face.

"About..." she looked into his eyes, feeling that rush agian. The rush of absoulute power in her hands and within herself, like she could dominate the world. Notega, however, took that look for a different one. He moved closer to her face until their lips touched. Caught by suprise, she gasped and he forced his tounge into her mouth. She nearly gagged at the bitter andnasiating tastes of beer and achohol but pushed it down.

'If he was going to live tomorrow, he'd have one hell of a hangover!'

She let out a whimper and closed her eyes, not expecting to be forced onto her back with a vice grip on her upper arms. She went numb; the rush of power began to become to much and she couldn't handle it. It was almost as if she were drowning in her own power and having not have breathed for the last 45 seconds or so wasn't helping. She was just about to scream when her head cleared agian. She felt that amazing feeling of control once more and pushed him off of her. He was breathless in arousal and didn't get a chance to move before Kagome was on top of him, grinding her hips into his along with the heavy trance music booming just outside the door. Notega didn't hold or supress his moans and groans. He grabbed her waist and began to thrust up into her, groaning and pantingthe whole while. Kagome felt her hormone level shoot through the roof, but still remained partly calm. Her breathing changed though, and her breath became scorching hot. Insitnct drove her on as she made defiente eye contact with him and kissed him softly, her hand set on his chest so he wouldn't take control. She closed her eyes as the heat in her breath transfered from her mouth to his, and ignored the shaking and convulsing of his body.

A light thump sounded outside the door but Kagome figured that it was the music. She knew she was wrong when the door burst open. With one last puff into his mouth she jumped off of him to face the subject of her dreams turned to nightmares. His golden eyes whipped to the man now lying dead on the sofa, his lips black and eyes wide in horror.

"Kagome, what did you do?" Kagome felt odd. She still felt the rush of power that made her feel invincable, but she was still dazed. Who knew she could do that? She looked up to Inuyasha with a cool smirk.

"I don't have a dam clue, but it felt good-"

"Kagome your not controling yourself! Please tell me you did this on accident, and not on purpose." Kagome's eyes twitched slightly, and a curious look leaked onto her face. She took a step towards him and noticed how he tensed. She kept that in mind while she slowly strutted to circle around him, his eyes following her the whole time.

"Now, where would you get an idea like that one Inuyasha?" she purred. Inuyasha growled and made to grab her already sore upper arm. She ripped her arm out of the way just in time and jumped gracfully backwards towards the couch.

"Don't toy with me bitch, I want answers now!" he snarled. Not only was he still aroused from before and slightly now, but seeing Kagome in this state while wearing those clothes, and she was pissing him off. His demon side demanded she be fucked...hard, until she submitted. He wanted to take time to calm down, but there was none. Kagome was moving fast towards the door and he had to stop her before he lost her agian. He rushed at her head on and was just in reach when she jumped to the numourus beams on the room, came down, and ran out the door.

Kagome refused to face Inuyasha anymore. Her youkai liked to kill, she liked to tease and toy. It was fine with Notega, but not with Inuyasha, no. She had to get out of there and fast. She jumped over Inuyasha's head and ran out the door. She was making her way around the slender walk once more and felt the vibrations of feet pounding behind her and in front of her. She cursed when she saw Sesshomaru running at her at awing speed, and didn't need to look to know Inuyasha was not far behind her. Not seeing any other way, she pushed off from the wall and dived over the railing, hearing Inuyasha's curses as she twisted her body around and landed right inbetween two cafe tables. She wasted no time in pushing her way into the crowd once more and out the nearest door that had a breeze coming from under it.

She charged through the iron door, making it bounce off the wall so hard it slammed back. She thought she was in the clear as she dodged boxes and dumpsters in the side alley and saw the parking lot coming up...she thought. By the time she looked up it was to late, Inuyasha had landed in front of her, making her slam right into his chest. He stumbled a little as she fell right onto her ass and made a grab for her. With newfound fury she let a cry rip from her throat and kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying to boxes.

"I told you Inuyasha, stay away from me." she growled as she advanced on him. He scrambled to his feet and met her eye to eye.

"Or what, you'll kill me just like that guy? What the fuck Kagome, is this what you do for a living?" he snarled. His eyes were angry and his face contorted into what looked like disgust. Pain flooded through Kagome's heart, pain greater then any mortal wound. It caused her to lash out widly, forgetting all of her trainging to become feral once more. Inuyasha dogded but barley, almost falling twice because of the uneven ground. Kagome slashed at him agian and agian, not noticing the power gathering in her hands, more specificaly her claws. The white weapons began to glow and erie black, and left the odd light in it's wake. Inuyasha went to jump up to dodge a left uppercut that would have made a boxer proud, but his pant leg had caught on the edge of the dumpster they had been near, ripping and bringing him crashing unexpectedly to the ground. Kagome raised her hand with a sick gleam in her eyes, one that made him nearly burst with anger and fear. Her claws were glowing with black fire and her eyes with the deep passion of anger. Suddenly something warm wrapped itself around her arm and jerked her away from her target. Kagome snarled and struggled only to have the rope of light wrap itself around her hands with her back facing Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was a blur as he pushed Kagome agianst the wall with his free hand, his forearm pressing aginst her neck. She hissed and growled widly, fear begining to drive her as Inuyasha stepped up to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Her growling stopped but her hissing continued in a cat version of a whimper. Her eyes turned back to their normal brown and finally displayed her exhaustion. Using powers she never knew she had had taken a toll on her, not to mention the running. Her claws recided and so did her fangs and pointed ears. Sesshomaru untied her hands and then pinched the back of her neck, earning him a yelp and then she saw nothing.

He slung her over his shoulder and Inuyasha took the key to her bike out of her boot and rode her bike back to their hotel, while Sesshomaru and Kagome took his car. They went to Inuyasha's hotel room and locked the door, laying Kagome carefully on the bed. For long time they stood in silence and Sesshomaru spoke first.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha looked up as if it as the first time in a long time. He blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his head, and looked at his older brother.

"I'll talk to her, and she's going to answer whether she likes it or not. We won't leave here until she does." He turned his head back down to the sleeping girl who he wished so desperetly would awaken.

"She's a cat,she won't do anythingshe dosn't want to."

"She will, I'll make her. Not even a cat can end a relationship that quick and be fine with it."

"She's an assassin Inuyasha, a killer. She has no heart." Inuyasha rounded on his brother so quickly that he barley had time to dodge. Sesshomaru was on the other side o the room before Inuyasha knew it.

"Don't say that! You don't know her!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, this girl is deeper than which you think. She has an amazing, and yet unusual understanding of violence, death, and pain. She's angry, and has a beast inside her that she don't know how to control. You and I both saw what she did to Notega, she poisined him."

"How do you know?" he snapped, angry, but desperate for information but at the same time wanting to seem in some kind of control over the situation.

"Panthers are the ruler of shadows and the night, and masters of illusion. What she breathed into him was a Shadow Miasma, a kind of poisin that lulls you into what you think is sleep, but it's always one you will never wake up from. It can be altered so that the person has nightmares, or is deathly sick and will burn if they go into the sun. The black fire is an attack called Kan'ya Bi, Cold Night's Fire."

"What does it do?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome's sleeping face.

"It's like another poison, but a cursed one. The fire burns like a bitch, and if it is enough then it can lead to a wound that is cursed to never heal. She must have been in a full demon state to invoke enough instics to understand and use these powers." There was a silence before Sesshomaru decided it was time for him to leave. "I understand your love for this girl Inuyasha, but you must understand her first as a person before your girlfriend."

"Oh and like you do!" he yelled, defensive agian.

"I know that her past is to painful for her to relive, so she won't talk about it. I know that she's seen just as much death and loss then us, even more with the fact that she's killed someone. Who knows how many more people have died at her hands. Think about it Inuyasha, your in love with the human Kagome, the comedic punk who can sing her ass off. But what you see now is the blood thristy neko youkai that thrives within her heart and soul. You must accept all or none or you will have wasted everything on nothing." Without another word Sesshomaru left, clicking the door shut behind him. Inuyasha kicked off his shoes and pulled of hers. He crawled behind her and went to sleep, holding her close to his body, hoping that this was all just a dream...hoping.

**This might seem kind of short, sorry, but there were some points I needed to get across. As a warning, the next chapter will have a small citus in it so BEWARE! All people of age and who are perverted (like me) may procede when it's posted...and will please go SORT of easy on me with the lemons. I've never written one before and am kind of nervous about it so it's not going to be something fantastic. Thanks! DDE**

**Chapter 15: To Make Amends**


	16. Chapter 15: To Make Amends

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 15: To Make Amends**

Wakamusha moved past the small man who was currently snapping pictures away for evidence. After he was done he moved to examine the corpse himself, Renu on the phone with Amamizu, his cosmopolitan chief. The water demoness sounded stressed but calm all the same. Wakamusha didn't think about it though, he had a body to examine.

Kioshi Notega was sitting on the couch, legs spread apart, hands dropped limply at his sides. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, which was hanging over the back of the couch at a disturbing angle. The strangest thing was that there wasn't a mark on him, nor was there any smells of blood. The only smells in the room were booze, drugs, hormones, and sweat, which was all barley detecable under the smell of death. Something that puzzled him, however, was the fact that his lips were dam near black along with his tounge and throat, and it wasn't painted.

The police had been called when someone had called because they saw two men chasing after a girl. The squad had looked all over for a girl though, and they found no evidence of any girl at all. The only clues they got in the allyway were some turned over boxes and a peice of deidem jean on the side of a dumpster. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Renu approched him. He turned and looked at him, silently asking the question.

"She's pissed." he said tiredly. 'Great, she sent us here to see who the assassin was, but by the time we get here he's already dead. Sunnavabitch!' Wakamusha thought.

Needing air, he left the crowded loft and took the fast way down, over the railing. He landed in between two tables with ease and walked out casually through a side door. As the demon opened the side door he got a wiff of the air that was steadily becoming muggier. He walked through the side alley, trench coat swaying behind him, when a scent caught his nose. It was faint, but he was sure that that was it. His golden eyes darted to the pile of boxes that has been smashed and disheaveled during the nights events and leaned in closer. He was sure of it, a scent like his brothers was all over them. His eyes darkened and he whipped out his cell phone and dialed three numbers.

"411?" a woman said kindly.

"The Taisho mansion in Tokyo," he said a little gruffer than usual. He was connected immediatly.

"Hello?" came an old weary voice. Had the situation not been so serious he would have smiled.

"Totosai, not getting any younger?" There was a pause before the old voice got serious. Definetly out of character for him.

"Who is this?"

"I'll give you a hint, I gave you one of those kids."

"Musha!" he laughed shortly and smiled sadly.

"Yea Toto', it's me. Now listen I don't have time for this. I need to know where Inuyasha or Sesshomaru is."

"Ah, uh, they havn't been home in a while. Why? How-"

"Do you have a number I can reach them at? It's important." Totosai gave him the number, and with a heavy heart he hung up the phone, hoping he didn't give the old man a heart attack. Focusing back on the subject he dialed the number he was given.

* * *

Inuyasha stared through the darkness at the girl who was sleeping peacfully on the hotel bed. The only light coming in the room was the lights from the buildings outside, and the sliver of the moon. Tomorrow night would be the new moon; both he and Emiko would loose their demon powers. But that didn't matter now. Had Inuyasha been a girl or even a human he might have cried from pure fustration. He could put all of the pieces together, but he just needed that one piece to coat it all so it made sense. 

He figured that Kagome could never say about her past because she spent most of her time training, and that she was on the job when she was shot. But there were still pieces missing, like why she broke up with him, why she didn't tell him, and who she worked for. He wanted her to trust him, and he thought she did. But it seemed like she didn't. Sesshomaru's words echoed in his head. As much as he banged his head on the window, as much as he wanted to rip his ears off, as much as he growled at himself, it wouldn't go away.

_She has no heart..._

That couldn't be true, Kagome was to passionate...to civil...to perfect.

_Panthers are the ruler of shadows and the night, and masters of illusion..._

How could be belive that? He looked at her claws...so innocent, but so deadly. How much blood was on her claws? Yet the better question was, why was it there?

She twitched and began to sturr. Inuyasha schooled has face into a regal one as she opened her eyes and dam near gasped. He was sitting on the window sill looking at her with almost a cold face. His hair and eyes glowed and his face was shadowed, making him look like an angel who was shot down with dispair.. She moved to try and sit up but stopped when he snipped out, "Don't."

She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. She felt like a child, being scolded for stealing. But then agian, she was a child, a child who stole lives. She snapped out of her thoughts when he moved from the windowsill to tower over her. She could only look up at him, all of the power and confidence she felt earlier that night was gone, leaving her to a frightened child look. Inuyasha's face didn't soften a bit. He was serious this time; his eyes had a vice grip on hers, and they wern't letting go.

"I want answers Kagome, I want to know everything." He spoke barley above a whisper but her human ears had no trouble picking it up. Adrinaline began to pump throughout her veins and Inuyasha tensed up just incase she tried to run.

"That's a lot to answer," she whimpered quietly, knowing he heard her fine.

"Well then start from the beggining, I want to know everything." he stated and plopped down on the bed. He didn't loose is menacing composure. "We won't leave here until you tell me. I'm tired of secrets, I'm tired of lies." She opened her mouth with a face that told him whatever she was going to say wasn't what he wanted to hear, and he raised an eyebrow - daring her to try and back out of this one. Her jaw shut with an adible click and she gulped. He was really serious. Sighing with defeat she lowered her eyes to her lap only to have them yanked back up to his face when he snatched her chin. "I'm up here Kagome-" she slapped his hands away and stood, tears brimming her eyes.

"Well this is hard for me okay! Fuck Yash, yes, okay? I fucking kill people for a living! I work for my aunt. That's why I was shot, and why I was here tonight! There, I don't know how else to put it." She stared into his face, not able to see much detail. She expected a look of shock, or disgust, or maybe even anger. But the fact that he was calmed made her panicky.

"Where were you for those 6 years of your life?" he asked calmly. She was becoming angry at his gentle composure. At any second Kagome was expecting Kimi to come bursting through the door with an M16 and kill them both.

"I was in the woods-"

"Kagome," he growled disbelivingly. She looked him dead in the eye.

"You think I'd tell you I'm a jungle girl for kicks baka? I'm fucking serious!" she ran her hands through her head and sighed. Backing up she plopped heavliy onto the window sill. "My parents died when I was 7, I'm an orphan. My brother, oh Kami, he was the best brother in the world. I have no clue what happened to him. Someone...someone came after me Yash...I...I had passed out twice. Once from some powder or something, another because the house blew up when I went to walk out. Then when I was riding in the ambulance they killed the driver." Kagome's eyes were wide and wet with memories, and her voice was quiet. "They just ripped open the door and slit her throat like it was nothing. They were coming after me next, I knew it. I cut one across the face and took off through the back and ran to the woods. I must've ran all night until I got to stop and catch my breath. I camped out in a tree and when I woke up it was snowing. There was no way I was going back. And where was I to go back to? Killers? A burned cabin? No thanks. I ended up staying there for the winter and meeting Ao, and we just stayed. I saw no reason to go back to the humans, and I think thats really where the demon in me came out."

She took a deep breath and glanced at Inuyasha. His head was down with his bangs covering his eyes but she knew he was listining. The fact that he wasn't looking directly at her but his ears were tuned to her gave her a little more courage to continue.

"When I finally went back it was because my brother wanted me to. See, my moms side of the family belived in animal totems and spirit guides and shit sincethey were all holy,and his was a crow. There was this crow that I swear was my brother, and he stayed with me the whole time. So I named it An'ya, for night. Ever since I left the forest, my home, I haven't seen him. Sometimes I regret the fact that I left." Tears began to leak from her eyes, and she felt arms wrap around her and nudge her to continue. She sighed to try and ease the pain in her heart, closed her eyes and continued. "So, they put me in foster care. I had to have been in 4 or 5 different homes for insubordination. I refused to let them take Ao from me. We had grown so close, and I had my father's sai's that he gave me. I wouldn't let them take those either. I told them I'd run off agian if they took either thing. They were the only things I had left of my worlds...one of harsh humanity the other of careless and cold nature. Eventually Kimi found me and promised me that I would get my revenge on humans as long as I promised her loyalty. She said she could give me power...power to avenge my family, power to survive, to learn of my roots, and so much more thatwith my limited mind I fell for. So I lived with her. All we mainly did was train, and then I was home schooled unitl I went to Shikon High."

"What about your demon? Why keep that a secret?"

"Because if they were to look for me, they'd want an assassin demoness, not some punk teen. Yash, you've got to belive me, I didn't know I was a demoness until my first job. The rush, the power, everything just felt so good. Kimi got it on tape and showed it to me, I looked possessed. But I invoke it within me now and it feels wonderful, but only if I kill, or get ready to. Other than that it takes over and I have no control. I don't want to be this way forever Yash, I just want to live but I forget how..." She cried for several moments and Inuyasha held her all the while, never loosening his grip. When she had composed herself he asked another question.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill for her? Why did you kill us?" Kagome sniffled and breathed before answering.

"I had to keep my promise Yash, she could make my life hell. She made me stop seeing you because she knew I was falling for you. I was concentrating on you more then my training. I was loosing my intrest in my promise and she knew it. She had to stop it...us..." She sat up from his chest, making him look at her. She wanted to cringe at the cold air that immediatly filled the space between them, already she longed for the warmth he provided...she could actaully feel her heartbeating. "We still can't do this Inuyasha. I've...I've sold my soul. She knows everything that's going on, we-we s-still can't-t..." she began to loose her nerve. The panther inside her growled and demanded she find comfort and security in her mate. Kagome threw herself into his lap, pushing her head under his chin and clinging to his shirt as if he were her life force. She tried her hardest to curl into the smallest ball she could by pulling her legs up and resting her side along his chest, keeping her head under his chin.

"She won't find out about us Kagome, we can still see eachother. I love you Kagome, with all my fucking heart. There's no way I'm letting some power hungry bitch take you away from me." Kagome ignored the fact Inuyasha had called Kimi a bitch, or the fact that he was growling. She only listened to his heartbeat and tried to stop her sobbing. In her happiness, she leaned forward and kissed him.

She kissed him with all of the passion her heart could muster, so hard she almost pushed his head back. She barley noticed when she opened her mouth to him, letting him taste all of her. Their tounges battled with vigor as she ran her hands all over his body. She suddenly became hot, oh so hot. His mouth broke off from her mouth and moved to her neck. She longed for him to bite her, to throw her down and make her take what ever he threw at her. Wait, what was she thinking? Just then Inuyasha clamped onto one of her breasts through her shirt and bra and nawed gently...she was thinking just now? Oh, how wonderful...

Her shirt was disgaurded in a minute a Inuyasha growled at her full rounded breaststhat were crying for his attention. He unclamped her bra and slid the material over her nipples roughly, earning a mewl from her throat. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pouting, making Inuyasha chuckle and disgaurded the offending material. She latched onto his chest hungrily and began to kiss his sternum for all it was worth before licking a path up to his neck and sucking on his pulse. Inuyasha gasped and sat back, relishing in the feelings. Her scent of arousal floated up into his nose with another toe curling scent. Kagome was in heat. Realizing this he tried to push her off, or atleast get a hold of her shoulders to make her aware of her state, but she would have none of that. She grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them beside his head while grinding her hips into his and flicking her tounge across the hard surface of his nipple.

Inuyasha groaned and sighed and then overpowered her in a split second. He used the hold she had on his wrists and pushed her back, twisted his wrists to capture hers. Already laying between her legs, he growled into her face, earning back a lust filled mewl.

"Kagome, listen to me, your in heat. If we mate now you'll more than likely end up pupped...kitted...cubbed...uhhh" he thought for a moment and then shrugged, giving up trying to say it. She wasn't really listining anyway and his mind was still foggy from her teasing. She wimpered and pouted and tried to grind her pelvis into his. "We can't mate, but, I can help you with your problem." he smirked devilishly. With a firm touch to her chest he told her to stay as he sat up and removed her pants. With a lustful growl he realized she wasn't wearing any panties. A buzzing sound distracted him from Kagome for a split second. He growled and reached over to the bedside table much to Kagome's dismay, to his cell phone and looked at the number. It was one that wasn't stored in his phone book, so he threw the phone down to the end of the bed and ignored it.

He crawled back up her body to kissed her full force, biting and nipping her bottom lip, before moving down to her throat. He sucked on her pulse and was sure he was going to leave a hikki so he moved down to her breasts. He kneaded the left and suckled on the right, switching off after a minute. His already hard length turned the stone as he made her squirm and shiver under him, moaning and mewling. He kissed a path down her twitering belly and made it to the maintained patch of curls that was already glistining wet for him. He put his eyes back into his head and licked his lips before poking his tounge gently into her netherlips.

Kagome arched her back and moaned as she felt something moist and soft poke her clit. She shivered and moaned loudly when the wet intruder slid down to her enterance. Spreading her legs wider for him, she missed the coacky grin that spread on his face.

"In'yas'a, ple'se!" she begged, barley able to speak. She felt like she was going to explode, and her panther traits had come out full force. Inuyasha slid two of his fingers inside her gently, resting his mouth at her clit. Slowly, he fucked her with his finger until she begged more, and sucked on her clit until she clutched his hair and demand he use his teeth. Kagome saw stars of colors as the most amazing amount of passion pooled between her legs and her abdominals clenched wonderfully.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as she expericend her first orgasm. Her body fell limp as the impact of her first true intamate moment with Inuyasha washed over her. She felt a light touch at her clit and jumped immediatly, barley hearing Inuyasha's chuckle over her rugged panting.

"I think that's it for you baby," he said with amusement and love in his eyes. He began to rub the sore spots on his head where she had clutched his hair. She pouted and tried to calm her breathing. "If I push you to far theres no way I'll be able to control myself. I'll just have to settle for blue balls..." he explained. Kagome nodded and snuggled her bare body closer to his half clothed one.

"I love you," she said softly and fell into the land of dreams faster than normal. Inuyasha almost started to worry but then he felt the purr that went from her chest and into his and smiled. He didn't fall alseep however, he couldn't. He had to think things out. Kagome is in heat, and he didn't know for how long. Because it was her first and she did have a large amount of control she would be satisfied for with what happened tonight, but what were her true feelings? Did she love him or was she using him?

* * *

Emiko looked into the mirror one last time to make sure everything was set. Her frumpy black skirt was sitting comfortably as possible under the black hipscarf she was wearing, which was adorned in silver turkish coins. Instead of putting on the bra like top that came with the outfit she wore her own bra under a tight black tank that showed her midriff. With a wave of her hand, silver energy drifted from her hand to Inuyasha's laptop sitting on the stairway. There was a click of a key, and horns from the song began to play along with a rythem gutair. Emiko picked up two daos (chinese short swords) and got into stance. 

_I took their smiles and made them mine,  
I sold my soul just to hide the light,  
And now I see who I really am,  
A thief, a whore, and a liar!_

Emiko did soft movements and simple hips shakes. Her hands twirled and her magic spilled from her hands and into the weapons, creating a beautiful silver after glow.

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there,  
Farther away!_

_I'm numb to you,  
Numb and deaf and blind,  
You give me all but the reason why,  
I reach but I feel only air at night,  
Not you, not love, just nothing._

Her hip movements became powerful thrusts, and her beautiful twirls became deadly spins. Once agian, Emiko was so engrossed in the music she didn't know she had a visitor. Huyana had sat on the stairway when Amy Lee accused herself a sinner. He couldn't help but to stare at his girlfriend and mate. She was beautiful and deadly at the same time. Her face reamained so passive and kind of serene the entire time.

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there,  
Farther away!_

Emiko slowed her movements for the upcoming bridge of the song. She ended up sitting on the back on her heels and working her back, dragging the daos on the floor to bend backwards and do the same behind her, her hair swaying with her.

_Try to forget you,  
But without you,  
I feel nothing.  
Don't leave me here,  
By myself,  
I can't breathe!_

She stayed that way for a minute, bent backwards with one dao in the air and the other out by her side. Once the chorus started she swung the one at her side in a wide arc and flipped to her feet, rapidly moving once more in a blur of black cloths, white-silver hair, silver weapons, and the clicking of coins.

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there,  
Farther away!_

_I run to you,  
Call out your name,  
I see you there,  
Farther away!_

_Farther away!  
__Farther away!  
__Farther away!  
__Farther away!_

The song ended and Emiko was nearly out of breath. It had been a long time since she got into costume and actaully belly danced. When they lived back in Kyoto she had done belly dancing, just as her mother had. It was said that it was the dance of the sorceress, made to look mysteriously beautiful and deadly powerful at the same time. With the added love of martial arts, she danced with her daos to make it her own, and to her own choice of music.

She had put her daos down to readjust her hip scarf when a scent caught her nose. Without even turning around or looking up into the mirrors she knew her boyfriend was there, aroused and smirking.

"Did you know I was here this time? Or were you so _enchanted_ by your dancing?" He asked mischieviously. Emiko smriked and tied her scarf quickly. She turned to look into the fiery eyes she fell in love with.

"Maybe," she smirked. His face came closer to hers and stopped barley and inch before her lips. She leaned forward slightly only to have him pull back just out of her reach. She huffed and pouted almost like a child.

"Dam kitsune..." Huyana chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You can be quite the vixen yourself Koi." Emiko growled playfully.

"But I let you have some...eventually," she smirked. He huffed,

"Yea, _eventaully_, dam tease."

"Oh come on it's not that bad!" she said, cracking a smile rapidly.

"Have you ever had blue balls before? Try purple balls instead, it's worse!" Emiko burst out laughing without meaning, and by the slight shaking of his shoulders he was laughing silently.

A door slammed upstairs and the two lovers glanced to look at eachother quickly. Emiko listened carefully for the foot patterns, and stiched her eyebrows together when the ones playing upstairs did not match any of the ones of the occupants of the house. With one last glace to him she left his arms and moved for the stairs. The scent that hit her nose was a very masculine one and disturbingly calming. It smelt of males, confidence, and water. But then it clicked in her head who it could be, and a snarl tore its way from her throat.

"Emiko?" Huyana asked, sniffing the air. The scent was familiar to him but he couldn't place it. She began to growl with a fevor.

"Pompus ass..." she rumbled lowly and shot up the stairs. She heard him follow swiftly after her and ignored him, there was no way he was stopping her this time.

She was a blur as she burst up through the trap door, up the stairs to the main floor, and down the hall way, past the living room with her hand poised. Without warning she slashed diagnally, hoping to hit her father. He had been to fast however and managed to dogde. He jumped backand off the wall to land gracefully in the middle of the living room.

"Not agian Emiko, especially in the house." he said in a mock weary voice.

"How dare you come here!" she growled as Huyana's worried scent hit her nose. She glanced to him stading in the doorway of the hallway and saw him looking down at Kiba. Her beloved Akita looked more like a savage wolf now. His teeth were bared back and his ears set forward, signaling the confidence he had within himself. His chest seemed to expand with power and his tail was high and menacing.

"Kiba," Wakamusha growled, hoping that the dog would recogdnize his voice. But he only seemed to growl louder that a stranger tried to command him.

"He dosn't remember you anymore, just like the rest of us." He ignored her however and paid more attention to the dog about to strike him.

"Kiba, osuwari." he commanded. Kiba took a step forward and then another.

"Don't command him!" Emiko yelled.

"Emiko, call him off." Huyana suggested. Emiko gave him a hard stare hoping to tell him to shut up, which it did, but not for the reason Emiko hoped. Huyana saw a vengence burning in her eyes, much younger than her outer self. Deep within her irises she looked like a child who was trying to get back at a parent by coloring the walls and not saying sorry after. Huyana understood a small bit better, Emiko was getting vengence not only for the teen who could have used a fathers support but a child who could have used her fathers love. He let this one slid and shut up with a nod, only because he had no place interfering with things of her past.

"If it wern't for me, you wouldn't have Kiba. I called in a favor to have him breed and bought for you. You should be more grateful-"

"Fuck you!" Emiko yelled, rage burning in her deep navy blue eyes. "So you give me a puppy in exchange for my mothers life?"

"Emiko, Hitomi was my wife before she was your mother. I loved her more than life itself." he said calmly, sitting on the armrest of the couch but not slacking his posture. He had to be ready if either Kiba or his daugter made a move.

"So what the fuck! Why did you leave if loved her so much? How is it that as you took off to 'save her life', then she ended up dead? And if you really didn't mean it then why leave the three of us with Totosai and Myoga? Why didn't you come back?" Her tone was more domesticated now and Kiba had stopped growling, and Wakamusha found it safe to speak a little more freely.

"There was a small line that tripped a bomb planted in the house."

"And how do you know?" Emiko growled, now more curious.

"Because I went back to see into the investigation. Who ever planted the bomb was dum enough to put it in the pipes, so they probably went through the sewage to plant it. Dimwits didn't know that those bombs leave an atomic signature that I can smell. I'm guessing whoever did it was human becuase demon assassins, if they use bombs at all, wouldn't use those ones with such a strong signature. The line was on the road I ran up because that would be the most obvious thing. Someone goes up or down the road and the house mysteriously blows up? I didn't come back because I knew I'd be putting the lot of you in danger. Your aunt Izayoi perished in the fire trying to save Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Your uncle died to save me-"

"Keh, don't know why," Emiko mumbled. Wakamusha stood from his spot, causing Kiba to start.

"Because that's what family does!" he yelled, taking offense into Emiko's lack of care. She met his eyes with challenge and her eyes were teary.

"YEAH! I KNOW! THAT SEEMS TO BE ALL THIS WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY IS GOOD AT!" There was a pause. Emiko shifted on her feet, to pumped with unwanted adrinaline to sit down, while Wakamusha stared at her from his spot. Kiba looked back and forth beween the two. She composed herself to a calmer state and pulled back the tears that had builded up inside her eyes. Looking at the floor she spoke agian,"So why didn't you come back?" He seemed to almost think of whether or not to answer her for a second and sighed.

"I think you might want to sit down for this one Emmy-" Emiko growled loudly at her old nickname "-ko," he quickly added. He sat himself on the chair in which he had been leaning on and waited for her to do the same. Stubbornly, she leaned agianst the couch the same way he had been and looked at him expectantly. She quirked an eyeborw as if to say silently, "Go on," making him huff slightly at her stubborness. Emiko took note that Huyana had disappeared from the doorway which Kiba was now laying in on his belly, head up and alert. Wakamusha sighed and looked at the white marble coffee table that he remebered his sister-in-law purchasing just 18 years ago. It still looked brand new.

"It's like this," he began informally. He was a demon, he wasn't to good with emotions. "Your uncle and I had always had money. Your grandfather was quite a bussiness man and left us a hefty fortune. When he died he left me 50 and your uncle 50, and we said that we'd do the same to our first born children, which would mean that both you and Sesshomaru should be ruling the Taisho bussinesses."

"But I'm not, Sesshomaru got everything." Emiko pipped puzzedly.

"Yes, I know. That's what we said we'd do but we didn't. Like I was saying, we were not allowed to inherit anything until we were atleast 18. So that meant that at school and at home we were well learned in bussiness. Your uncle was more of a bussiness man than me. He concentrated on school, got honor roll, and most of the time had a stick up his ass. Me on the other hand...hanging with my friends, going to concerts, drinking, racing, fights, you name it. Yea, I was about to inherit half of a billion dollar conpany, but what the hell did I care? I didn't want to be some snooty bussiness man. Where's the fun in that?" he paused and looked up at her. She had her head down with her silver bangs covering her eyes. But her ears were alert and told him that she was listening.

"My dad died the summer we turned 18, I think about two months before our birthday. He wasn't really old, in about his 300's or so. He died in an accident on the highway when it was rainy. It sounds like some tragic human story, I know, that's why I think it wasn't an accident, but at the time the law force was bought out by Goshinku Onigumo." Emiko's ears perked at that name.

"Onigumo? That's the name of Naraku...who's also a twisted little queer."

"No doubt Goshinku's grandson. Anyway, the company plunged into chaos. No one was expecting my father to die, not even he himself. And we wern't allowed to inhert the company for another two months. In about two weeks we were already in court becasue people had offers to buy the compnay from us and we declined. For the amount of money that we were being offered we could live off of it and so could your children. But that wasn't the point, it was to keep it in the family. Ofcorse Onigumo popped up and offered the most money. We declined, and tried to prolong everything. Sending things at the last minute and such. Onigumo got more persistant and suddenly things started to happen. Cops kept popping up at our house saying they suspected a drug dealer or some stupid shit like that. It was obvious Onigumo was trying to get us arrested for something. That's when Bushi started keeping my ass home. And at first I agreed with him, I knew the shit I did could lose us the company. But it wasn't the fact that I didn't want it it was the fact that Bushi did. But then after a while I got so fucking bored and the cops became like flies, and my father's death was always on my mind I needed to get out. So we heard that Marylin Manson, yes, I liked him and still do, was having a concert and I thought it'd be perfect to go. Get blasted, watch a good concert, then go crash at his place. The only thing that changed was I wasn't picking up anyone since I was dating your mother. Ofcorse I kept her in the blue about this, she would worry herself until sick if she knew." He looked up at Emiko to see her reaction. He saw that she had finally sat down, but on the couch across from him. Her legs were up and she was stroking a content Kiba who was lying next to her on the floor. She stared hard stright ahead with one ear turned towards him.

"So I snuck out, we went to the concert, and about 30 minutes after we arrived the cops show and somehow find bags of cocaine stashed under the stage in front of the mosh pit which was just starting. Funny thing was, no one goes under the stage unless your tossed from the mosh since it usually covered the enitre front of the stage. But that only happened when people were drunk or high, which they wern't since the band had only gotten through 2 songs. I found it weird but my friends said fuck it, lets go to Gushi's, which was the hottest club back then. About 45 minutes after we get there, I'm bum-rushed and charged with having a fake I.D and underaged drinking. The news really blew it up when that happened, and I was in jail. Once I got there my biggest worry was my brother, and how Onigumo would get him. They never even phoned him to tell him where I was. It was almost midnight and I knew he'd be flipping out. The next morning, Onigumo visited me and told me he could help me if only I gave him my portion of the company. He said he could get me out of jail and clear my history, seeing as I've done community serivce for other shit, joy riding, auto theft, menace to society, disturbance to urban peace, etc.

"He'd said that if I did then he wouldn't kill Bushi. I said fuck him, I knew Bushi could pull through and he did. He got the company and bailed me out. Immediatly I enrolled in a police acadamy in Kyushu, where your mother was going to further her education in art, she wanted to be an art teacher. By the time she finished college, I finshed my training. We moved back up here and lived happily ever after. We got married, had kids, and everything. I handed full costody of the company to Bushi, and told him that I'd always back him if we hit anymore police trouble since I was head of the department. The problem was, we had kids. Immediatly when your mother was pregnant we signed a will that you and Sesshomaru would own the campany."

"What about Inuyasha?" Emiko asked silently. She could already ear her cousins voice, screaming that he'd been forgotten.

"We really wasn't being thought of. You had been just concived when we signed the document, Inuyasha was concived later on. Onigumo reared his ugly head agian, and we got a summons to court. He was sueing us because he claimed I told him that we'd give him the company if we had kids." Emiko looked up at him, face schrunched in confusion.

"I know it dosn't make sense, which is why the judge had to be corrupt, or paid off. It took months for them to call us back with the desision. In the end he lost because they couldn't find any documentation of the agreement. We decided to leave for a while, take a break and let the heat die down. Big mistake. Someone from inside the company snitched and told Onigumo about our plans to leave for a while. They must've overheard his phone conversation too to know where we were going. We were in Thailand and were attacked, so we relocated in China. We were there for a week and Bushi was giving orders to the company by phone. We went back to Japan then, and stayed in Kyoto. We decided to meet with Onigumo only to be betrayed. Bushi stayed to fight and I ran home. That night you were sorceress. Ever since you were about one I taught you to fight in demon form, and your mother taught you in sorceress. You were so smart, because by the time you were around 3 you could combine your martial arts with your powers." There was a pause, and Emiko realized she had been smiling. Quickly she whipped the smile from her face and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I came back just in time to see your mother under attack. I helped fight off the assassins and once she was okay, I told her to flee. I told her to teleport to her mother's house where it was safe and hide in the basement. Your grandmother was one hellava sorceress. But as I was walking I was so engrossed in the fact that I may never see the two most important women in my life again that I didn't see the trip wire running across the walkway. Next thing I knew I was being blasted through the air. I woke up way on the other side of the rode, dam near drowning laying face down in a stream and my body was burned. I got up and looked at the ruins and found nothing. I couldn't smell a dam thing but charred flesh and smoke, I thought you both had died."

"But you left a will to Totosai and Myoga," Emiko suggested.

"Hai, after Inuyasha was born we made a will to leave the lot of you with them if anything happened. Better safe than sorry, what common people wouldn't want to raise the three whildren who were to inhert billions of dollars? We did it as a saftey precaution and never thought we'd need it. Anyway, I went to see if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were okay to find the entire area covered in smoke. I couldn't smell, one of my eyes were swollen shut, I could barley see. I heard the police and fire department coming and got out of there. The last thing I wanted was to be caught. I walked through the woods and backroads the best I could to your grandmothers house where I collasped and she took care of me. I told her everything and although she did disapprove of my past and such she loved you dearly. Once I was healed I told her I'd avenge all of you, take no prinsoners. I traveled everywhere then, cut my hair, got some green contacts, new clothing style, and went to Russia. I was the best out there but I stayed a sergant, wanting to start form the bottom up agian. I had read in the news paper though that the lot of you had been on the news. 'The richest kids in Japan' or something like that. So about 3 years ago I came back, now a leiutenate. I kept trying to find you, get in contact, but Myoga and Totosai hid you well. I couldn't find you until that night tha boy was shot."

Emiko, who had been stroking the sleeping Kiba softly, stopped suddenly as if hit but a jolt of lightning and looked up at her father. He was staring at her softly, his eyes sensitive and open.

"A rookie, one who had been attacked, shot that boy. I didn't know it was you who had been attacking people until you tackled me, and pretty dam hard, in full demon form...Emiko, I'm sorry, I didn't shot him though, a rookie did. I know he meant a lot to you, I had the battle wounds to prove it. When the ambulance came and I finally viewed the damage you and the wolf did. It looked like a wild animal tore through the place and fought with me."

"Keh, not to far from the truth," Emiko mumbled, eyes lowered in memory. "Your right, he was important to me." Emiko couldn't help that tears had fallen, and wished more than anything that Huyana was there at that moment. 'No, I can't keep leaning on him like that...I've gotta deal!' she told herself. She was shocked when she felt arms encircle her, and the disturningly calm scent washed over her. Apart of her was almost lulled to sleep, but another was pissed.

Both hands lashed out and caught him along the shoulders, effectivly pushing him a good distance form her. She growled and looked him in the eyes, daring him to do it agian. His own eyes displayed pain and anger, but Emiko didn't care. He dares be a father now? No, he has to be a friend first, they have to start over completly.

"Sorry for trying to be consouling," he growled.

"I never asked for your 'consoulment' in the first place, thank you." she said sarcasticly.

"What the hell is with you? I'm trying to be the father I should have been!"

"I know, don't!" she yelled.

"What sense does that make?"

"Perfect ones to me! It's been dam near a decade and I've been doing just fucking fine! Don't think you can waltz in here and expect me to jump into your arms!"

"Emiko, your mother would disapprove of this behavior."

"SHUT UP! Of the very few memories I have of having a happy past, don't you DARE try and taint them with that bullshit!"

"I'm not tainting anything! You seem to have this idea that I killed _my mate_."

"Okay, so using guilt agianst me is going to make me see into the past and see how everything happened. That way I can see how much of a fucking hero you were after you left my uncle to fight and ran off." she growled darkly. Wakamusha's arua slipped past his control and flared for a second. Kiba, who was already uneasy around the new person, lunged. He ran two paces before taking flight with all the power his youth possessed. Out of reflex Wakamusha lashed out; he had managed to grab the dog by the side of his neck and slamming to the carpeted floor, shaking the china. A whimper wistled from the dogs throat from the pain that had ran through his body, and from the other aura that flared behind him.

A snarl ripped from Emiko's throat as the man which tried to come in and change things brutally forced Kiba, her charge, into submission. Her navy eyes began to glow and red dripped into the concoction, making them a menacing and violent purple. In a second her fangs grew along with her claws and her hair remained silver but became wavy.

Wakamusha looked up and dam near cursed. Emiko was stairing right at him, rolls of thunderous growls washing over him from her throat as she changed. But this was different, she had combined her forms and created something much more powerful than he could belive. Slowly he released the trapped dog who stayed in his position. With a few clicks of his tounge he allowed the dog to get up and walk off. Demonesses, especially dog ones, are the most protective over her pups. Sorceresses usually love all things natrual and born of nature purity, and will protect them with all the power that nature could give. Combined, he had one hell of a fight on his hands.

A streak of silver and black dashed from the hallway behind him and collided with his daughter who had been ready to lunge. They fell backwards and rolled towards the front door. Huyana ended up on top of his mate, snarling in her face for her to calm down. Even though he had her pinned and was threatining her she still tried to push him off and clawed at the air. Wakamusha stood still and watched her calmly, waiting for her to change back.

Emiko was becoming most aggitated under her rage. The threat was right there, not even 7 feet from her, and yet she couldn't get to him. She looked to the source of her immobility and slashed, almost catching him along the face. He was forced to get off of her, and in a second she was on the threat.

Wakamusha was unprepared for Emiko tackling him, and was slammed into the wall, making a dent. When he opened his eyes he saw the fox boy trying to catch hold of her and nearly laughed, Emiko was still untamable. He scrambled to his feet and jumped out of the way of the whip she sent towards him. He was in awe at the power it took from her magic and the poison from her demon powers. He was in awe even more to see the large slashes that were now begining to burn on his chest.

Huyana stood to his feet when Emiko's whip slammed into the wall and cringed. The scent of blood hit the air and he looked towards the inu youkai standing in front of the hallway. Something was whispered in the back of his his head, and he knew it was directed to Emiko. Focusing on it for a second, he understood: _control_. He was lienent with Emiko, spoiling her. He let her get away with a lot of things, and pushed things aside when she disobeyed him. His inner demon has raised his head, claiming he has had enough, and now wanted to do something. This thought, plus his sexual fustration from earlier, he had a lot of will power for this.

He used his demonic speed and charged at Emiko, pushing her into the wall. She yelped when she came in contact and was about to protest when she felt teeth sink into the back of her neck. She struggled and snarled but the hold only got tighter. The newfound power that rushed in her veins receided, and her inu instics became more announced. It said to submit to her mate and admit him the dominant. But her sorceress had to differ, she said to throw him down and teach him who was boss. Sometimes Emiko hated her male-dominating sorceress blood, and others she hated her primal inu blood. She was always torn.

Behind her she heard the door click closed, her father had left. She moved, thinking that Huyana would lighten up now she had changed and that the sorce of her anger had gone. She was wrong; he gave her neck a little shake and growled a tiny bit, he was serious. Emiko's ears turned back and she whimpered, knowing he wouldn't relent until she gave in. He laxed his grip but kept a tight hold on her hips while he licked the blood from her neck, growling softly all the while.

"Huyana?" she whimpered, unsure of his actions.

"I didn't tell you you could speak," he growled. Emiko's eyebrows lowered in outrage.

"Excuse you? Do you want to rephrase that?" she growled in defiance.

"Your in enough trouble already, don't take that tone with me." he growled. A shiver crawled down Emiko's spine. "Your a brat Emiko, and I'm tired of you being that way. I've been nice to you and not been correcting you, thinking you'd want more freedom but you remain disobedient when I'm actually doing you a favor." Emiko was silent, realizing that it wasn't really Huyana himself speaking but his youkai. She gulped when she actually did realize how much trouble she really could be in.

She wimpered and ducked her head slightly, trying to make herself small. The man behind her growled and placed hot lips on the back of her neck, clearly not accepting. His body was flush agianst hers and she could clearly feel his erection. Her body temputure went up at the thought of how he intended to punish her.

**I know, I gave you a crappy citrus and am leaving you with a cliffy on a lemon. The next chapter will start with a lemon just so you guys know so don't say I didn't warn you! And go easy on me it's the first lemon I've ever wrote!**

**Chapter 16: Silence to Procede the Storm**


	17. Chapter 16: Silence to Procede the Storm

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 16: Silence to Procede the Storm**

Emiko was in a daze. One second she was agianst the wall with true submission clear in her mind, the next her surroundings swooshed and she was in her room with the door slammed and locked and her ate on top of her. He ravished her body and her mind became hazy. He kissed her sensitive spot n her neck then all the way down as far as her shirt would allow him. With a tap on her biceps she got the message and flung her arms up and over her head, allowing him to take her shirt off with no problem. She moved her clawed hands down to the hem of his shirt and tensed to pull it upwards. His sharp growl stopped her. 'Okay, he's really serious. Dam does this feel good,' she trailed off. He was kneading her breats through her bra while licking and sucking her neck. She purred in approval reached up to gently rub his scalp just the way he liked.

Heat rushed through her veins at his every touch and electricity jumped up her spine. All coherent thoughts had abandoned her and left her with the most primal language known to man. Within 5 minutesher pants along with Huyana's shirt was gone, and hikkis covered her body. He had just finished putting one on her inner thigh and blew gently on her thobbing clit, casuing her to gasp and moan. Gently he slipped the tip of his tounge into her slit and up over her clit, making her buck her hips upwards.

"Say it," he whispered and looked at her expectantly. She whimpered and opened her mouth the speak. No words came out but a fresh wave of heat washed over her body. He repeated himself, slighhtly louder.

"Onegai," she moaned while bucking her hips. Without further ado he slipped his tounge into her entrance and twitsed it around with experience. Her moans, heavy breathing, and occasional small screams were music to his ears. He placed his mouth over her clit and placed two fingers into her and began a slow rythem. With her encouragment he went faster and faster until she exploded in a world of colorful bliss. Huyana continued his rythem through her orgasm, forcing her ride ride it out while singing his name. Once she was done he moved up her body and kissed her lips gently. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and moved to get off her when her legs circled his waist. He looked at her puzzledly.

"I need you," she whispered, her breath still not back to normal. The amount of desire in her eyes was almost unbareable, and the smell of her release wasn't helping his situation. Normally he would get her to release and go take care of himself, always declining her help with it. This time he was going to wait until she wasn't paying attention to go off and handle it without her knowledge, that way she still wouldn't win in the childish manner that she normally won in. But the look she was giving him at the moment was making him so hard it hurt.

"Emiko I want you to be ready-"

"I am ready." Huyana's jaw twitched in restraint and it didn't go unnoticed.

"We'll wait Koi, there's no rush." he said and stroked her ear to make her shut up. Emiko growled and in a flash she pushed herself from her lying postion, legs still wrapped around her fox, and pushed his shoulders back. She grabbed his hands in her own and kissed him passionetly on the lips. She grounded her pelvis hard into his and purred into his mouth. She broke off and dragged her hot tounge up the side of his mouth, over his little twitching spot, and then up his neck. "Emiko," he warning, but his growl sounded more like a purr as she released little moans to add to her seduction.

Dispite his warings Huyana bucked his hips up into her. She gasped, forgetting how sesitive her slit was at the moment, and had to recompose herself. Using her powers, she tied his hands together and down to the bed. He growled at her and she gave him a devilsh smirk. She then did the same to his legs, tieing them to the bed but far apart and removed his pants.

"Emiko," he tried to warn, but it came out as a moan. She growled loudly when she realized that he'd gone commando that day. She sucked her teeth three times and shook her head teasingly.

"Naughty naughty fox, arn't we?" She bent and kissed his inner thigh and then nipped it gently, and did the same to the other one. She kissed a trail up both legs towards his penis and took her sweet time as she did. He began to groan and flex his fingers. His eyes were scrunched closed and every once and a while he flashed his teeth at the air. She flicked her tounge at the base of his coak and did the same at the head.

"Alright, alright!" he said, giving up. She hadn't even taken him into her mouth yet and he was about to blow. Something about this girl made him horny like no other.

"Alright what?" she asked, sitting up.

"Your ready." he admitted. Emiko smirked and kissed him gently in thanks, but he quickly dominated and turned it into a firey kiss. She broke off and leaned back onto her back. She blinked her eyes and the restraints were gone. He pounced on her immediatly, slamming his mouth over hers, and thrusting two fingers into her. She moaned/screamed into his mouth and met his thrusts, a silent plead. His free hand began to message her breasts roughly as he leaned back. "Are you sure?" she growled at him in impatience and he leaned down and gripped her neck firmly with his fangs. She silenced immediatly and remebered his claim over her.

Once she was silenced he aligned himself with her. "Hold onto me," he said. It wasn't really a request; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her mouth up to his ear. "I love you," she told him gently. All traces of teasing or fear gone from her tone.

"Aishiteru," he replied, and plunged into her. A small yelp jumped from her throat and he began to lick her neck in a comforting manor. After a moment the pain passed, and the heat came back. She bucked her hips agianst his, telling him to continue, and he did, slowly. The feeling of being totally filled was amazing. It wasn't just fingers, where they only rubbed part of her, no, it was everything. And with her foxes size, it not only rubbed her but streatched her also. Even at the slow pace he had, she was moaning and writhing, refusing to release his neck. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, and Emiko's orgasm came faster and harder than before. She let out her scream of pleasure in Huyana's ear, who didn't mind, for with 2 more pumps he let out a roar of his own.

He colasped onto her and pulled out slowly. He then rolled to the side and pulled her to him. "Mine," he managed to say through his panting. She giggled and snuggled into him, falling asleep fast. Huyana caught his breath and realized with a chucklethat this had to be the lightest his balls had been in a while.

* * *

It was 11pm when Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the door. There was no way she was going home, not right now. She would tell Kimi that she crashed at Sango's because she didn't want to expse the compnay, and would just go to Sango's later for some cloths that didn't smell like Inuyasha. 

Her hair was a mess and she wore one of his shirts and some of his sweatpants, which were dam near falling off. She held the legs of them up while walking down the hallway, smelling the faint smell of sex and blood. A smirk crossed her face when she saw that it was Emiko's door she had stopped in front of. She wondered how her cousins would handle that one.Walking into the kitchen she looked into the fridge while streching lazily, rolling her tounge out and extending her claws. She scoffed when she saw nothing that she could throw in the toaster or in the michrowave and looked into the cabinet. Like the fridge, everything required cooking, including the other cabinet which was completly stuffed with only Ramen, and half of it was gone already. She moved back to the fridge and pulled out bacon and eggs, and went into the cabinet to dig out some Corn Meal mix, which she used to call Mush and smiled. Her mom used to let her help make it on Saturaday mornings if she woke up in time.

The bacon was sizzling and she was frying the chopped onions for the eggs and had added the cheese for them. She was sturring the thickening Mush and adding thin slices of butter when Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen. He put his hand on her hip and kissed her on the cheek before sticking his nose over her spoon to smell what she was cooking. Kagome said nothing when he huffed and moved over to the plate with the finished bacon on it, cooked rare like usual and went to take a piece. Just like she mother, she shook off her spoon in a split second and cracked him on the nuckle, making him draw back and look at her with wide eyes.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"No touching until it's all done," she said simply and went added sugar to her yellow mix.

"It's only oe piece! And we're the only two here," he mumbled. Kagome smirked.

"No we're not," she muttered. Inuyasha caught on and tilted his head quizzicly. As if on cue Huyana rounded the corner pulling a white shirt over his head and down to the waist band of his sweatpants. He stopped when he saw Inuyasha and smiled.

"Hey Yash," he said, but in his head Kagome knew exactly what he was saying, busted. Yet ofcorse, Inuyasha was one of the slow ones in the morning.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting on the counter. His eyes then lowered. "Where's Emiko?"

"She won't be getting up for a while," Kagome muttered, quieter this time as she took the bacon off the pan and onto the large plate. Huyana, whos hearing was more sensitive than Inuyasha's, looked at Kagome with a definete twinge at the corner of his mouth. She kept herself from laughing as she made 4 plates of mush, scrambled eggs, and bacon. She put one in the michrowave for Emiko and set three on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"She's asleep, thanks Kagome, she spent half the night watching Resident Evil." he lied. Kagome had to admit, he was a good liar as with most foxes.

"Again? She knows the whole fucking movie by heart now."

They ate in silence, Huyana glancing towards the door to the hall every now and then. Inuyasha was ofcorse oblivious to it all. It took her a second, but she ignored the smell of food to get the scent of Huyana's clothes. They smelled like him, not sex. 'Smart fox,' she thought.

Kagome had just finished her plate when she heard a distinct vibrating sound and recodnized it at once. She excused herself and went back into Inuyasha's room and picked up her cell phone. The caller I.D said that it was Kimi, and she turned up the stero.

"Hello?" she answered in a voice that said she wasn't in the mood.

"Kagome, you never checked in." Kimi pointed out.

"Whoever designed the signal in that helmet needs to be fired Kimi-sama, I had to get out of there and I didn't have a connection. I went to a different hotel so the cops didn't ask around for where the bike came from and left it there. I took a bus home and went to Sango's to go to sleep, and we're getting ready for school now." Kagome lied. She knew already that Kimi had no tracer in her cell phone because it might screw up and be open to getting traced by other people.

"Fine. The job was done but we need to talk later."

"I have band practice after school, so I'll be home around 5:30."

"I told you I don't want you around that halfbreed."

"Please Kimi-sama, Inuyasha's house is the only place that we can have practice at. And we need him to play lead. We have an agreement to not be involved anymore and I haven't told him why."

There was a pause, "Good," Kimi said. "keep it that way." The line went dead and Kagome looked at the phone. Kimi had hung up on her. Arms wrapped around her waist and lips gently touched her neck.

"Your aunt?" Inuyaha asked. Kagome nodded.

"She thinks I'm at Sangos and we're going to school."

"Good," Inuyasha purred and walked her to the bed. He began to kiss her neck and Kagome giggled.

"Yash, I really do intend to got to school today. We've already missed yesterday." Inuyasha growled and slowly got up, his eyes promising to get her later. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went into the shower.

Unable to go home and retrive clothes, Kagome settled on wearing some of Inuyasha's jeans and one of Emiko's shirts. His jeans barley hung on her hips, forcing her to wear a belt. She wisely chose a non-leather belt that had M16 bullets all around, and a tank. For the hell of it she put on one of Inuyasha's spiked braclets and snuck a pair of Emiko's fingerless gloves with Huyana's nod.

She had walked in to see one of her best friends sleeping soundly on Huyana's chest, covered in her black silk sheets. From the looks of it, Emiko wasn't wearing any clothes. She smirked at Huyana to see he had opened the window, getting out the smell of last night. She retrived a black shirt and confirmed it that they wern't going to school that day.

It was well into second hour, long hour, when they got into school. They still had an hour to go and they were both in Geometery. Going to class was out of the question so the two of them went to the roof to lay with the faces in the shade and their bodies warming in the sun.

"'Roku and I think that Haunted would be good for the Battle of the bands." he said randomly. Kagome looked up at him.

"That would mean that I would have to-"

"Sing? Come on Kags, your a great singer. And we've already put Evanescence down on the sheet."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because the competition is next weekend! Sesshomaru found out that they switched it up a bit too. The first round we pcik a song of any artist we want and it's judged on how well we do and how mush we sound like the actual band. the second round we have to do a slow song, and the finals a popular song that is jugded like the first one."

"A slow song?"

"Evanescence has plently. I was thinking of tricking Emiko into doing one."

"That's so mean!" Kagome accused. Emiko hated singing.

"It'll be good for her, and she has to get over what happened."

"I guess, I mean she and Huyana did have- a lot to go through," she corrected herself. She almost forgot that Inuyasha didn't know about his cousins lack of purity.

"Yeah, I guess." he said, not really hearing her. Boy he's slow...

Both of the jumped with demon reflexes when the door opened. They moved quietly to the edge of the roof and prepared to jump when the scents caught their noses. It was only Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Rin called happily. They hugged as if they hadn't seen eachother in years. She gave Inuyasha a bone crushing hug as well, then turned to Kagome. "Hate to break it to you but they've changed the Battle-"

"Yea, I kno. Yash already told me. He wants to get Emiko to sing the second round."

"You know she won't go for that." Inuyasha shrugged. He was busy looking at Sesshomaru who's nose was twitching. Suddenly the demon's eyebrows furrowed and he walked to the oppisite edge to look over it. Inuyasha followed and felt a forgien twinge in his chest. There was Naraku, leaning back agianst the wall with his hands in Kikyou's hair, whos mouth was enclosed around his coak. Kagome and Rin came over at that moment as Naraku orgasmed. Half of it went on Kikyou's face. In discust they walked away and back into the school hearing the bell ring. No one saw the tears on Kikyou's face as she looked up at the man who had told her he'd care for her.

Naraku looked down at his bitch, satisfied when he saw his semen dripping from her face. One thing he loved about humans, they did what they were told when they were told, and when they didn't you could easlily make them. He looked up and saw that his audience was no longer there and smirked. He had heard them talking while walking late into school with Kikyou. When he had heard the door open and more talking of the upcoming competition he forced Kikyou to her knees, whipped out his coak, and promised her a night that she'd remeber it he'd only comply to his wishes. He must have forced himself to deep within her throat and she tried not to gag, ending up with tears on her face, because she was not crying tears of saddness.

"Shhh," he crooned. "you did very well."

"You could have given me a warning," she said darkly as she whipped the cum off her face. Naraku placed himself carefully back inside his pants and walked towards school.

"But baby I know how you like it rough. Besides, you do want me to win the Battle of the Bands don't you? You want me to tour withKoRn for the summer so I can make money. Then I can take you where ever you please." Kikyou smiled and latched ont his arm. He would have rolled his eyes at her retardedness but the tan-colored, melon-sized mounds bouncing halfway out her shirt caught his attention.

* * *

Inuyasha walked hurriedly back into school and into the boys bathroom. Kagome sighed as she looked at where he had gone. 'Fucking baby' she growled to herself. Wasn't it a girl thing to run into the bathroom when your hurt? Looking around and not seeing anyone she pushed the door open casually. A human boy looked at her with wide eyes as he stopped brushing his hair in the mirror. 

"Beat it pretty boy," she growled. He quickly left with no arguements after looking over her attire. She looked around the small bathroom, puzzled to the fact that no one was there. The window was closed, and the stall doors were all open.

"I don't want to talk kitty," Inuyasha's voice came. Kagme jumped and looked up. Her boyfriend was sprawled across the tops of the walls of the stalls. The corner of her mouth twitching, she coiled her leg muscles and sprang and with expertise she was next to him on the stall wall. The wall jiggled on her landing but they both kept their balance.

"Watch it or this shit'll break!" he growled. Kagome huffed and layed down along the stalls also, he ankles hanging over the last one, so she could be right next to Inuyasha's face.

"I'm sorry," he looked up to her, confusion evident in his face.

"For what?" his breath tickled her skin, and she kept herself from smiling at his closeness.

"That you had to see that."

"Keh, I told you I can't stand her. I don't care what she does, or who." His voice was flat almost, as if he didn't have any heart behind his words. Kagome knew he was all heart, so something was definetly off.

"But you cared for her at one time."

"One time Kagome, past tense-"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh fuck Yash, I told you the most secretive thing that I have to take to my grave. I'm going to hell for what I do, and you can't tell me about a bad relationship?"

"That's different-"

"You act like this will kill you. If my aunt finds out about this, I **am** dead Yash!"

"Alright, alright. But it is kind of akward to tell you while lying ontop of the stalls of a dirty ass boys bathroom."

"This is B1rst, no one goes in here. If they did then there would be more grafiti, and you wouldn't lounge in here." she pointed out. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Fine. We dated. I found out then she was cheating and she couldn't tell me why."

"Because she was with Naraku, right?" He nodded. "That dosn't make any sense, Naraku isn't the kind of person to not boast about what he has." Inuyasha shurgged. "So that means that it's something more than a relationship." He glanced at her with a skeptical look.

"She's 16, what kind of shit could she be into?" She glanced back at him, one of her looks matching his own.

"Your looking at one of the most deadliest assassins in Japan." she reminded him. "Besides, who says that it has to be Kikyou doing it. What if it's Naraku. I mean, he's into a lot of shit ain't he?"

"Your really determined to find this out huh?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Yea...I am," she said, almost as if she didn't know what she was talking about. But the thing was that it sturck her odd that she would care. After all, she hated Kinky-hoe, right?

"Kags?" he asked, brining her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She jumped down, joining him on the ground. He took her hand and led her out the bathroom. The bell must have rung for students flooded the halls. As they walked towards grammer Kagome had to have bumped into about 4 people. Inuyasha dragged her most of the way, she had been so lost in thought that she sometimes stopped looking where she was going. She didn't even notice when they got to the classroom. Once more Inuyasha had asked her what she was thinking about and she waved him off and didn't say another word about it for the rest of the day.

* * *

Emiko groaned. She just had the best dream in her life and didn't want to wake up. She rolled, hoping to get into a more comfortable position and regreted it immediatly. A pain shot up through her abdomen and into her rib. She gasped and yelped and felt arms close around her immediatly. 

"Don't move so fast, you know your going to be sore for a few hours." Emiko growled.

"I should be healed by _now,_"

"You probably are, but movement is different." She growled agian and made herself comfortable in his arms. She opened her eyes for the first time that morning and looked up. She saw his golden eyes looking back down at her with admiration. She put a small kiss on his chin and purred. He laughed and asked her, "You hungry?" She nodded. "I hope your not one of those after-sex-eaters," he said as he carried her bridal style out the room and in the kitchen.

"Oi! I don't eat that much," she pouted. Even though Huyana stayed quiet Emiko knew his silent look meant he thought she was. She put a note in the back of her head to hit him later,when she wasn't in danger of being dropped. "I take it we're here alone?"

"Would I be carrying you around the house in nothing but a sheet if your cousins were here?" he huffed. Gently he set her down on a chair and put the michrowave on one minute.

"You could do that with them here...although I would need clothes."

"Yea right, I can see Sesshomaru's face now,"He put on a stotic face, then suddenly went from stotic to raging like a maniac. Emiko began to laugh the best she could.

"He would not," she giggled.

"Feh, that's what you say. I don't think he likes the fact that we're going out as it is."

"So, he'll have to get over it. Besides, when Inuyasha was dating Kikyou he didn't say anything. So why would he say something if your over?"

"Who knows, but next time, we go to my house. Kagome saw us this morning after I woke up. I had clothes on but she knew what we did. I'm not dead yet so I don't think she told Inuyasha." Emiko only smiled and shook her head as the michrowave beeped and he took out her plate and placed it in front of her.

She had just finished when she noticed that it was almost 1pm. "Holy fuck I slept that long? I'm a lazy bum!" Huyana laughed.

"No your not, I tired you out. You have an excuse." Emiko's left eyebrow twitched and Huyana couldn't help but to smirk. He had set the challenge and she accepted.

"You tired me out? It was my first time obviously I was tired."

"Okay hunny, what ever you say."

"I'm serious fox!" she growled. Huyana waved her off and walked over to the living room couch and sat down. Growling, Emiko followed him like he knew she would. What he didn't expect was for her to jump into his lap and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She had only broken the kiss because they couldn't breathe. Both were panting, but he was noticably wanting.

"Wait a bit baby, we'll see who tires out who." Her eyes shined with the promise.

* * *

Sesshomaru dismissed himself from school around 1:20, choosing to leave than to his last hour class. He had a lot work to do at the company and figured he'd her a head start. He and Totosai had found an entire new staff to replace the old ones from Notega's staff; they would get there slips tomorrow. 

The drive was smooth because he missed the school rush hour. Casually he walked through the halls of his bussiness with not one glance to anyone and into his office. He sat behind his desk with a sigh. Glancing at the closed he allowed his tired eyes to shut. He was glad that Inuyasha finally stopped moping about Kagome and all, but they had snapped at eachother the entire ride home. Not only was the car hot but it smelled faintly like sex from the two. Sometimes he didn't get it, after sex how can you be mad at the person? They didn't get home until about 11pm and he couldn't fall asleep. He called Rin as soon as he had gotten out of a hot shower and let her know he was okay, but ofcorse she asked loads of questions that he had to answer carefully. Even though he didn't like Kagome's occupation he still gave her that respect of her privacy to not tell anyone. Rin was the love of his life but she couldn't keep a secret anymore than a cat can stay away from cat nip. He didn't get off the phone with her until about 2am, and it seemed like he had only a few seconds of sleep before his alarm clock went off, telling him it was 5am. For once he cursed his light sleeping habits, such as waking up every few hours to listen to the sounds of the house. The school day had been tiresome and he hated the fact that he still had work to do here.

He and Totosai had decided to lay the employees off two weeks ago, and they had already set to hire new ones. He had delayed the opening of the company until further notice and extended the stay of the officals from Ryu-Kyu. He took out a large folder and threw it on the desk. It was fileld with pink slips that were already signed and fillled out and ready to go. Getting up he put them in his out mailbox to await for the correct person to sort them into everyone's mailbox.

He went back to his desk and went through the computer one last time, ensuring everything was set. The staion should be up and running in two weeks at the most but with one problem: he had no reigneing officer. He sighed and let his head fall to the desk with a soft thump, his arm softening the impact. Everything then turned black for only a second.

_Knock knock knock_

Sesshomaru looked up, surprised. His eyes felt hevier and the dim light in the room stung. Had he fallen asleep? He recompsed himself and fix his shirt as he walked to the door. Running a hand through his hair he turned the knob and was hit with the scent the same time it was to late to close it. Seshsomaru's eyes widened at the man who looked so similar to himself. He wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe he was still asleep and was dremaing right now? He blinked his eyes a few times to find the person gone. Sighing, he turned to go back to his desk, only to find that someone was standing in front of it. He growled, he was tired and now wanted to go home to his cool silk sheets and large soft bed.

"Sesshomaru, it's been a long time." Sesshomaru comtinued to blink, more awake now but not any less grouchy.

"Get to the point, who are you and what the hell do you want?" The man seemed taken aback.

"Just to say hi to my first nephew."

"Your dead,"

"Am I?" He growled and looked him over. He had long silver hair in a braid, golden eyes, pruple stripes, claws, and fangs. But then agian, it was easy to fake. But he even smelled like someone Seshsomaru used to know. "I'm disappointed at your greeting Sesshomaru."

"My only greeting to you would be a fist in the face," he growled.

"No no, Emiko got that down already." Sesshomaru ignored this comment.

"Why is it that you come back now once I've made a bussiness move?"

"Because I didn't know where the hell you guys were. But that's not the point. The point is that you need a commanding officer, right?" Wakamusha raised his brow to suggest himself.

"No,"

"How could go wrong? We are family after all."

"Your no family of mine. Where's your cresant moon?" Sesshomaru pointed out as his posture became more menacing.

"I don't have one, and neither did your father. You got that moon from your mother's side of the family. She was a lunar inu-youkai, we are earth inu-youkais."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm your fucking uncle. Am I not supposed to know my family?" In a flash Sesshomaru's hand shot out for his uncles throat, intending to pin him agianst the wall behind him. Wakamusha flipped the scripts and grabbed his nephews hand and slammed him agianst the wall instead and grabbed his other hand. "Look, I get it alright? So I'm not the most welcomed person on earth right now but fuck I'm tired of yourunts swinging at me! Can I get some respect around here?"

"Respect?" Sesshomaru snarled "You were alive this enitre time and left us for dust! You know how much shit you could have done for this family? How much more easier things would have been if had just been here? You didn't bother coming back?"

"Ofcorse I wanted to come back but you act like it was easy for me! You think I wanted to come back to this country that gave me everything and then took it away? Trouble seems to follow me where ever I go! You think I wanted to bring that back to you?"

"Ever try a letter? Or a phone call? Maybe even e-mail! There are ways of getting in contact with us that didn't involve pyshical!" Sesshomaru shoved his uncle off, who let him go. He turned to look at him, his anger burning in his eyes. His uncle could have helped him, taught him so much, have taken the burden of raising his siblings at such a young age. But he ran like a coward! "Even if you couldn't have helped me or even Inuyasha, the **least** you could have done was let Emiko know you were alive! For Kami-sake your her father! Do you know how many times she needed you to hold her and to guide her? I was forced to do that, to be the person you should have been! But you'd rather run from everything and make us deal with everything." Wakamusha was silent. Sesshomaru was more controled than Emiko, he didn't really allow his emotions to show. Hopefully he could explain things better to him.

"I don't even know why you bothered to come back now. Just about everything that belonged to father is mine now, and Emiko is all grown up, she dosn't need you either. So you can go back to your pitiful exsistance and away from 'trouble'." In a flash Wakamusha was on Sesshomaru, bending him over his desk in something like a half-nelson (I forget what the pose is called). Sesshomaru growled atthe submissive pose. Thats the second time he allowed this...stranger to force him to bow to him.

"Watch your tounge pup, I'm still your superior."

"We can see about that," Sesshomaru growled from his positioon, all the while testing the hold his uncle had. It was pretty solid.

"I wouldn't want to embarass you. Now, can I talk to you like a civilized person without you hitting or insulting me?" Sesshmaru nodded after a minute and looked at him, his pose cold and dangerous.

"Speak." he commanded shortly. With a glare Wakamusha said,

"I've already spoke to Totosai, and as long as you give the okay I'm your new head."

"You work for the old station."

"We can merge with the old station. Like it's name, it's _old_. They have been trying to rebuild it but could never find time to close down long enough. We could move everyone over here and let them tear down the old one that way we don't ahve to pay for it being rebuilt."

"All I need is a head, not everything else."

"All those people under you origanlly work for Notega. You don't know what they really are doing. Besides, you don't know a dam thing about police work."

"No, this is my station, I'll do what I please."

"No, this is only 95 ofyour station." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Come agian?"

"As a percaution, Bushi and I made the will so that when you turn 18 you get 95 percentof whatever you inherit."

"And the other 5?"

"Belongs to us until your 21. Then you get the whole 100. It was just so that if you fucked up and someone got their clutches on whatever you had we could step in and have a say. That way you have some experience in what your doing before you take the enitre thing. And, since I'm not dead, I have 5 until your 21."

"Why didn't they say that when I took over father's company then?" Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and Wakamusha shurgged.

"Must've slipped their minds?" he suggested. "But what do you say? Merge?" Sesshomaru shurgged.

"I'll have to think it over. The head at your station-"

"Is a very controling woman who will want a hefty amount but I'll talk to her." Sesshomaru nodded. He shut down his computer and picked up his coat.

"Out, I'm tired and going home." They walked throught the halls in silence after he locked his offcie door and into the parking garage, choosing to take the stairs. They gave eachother a curt nod before pulling out the garage.

* * *

Kagome sighed and went straight to her room where a very moppy Ao was sleeping on her bed. She walked in, flicked on the light, and cleared her thorat. Only then did the hanyou move off her bed, and had she been human she would have laughed nervously and waved. But instead she bounded up to Kagome, rolling over at her feet with her tail wagging. Even through her exhastion she managed to reach down and scrath Ao's belly with a smile. 

"I missed you," she said softly, loving the affection Ao still gave her. Cat or not, Ao was still her moon sister, her running partner, and her mother. Suddenly her senses went haywire and she looked up to see Kimi leaning agianst her bathrom door, staring stright at her. Kagome school her face quickly and stood, Ao automaticly moving to her side. Normally by now, Kagome would have bowed in respect of the presence of her supierior, but then agian, Kagome had changed. She was a hard trained, obediant, cold and calculating panther demoness, once. Now, she was an emo-punk-tough girl-rebelwith an animal side that said: fuck you and kill your own dam people.

In the back of Kagome's head she began to think that somehow Kimi had heard her. The stotic womans jaw twitched menacingly, as if she stopped herself from saying something. Kagome stood her ground though and pushed the thought aside, the new strength inside of her was not going to be wavered by just some stare and a twitch.

"Where have you been Kagome?" she asked quietly.

"Sango's, school, Inuyasha's, then here." Kagome answered shortly. She couldn't help butnot tokeep the defient tone out of her voice. This woman, this bitch, was trying to deny her the only happiness she truley ever had just to turn her into a cold blooded killer, just like her, and just like the one who killed her parents, and cursed her to this life.

"Have you had contact with the hanyou?"

"We did have band practice. If you ment did we say anythning to eachother then no."

"Tell me Kagome, do you still have feelings for him?" Kagome paused. Such a personal question was not Kimi's style. Bussiness wise Kimi already knew why Inuyasha and Kagome still even saw eachother: school and band pratice. But as far as Kimi being a concerened gaurdian, no way.

"No," she lied

"None?"

"None at all. We've already discussed this Obi," Kagome purposfully negelcted to add 'sama' to the end of Kimi's title, and the small glare Kimi threw at her did not make her add it.

"I'm just making sure. I want to be sure you can do this for me," Kagome bit back her next comment and stood defiently still. The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife and Ao knew it also. Kimi pushed herslf gently off the wall and onto two feet. She dropped a familiar folder that was surpringly thin onto Kagome's bed and walked smoothly towards her. It looked as though they were going to bump shoulders when Kimi stopped and looked her right eye into Kagome's left. "Don't fuck up this time cub," Kagome was almost shocked when Kimi's voice had a hint of anger in it when she sneered out the word cub. She kept it to herself however and waited until Kimi left before walking over to her bed.

Fear and anticipation bubbled and stirred in her heart and her pace quickened to the point where she jumped onto her bed. She flipped the folder over to the back where she knew immediatly that there were going to be colored and detailed pictures of her target. Her eyes locked onto the only thing in the folder; a lonley picture, and she felt time stop. One part of her took it as another assignment and the other roared in fury. The fury dominated and picked up the thin folder and threw it violently across the room, a roar ripping from her throat. Ao cowered to her corner as her mistress watched the contenst fall to the floor. Confusion and hatred was relevent in her mind but the only thing she could think of clearly was the victum of her cursed living: Inuyasha...


	18. Chapter 17: Battle of the Bands

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 17: Battle of the Bands**

_"I'm not leaving because I couldn't kill you, I'm leaving because I could."_ -Lara Croft: The Cradle of Life

That night Kagome could not sleep, nor could she cry. She couldn't eat or think, or feel, or smile. Not even Ao could cheer her. It was like she was stuck in some kind of trance, some kind of void that she was so wrongly thrust into. She said to herself over and over that she wasn't going to do it, but then agian she was sad and torn as if she was. She couldn't do it, right? She couldn't kill the one she loved. What about Sesshomaru? And Emiko? They loved him too! So did Sango and Miroku, and Ayame and Kouga! Inuyasha had a family outside of his family that needed and loved him! What would the football team be without him. Kimi was wrong on this one, how could she? Killing people who sold biological weapons, who covered the footsteps of criminals, who ran drug operations, that was one thing, she was getting rid of the scum that made the world they lived in hell. But this...this was murder. How could she casually walk in and slaughter someone in cold blood? How dishonerable, how cruel. Inuyasha had done nothing, to anyone! Not Kimi, not Kagome, how the hell could someone do that?

'Because she's a murderer...what does she care?' a voice said in the back of her mind. Ofcorse Kimi didn't care.Kagome wants a pond, a toy, a clone or a copy that Kimi wanted to walk in her cold and lonley footsteps one day.

Kagome had only gone to sleep that night when she was out of tears and her eyes swelled shut, and even then she had nightmares. Horrid dreams of Inuyasha, blooded with souless eyes, haunting her, asking her why she betrayed him, of why she would do something like that. She could only cry as she heard Kimi's laughs echoing in the backround, never ceasing until Kagome awoke in cold sweat and haggerd breathing.

She put on a large hoodie and some of her baggier cargos. Black eyeshadow was smoldered around her eyes to give her a definet 'Go-Away' look and lipstick of a deep purplish black. She finally put on fingerless fishnets and parted her hair in the back so that equal amounts came over her shoulders and put her hood over her head, shadowing the top half of her face. All that people could see were black lips, and maybe if they dipped at the right angle they could catch a glimpse of her golden eyes.

Kagome had arrived at school just as the 7:30 bell rang, signaling that everyone had 5 minutes before their offically late tohomeroom. She had just did the combination at her locker when Ginta's scent drafted to her nose and his Vans entered her vision of the floor.

"Yo Kags, have you seen- dude, what the hell? You going vamp on me or what Higurashi?" Kagome slammed her locker, threw her bag over her shoulder and turned to face the wolf demon. She could see him just from under her hood but all he could see was her nose, chin, and black lips. She stood there and waited for him to back off, but instead he picked the bolder and dummer move of dipping down to look up her head and then reaching up to pull it off. From the darkness that her hood provided her eyes flashed in warning and shepulled her lips backin a violent hiss, fangs bared. Ginta jumped back and immediatly put his hands up in submission. "Chill out, dam..." he stammered. When he saw this did not lighten her mood he quickly went for his own homeroom across the hall. Without looking at him Kagome went into hers. She didn't even have to look to see that Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were talking in the back. Not quite ready to talk to him face to face, she picked up the marker on the white board and scribbled 'Kagome was here' and left before anyone noticed.

From the roof she heard the second bell ring and waited. She would just walk into her first class late is all, saying that she was at the bathroom and there was a line or something. Her teacher really didn't care. She had just sat down and pulled out her iPod and cranked up 'Seen It All' by KoRn. She closed her eyes and put herself into a meditate like state, hearing only the music and feeling nothing.

Suddenly she jumped; the door to the roof slammed and behind her was her hanyou. 'No, not mine anymore...for real this time', she thought sadly. Inuyasha walked in front of her and squatted down, trying to peek under her hood. She growled, can't she get a little privacy?

"Feisty this morning? Ginta said you nearly bit his head off." he said quietly as he sat in front of her. Kagome stopped growling with a huff. "Okay...what's your problem?" he asked, and took a sniff of the air.

'No, I'm not on my blood cycle stupid,' she thought.

"Heeelllllllooooo," he drawled out, waving her hand in front of her face. She watched as his fingers made a formation of trying to grab her hood. Having enough she grabbed his arm, stood, and slammed him into the ground and put her knee on his back. "Oww! What the fuck is your problem wench?" She said nothing, only held his arm tighter and reached into her hoodie. Inbetween her breasts (being held by her bra) was a small dagger. She raised it, poised to hit the back of his neck but never struck. Sticking it quickly back into the sleeve, she allowed Inuyasha to get up and then dodged his attempt to pin her.

"I'm not in the mood Yash,"

"I'll say!" He then took a calmer approach after seeing his arm wasn't broken "Hey, look. I'm not going to bug you about this, but just let me know what's going on, okay? When ever your ready alright? No rush." He walked up behind her and brought his face around the right side of hers. She had to will herself to not turn away when he planted a light kiss on her cheek. She felt disgusting as she heard the door slam, and tears welled in her eyes. How could she live?

She plopped back onto the ground, pulling the dagger out of her sleeve. She winced, realzing that the dagger had cut her when she pulled it out. Taking off her left glove, she looked at the wound. The sight of her own blood seemed to have froze time for her.

'You can make this all better,' something told her 'just a litle bit deeper.'

She had no control over her body when she ran the dagger lightly along the cut, back and forth. She'd rather die...she'd rather die then betray Inuyasha and her friends. They were the first true family she had.

'But if I don't then Kimi will,' she thought. 'I have to stay here and protect them! No, I could leave...and then just rat her out. But wouldn't that be taking the chicken way out?'

'But you can't defeat Kimi. She knows every move you make the day before you make them! You think she'll fall under your hands? Every trainer you had, she's already defeated and just allowed them to keep their lives.'

'Except for her jujitsu weapons trainer, she killed him for some reason.'

'Yea, because shes a crazy bitch' Kagome giggled at her own thoughts and put her head back, looking up to the sky. Keeping her iPod in her ears she went back into school and decided to go to class that day. As she figured, her teacher didn't really notice or care. She only gave Kagome a head nod once she saw her sit down, and when she turned to the board agian Kagome flipped off all of the kids who were protesting her not getting a detention.

* * *

At 3:30pm Kagome dismissed the martial arts team. It was the spring team, which was considerably smaller. Only about 16 people were on the team not counting its 3 captians, instead of its normal 26. Normally the pratice would end at 4:45,but its 3 captians had band practice for the rest of the week, and so did about 5 other people. The three of them changed their clothes and drove to Inuyasha's house. 

The drive was a long one for Kagome. Twice she almost turned to go home instead. Whenever Kimi gives her an assignment, unless it says otherwise then it always meant immediate termination. There were going to be other people there, so she did have an excuse. But to just be in his presence knowing that his life was going to end because of her, that he was never going to see graduation...

_Been givin 24 hours to tie up loose ends, to make amends  
His eyes said it all, I stared to fall and the silence deafend  
Head spinning 'round, no time to sit down, just wanted to run and run and run,  
Becareful they say don't wish life away, and now I've one day_

_And I can't belive, how I've been wasting my time_

_In 24 hours  
They'll be, laying flowers  
On my life  
It's over tonght  
I'm not messing, no,  
I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

She stopped the car and pulled over. Soon the rain began to tap on the car lightly, causing a gentle hum that almost put her in a trance.

_Is there a heaven a hell, and will I come back, who can tell?  
Now I can see what matters to me it's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been, the people I've seen, the plans that I've made start to fade  
The sun setting gold, thought I would grow old, it wasn't to be_

_And I can't belive how much I've wasting my time_

_In 18 hours  
They'll be laying flowers on my life  
It's over tonight  
I'm not messing, no,  
I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

_In 13 hours  
They'll be laying flowers on my life  
It's over tonight  
I'm not messing, no,  
I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

'How can I do this?' Tears ran down her pale cheeks 'How can I be such a monster? So much blood...' she thought over and over. She couldn't understand how people lived like this. How could people go to sleep every night with so much blood? But I'm more than a killer, right? I'm much more than that. I'm a person, a friend, a love. 'I can't be here,' she thought 'I have to leave. I won't kill Inuyasha, and I'll tell Kimi that too. I've lived on my own for quite a while, I'm sure I'll do fine agian. Me and Ao, just like old times...'

_I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I've said, I meant it, I meant it_

_AndI can't belive, how much I've wated my time_

_In just 8 hours  
They'll be laying flowers on my life  
It's over tonight  
I'm not messing, no,  
I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me_

_In just 1 hour  
They'll be laying flowers on my life  
It's over tonight  
I'm not messing, no,  
I need your blessing and your promise to live free  
Please do it for me..._

With a plan in mind, Kagome banged a U-turn, nearly causing an accident, and speed back to her aunts house.

She ran up to her room with all the speed she could muster and threw down her school bag. she ripped it open and dumped everything onto her bed. Ripping open her closet she threw in numerous shirts, some cargos, panties, bras, socks, and her sais into the bag. Ao looked up at her from her spot next to Kagome's bed. It seemed that she didn't even aknowlege her ever since she walked in. Kagome looked around the room and finally sighed.

"Come Ao," she commanded sharply and opened the door for her. Before Ao could get out the door kagome reached down and swiped the collar off of her neck with her claws. Together they ran down the hall of the mansion and into her car. As she sped out of the driveway she wipped out her cell.

Kimi watched from her window as her neice raced to her car, her hanyou in the passenger seat. "And you were such a good aprentice too," Her lip twitched when she picked up her office phone to make a quick call.

* * *

Inuyasha was already a grumpy puppy. His friends were supposed to be here at 3:15, but Sango already called and said they were running about 20 minutes late. So now, here it is, almost 4pm, and the only person missing was the most important one: Kagome. Sango and Miroku said she was right behind them, and said that she might have stopped to get something to eat. Inuyasha let them continue with that theory. They didn't know Kagome like he did. The fact that she had been acting weird all day and that they were secretly dating, and that her aunt would kill Kagome if she found anything out scared him. Sometimes it made him want to stop seeing her for her own safety; he felt selfish that he was putting her in danger for his own sanity. But they made an agreement and both were going to keep it. 

The clock sturck four when the vibrating of his cell phone inturrupted his thoughts and scared the shit out of him. Without looking at the caller ID her answered it.

"Inuyasha," it was Kagome, and she sounded scared and determined at the same time.

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Look, I need to just stay at your place for a while. I really don't think I can go home. I just can't right now."

"Y-yea, sure. What will your aunt say?" Kagome sighed with aggrivation.

"I don't know Yash, fuck her. I don't care anymore. I'll be there in 2 minutes." The line went dead, leaving Inuyasha feeling both opressed and angered, but like she said she arrived in about 2 minutes. She was still wearing her hood, but her face looked paler than ever. He wasn't sure if it was because it was now freezing outside and the rain was suddenly pouring or if it was from the onslaught of emotions he could sense pouring from her. What suprised him was the animal that followed her in. She was crisp black with stunningly blue eyes. It was to big to be your average dog, but yet wasn't sculpted quite right to be a wolf.

"That's Ao, she won't bite. Half wolf incase you were wondering." Kagome said casually as she rang out her hair. She had dropped her bag next to the couch and kicked off her shoes by the door so not to track mud. "Let's get started," she said without looking him in the eyes. Inuyasha looked carefully at Ao before following Kagome to the garage.

The practice had gone smoothly and Kagome nailed all of the notes on Haunted. She just wished that Inuyasha would've stopped smiling at her. If only he knew what she had to do. And just like that it all came back. She had been having such a good time during pratice, so much fun singing and hearing the blaring music, that she forgot about Kimi's hit up until now. The sorrow hit her double and she left back up the stairs and to the kitchen. She drink a glass of juice, trying to clear her aching head.

Subconsiously she traced the mark on her wrist from earlier. She reopened it without thinking, cutting deeper and deeper with each casual stroke.

"What the FUCK are you DOIN'?" She jumped when Inuyasha had came up behind her, smelling blood at first and then seeing it. She had been dripping onto the edge of the counter and then onto the floor.

"Nothing," she whispered. She didn't notice that her wrist and hand were numb.

"Bullshit Kagome, that don't look like nothing." he growled. He grabbed her wrist and his eyes widened as blood soaked his hand. "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh back off will you? I just did it, it's not serious-" his feral growl made her stop and look at him. He was livid and hurt all at the same time, so she just said it. "It's either you or me." He was taken aback at her comment. Fustrated, she growled out "She wants you dead Yash, I don't know if she found out or not but she gave me the assignment last night. So, it's either you or me. And theres no way it's gunna be you." There was a silence that seemed to go on for eternity. She couldn't look into his eyes any longer, not deeming herself worthy.

"And you think I want it to be you?

"Dosn't matter what you _want _this is just how it_ is_. You've got a family Yash, friends, people who care. I'm no one, a fucking miraculously found orphan. For the longest time I was dead, a ghost, and that's how I need to be agian. Please understand. I want to spend the rest of my time with you."

"Your going to let her kill you?"

"No, just lay low for a while. But I'll have to go away to do that."

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know," she lied. She just didn't want him to look for her. It would be harder than she ever thought to leave, but it had to be done.

"Why won't you let me help?" She almost cried at such a simple statement. She began to shake her head from side to side slowly.

"It's no good Yash. Kimi knew that I was something even before I did. There was no way that just because I was her neice that she wanted me. No, she knew I was a youkai from the day she saw me in the orphanege. She saw my spirit and thought I'd be a great assassin, but then when she saw how good I was she wanted me to run the company. That's why she's been taking me to all of her meetings. But, she made everything fool proof." By now Kagome was talking more to herself than to Inuyasha, who didn't complain. "She knew that because my mother was miko then I wasn't affected by all the weaknesses a demon would be, that's why she hasn't trained me on my youki yet."

"So when you killed Notega?"

"I didn't know I could do that...or that black fire, I didn't know any of it because she didn't want me to."

"It seems like she dosn't want you overthrowing her."

"Exactly, that's why she gave me all of her old trainers...she didn't want me to try and get greedy and disempower her."

"If you can't defeat her in the demon ways, why not miko?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was whipping the blood from her wrist with his fingers. She tried to pull her hand away but only made him growl and grab her forearm and get a paper towel to finish cleaning it.

"I don't have any miko powers."

"Is that what you know or is it what Kimi has made you think?" he asked her. "You never knew you were a demon until you fed your demon side."

"Trying to feed my miko side will kill me," she pointed out.

"Says who? Kagome, your not full demon, I don't even know if your half, cats are tricky. But none of you is human, I can tell you that. Miko's and Houshi's arn't considered human because they have powers, so they give off a different scent then regular humans. You've never given off a human scent, which puzzled me from the first time I've met you. Apparently, your panther blood allows you to hide it on command."

"Mikos can't hide their powers,"

"No, but they can stay dormant if the miko is untrained," he said, and watched as her wound reduced to nothing but a red line. He looked up at her sternly, almost making her want to shrink away in her selfconcious state. "I don't want to see that shit agian Kagome, you have a problem you come to me. But don't you dare hurt yourself, not while I'm alive and even after I'm dead, got that wench?" Kagome smiled at his formailties and pulled him into a passioante kiss which he gladly returned.

* * *

The week had gone by quickly doing the same routine every day. Go to school, go to practice, stay at Inuyashas, and do it all over agian. Kagome was actually having fun over Inuyasha's. She spent time with Emiko and Kiba, who got along with Ao most of the time, and Sesshomaru wasn't half bad himself. They treated her like family and welcomed her as soon as they heard that her aunt 'kicked her out'. But the weird thing was, Kimi hadn't called Kagome once all week, which was good to some extent. But then again it wasn't. Surly Kimi would have noticed, unless she was out at a meeting or something. 

Battle of the Bands was Saturday, two full days away, and the Kyoushi Inus, as Rin had donned them, were in trouble. Kouga, who played the rythem gutair in all their songs, had to fly to Malaysia to go to a funeral, and wouldn't be back until next week. The only person who knew his parts were Sesshomaru, their bass player. That left Inuyasha to play bass, and Emiko to play lead. The three Taishos had to practice for hours each day to remember all of the notes while cursing Kouga for his abrupt departure to South East Asia...aka...the coner of no where. Sesshomaru knew Kouga's part already, and helped Inuyasha to get the bass. It was a cute site really, Inuyasha playing with Sesshomaru watching critcally. Kagome worked with Emiko some, who knew the song, but asked Kagome to sing a bit so that she didn't have to do two things at once (play and sing). But Friday night they were ready and practicing just the same.

They arrived at the school auditorium around 5pm to get their numbers. They were number 8 out of about 18, so they had time. They went on after Naraku's band, who were number 7. They all did their best to stay clear of him, fighting was automatic disquialifacation for a band since last year when Inuyasha and Naraku went at it and got caught.

For the hundreth time Kagome smoothed out her dress, actually Emiko's dress. Emiko had let her borrow the dress for the night since Kagome didn't want to use the credit card Kimi had given her..it was probably cut off anyway. She wore a black corset dress that stopped at the knees. The bottom was ripped up like rags and under it were frumpy layers that kept it slightly poofy, and she had calf-hieghted combat boots on her feet. She had long sleeves on under the dress, and it dipped to reveal some cleavlage. She wore a black chocker and black lipstick along with black eyeshadow and armwarmmers on both arms. On her left hand she had a fingerless glove, and numourus silver rings on her right hand. Her hair was combed so that the left side went behind her ear and the right fell over the side of her face. Now she was kind of glad that she let her bangs grow long.

Sango had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and had on pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner. Her lips were a hot pink to match her eyes, and she had silver chains wrapped around her neck. Leather armwarmmers stiched in hot pink adorned her arms along with numorus silver rings, and she wore a one sleeved shirt that had rips along the sleeves right side. Like Kagome she wore combats but had carogs on with endless pockets and chains. Like everything else on her, her pants had hot pink stiching. Emiko joked that Sango looked like an escaped warrior from Val-hollow.

Emiko wore a red corset laced in black, held together by large silver safty pins. She had on a chocker made of fake claws and red lipstick. For the night, she put red and black streaks in her silver hair and wore it out. She wore black cargos, accented in red, that had silver chains and pokets everywhere. Like Sangos, they were tight on the ass and loose on the legs, and were so long the army boots she were wearing could hardly be seen. Her belt had AK-47 bullet shells in it and on her bicep she had a black and silver braclet. Fishnet armwarmmers covered her arms and her claws had been painted red with black tips for the night.

Ayame wore a corset tank of deep green to accent her eyes, and a plaid mini skirt. Green eye shadow and black eyeliner was on her eyes and a deep green and black rose was tucked behind one ear. Her hair was still up as usual and she had on camoflauge armwarmmers, and knee high combats. Rin wore a deep blue shirt that would have been a dress if it wasn't ripped into rags at the bottom. Leather straps went all around it, across her chest and around her waist and ribs, and under that she was wearing black shorts. Knee high combat boots were on her feet, making her atleast 2 inches taller (as she so proudly admitted) and black stockings that came up to her thighs. She wore black eyeliner and mascara with deep blue eyeshadow. Around both upper arms and wrists were black leather bracelets that had deep blue rags hanging from them.

The boys wern't as big on clothes as the girls were. They wore simple black tees and cargos. Inuyasha's shirt was sleevless and he had a leather strap around his bicep, and Miroku wore his usual purple armwarmmer.

"Will you stop that!" Inuyasha growled out. For the two-hundreth time Kagome sighed. She looked back at him defiently and did it agian. He snarled and pulled her into his arms. Before he could kiss her, two fingers rapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, what the fuck!" He turned to see his cousin glaring at him harshly.

"It took me 3 hours to do everyone's make up, and I swear by Kami-sama if you mess up even the slightest bit of anyone's I will castrate you!" she growled. Not wanting to look shunned by his cousin Inuyasha let Kagome go and flipped Emiko off, quickly putting his hand down after Emiko's attempt to grab it. The girl sighed and paced.

"Calm down, isn't it my job to do that?" Kagome offered. Emiko giggled.

"Sorry hun, it's just, I really hope we don't make it to the second round." Kagome gasped.

"Emiko!" she was only toying with the girl though. She recalled it two nights ago when Emiko told Kagome her fear of singing again. Inuyasha had asked her to sing instead of tricking her, probably finding it to cruel also. "Look," she said in a softer tone "you'll do just fine. Huyana wants to hear you sing, you know he does." Emiko nodded and took a deep breath. She then smiled softly at Kagome.

"Thanks," she said, as Naraku's band finished 'Remedy' by Seether. "Eugh, I don't think I'll ever listen to that song agian." The lights came back on and they left the stage. As Naraku walked confidently towards them, he looked Kagome up and down before putting his index finger and middle finger in a V shape on the corners of his lips and wiggling his tounge between them, showing his tounge peircing. Kagome and Emiko glanced at eachother before bending over an making gagging sounds.

"Number 8, the Kyoushi Inus preforming Evanescence." The announcer called. The band walked out together and to their instuments, the girls earning a few cat calls here and their. Comments were made but with a few growls from 3 silver haired boys, two on stage and one in the crowd, they were all silenced very quickly. Miroku in the back on the drums, Sesshomaru on the left and in front of him with Inuyasha on the other side of him. Rin was next to Inuyasha and Sango and Ayame next to Sesshomaru. Kagome was in front of them all with Emiko slightly off to the side. Once they were set and the crowd was quiet, Kagome turned to Rin and gave her a nod. Rin started the beeps and Emiko entered with the chugging gutair.

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me,  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been so hollow, inside," _she sang. The music paused for Rin.

_"I know you're still there" _Sango and Ayame came softly. The three girls sang the chorus over Emiko and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru occasionally sturmming a note.

_"Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you,  
I know I'll find you somehow."_

There was a pause and Kagome waited for Rin. Miroku, and Emiko to start agian before she went on alone.

_"Hunting you I can smell you - alive.  
Your heart pounding in my head."_

_"Calling me, killing me,  
I won't let you pull me down.  
Saving me, raping me,  
__Watching me!"_

Kagome looked over to Emiko as she did the solo. Her red, black, and silver hair fell over her shoulder and swung back around her back as she moved. Her eyes were shut tight and the audience roared with approval. Sango and Ayame sang softly under her and she saw the judges whisper something and smile and write something down.

Sango, Rin and Kagome then sang agian, _"Watching me, wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you,  
I won't let you pull me down!" _They finished.

With one last beep from Rin the crowd went wild. She put the mic back on the X that was taped to the floor and was nearly knocked over when Emiko barged into her. They left the stage with bigger egos from when they went on, and had a small celebration of their own.

"You did great," Inuyasha praised her and kissed her on the forehead, heading Emiko's warning about their makeup.

"Thanks," she blushed.

* * *

As they sat and waited for the rest of the bands, Kagome went to the bathroom with the rest of the girls to check their makeup and make sure their clothes were still right. As much as Kagome loved the way she looked, the clothes were rather uncomfortable. Her corset rode up on her and pushed her breasts high if she tied it to tight, and if it was loose then it would twist. For the forth time Rin announced she had a wedgie, and Sango kept rearanging the chains wrapped around her neck and grumbled something about sex slaves, causing everyone to burst out laughing. 

The girls then had started to laugh and talk, but Kagome realized that she was out of place once more. She wasn't a normal teenager...she killed people. Normal teens don't do that. They joke about all the time, but how many did it and liked it? Or were paid for it? She left the bathroom unnoticed and went for a walk around the school, trying to clear her head. She strolled down B2nd, the main hallway, wondering how the school would gossip if she ended up dead, or if she just disappeared. She walked out of the school and sat on the railing of the stairs. The sky was still light and the moon was begining to show.

'Could I really kill myself if I tried? Would I let go?' she asked herself. 'Could I leave Inuyasha? And Sesshomaru? And Emiko and Huyana, and Rin...I'd never get to see Sango and Miroku's perverted kids, or Rin and Sesshomaru's mutiple personality kids. Or Huyana and Emiko's wedding...What am I saying? How do I know they'll be together that long?'

'Because they have faith in their relationships, and so should you.'

'Okay, your always saying the bad stuff that's going to happen. What's with the goodness all of the sudden?'

'Change of heart.'

'More like change of emotion.'

"Great, I'm talking to myself," she laughed. She stopped laughing when she sensed something, something very similar to a rabbit...silent, and waiting to take off...metal...GUN! Kagome jumped off the railing and ran back into the building as a black blur. She didn't stop until she hit the auditorum back door and ran inside. She shut it and panted hard, more from adrinaline then weariness.

"Kagome, what the hell happened?" She looked up. Sesshomaru had been sitting by the door, away from the rest of the band, who were by the curtian chatting. He looked down at her, expecting an answer.

"T-they didn't say anything over the intercom?" she asked, feigning surpirse.

"No,"

"Oh, I thought they said something and I was missing it. Gomen." Kagome made up an excuse. She didn't want to tell Seshsomaru she sensed a gun outside, one that was coaked and loaded. Someone was holding it also, someone who was intent on using it soon, she could tell. It was like something was staring at her, waiting for her to look away before it could pounce. She sat next to Sesshomaru, glad for his quiet nature, and watched the band talk. Maybe she could get used to this, her watching from afar as her friends continued their lives. She'd be like the monster in the closet though, with all that dried blood on her hands, trying to redeem herself.

"You hate me, don't you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his thin eyebrows stiched.

"If I did then I wouldn't put up with you, trust me, I don't hate you." This didn't ease the young assassin.

"But you hate what I do." There was a pause.

"I do not approve of your choosen occupation, if that is what your asking." Kagome nodded,

"Yes, that was what I was asking. Gomen nasai Sesshomaru-kun, for any stress I have put you through."

"I assure you Kagome, you have not-" Kagome shook her head still.

"Yash told me that it would be akward for me to be around you guys...since your parents were...you know, assassinated. Mine were too, but I atleast found my parents killer. But I promise I don't kill anymore. I've left my aunts bussiness."

"You can not apoligize for the things fate has done. And as far as leaving your aunts bussiness, you might want to be careful. That bussiness isn't easy to quit." Kagome nodded and the two of them stayed silent for a long time.

* * *

They waited about an hour for the rest of the bands, and then 30 more minutes for the judges desicion. It was around 6:50 and they were at the snack table backstage when it was announced that Naraku's band, their band, and another band had made it to the finals. Their had been one other but they dropped out for some reason. 

"Unknown my ass," Ayame had mumbled after the commentary had went off. Naraku's band went on stage first.

"Seether dosn't have any songs that would be counted as slow, so what the hell is he up to?" Emiko asked.

"I have no-ow!" Kagome growled. She had been standing next to the curtain when someone bumped into her.

"Watch it you vampire bitch," Kagome stood gaping. Did Kikyou just call her a vampire bitch? She didn't even know what she was doing when she cracked her knuckles and almost stomped out of the stage. Inuyasha managed to grab her before she did and got them disquailified.

"Chill out Kags, she's just trying to piss you off so you do something stupid!"

"He's right, kick her ass after the show, that way they can't take our trophy away, dam slut. Does she know that her tits are hanging out?" Emiko growled as she threw out her empty cup.

"Leather skirts arn't really her style either," Sango added with a shiver.

"Talk about cottage cheese, you can seel her legs to a Dunkin Dounuts and they'll be supplied for months!"Rin muttered, making Sango burst out laughing.

"That bitch better fucking run after this, stupid Kinky-hoe preppy ass-"

"Shh!" Kagome looked up and growled at Inuyasha. Did he just shush her?

"What the deal?" she growled. First she can't kick her ass and now Inuyasha was shushing her?

"I want to hear what song their doing if you don't mind!" he argued. Kagome humfped and stayed quiet, mumbling something about pissy hanyous.

Naraku lightly stummed the gutair, and the rythem sounded familiar to Emiko. "Fuck! Yash, can Kinky-hoe sing?"

"I don't know, she's never mentioned it to me." he said. "Why?"

"Because that's 'Broken', with Seether and Amy Lee! Hello! What world are you living in?"

"Well sorry I don't listen to Seether that much-"

"SHH!" Kagome threw him a coacky smile much like his own when he looked at her with the same face she was wearing a few moments ago.

_"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." _Naraku sang. Emiko sniggered, Naraku was a bitch. His singing was kind of feminine, just like the rest of him.

"For a creepy little bastard his pretty good," Ayame commented, earning a growl form her band members.

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away." _Kikyou sang softly with him.

_"You got away,  
You don't feel me here,  
Anymore."_

A few people in the crowd sang with them, and then went slient when Kikyou continued.

_"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again.  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight.  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." _

"YES!" Emiko screamed backstage. Kikyou had fucked up. She had squeaked when she sang 'and no one left to fight'. They would definetly be marked down for that. The girl threw a glare towards them as she continued with a aggrivated looking Naraku.

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

Naraku did a small solo with the drums and continued,

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open.  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough.  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away."_

There was another pause for gutair.

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome.  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away.  
You got away,  
And you don't feel me here, anymore." _The gutair continued and the crowd clapped, some whistled. Most of them were Naraku and Kikyou's friends anyway.

They were called onto stage and Emiko's heart was going one million miles a minute. The crowd went wild as she touched the mic, she saw a lot of familiar faces from past competitions. The formation was the same, only that one gutair was needed in this song. She turned and nodded to Rin who started the sound effects. Sango began a light sighing and humming, and Ayame whispered eriely:

_"Can you stop to fight her?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You can't stop to fight her,  
You won't say the words." _

_"Please, please," _Sango chanted over and over.

Emiko started quietly, breaking eye contact with Huyana in the front row.

_"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home agian.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And barley concious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?  
You won't cry for my absense, I know.  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?"_

_"Isn't someone missing me?"_ Sango sang.

_"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now!  
Though I'm dying to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?" _Miroku and Inuyasha played softly and Sango and Ayame began their chants.

_"Can you stop tofire her?  
Can you stand to fire her?  
You can't stop to fire her,  
You won't say the words."_ Ayame whispered, and Emiko sang after her. Tears began to pile themselves on her bottom eyelid. She feigned wiping her face with her hand, but used her fingertip to catch the tears, and then thanked Kami she used water proof makeup. She could only hope that Huyana didn't see her crying.

_"Please, please, forgive me,  
But I won't be home agian.  
I know what you do to yourself.  
I breathe deep and cry out,"_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_"Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now!  
Though I'm dying to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

She breathed out and tried to calm the flow of tears. She forgot how serene she could feel while singing, and how much it reminded her of her mother. She took a peek at the fox boy sitting in the front row. He was staring at her in awe and admiration, causing her to blush and close her eyes agian.

_"Can you stop to fight her?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You can't stop to fight her?  
You won't say the words."_

_"Can you stop tofire her?  
Can you stand to fire her?  
You can't stop to fire her?  
You won't say the words."_

_"Can you stop to fight her?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You can't stop to fight her?  
You won't say the words." _

_"Can you stop to fire her?  
Can you stand to fire her?  
You can't stop to fire her?  
You won't say the words." _

Emiko opened her eyes to see the crowd lit with lighters. They must have been waving them with her singing, and even more tears came to her eyes. She backed away from the mic and cursed. Not waiting for anyone else she walked off stage and was crying by the time she got to the curtain. The first one she collided with was the one she cried into.Sesshomaru had to catch her before she fell so that she could cry silently with her eyes closed. Huyana appeared at the doorway to back stage and saw the scence,Sesshomaru looked up at him helplessly and he took her into his arms. He sat her in his lap as the announcer said it was going to be atleast 10 minutes before the winner was announced.

"It's not that I was thinking of Kigai really, just how carefree I could be back then." she said as she whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" he asked her while rocking her in his lap.

"We could have so much fun...doing simple stuff, little stuff. I wish it could just go back to that. It's like I lost someone inside me. Someone that I don't realize until I'm crying." _'Kami I miss you okka,'_ she thought to herself.

"It's called innocence. And no, you havn't lost it...well...then agian," Emiko began to chuckle at Huyana's hentai antics. She kissed him on the lips and laughed at the red lipstick that was now on him.

"Wow, you could be a pretty sexy geisha." she smirked. He scowled and tried to wipe it off. "No, see that's no good. Lick it then wipe." He did as she instructed and glared at her after his hand had turned red from the lipstick.

Naraku and Inuyasha's bands had made it to the last round. Naraku did 'Driven Under' and Kagome preformed 'Going Under' with perfection. They waited for the results once more, and were releaved when they were called to the stage. The crowd went wild, louder by far than what Naraku's band got. They had won, and got to go on tour with KoRn.

As they were sharing hugs and screaming backstage, Kagome went over to Inuyasha. "I have to go home and grab a few things, please? Just really quick." Inuyasha nodded and annouced that he was taking Kagome home and would meet them later at WacDonalds or something.

* * *

Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's drivers seat, kissing him and telling him she would be careful as he reluctantly got into the passengers seat. It was suprsied at how good she was handling his car, most people said that Ferarris had difficult handling because the steering wheel was hard to turn. He made a mental note to tell her how much seeing her driving like this turned him on...then agian...what didn't turn him on about her? 

Kagome backed up to the curve, a full block from the masion gates. "Stay here," she commanded.

"Blow me, I'm going in to."

"Maybe I will if you just stay here!" she was willing to say anything if he just stayed in the car and out of danger. She wasn't sure if someone was tailing them or not, and the feelings she got earlier were not helping any.

"No way wench." he got out the car to prove his point. Kagome sighed.

"I don't have time for this. You get killed, don't haunt me, alright?" she asked. It would have been a cold repsonse if her voice didn't shake at the end.

Using her demon speed she ran up the sloping lawn and around the gaurds. She never told Kimi that her gaurds had a flaw, they were lazy fucks. They stood in one spot and didn't move until their shift was over or they got bored. She went around back towards the dojo to the sun roof. With her claws she cut the glass and conentrated. She felt the burning breath in her throat and breathed the black mist out slowly. It melted the detection field on the glass, allowing her to move it and jump through, Inuyasha right behind her. Stealthly, she went to the door and listened. No one was out there.

"Stay right behind me," she instructed, her face all bussiness. He nodded, not wanting to argue with her now, he had never seen her so serious.

She opened the door and ran on the balls of her feet silently to the stairs. She heard Inuyasha right behind her and continued the scale the large staircase in about 2 bounds and to her room. She flicked on the light to see her room made and neat, much neater from when she left. She took her pillowcase form her pillow and went under her nightstand. She grabbed a small box full of pictures and a necklace. Quickly, she untied the corset and threw the dress over her head, leaving her in her under clothes. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, some jeans and a tank, while keeping on her combat boots and threw the dress to Inuyasha. She took 2 small daggers and looked at him and nodded. They dashed back out and were at the bottom of the staircase when something barged into her, knocking her back and Inuyasha into the back of her. When she recomposed herself she saw that it was Kimi, all her traits revealed.

"Kimi-" Kagome was cut off when she began to laugh, chilling her to the bone.

"Kill him now Kagome, I won't tell you again." Kagome gapped at her, and then closed her mouth with a determined face.

"No. I won't kill anymore Kimi. Not for you or anyone." Kimi sighed.

"Oh Kagome, Kagome. I hoped it wouldn't come to this. I don't want to kill you, you show so much promise. Until this scum came into your life you were the perfect-"

"Asassin? Monster? I can't do this Kimi, I don't care about that promise anymore, I'm not tainting myself anymore!"

"You should have thought of that before you assosiated yourself with that filth! Look at you, your letting your emotion getting to your better judgment. What? Are you going to cry?" Kagome looked Kimi defiently in her eyes, her own burning. She urged the blood in her veins to come forth. To protect what's hers and to kill her enemys. Was that thunder coming from her?

Her vision got sharper, her hearing more acute, and her nails and teeth turned to claws and fangs. "Your going to try and defeat me? I trained you! And the other people who trained you trained me. So what threat are you to me?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Kagome said slyly. Kimi's eyebrow twitched, a dangerous sign, but a good one for Kagome at the moment. "We are assassins, are we not Kimi? Why on earth would you want me trained by people who are dam near twice your age? Why not choose someone younger? Stronger, faster, and harder? Because you didn't want me to. You never wanted me to overpower you in anything. You _want_ me to stay under you, for fear of being overpowered. What is it about me that scares you so much dear _aunt_? Is it because I'm younger, and physcially fit? Or because I can harness the miko powers of my chinese grandmother?"

Kagome didn't know who was saying the words that were coming from her mouth, but she knew that they were hitting Kimi in all the right places. She looked bristled and ready to lunge.

"That stinking whore? You think that I really care about her powers?" Kimi spat. Kagome had to school her face so that she didn't show any fear. "You think I care about your precious mothers powers? Please. She was weak, which is why she perished." By now Kagome and Kimi were circling eachother, looking for an opening. Both women looked absoulutly feral with their golden eyes and pointed ears to the hanyou who was sitting along the stairs, to shocked to say anything. His youkai told him to get in there and destroy the threat, but his human told him that this was one threat that he should leave to Kagome.

"How dare you say that! You don't even know what happened!" Kagome roared. Kimi began to laugh a cold, mocking chuckle that made her blood boil. She lunged and missed and rolled to her feet. She was hot, oh so hot, and her body felt light and sleek. Her hands became fatter but stronger, and she could feel the soles of her feet harden.

"I don't know?" Kimi looked taken aback for a second before she doubled over in cold laughter. Kagome growled, making her look up smoothly. "Dear child, you really are retarded. I thought by now you would have figured it out? I mean, all that time that I've left on bussiness you've never went into my office? Never snooped? Never curious? Never got to know the enemy? I thought I taught you better than that, trust no one. If you had headed my words, thenyou would have found that your fathers taunto was in my drawer." Kagome looked confused and grounded out lowly.

"What?"

"Viper killed your parents you fucking idiot. I sent her to, and wanted something to remeber my victory by. Your mother ratted me out and nearly destoryed me all those years ago, so I sent Viper and Carmen after her and her beloved husband when they went on their 'protrol'. Those idiots didn't even realize that I was the one who sent them to Mongolia in the first place. Nothing a little hacking couldn't fix. It was the only place that wouldn't allow japanese forces to investagate."

"I knew it!" Kagome yelled, not noticing the elongation in her spine. "Notega said that 'none of those Higurashi's tried to bust him' when I named them. That, and he dosn't have extentions to Mongolia. You scheming bitch!" Kagome meant to lunge, but her feet never left the ground. Inuyasha had snapped out of what ever stupour he had been in and grabbed her around the waist.

"Her claws are glowing, she'd dice you before you'd get within five feet of her. Just wait." He whispered hurridly.

"Oh, being saved by the hanyou now are we? Your pathetic. I only kept you because you did show promise. The kind of burning hatred that I could use, and now? No more. You went soft on me, all thanks to him. So you might want to thank him for your death!" She snarled. With speed that Kagome wasn't sure she could even keep up with she appeared in front of the two of them and slashed. Inuyasha pulled them both back and out of harms way. Grabbing the dress and the bag Kagome had dropped when she fell, he ran back around the stairs and towards the dojo. With all the power he could muster from his blood he pushed off from the floor and through the roof a full 30 feet over head and slid down the side and landed onto the soft grass with a roll. He gritted his teeth from the shock of landing and let Kagome down. She picked up the dress and took off, not looking back.

She ran straight to the car and jumped into the drivers seat. Inuyasha was barley in the car before she slammed on the gas and peeled off the curve. There was no way they could go back to Inuyasha's house now, not tonight. They would have to ditch the car and take off on foot atleast until they knew they wern't being tailed.

Miroku's house happened to be the closest from where they were. Due to the situation she found it nessessary to drive on the lawn around back to hid the car under a large oak tree. The occupants got out, taking everything but the dress, and ran at full speed to the east, and towards Tokyo public park. They ran into the small but full patch of woods that the park had offered and rested. Neither one said a word, but gathered in eachothers arms and quickly fell into a light sleep after listening to their surroundings for about an hour.

* * *

He sat in the car a silenty waited. The tinted windows kept the light out and his face from being revealed as he watched the couple across the street. Loud metal music blasted through the air, and quickly the boy picked it up. 

"Do it," a smooth voice wafted throught the air peice. He hung up the phone and stepped out of the car. He got out the car slowly and extracted a tiny silver star.

* * *

Emiko laughed as she and Huyana plopped down onto the grass. They had left the others about 30 minutes ago, seeing as everyone else wanted to go to a small skate park for a late BMX and skater meet. Emiko hated going there at night since the flood lights they use to light the place attraced massive amounts of bugs and put spots in her eyes. They were now sitting across the street from WacDonalds and had just finished their meal. 

"Did I tell you you did great tonight?" Emiko blushed and smiled.

"Like 3 times already but thank you agian."

"You forgot your thank you kiss," he reminded her. Emiko giggled and gave him a peak on the lips, but he quickly grabbed her hair and pulled her in for more. She let out a moan and broke the kiss. "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that top?" Emiko gave a lopsided grin. The top was consticting to say the least and pushed her breasts up high.

"I'm not giving you a kiss for that," she purred, and he pouted at her words. "on the lips anway," she kissed his neck and moved the collar of his black tee with her index finger and kissed as far as the shirt would allow. Huyana looked down at her red and black nails and licked his lips.

"Dam I've gotta get you to wear red more often," he purred. Emiko giggled and sucked on his pulse. He laid back and was begining to get labored breathing when Emiko tensed and stopped suddenly. It wasn't a 'I'm scared' tense, no, more of a danger tense. He dropped from his arousal quickly and looked around.

"What is it?" he asked her. Suddenly she threw her hands up, and they started to gleam in silver along with her eyes. A force field appeared around them in a circle just time time to deflect tiny black blurs that came flying at them. "What the-" Huyana growled. Everytime one of the blurs would hit the shield Emiko would wince in pain. On the forth one she could no longer hold the shield up and tore her arms down, as if she had been holding one thousand pounds over her head.

"We have to move-" she panted, but a wet thud right before a grunt made her turn around. Huyana's face was in pure shock as he felt something embed itself in his back. He didn't know what it was, only that it threatened Emiko, therefore, threw himself behind her.

"Hu..." Emiko trailed off. He fell and coughed up blood. Tears fell from her eyes and she forgot her pain. She reached for him and saw the 3 points of a throwing star protruded from his back, dangerously close to his spine. She put her hands under him and on his chest and shoulders in attept to lift him up. "Get up," she barked, fear starting to become more and apparent. She felt his pulse and it was slowly weakining. She reached for the star and pulled it out, then tore the bottom of his shirt to apply pressure to the wound. Her breathing quickend and her eyes bleed. She looked into the direction of the stars. Someone was going to pay. She heeved him over her shoulder and into the car. Her hands glowed silver and her eyes purple. Her hair became wavy but stayed silver, and her arua pulsed with every breath. Huyana was not going to die, she thought in her oddly cool head.

Kigai, I need your help now...

**Translations:**

**Kyoushi Inus- **insane dogs...sorry, couldn't think of any other names

**And about the SEA (south east asia for the slow ones) crack, I'm SEA myself, so I hope no one took offence to that. I love Malaysia, but to a rocker who had a compition in Japan and one of your guitarists left, I'd be pissed and calling anything everything.**

**About 'Missing'. I know that there's like 5 million different versions out there, but this is the one I've downloaded. I've never heard the one with the bridge in it, so thats not the one I'm going to write, comprende? And Amy Lee is actually saying 'You can't stop to fight her' and 'You can't stop the fire' at the same time, but I obviously can't write it that way so I switched it off.**

**And, even though other people might have used it, I personally got the nick name "Kinky-hoe" for Kikyou from my friend Kat, and the nickname Emmy-chan, since that's what she calls me. There Kat, I did it!**


	19. Chapter 18: Demon Rave

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 18: Demon Rave**

She swerved to the left, spotting him, then picked up speed. She was now going 75mph down a main street, dodgeing cars and ignoring the horns and curses they sent after her. She didn't care who she hit, or who got in her way, Huyana was hurt and this guy was going to pay. She had spotted the car driving off suspisously slow as she pulled out of the resturant parking lot and pulled up next to him at a red light. The creepiest smile cracked its way across his face, and he blew a kiss to her before speeding off. Emiko growled a clap of thunder and sped after him, not waiting for the green light, leading her up to where she was now.

They were now speeding up a spiraling parking garage as fast as they could. Emiko tried her hardest to take the turns easy, not wanting to damage Huyana even more. Something inside of her was screaming to turn the car around and take him somewhere where he could rest and be safe, but the urge to destroy her enemy was to great.

They had reached the roof of the garage, and the half filled moon shined overhead. Emiko stopped the car next to the entrance/exit and looked at her opponent.She watched as his door opened and he stood halfway out the car. With a growl she reached for her own doorknob.

"Emiko," Huyana said softly behind her. Her head whipped around and the anger vanished from her face. She looked down at him with her violent reddish purple eyes and smiled softly.

"Shh," she crooned. "Rest. Your injured."

"No shit," Huyana growled. Emiko's smile did not waver. Huyana looked her closley in the face. Emiko obviously wans't herself. It looked like she waslooking right through him,like she was focusing on something of a different time. He growled, she was thinking of the past, and he refused to let his wounds remind her of such a dark time. "Emiko, don't go out there. Let's just go home." She looked taken aback.

"No! He attacked us! Now stay here!" she growled. She quickly got out the car to face their attacker. Huyana moved to grab her but pain shot through his back. He moved to open his door and found it spelled shut.

"Emiko!" he yelled from inside the car. He pounded on the door and watched as she walked right into danger. Her wavy silver hair flowed around her like a halo, and her painted red and black claws hada silver glow to them. Her walk went from fluid and graceful to meaningful and angry.

"NARAKU!" She screamed. The said person stepped fully out of his car and walked away from it, arms open as if they were relitives who hadn't met in a long time.

"Emiko Taisho. How are you?"

"Cut the shit you little fruity bastard, what the fuck do you want?"

"Why do I always have to want something Emiko?" He asked, pushing her buttons. She was already holding herself back from killing him.

"Why else attack us?" Naraku shrugged.

"I have an offer." Emiko growled. "Would you like to hear it or no?" She huffed, and he continued. "The star in your dear lover's back was tipped with venom, one that will kill him within the hour." Her eyes went wide and she crouched slightly, ready to attack. "He will die if you do not accept my offer. Then agian, if we continue to waste time then he will die anyway."

Huyana hard it all with his demon hearing even though they were about 30 feet away. He knew that as far as the poison went, Naraku wasn't lieing. He could feel the venom work its way through his veins, weakening him and dulling his vision. But he could also see how torn Emiko was to accept this descision. She was willing to do anything to help him, but an 'offer' from Naraku was nothing but trouble.

"Go on," she hissed, disgraced at herself.

"Good girl. Now, I have a friend who no longer has an heir. She needs an heir to her corp and was wondering if you were possibly interested."

"It's not that simple Naraku, what's the catch?"

"That your fox will die if you don't accept."

"That's not the catch, that was just to get my attention. So stop fucking with me and spit out whatever your trying to say."

"Your a smart puppy arn't you?" He mocked. Emiko growled louder, warning him, and he became slightly more serious. "All she needs is an heir-"

"Who is she?"

"Higurashi, Kimi." There was a pause.

"Where's Kagome?" she asked, all kinds of thoughts running through her mind. Is she okay? What about Inuyasha?

"That's none of your concern, but your fox is, unless you want him to die." Emiko growled loudly, torn. "Try to kill me and your fox is dead anyway."

"What has to be done?" Naraku smirked.

"Sign some things, that's all."

"I ain't signing shit!" Emiko yelled. "Fuck you Naraku!" Emiko for the most part didn't know what happened. All she knew was that countless demons appeared on the ledges surrounding the lot. Most of them were already transformed, some of them wern't. They took the forms of homeless people and bussiness men, all growling and snarling at the minute and closing in on her. Two of the demons made her gasp, Kaguya and Kagura weresitting on the ledge next to the other demons. She got into a defensive stance and watched as Naraku walked smoothly over to her car.

"NO!" she screamed, as she saw him pull out a gun. He was going to kill Huyana anyway, by the same thing that killed Kigai. She jumped straight in the air, and so did the wall of demons. At random they dived at her, trying to knock her down and pin her. She slashed at some, used her whip for some more, and dodged the rest. But in the end, a spider demoness shot a web at her, knocking her to the ground and limiting her movment. She winced as the sticky substance burned her skin. A grunt caught her attention. Naraku got up from the ground and growled at Huyana, who was leaning heavily agianst the car. He raised the gun, shot, and missed. He shot agian, and Emiko heard the bullet embed itself within her lover. Tears came from her eyes as Naraku went out of her vision and came back a minute later, dragging her fox towards her, a trail of blood behind him. He turned to face her, a smirk on his face.

"You lose. Kaguya," he commanded. The erie girl held up a mirror, a sick smirk on her face. She began to chant and Emiko felt a pulse boom through her body. She felt as is she was getting sick, her mouth was dry and her head hot and pounding. She groaned in the agony, and the only thing she had come to hear were the sorceresses chants. She felt her blood speed up and then the most horrible pain she ever felt in her life ripped though her body. An ear piercing scream tore through her throat, and then she saw black.

Huyana was barley consious, and was steadily loosing more. Naraku had shot him through his stomace, missing any main artiries but ripping through a lot of muscle and causing a lot of pain. He nearly gave into the darkness, hoping it would stop the pain when a groan reached his ears. He opened his eyes to see the love of his life on the ground in a feal position under a spiders web. Her arua was pulsing in a manor that he had never felt before, and power began to roll off her in waves. She suddenly screamed, so loud and terrified that his blood boiled. No one caused harm and fear in his mate, no one.

With all the strength he could muster he tried to stand. He pushed himself up off the ground and his vision turned red. A blinding light erupted from inside the cirlce of demons, and ended as soon as it began. What he saw threw off his transformation completly. Lying on her side, was Emiko. Her hair was black and wavy, and a magical and calming essence poured from her. Lying next to her, was a demon with silver hair, pointed ears on the sides of her head, and jagged purple stripes on her face and wrists. Kaguya had spilt Emiko into two.

The sorceress herself looked up to Naraku. "She was to strongto be sucked intothe mirror," she said darkly. Naraku pursed his lips and took something out of his poket. He placed a black bead rosary around the sorceress Emiko's neck and stood back.

"Awaken," he barked. On command she looked up, her deep blue eyes foggy with illrecodnition. She stood slowly and looked Naraku in the eye. "My father will be proud to have you," he smirked. A light growling caught everyone's attention, and the demoness on the ground looked up. She sniffed the air and looked over to the wounded Huyana. A growl ripped from her throat and her blood red eyes fixed on Naraku. "Kill her." he commanded to the rest of the demons.

Huyana had never once seen a scene like this in his life. About 100 demons all met their doom at her claws. She lost the calculation, the intelligence, the grace, to become a monster who devoted herself to killing. She thrust her hand through ones abdomen to pull it out and decapitate another one. She was fighting like a wild beast who finally got loose from its cage, and he could do nothing about it because his muscles were going numb.

The sorceress Emiko watched as the young fox fell over, his breathing hitched. Apart of her thought that she should be worried, but then agian, it was just another boy. Something made her continue watching however, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Was that worry etching its way through her bosom?

"What's wrong?" asked the woman next to her. Emiko looked over her short hair and crimson eyes. She could both see and feel the wind circling around woman.

"What about the boy?" Emiko asked, her voice cold. Kagura turned to regaurd him only for a second.

"He's nothing." she said. Emiko didn't fully belive her, but turned her head back to the fight in front of her anyway. A demoness was fighting ferociously in the middle. Blood soaked the ground and screams filled the air. Faintly she could see the purpleish barrier that surrounded the entire area, keeping in sound and smell.

She suddenly felt irratable and out of place. "What is the point of this? Don't you have better things to do then sit here and watch them kill eachother?"

"Silence, unless you want him to kill you too." Kaguya snapped. Emiko rolled her eyes.

"He's just a hanyou," she growled defiently. No one told her what to do. The said hanyou appeared in front of her, face contorted in a snarl.

"Watch what you say bitch,"

"I'm no one's bitch, bastard." she snarled.

"Your going to be if you don't watch your tounge!" That did it. Before any of them could have reacted Emiko summoned a ball of silver energy and slammed it into Naraku's chest. A scream tore from his throat as his clothes burned away and he was sent about about 25 feet. He stood with all the dignity he could muster and snarled, "Sleep."

The rosary around her neck glowed, making Emiko wince. She suddenly felt drowsy. She sent out a wave of power and smirked as she looked Naraku dead in the eye, hooked a finger around the necklace, and pulled, snapping it. The beads fell to the ground like rain droplets and only had one chance to bounce before she bewitched them. They flew in everywhich direction, some blasting through some of the demons and the rest flying at Naraku. One went in his back and the other through his stomache, matching the wounds of the fox lying on the ground. Something still told her to help him, but she didn't know what.

The demoness Emiko panted as she crouched on the ground. Blood...it was everywhere. It was on the ground, on her claws, on her clothes, in her hair, on her skin, everywhere. She didn't care though, none of it was hers. Slowly, as if she didn't know how, she walked over to the wounded fox. Her red vision assessed his mounds, the first one she spotted on his back. Gently she began to lick it clean, not caring about the sorceress who was currently battling a hanyou and two demonesses alone.

Once his back was clean she sniffed his body carefully. He was alive, but his scent was mixed which anger, blood, and toxin. She whimpered, knowing that due to the toxin, he wouldn't make it. She did the only thing she could have done, she howled, loud and desperate. The thin purple barrier shattered, and the sounds of her cries carried out into the night.

* * *

Rin was sitting on Sesshomaru's lap on a rock at the skate park. The flood lights had turned on and he didn't want to sit at the tables directly under them. Rin had rode a BMX bike for the last 35 minutes and was now less hyper from their win. Sesshomaru himself used to skate when he was younger, but then found it rather immature. 

Sesshomaru felt Rin start to slack in his arms more than usual and saw that she was fighting sleep. He looked up to see Sango closet to him and grunted. She turned and he motioned to Rin. He got a wave of understanding in return. With Rin will clutching his chest he walked off to his car. It took some coaxing to get to to let go of him to put her in the passenger seat but he did it eventually and drove off. He was picking up Rin and taking her out the car when he heard a howl rip through the air. She picked her head up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sessh, what was that?" she asked. Sesshomaru couldd have sworn that it was someone he knew, but it was to deep and feral to be anyone of his kin.

"Nothing, probably a wolf." he walked into her house and laid with her for about 3 minutes until she fell asleep. He had only been in the house a total of five minutes when he felt a presence outside. Going over to the window silently he saw a pair of eyes gleaming at him from the darkness of the surrouding bushes. Sesshomaru glanced to Rin for a second before pressing the power button on the TV, putting them in darkness. He stared out the window agian, hard to see nothing in the bushes. Pursing his lips in annoyance, he moved swiftly through the room and to the front door, quietly exiting, and let out a quick, low, and rumbling grunt. He listened carefully for a minute and got a yip in return.

Exiting from the bushes was an animal that was to large for a dog. She was brownish black with bright intelligent eyes that had an odd glow due to the moon.

'Mitsuko? Kigai...Emiko!' he figured. Whipping out his cell phone he called Inuyasha to get no answer. Growling, he hung up and dialed Miroku's number.

"Yo?"

"Monk, where is Inuyasha?" He looked around...the wolfess was gone.

"Ahh...I don't know. He never showed." Sesshomaru growled. "I'll check around though," Sesshomaru grunted and hung up. He couldn't leave Rin home alone, she hated being home alone, but she was to tired to come with him. Getting an idea, he went back inside and picked up his sleeping mate. He almost got worried when she didn't stur, but then remebered how much of a heavy sleeper she was.She was hard to put to sleep, and dangerous and difficult to awaken.

He sped off into the busy night, heading towards Tokyo Police Station.

* * *

Kagome couldn't sleep, she couldn't close her eyes. She felt like any second Kimi would burst though the bushes and kill her mercilessly. Inuyasha had his eyes closed and head down, resting. He seemed to have nothing to worry about. Kimi wanted her dead more than him. 

The moon beaed down on them, and the wind sighed. The shadows danced and swayed in the moonlight with no worries. The park was empty and quiet, and an owl flew over head. She sampled the night air, loving its smell, but not for long. A scent came to her nose that made her go on alert. It was a feline, one with heavy predatory intent. She let a low growl ripple from her throat. Inuyasha's ears perked and his body tensed, he must've smelled it too.

At the same time they jumped straight up into the air, a black blur shooting through the spot they had just occupied. By the time they reached the branches and were steady, their attacker had regained its footing and sprinted back into the darkness.

"What the hell-"

"Shh!" she growled. Her cat eyes had spotted something odd about that cat. Her eyes were a rich maroon, showing that she wasn't full predator yet but would have been soon. That was a demon panthress, but it wasn't Kimi. There's more? "She was a panther demon..."

"She? Is it your aunt?"

"No, but if it was a male then I think Kimi would have married him by now. She hates the fact that the panther tribe is almost extinct." It was true, Kimi held a grunge agianst the Bobcat demons and Neko demons for their great numbers. She would just have to face it, the panthers were an ancient tirbe, and it was time for them to rest.

"Male or female its got something to do with Kimi. How often is it that you see a panther run around Tokyo?" Kagome growled. 'This is it,' she thought 'Kimi won't spare us, she'll hunt us down and kill us.'

"We have to go back,"

"What the hell would we do that for?" Kagome gave him an exasperated look.

"To get her before she gets us you pussy!" she growled, and jumped from the tree. Inuyasha watched as she streched leasurously and walked towards Miroku's house while delicatly sniffing the air.

"Did you just call me a pussy?" he growled, and ran after her.

* * *

They pulled up slowly and Kagome knew something was different. Cool tension hung heavily in the air and the gaurds were missing. She looked up to the camera posted on the entrance fence and strained her ears slightly. There was no frequency coming from it, it was off. This puzzled Kagome, as she looked over the lawn. The fountian in the front was off, and so were the lawn lights. 

"You think she evacuated the place? Maybe she went to look for us?" Seeing the lights off and sensing the hostility inside the premises, she bristled.

"I doubt it," she growled. Steathly, she entered. She dodged all of the laser sensors and things, Inuyasha right behind her. Something didn't add up, why would she bother to lock the house down with all of the tactics that Kagome already knew? She knew where all the sensors were that triggered the guns and set off the alrams, she knew where the gaurds were posted, and where the cameras were. What did she have planned? Seeing no other way, she went though to the front door. It was...open? "Keep your senses open, somethings not right," The words had barley left her mouth when a spray of gunfinre made the doorway swiss cheese.Something inside Kagome prevented her from panicing, as she jumped all the way to the roof before diving headfirst to the floor. She slashed 3 gaurds on the way down, and Inuyasha knocked out the last one.

"Gun?" he offered.

"You keep it, you'll need it more than me." She continued, trying to follow her nose. Kimi's scent led stright up the stairs, past the floor with her room, to her office floor. Kagome went at a jog, anticipation bubbling in her heart. Inuyasha kept the gun down and tried to keep up while still having their back covered. Ruining their stealthy entrance, she bust down the door with a good roundhouse. Kimi sat on the window sill, looking out the window with a sad look of something like longing hunger.

"I hate to do this Kagome. You can still join me, I will give you this last chance." she said softly. "Fuck you Kimi," she growled. Before Kagome could react, the woman took a hand gun of her own out and shot off one. Kagome heard the metal hit flesh and Inuyasha's painful grunt. With a gasp, she turned to see him hit in the chest. She ran over to him and caught him before he hit the floor. Sensing movement behind her, she quickly checked his wound and saw that Kimi was off, she missed his lungs and heart and arteries. He would heal in a while. She picked up the gun and swung around. Kimi had to dodge in order to avoid the dangerously accurate shots of her neice. With crimson eyes and dialated pupils, the bullets were only centermeters away from her skin. She jumped over her desk and used brute strength to swing the rest of her body up, and then used her weight to land on the other side of the room.

'Eight,' she thought. Kagome had used all of her rounds. She had expected that in her rage the girl would have given her more threats and warnings. She was wrong, Kagome meant bussiness. Her face was in total anger when she tackled her. They fought for only a few minutes and both recived wounds that would heal in a few hours. Neither would give; this battle, both knew, would have to end in death. One of them, or even both of them, would have to die.

Kagome sped up her own breathing on purpose and expanded her throat. She pulled her head back just a little in a way that any other person would have think she was going to burp. But it wasn't gas that came from her mouth, but black mist. Kagome knew that her aunt was immune, so she only used it as a smoke screen so she could get her claws ready. The now glowing appendages twitched in anticipation. With her demon speed Kagome shouldered her aunt into her desk, knocking it over, and slashed. She missed, and the desksliced like butter. Kimi ducked to the left and roundhoused, hitting Kagome square in the jaw with a sick _crack_. Had she been anyone else she would have screamed, but she didn't. She only stood, and popped her jaw back over to the left, and growled. They circled eachother and lunged agian. Even though Kimi had slightly more control then her neice, Kagome had the fire and passion that made the battle worth while. Powers didn't work, so they fought hand to hand. With her demon so awake, Kagome's reflexes matched that of her aunts. They were equal in just about everyway. But then it just came down to weariness. Even though passion of the battle was important, it also made her tire faster than to someone who is controled.

Kagome had Kimi pinned to the ground, and in sheer desperation she wrapped her hands firmly around Kimi's throat, claws digging and all. Kimi grabbed her wrists and threw her off, ripping the claws right out of the skin, leaving the skin hanging off her neck. The assassin acted as if it were a minor cut and ignored it. But Kagome could see the weariness in her eyes.

Unexpectedly, Kimi threw her head back and let out a blood curling roar. Kagome elbowed her half way through in the throat, not knowing whos attention she was attracting with that call. Kimi was getting up and whiping the blood from her moouth when a rumbling growl echoed through the room. Inuyasha was on his feet and currently staring down the sorce of the noise. A large panther was in the hallway, tail swinging menecingly.

"Same bastard from the park," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome looked back to the demoness in front of her, who was currently wearing a coacky smile.

"Kill Inuyasha," she hissed.

"NO!" Kagome yelled. Her eyes were swirling with her rage and power. The demon cat still looked at the hanyou as if he was another meal.

* * *

Sango pulled up to the house slowly, taking in its lack of life. "Looks like no one's home." 

"Or maybe their to busy to look like their home," Miroku thought with a knowing smirk. Sango growled and got out the car.

"Fucking lech." She strode up to the house silently and to the front door. The knob on the door wouldn't budge. She sighed and rang the bell.

"Excuse me dear woman," Miroku said polietly. Sango coaked her eyebrow at his antics and stepped aside. The monk tried the knob, and Sango sweatdropped.

"It's locked." he concluded.

"No shit, move over." She took a tiny blackish red boomerang from her pocket and looked carfully at the egde. She pinched a tiny peice and pulled. A tiny swiss knife came out the side, it's wood colored edge making it early invisable. She stuck it into the lock and tried to turn it. She huffed when it wouldn't budge. She looked over her own form before looking over Mirokus and smirked. She reached up to his ear and with a gentle yank she took his earring. "I'll give it back," she assured him. She stuck the tiny golden earring back into the hole and pushed up. The lock clicked and she turned it. With a triumphant smile she gave him back his earring.

"I suspect that's your favorite one?" Miroku said, gesturing to the boomerang she just stuck in her pocket as he put his earring back in.

"Nope, my favorite is Hiraikotsu," she said quietly.

"Does it have knives too?" he asked smugly, hoping to get her riled up. She surprised him when she spoke casually.

"Nope...just 6 feet tall with rather sharp wings. I don't hear anything, let's check upstairs." Miroku followed her like a dum puppy. He could imagine her with a 6 foot boomerang, the destruction she could do, and how sexy she'd look doing it.

They had reached the middle of the stairs when they saw the figure at the top. Kiba, standing in all his glory, was looking down at them expectantly.

"Oh shit," Miroku muttered. Kiba didn't really like men when Emiko was around. How would he like him when she wasn't? Just as he thought he was going to be akita chow the dog turned away from them and padded along the hall. Without a word Sango followed him, leaving him scrambling to catch up. Kiba led them along the hall to the stairs that led to the basement. They stopped right before they got to the garge and he clawed at the floor. Sango bent to investigate.

"It's a trap door," she said quietly. She pulled it up to see a dojo. The lights turned on when she flipped the switch, and blinked a few times before giging them a constant beam.

"What are we loking for?"

"I have no clue...start pushing the mirrors, maybe ther something behind them?" One by one they touched the mirrors on the wall. It was when they met in the middle when the mirror gave way.

The backround of the display itself was a deep maroon, and gold trimming lined the edges. Three swords sat on stands, two on either side of the thrid, which had a large ball at the end of the handle.

_'Take them,'_ something whispered. Sango jumped, landing in the arms of Miroku.

"Whos' there?" he said seriously. The serious and demanding tone of voice he used sent shivers down her spine. There was slience, not even Kiba said anything from the doorway.

"Kiba?" Sang called unsure. There was no answer. The two teens glanced at eachother and quickly went to the case.Sango grabbed the two swords on the side, and Miroku went for the middle one. He yelped when he got a strong electric shock.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, looking over her shoudler at him.

"The sword just shocked me!"

"It shocked you?" she asked, unclear. She handed him the two swords in her hands and went to the case. She reached in and grasped the case and pulled to find it wouldn't budge.

"Sango that sword has a demonic aura." Miroku said in his serious tone agian.

"That's probab;y why it shocked you, you have holy powers." Mirkou nodded and put one sword down. He took one halfway outt he seath to see shining steal gleaming at him, then check the other.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure these are real." He pulled the second sword out the seath and saw it was rusted, chipped, and dull.

"That looks like it can't even cut paper!" Sango sighed.

_'Go,'_ the voice whispered agian. They didn't need twice telling. As they ran through the house and out the door, Kiba was no where to be seen. They sighed, and closed the door of the demon house. As they drove off Miroku called Inuyasha's cell to get no answer.

"Try Kagome's house," he sighed. He was getting a bad feeling in his gut.

* * *

After calling Ayame for Kagome's address and getting lost about three times, Sango finally found the house. Both teens gapped at the manor that rivaled the Taishos, but spent no time dwelling on it. Miroku immediatly felt unconfortable as soon as he stepped from the car. Demonic auras surrounded the place like no other. He could sense the stares they were getting; someone had already seen them, but the gaurds at the doors of the lovley home had not moved an inch. 

"Do you feel that?" Sango asked him quietly as she strapped the swords to her back with her shash like belt. He nodded gravley. Hesilently took the keys from her hand and went around the car. He popped the trunk and two seconds later came back with a long, shined, and strong red oak bo staff. "You keep a staff in your car?" she asked skeptically.

"You carry a boomerang in your pocket?" he countered. She kept a smirk in check and watched the gaurds once more. With a precise jab, Miroku took out a tiny camera, hoping it didn't see them. Sango nodded and looked down at his hand then up at the top of the fence. Understanding, Miroku put his hands together, let Sango step in them, and heaved her over. She landed with a soft thud, looked around, then turned back to the fence to see no one.

"Miro-?" A thump sounded next to her, making her jump around to see her smiling monk. "How?" She started to ask. The monk gave her a coacky smirk in the darkness and she bothered not the ask.

Like the night itself, the two teens swiftly and quickly moved through the large yard silently. They made it as far as a large sakura tree, where they could calm their breathing to complete silence, and get a closer look at where the gaurds were. Miroku, who was actaully in the branches of the tree, turned to Sango and held up two fingers for the men standing off the sides of the front door, and then nodded. Suddenly she whipped around, making him look up in alert. He climbed down slowly and touched her shoulder to calm her. If these gaurds were demons then they would surly pick up on her aura.

"We're being stalked, and I don't like it. We need to get in there now."

"Well, there's only one way to get in!" she sighed. She stepped out to the right of the tree and lined her shoulder with the first gaurd, then turned in a complete 90 degree angle. She looked to Miroku and he understood. He went to tht left side and ran quickly and quietly. Sango looked back to her gaurd and drew her shoulder back. With a quick flick of the wrist she threw her boomerang she couldn't see her weapon, but she could always sense it. A grunt in the distance made her know she hit. She only stood for another second to catch her weapon, and then jogged to the door. By the time she reached it Miroku had taken care of the second gaurd. Once agian she took Miroku's earring and picked the lock. They scanned the downstairs and knew no one was home, but the two of them definetly got the creepy feeling of people moving overhead. The took to the stairs and only encountered one gaurd, which they knocked out, and then went to the third floor. They heard a crash and a grunt, and saw a head full of tossled silver hair on the floor and ran over.

"Yash!" they whispered hurridly. They stopped short when they saw two women who were nearly identical scuffling on the floor like your high school cat fight.

A pulse is what caught Inuyasha's attention. His ears perked as he looked at the swords strapped to Sango's back. "Sango, is that from my house?" He asked weakly. She nodded and took the swords from her back. Inuyasha selected the rusted one much to their confusion.

"Get back!" he growled to them, as he tore the sword from its sheath and watched it transform. The fang pulsed with power like nothing else, and made the demon cat he was fighting uneasy. The cat suddenly slashed black fire, which Inuyasha dodged. Sangowas in the line of fire she knew it, but she couldn't bring herself to move. A body jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor. Sango looked up to see Miroku. He had threw her to the floor in efforts to save her.

"Thank you," she smiled. She realized something was wrong though, very wrong. Miroku's eyes were darkend and pained. "Roku?" faintly she could see the glowing of her back. "Oh no," The attack had hit him, and burned the skin and cloths from his very back. She moved herself from under him and looked at the wound. She couldn't stop the tears from her eyes. Every tear that hit the floor was every beat that his heart was no beating. Miroku was dead, all beause of her stupidness.

Smelling tears, Inuyasha turned, giving the panther the perfect oppertunity to strike. It jumped, and Inuyasha at that moment was a pro baseball player, hitting it with the flat side of Tetsuiga and throwing back and into the wall. "Wind Scar!" he yelled. The yellow energy ripped though the office and enveloped the desk, the panther, and the wall, leaving the office open and bare to the world. Before he could react, Kagome was thrown across the room and out the house. Kimi jumped after her like a pro skydiver.

Kagome was exhausted, and even though she barley managed to land on her feet, the breath had been knocked from her. She fought to gain it back, but couldn't. She had gashes and cuts, all deep, everywhere, and brusises lined her face, feet, and hands. Even her demon knew it was outmatched and screamed to submit, but she couldn't. She was just about to stand when Kimi grabebd her by the throat and hoisted her off her feet.

"What made you think would could kill me Kagome? I am the master here."

"Your a coward, that's what you are. Someone, one day, will be your end. Even if it isn't me," she hissed. Something triggered a tear that formed at the corner of her eye. She risked taking her hand off Kimi's wrist to wipe it away, and grabbed them to steady herself agian. Kimi's skin sizzled and she hissed in pain.

"My miko powers..." she whispered. She focused on everything good, on everything pure, almost the oppisite of what she was taught for her demon self. Her hands glowed blue, and more of Kimi sizzled. She screamed in agony as Kagome purified her, and the last thing she saw was the remains of her aunt blowing in the wind. She wanted to look up, to see who was running towards her so badly, but sleep was so welcomed at the moment.

* * *

Kagome woke in a very familiar room. She kept her eyes closed and used her sense of smell to figure that she was in Inuyasha's room, and Ao was next to her. What made her no turn over and go right back to sleep was the unfamiliar scent in the room. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing next to a man who looked like Sesshomaru. 

"Who the fuck are you?" she croaked. She must have been out for a while.

"Nice choice," the man muttered to Inuyasha, who grinned at her. "I'm TaishoWakamusha, Emiko's father, Inuyasha's uncle. I'm currently the one investigating your case." Kagome went pale. "It seems that the house was completly destroyed by some sort of power surge, and it left a demonic aura. The entire property was torn to shreds, along with all documents of your, uhh, past, and jobs."

"I wonder how that could have happened," Kagome looked to Inuyasha.

"It was him, not me. Look they were going to give you life on a few cases of manslaughter."

"I decided to cut you a break kid. This case you never end, and the fact that my nephew is sleeping with the most wanted assassin in Japan just makes the matter more complicated. I'm to old for that stress." Inuyasha sniggered, and Musha turned with a scowl. "I ain't to old to whoop your ass pup," he growled. Inuyasha flipped him off and rolled his eyes. With a curt nodd goodbye, the officer left to talk to Emiko. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and smiled.

"Your right MCL ligament is torn, so you can't put a lot of weight onto your leg, and bending should be kept to a minimum for aleast a week. Other than that you'll be fine."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea, besides my sky high anxiety level, sure."

"Aww, was the puppy worried about me?" she smirked.

"Shut it kitty. Do you know that that leg is going to take like 3 weeks to heal even with demon powers? Your in for the pounding of your life as soon as that leg starts working agian."

"You ass! I'm practicly broken and you wanna beat me up agian?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Not that kinda pounding kitty,"

"Ooohhhh," she realized. "Pervert."

"But you love me anyway," he smiled. He crawled over her and laid behind her, careful of her leg, and closed his eyes. After a bit she decided she wanted to watch TV in the living room withher healing comarades.

Sango and Miroku were now dating, finally. After the death scare she got from him she claimed she agreed to go out with him only because she didn't want him to do something like that agian just to prove himself. Sesshomaru had to use Tensaiga to revive him, which he had no problem with. Rin, who was angry at him for leaving her with his uncle, forgave him when she heard of his heroics, and gave him a night he would never forget.

Huyana was also being nursed by his overprotective and fussy girlfriend. With a promise she'd learn to control her powers a bit more to prevent transformations like that, she fussed over his back all the time now. She refused to sit in his lap most of the time and tried to get him to lie on his stomace more often. Ayame and Kouga were fine like usual, and were back to their regular activites, which is why they didn't come over when Inuyasha called them. But then agian, they knew nothing of what happened. And explaining these wounds to a curious demoness and a thick headed demon was to complicated.

Kagome now legaly lived with Inuyasha, having no where else to go, and refusing to go to government houseing. With no evidence of anything due to Sou'ungas Dragon Twister, she was off the hook. It was almost like having a clean slate. Even though the blood might not wash off her hands, her soul will be clean after a bit of religious practice. With her miko powers awakened she had to be trained by the nurse Keade herself. Kagome didn't mind it at all, in fact she loved it all. She was finally just a teenager living in Japan and going to High School.

**Okay, flakey action, I know. But c'mon guys, you know I'm not good at that! Anyway, there's one more chapter, and it's set in the future...more like an epilouge.**

**Ja Ne**


	20. Chapter 19: Epilouge

**Tensai of the Ookami-Inu**

**By Dog-Demon-Emiko**

**Chapter 19: Epilouge**

Kagome sighed as she enetered her...home. Kiba and Ao greeted her at the door, her now slightly bulging belly bouncing with her gait. Between the pups and the table scraps she tries to get her boyfriend to stop feeding her, she was getting rather heavy. For the past two months she lived what she pictured as a normal life. She didn't have to spend all of her time looking over her shoulder, worrying that someone would be coming for her. She still carried some knives as an old habit, but nothing more. She didn't need to lie to her friends anymore, they knew of her past and still accepted her, something she couldn't belive.

She had told them while touring with KoRn, and they fully accepted. Rin thought it was the coolest thing in the world ofcorse, but that's expected from her, along with the "Stalking practices" that Rin would try to have, using Kagome as the prey. Inuyasha and Miroku got pretty close to David, the lead singer, and where even offered a record deal to be on one of the tracks. Ofcorse Sesshomaru was too, but he claimed that playing for him was only a hobby and nothing else. Emiko and Kagome actually got the chance to speak to Amy Lee, who so happens to be one of David's close friends. Amy agreed to let them sing on one of the tracks for their new album, making the girls both giddy and nearly faint.

It was quite the transformation for them both. Once bitter and cold with loads of guilt laying on their shoulders, now giddy and screaming over a record deal with one of the hottest bands around. They smiled all the time and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Although sometimes when hyper they end up acting like Rin, which is bad for the guys, they were still happier than before. They got a picture of Inuyasha when they had given him a makeover while sleeping. Extra sugar in ice coffee does wonders to a girl...

Kagome still taught the marital arts team, and was crowned the athlete of the year for it fortheir senior year. Inuyasha graduated as the class badass as expected, and Miroku the class lech. Ayame, Emiko, and Sango were crowned the "tough girls" of the year, and because Rin was sooo creative when it came tothe year book, our favorite Kikyou was awarded "E-Z Beach" of the year. Now, the principle was old and didn't quite understand what was going on, but the student body did. Kikyou confronted them about it but made no serious notions, not with the girls part of the Inu-tachi there.

Kagome pictured her graduation to be sort of lonesome, with no family in the audience to cheer for her. Well, no blood anyway. But with her friends cheering her on (Rin stood on a chair and nearly fell off) and the crow cawing over the clapping hands, tears came to her eyes. She may not have blood family, or even the people from Kimi's company (who scattered like flies when the house had been destroyed), but she had friends and thats all that mattered.

Inuyasha even made their graduation day memorable when he let one rip so loud while the Disipline Counsler was making some phoney speech about them now being men and woman that he turned red.

"I'll ignore that for the sanity of the more mature people in this audience," the counsler gritted.

"Holy fuck that stinks!" Miroku yelled, causing the entire class to burst out laughing.

"Calm yourselves! I said I'll ignore it so I ask that the lot of you do the same. You-"

"Dude, you come sit down here and we'll see how well you ignore it!" Emiko yelled, covering her nose. No, really, it stunk.

"Dam Yash, you eat rotten eggs?" Kagom coughed. The boy only inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Smells good to me!" His frieds around him 'ewwwwwed', and laughed.

"Your such a guy!" Kagome yelled, hitting him on the arm and then giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

**5 years later...**

"Your such a guy!" Kagome yelled, and gave him a passionate kiss. They were sitting in their new half million dollar manor, and the wedding ring on her finger gleamed in the light. Inuyasha deepend the kiss and sat her on his lap and leaned back into the couch. He put his hands on her lower back, pulling her into him more. She grunted and pulled back, rubbing her rumbling tummy.

"I thought it was _morning_ sickness," he commented as he craddled her to him.

"Yea, that's a lie. It's morning, noon, and night...and middle of the night, and dawn, and dusk, and-"

"I get it koi," Inuyasha chuckled. She smiled and leaned into him. She'd begun to act like a big baby ever since she got pregnant, she wouldn't leave his side unless she got made at him. Even then she'd come back pouting and demanding something to eat, or crying and just wanting to be held. For Japan's used to be most deadly assassin she sure was whiney.

She moved closer to him and pushed her head under his chin. In his thoughts he had stopped rubbing her back, making her whimper and protest.

"Kitty, you moving is making my job harder," he said through gritted teeth. She looked up at him with large brown eyes and whimpered so innocently,

"What?"

"I'm trying to be a good boy and keep my hands to myself since your not in the best state for what I'm thinking of..." he leaded on.

"Ohh," she said, eyes zoneing out agian into a naiive bliss. It was times like this that Inuyasha wondered about her past, her true happy past. Before Kimi, before the orphanages, before the wild mountians of Mongolia. What had she been like as a child? Sometimes he felt like he was living with a stranger, and the bad part about it was that she barley remebred either. She talked to him sometimes, about how her brother was and how she used to be. She scarcley remebered her parents, something that made her cry. Inuyasha was also surprised when she confessed that she never really knew how to cry, how to deal with pain and sadness, she was never taught.

Kagome had decided to open a chain of dojos, but was currently letting Sango teach there. She was 3 months pregnant and couldn't keep up with the training with a demon child growing inside of her. Both her maternal instincs and husband protested agianst it. But she did enjoy going to see the classes sometimes to see Sango teaching using Miroku as her partner. She still acted as if she didn't really care about him, still made witty remarks and acted offended when he said some things. But at the end of the day when he was bruised and battered you could catch her in the nurses small room which consisted of injury treatments fussing over the smallest thing and Miroku milking it and taking it all in. Kagome supposed that's how Sango ended up with her first child, Kenshi.

* * *

Kouga and Ayame had four kids already, and were still going at it. Kagome thought that it must be the full demon thing that kept her wolfess friend alive between the wild and frequent rutting with her mate, pregnancy, and labor. They had moved to Sarawak, Malaysia, likeing the wide open spaces and dense rain forests. They visit time to time, and everytime they do Kagome and Inuyasha have a new god-child to meet. 

Rin and Sesshomaru still reside in Japan but more out where their was more space. Ofcorse Sesshomaru and Rin married, meaning that Sesshomaru had to buy a bigger and better house than the last one. Rin had calmed down a bit, although when she got back together with her girlfriends she was the little hyper one agian, not that anyone minded. Rin was the life of the party after all.

Emiko and Huyana have two houses, one in Ryu-Kyu and another in Italy. Kagome knew that the only reason why she wasn't an aunt yet was because Emiko had careful control over her cycles. As a sorceress, she could control her heat, and as a demoness she had the power to keep control. Now that only meant she wasn't a wild horney beast, not that she wasn't still at high hormone levels. There was only one conflict between them where they had to split for a day or two, and that was when they argued over another fox demoness who claimed to have slept with Huyana the week before they got married, and he had been gone that week. Soon Emiko realized that it was just a jelous bitch who wanted what she couldn't have. It was a pity that it took a few good fists in the face for her to realize that she couldn't have the fox. Ever since then they had been fine, occasionally Huyana teases her about her jelousy but it's all in good fun.

And so ends the Tensai of the Ookami-Inu. Twice, the Ookamis, even the half ones, have given someone life, and restored the souls of two shattered and broken young girls. They are deeply cherished and welcolmed among the spiritual planes and to some, greatly missed.

**R.I.P  
ALEAU  
My Savior**

**Well guys, thats it! I want to thank J E White- my beta reader, Kurimuson Chishio- a very faithful reviewer who I hope I didn't disappoint, Dragon Mistress of the Heavans- my friend who provided all of the threats and encouragement to keep me going, and all of those jerks who emailed me reviews but never registered. Thanks guys!**

**My next story will be up shortly, it will be a Charmed/Harry Potter crossover.**


End file.
